Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope
by twilightnite13
Summary: After the defeat of Unicron, two former enemies of the Autobots find themselves sent to the world of Remnant where they are given an important job, if successful, can bring the hopes in their sparks to life by doing this for the former enemy. (Had worked alongside RyuJudge6614's "The Flame of Redemption" until characters met up, please look to his story for new chapters)
1. Ch1: A New King in Remnant

(Hey Everyone, how's it been? Anyone ready to return to school no matter if it's highschool, Middle school, or even College? I know I'm not ready yet. but I'll do what I can.

I spoke with the Author of "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption" RyuJudge6614 and gave me consent to write what is going on with the other two members of Team RWBY's very own Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee after the fall of Beacon due to well... you know who. And no I don't mean Lord Voldemort.

Here is the first chaper of The Light of Hope with someone both RyuJudge and myself are a huge fan of. The one! The only! ...PREEEEEDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Yeah he and one other are going to be arriving in Remnant just like the other two former Cybertronians that RyuJudge6614 had added to his story, not for redemption, but for the hope of something that they pray to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that have to do with Transformers: Prime and RWBY they are the properties of their respective owners.

Now let's Read, Review, and Enjoy.)

* * *

Predaking awoken on an island as he clearly remembered that he, Darksteel, and Skylynx where in the middle of chasing Starscream for the seeker's previous mistreatment of the three Predacons when… nothing…

He shook his head, placing his claw on his helm, only to find… there is no helm! He used his claws more and felt fibers sprouting from his helm like the organic creatures that the Autobots employ in their tasks against the vile betrayer, Megatron. The shock of feeling these things with his hands caused the Predacon to fall on his back in shock.

Predaking continued to crawl until he found water to use as a means to see his own reflection. He saw that he was not made entirely made out of metal like he was before reawakening on this world similar to Earth. His body had become something similar to the humans, made out of organic flesh instead of metal.

"What devilry is this?!" Predaking asked, aloud, unable to believe that he had become similar to the humans of Earth.

He looked more into his reflection and saw his hair was styled to be slicked back at the front of his head which made the hair on his back to become spike, the same brown color as his armor, which became a suit of armor rather than his being. Two pieces of cloth were hanging through the back of his armor shaped after his wings when he entered into beast mode. The cloth underneath seemed to be kimono folded to give him the feel of proper form with his clothing.

He saw that his metal claws were now organic claws. The horns he had in his bipedal form were there as well, one sticking out from the crown of his forehead while two other horns ridged against the central horn and seemed to follow his hair style to have the points stick upwards. The clothing and armor was similar to that of the armor he had before he had awoken in this strange world. On the chest plate of his armor was the Predacon crest. His eyes were white with yellow & crimson colored irises. Looking down at himself he finds his legs, covered in the same grey as his top shirt, had the armor colors of red, brown, yellow, and gold colors. His feet had greaves that represented something similar to his beast mode's claws.

 _"Predaking."_

The Predacon king looked around, looking for the source of the voice, his fangs bared, "Who is there?!"

 _"Predaking."_

He continued to look around before he ordered, "Show yourself!"

 _"Predaking."_

Predaking looked down to the water and found his reflection was replaced by that of the Prime that had stood in Megatron's way, Optimus Prime. The last time Predaking saw the Prime was when he and his fellow Predacons were flying back to the surface in order to gain their vengeance against Starscream for harming them. And saw the Prime standing there with Megatron near the Well of Allsparks. However, Starscream had flown away after Megatron left the planet so the three followed the seeker to settle scores.

"You? But how?" Predaking asked, looking into the reflection.

Optimus looked back and explained, _"To prevail in the last battle against the Chaos Bringer, Unicron, I had to do something to keep him from poisoning the Well and destroying Cybertron. In order to protect the Allspark and secure Unicron's defeat it was necessary for me to empty the vessel's contents within the Matrix of Leadership that resided in my chest."_

"Unicron?" Predaking asked, before remembering the demon that had used Megatron as a puppet, "How were you able reclaim victory over such an evil entity as that demon?"

 _"As a being comprised of pure energy, Unicron's Anti-spark was vulnerable to this reliquary of the Primes which previously housed the Allspark within it."_ Optimus explained, keeping his composure.

Predaking shook his head as he spoke, "But then why are you here like this instead of within your body back on Cybertron?"

Optimus seemed saddened to tell the story of his death to the Predacon, _"Due to the Matrix of Leadership being in close proximity to my own spark, it can no longer be separated from the multitude of others within me. To not return the Allspark to the Well would be to prevent future generations of new life from existing on Cybertron."_

Predaking was shocked to hear that the prime had sacrificed himself to save Cybertron's future, but then countered, "But what if the future generations you profess that will come from would be of my mighty race of Predacons?"

 _"Then they would be welcomed with open arms into rebuilding our homeworld to become what it was meant to be."_ Optimus answered, causing Predaking to become even more surprise by the Prime's words. Was a Prime truly a being of honor to allow the future generations of Predacons to be allowed to live alongside the other races of Cybertron?

Predaking looked to the reflection of the Prime and asked, "You would truly allow my future brethren to live alongside with your own kind?"

 _"I will see to it that any new born Predacons are treated with respect. If you help me with a task."_ Optimus stated, looking at the Predacon. Looking down in thought, if the King of the Predacons did this task for the prime then… the Predacon race could flourish once again, without the aid of Shockwave's science.

Looking back to the Prime the Predacon stated, "Then by my name as king of the Predacons. I will do this task for you."

Optimus smiled at gaining the Predacon's support as he explained, _"Currently you are on a world much like that of Earth. Much like Earth, this world of Remnant is filled with life. There is a human species on this planet and also one that you would feel a kinship to."_

Predaking raised a brow at that, he highly doubted there is a species that one such as he would feel any relation to other than his fellow Predacons. However, Predaking gave his word to the Prime that he would follow his lead and do this task for him, and a king always keeps his word.

 _"They are known as the Faunus. A humanoid species that have animal like traits to them that made them shun by human society."_ Optimus told him.

This made the Predacon deduce and asked, angrily, "And you had your accursed Prime magic turned me into this hated species? For what reason?"

Optimus merely said, calmly, _"Patience Predaking, you will know after I explain your assignment."_

With the willpower he had, Predaking remained silent, allowing Optimus to continue, _"This planet is under attack by creatures known to the inhabitance as the creatures of Grimm. They are soulless creatures that hunt down mankind and the Faunus and destroy them all and all they made. They would destroy the very core of this planet if they were given the opportunity."_

"Then they are similar to the Undead remains of my deceased mighty ancestors that accursed demon used for his horde against Cybertron? Mindless abominations that would destroy all that they touch." Predaking theorized, earning a nod from the prime in his reflection.

 _"There is someone who is destined to save Remnant from them and their wanton destruction. They carry a special trait in them that will allow her to stop the Grimm and save her people."_ Optimus spoke, _"She and the rest of her people are divided into four kingdoms throughout this planet, allowing them to have some aspects of a safe and secure life to not worry too much about the Grimm. To ensure the future of her people, they have academies to assist in their means to protect their loved ones as Huntsmen, using the power of Aura and Semblance which originates from their souls. They also have a power source that they have called Dust, which takes the form of crystals of the many different elements that is present within their world and use it depending on this properties."_ Optimus explained.

This confused Predaking, "If they are clearly advanced enough to make weapons to dispatch those soulless beasts then why would this silver-eyed savior need my need?"

 _"That's due to the fact that one of the academies charged with training these warriors has fallen and their people have become divided in the worse possible manner of the word. So much so that the kingdoms have begun to take actions that are counterproductive."_ Optimus explained, clearing the confusion for the Predacon.

Predaking crossed his arms, "So do I begin my tracking for this silver-eyed savior?"

 _"Not exactly."_ Optimus stated, bringing confusion back to beast-former, _"It's one of her companions you are in need of your aid."_

"Companions?" Predaking repeated, still confused.

 _"Just because she is destined of saving the world, doesn't mean that she had to do it alone."_ Optimus said, _"But the fall of her academy, Beacon, has made her and her companions divided."_

Predaking narrowed his eyes, feeling insulted, but he gave his word, and for the Prime's sake he better keep his own word to be there for the future Predacons that would emerge from the Well of Allsparks, "Very well. Where is this companion that I am to aid?"

 _"Continue your path forward until you reach the sea faring port. There is where you will find her as she plans to go on a sea vessel."_

"How will I know she is the one?" Predaking askes, getting up to begin his journey.

Optimus smiled, _"She is the only member of the team that is a Faunus, covering her identity with a bowtie over her ears."_

Predaking nodded and walked forward. He was still having doubts about the Prime keeping his word, but he will show him that the Predaking will always keep his word. The trek was long but he was able to find the city no problem as the sun began to rise. Judging by how he had awoken in this world during the bright hours of the day, he must have walked for nearly half of a day without needing to feed or rest.

As he approached the sea town the people, mostly the humans, stared in wide-eyed surprise by the style of his horns and the claws he had instead of hands. He assume it was due to his height as he kept walking though they were close to reaching his shoulders.

Looking at the ship that was most like going to contain his charge, he began to approach it but found the guards stopping him, telling him to have his lien ready if he wanted a ticket. Predaking blinked as he glanced and saw that the Faunus at the front of the line had small rectangular shaped items before passing it to the human behind the desk who swiped it and handed it and a ticket back.

Predaking narrowed his eyes, clenching his claws as he knew what he needed to do, even if it should be beneath a king to do it, but for the future of the Predacons, he… must… find… a job!

* * *

Blake approached the town, deciding to head to the one place she needed to think things through clearly. Menagerie, her home, and the island was "handed" to the Faunus after the Faunus Rights Revolution. As she walked a building scheduled to be demolished, she heard a lot of the human workers grumbling and complaining about something. She would've continued on her way to the docks when she heard something about a Faunus.

Approaching, she asked, "Excuse me? But what's going on?"

The foreman, who wasn't arguing told her, "They're just mad because the boss chose someone else to do. Some kind of lizard Faunus with claws and large horns."

Blake was shocked by that, usually a Faunus had only one animal trait, not two, she stuck around as she saw a shadow inside the building rear back his arm and with a mighty yell slammed his fist into one of the walls. The some more impacts and by the sounds of it, cutting, and the condemned building fell down around him. Everything was quiet before some of the rubble rose and the faunus forced his way out, giving everyone a good sight of him. Up close to six feet five inchest tall, large spikes on his armor, pale complexion, dark oak colored horns on his head mirroring the style of his hair, one horn the same color sticking straight out from his forehead. Powerful reptilian forearms attached to large claws that are in place of finger tips. His yellowish amber eyes seemed to be glowing like fire as he stretched his neck and got the dirt off him as he approached the manager.

"Your building has been demolished. As promised." The unusual faunus said, a tone of incredible formal in his voice where he walked over to the foreman, asking, standing taller than the human, "Is this all you require for me to do?"

"Y-yes, thank you." The Manager said, pulling out the promised Lien and asked, "What did you say your name was again?"

"I am Predaking from across the great seas." The Faunus stated, slipping the Lien into a secure place in his robes. Blake thought the name was usual as was his armor. The symbol on the front of his armor resembled the face of a dragon, different than the one that attacked Beacon.

"His name's Faunus freak, and that's our money!" One of the workers shouted, his fellow workers agreed as they began shouting about the arrangement the foreman had with the strange faunus. Blake saw the reptilian faunus turn his eyes on the humans, his eyes seemed to be literally burning with anger at their insulting words.

"Go back to whatever cave you crawled out of!" One shouted, approaching with a large mallet like hammer in hand.

Their Manager however got between him and the mob and said, "That's enough, leave 'im alone! You guys can clean up."

"We're not working for an animal lover." One of the workers shot back.

Predaking looked over at the men and narrowed his eyes, "Is there a problem gentlemen?"

"It's nothing, they just wanted to demolish the building." The Manager said, before seeing one of the workers turned his dump truck on and attempted to drive over both the Faunus and his former boss.

Before Blake could react the Faunus moved the manager out of the way and slammed his fist into the truck's hood, causing it to bounce from the impact and steam to issue from the engine.

Everyone, especially Blake were surprised by the amount of physical strength this strange faunus had in him. Blake had to suspect that he must have a very powerful aura to not have been pushed back and held his ground.

Predaking snorted, smoke issuing from his nostrils as he stated, "I would recommend you not to do that again."

The human that fell out of his truck gulped and ran, "Yes sir!"

Turning to the surprised workers, Predaking asked, "Would any of you wish to take the challenge?"

He flexed his claws in good measure before they ran for it. Once they left, Blake saw him calm down and muttered, "Human pride… their own worst enemy."

He turned and saw the manager approaching, "Thank you for saving my life, but I have to ask you something I hate to say."

"It is understandable, your kind fears mine and would hunt you for assisting me. I will remove myself from your premises at once." The mysterious Predaking told the man as he pulled out his Lien and stated, looking at them, "Besides, I believe I might have what I need to reach the island where more of my kind are said to be."

"All the same, be careful." The manager advised, which Predaking nodded and began making his way to the docks.

Blake began to follow him, feeling like those guys from before weren't done with their means of payback against this strange Faunus. So she began following him, not making a sound as she went.

* * *

Predaking continued his course to the docks, looking at the cards in his hand. He thought it was a strange form of currency, looking at the back of one of them and found a black stripe along the length of it, which must be where the transaction takes place. How much do each of these pieces of plastic contain based on their different colors. Now that he thought about it Predaking never knew what the Cybertronians used for trading before the war between the Decepticons and Autobots took place. All that time he was focused to the resurrection of the Predacon species which were murdered-

Predaking stopped, surprised by the feeling that his kind were murdered during the Great Cataclysm instead of extinct. He tried to figure out as to why he would think and feel that way.

"Hey freak!"

Predaking was pulled away from his thoughts by the rude voice and turned to see the construction workers from earlier that day. Who now have even more deadlier weapons than the hammers and other tools used for their profession.

"That's OUR money, we're not gonna let some cheating, thieving, animal like you take what's ours!" The leader of the mob shouted, pointing his axe at the Faunus.

Predaking continued to glare, slipping the Lien into his robe, "Your lack of common sense and intellect truly astonish me."

Turning to face them fully, he continued, "You would stoop to betray your personal views to act as you would portray me to retrieve what you failed to accomplish yourselves."

That made the mob either mad or thinking about their actions, the leader looked back and snapped, "Are you guys idiots?! He's sayin' all these things to keep us from getting what's ours! The next time we'll see him is when the White Fang show up!"

That name caught the Predacon's attention. Was that a person's name or was it a faction of some kind. He wasn't sure about it, but something about that name made the human mob attack him with anger and fear. Predaking jumped backwards, needing to think of a strategy now that he's in a world where killing these fools would be counter-productive in his quest.

"Very well. I will accept your challenge, but know you brought this on yourself." Predaking told them, flexing his claws. Blake stood back to see how he does against the angry mob of construction workers.

Predaking let out a roar as he charged in to his enemies. One tried to get him with a bat which broke against Predaking's claws. He kept fighting, his physical prowess and sharp claws making it close to impossible for them to get him. While he was focused on the enemies in front of him he was left blind by one of the men, holding a rifle, and aimed it at his head.

Blake saw what was about to happen, even if he was strong to stop a large vehicle like that truck, Blake wasn't certain that he learned to hold off against all those men and someone about to shoot him from behind.

He fired, and a fiery explosion occurred behind the Faunus. The impact didn't do that much damage to him, only his aura, the impact merely caused Predaking to mentally ask, _'What was that?'_

He then remembered what the Prime said about the element that the natives called "Dust" and its many uses. He turned his head in the direction of where he heard the round being fired from. Glaring up at his would-be assassin.

The gunman was surprised by this but kept firing. Predaking's aura kept taking the full blunt of the explosions, but like before when he had to fight against his former enemies, his armor was just as strong despite his shrinking in size. Once he reached where the gunman was he pulled back and forced his claws into the building causing a shaking that made the human fall in the awaiting arm of the angry dragon.

He then growled, "You should know better than to use fire against a dragon."

He then tossed him into a group of the angry mob as he bared his fangs, "Do any of you wish to continue this pointless endeavor?"

The humans there were now terrified as they saw coming out of his mouth as he spoke those last words.

One of the men in the back spoke into his scroll, seeing that the Dragon Faunus was focused on them, "Do it now! Drop 'em!"

Blake heard the mechanical sounds and saw a crane being used to move a load of metal beams over to be directly on above the large Faunus. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't let those humans kill him just because he did the job better than them.

Drawing Gambol Shroud, she threw it to hit one of the high corners of a building and used the ribbon on the end of her weapon to swing over and pull the stunned large Faunus out of the way before the metal beams fell on him.

Predaking was shocked by the fact that this female had saved him, or that he didn't suspect the humans to try and kill him once his Aura had been weakened enough to stop those metal beams.

Once they landed the girl with the bow pulled on the string and her weapon shot to her hand, which she caught. Predaking looked back to her and said, "You… saved me."

"You can thank me later. Let's go." She said grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the fight. Just as the sheriff of the village came over.

When they got far enough away, Predaking looked to the girl with the bow on her head and asked, "Why did you pull me before I could finish the fight? Now they will come with bigger numbers."

"It's better than getting in trouble with the village sheriff and he chose their side." Blake told them, which angered the Predacon even more, but he owed this female human his life.

"Despite our difference of opinion, you saved me and I owe you my life." Predaking told her, bowing his head in gratitude, his claw over his chest.

Blake was taken aback by the humility in his tone of voice as well as how he was making a spectacle of this, trying to make him go away, she said, turning her back on him, "It's fine, just forget it."

"I am afraid I cannot. You saved my life and by my honor I will return the favor at a later time. As such I will not leave your side until the debt is repaid in full." He told her, following her.

She tried to walk away from him, but he kept following her as she muttered, "It's safer for you to stay away from me…"

Predaking rose a brow at this, stating, while continue his following of her, "That phrase is incorrect for I would not be here to speak to you of this subject had it not been for you saving me from those cowards."

Blake was about to retaliate against that, but she sighed in defeat, "Fine… do what you want…"

"Wait." Predaking called after her, making her stop as he requested, "May I know of your identy?"

Blake sighed before conceding, and told him, "My name's Blake, Blake Belladonna."

Both of them walked to the docks and got in line to receive passes to get on the boat. When it was Predaking's turn he held out his hand which was filled with Lien and was having trouble finding out which would he enough. With a sigh Blake had to turn back take one of the Lien and gave it to the receptionist who swiped it and produced the boarding pass for the dragon Faunus to take and walk after her.

He exhaled as he walked up the gangplank that allowed the passengers to get onboard the wooden vessel. Predaking began to feel a sensation in his stomach while walking with her. Was it shame? He growled at the thought while it seems that his body is instinctively trying to avoid the water. Predaking and Blake were shown to their cabins, which was conveniently close to each other. She hurried and entered her new cabin, locking the door afterwards. At first Predaking had trouble entering because of his large bulk, but he managed as he entered and looked around. There was a chair, a desk, something that resembled a berth on the warship, and a strange chair that was enough for three or four people, and table near it. He went and pressed into the berth, and found his finger sinking into it, not because he poked a hole in it, but seemed to be designed to be. He went and sit on it, feeling himself sink into it a bit before standing up surprise.

 _'Must be to accommodate the humans with their soft skin.'_ He sat and began to think of what he had learned since arriving in this world. About the kinds of lives the humans and Faunus have to do to keep make a living for them. Of the discrimination that the Faunus faced. About how to choose your battles so you are not the one being taken away for something you did not commit, and how to use the currency in this world. And the kinds of things that humans use within a form of residence.

He also learned the usefulness of Dust in battle that the Prime told him about. Feeling that would be uncomfortable if he wore his armor to bed the Predacon began to reach for a means to remove his armor before finally getting it and puts it to the side. He removed the robe top to sleep with his pants on while draping his robe on the chair to sleep after two solar cycles (Days) of no sleep and means to regain his strength. Laying down on the strange furniture and allowed sleep to take him. There was something that lingered in his mind as sleep threatened his mind… something about the Blake's scent, something that resembled… a feline?

And then sleep took the Predacon King.

* * *

(So what'd you think? did it make you laugh? Did it make you cry? Were you awe inspired by what Predaking was able to handle with the great amount of will power and Aura he had in him before he crashed (figuratively) on his new bed to sleep off his forty-eight hours of consciousness of walking, working, and fighting against Human supremacists?

The Next chapter of this story will reveal who the last bot that Optimus will have help protect the final member of Team RWBY Weiss Schnee, Beacon's very own Ice Queen.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted from far behind the author.

See you all in the next chapter of The Light of Hope.)


	2. Ch2: Second Chance, thy name is Seeker

(Hey everyone, how are you all doing, did you like the chapter I posted last night? I hope so because now is the time we're revealing the. Last. warrior.

For those of you who were hoping, I am sad to say that it isn't Shockwave or any of your other guesses. It's going to be someone I think no one will be expecting. I'm sure you're all dying to know. The reason why it got done so fast is because... well... i'll let you find out as you read the chapter. Sorry I meant to post this yesterday but the heat was so intense and I needed to keep my computer from melting from the triple digit heatwave that happened, but now its a bit cooler and you'll be able to see this chapter.

Reminder: This is a story that works in coorilation with Ryujduge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption" that focuses on Blake and Weiss after the fall of Beacon.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.

Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy)

* * *

Dreadwing remained silent, his optics closed as he floated in the mass which was the Allspark. He knew for a fact that he had been put offline by his former lord and master, Megatron for attempting to avenge the desecration of his twin's, Skyquake, death.

Dreadwing had searched throughout the Allspark but couldn't find his twin anywhere. Which began to worry him. He began to lose hope of ever finding his brother.

"Dreadwing."

The familiarity of the voice was enough for the ex-Decepticon to snap his optics open and turn around in the Energon colored eternity to see Optimus Prime, more robust and had a jetpack compared to the last time the seeker had seen him.

"Prime! Wh-what happened to you?" Dreadwing asked, surprised to see the last prime upgraded and in the Allspark.

"I'm afraid that is a story that someone else you know will be able to tell you in the future. But I have come, sensing that you are not at all at peace while in the Allspark."

Dreadwing remained silent as he said, "It is my twin, Skyquake, since I perished at the hand of my former lord and master. I have searched everywhere for him, but yet to locate him."

"I'm afraid that is due to the dark Energon used to resurrect his remains. By unknown means your twin's spark has been pulled out of the Allspark, drawn by Unicron's Anti-Spark."

Dreadwing's optics widened. He had read in the ship's logs that Unicron, the Chaos Bringer, a being of mythology, had been discovered to being the core of the planet where both he and his twins met their end, Earth. If Skyquake's spark had been taken and is being use as a form of torture for the greatest desecrator in Cybertronian history then…

"What must I do to free his spark?!" Dreadwing asked, worried for his brother's safety.

Optimus began to explain as he had for the other three he came to that either seek redemption or a glimpse of hope.

Dreadwing absorbed the information and asked, "If I do this assignment for you, you will guarantee that Skyquake's spark will be saved from Unicron's darkness?"

Optimus nodded, "You have my word."

"Very well, let's begin." Dreadwing said, preparing himself for what needs to be done.

Optimus was hesitant as he told the former seeker, "The process of resurrecting you with what power that the original primes still have among us would not be able to bring you back to life completely as you were before your destruction."

"So I'll be close to death again." Dreadwing asked, unafraid of the possibility of him being on death's door to save his brother, "That is adequate, anything for my twin's salvation I will endure."

"Very well." Optimus accepted, his optics glowing brightly, forcing Dreadwing to shut his tightly as the light enveloped him.

* * *

When Dreadwing came to, he saw himself standing in a snow covered area of a planet similar to that of the human's planet, "Earth". He felt something wrong and found that his spark was still weak.

Looking into the ice before him, he saw that he was no longer a Cybertronian as he should be, but rather a human wearing armor similar to the colors and design similar to that of his original body. He found that his helm was not fixed onto his head as it was before. The symbol of him as a Seeker captain was on his chest plate as was when he was alive. His digits were organic fingers covered in metal gauntlet in the style of his digits. Most of his vehicle mode's wings were gone, save for the wings on his shoulders and legs. His face was covered by the golden yellow helmet mask that was designed to imitate his determined expression. As he began to walk towards the signs of civilization he felt a pain in his chest and looked down to see that his armor was leaking red fluid, human blood. He fell and laid on his back in the snow, worried about failing before he could even began.

As his vision began to fade, he hear the roar of an engine and heard a cry as several figures running to him. Before unconsciousness took him.

* * *

After waking up, Dreadwing found himself laying on a berth much like how those in need of Knockout's medical aid did. Looking around he appeared to be in a large operating room where the light overhead shined. He tried to move but couldn't his body, due to his body feeling heavy and weak.

Moving his eyes he found a large glass mirror on one side of the wall as he suspect it was a ruse and there were guards there watching him and would shoot him down if he did anything, so he waited until his body was back to normal and remained still.

As he closed his eyes to wait, the seeker began to hear a series of beeping. Looking down, with what strength he could to raise his head, Dreadwing saw there was a mechanical thing on his chest that seemed to imitate the spark beats that Dreadwing felt when his anger at Starscream's desecration of his brother's death.

Judging by the steady series of beeps, the device seemed to be both regulating and managing his life, or is to let him know it is armed before it would explode if he attempted anything.

The door began to slide open, making the drugged seeker to continue the illusion that he was still unconscious as someone with military discipline, and someone with a walking stick approached him.

"How are his vital signs, professor?" a man asked, Dreadwing deduced he must be someone of great rank to keep his voice indifferent, much like Optimus' former second in command, Ultra Magnus.

"He's stable for now, general… though it's quite remarkable that he had the will to still live even though he had that terrible hole in his chest as well as other injuries. His aura was able to stop the bleeding but... it'll take the device we implanted in him to cover the wound as well as help keep his organs going." A voice, by the tone, he had to be similar in age as the former Wrecker commander, Kup. However, it was wasn't as rough as the old soldier.

"Any signs of him waking up? I would like to know where a young man like him got those weapons of his and what his armor is made from." The general said, directly over the "unconscious" seeker.

"He should've came out of it by now." The professor told him, "Must still be attempting to overcome the trauma he experienced when he got those injuries."

"That is… something I can understand…" the general said, his tone becoming gentler as if remembering his own trauma.

Deciding it was time for him to find out where he was, he slowly woke up and saw a disheveled human whose outfit composed a white, double-breasted tailcoat with dark blue and black accents, most notable at the cuffs and shoulder pieces. The coat was belted at the waist. Underneath, a black collared shirt and a red tie. Over his hands were white gloves. From what he could see he wore a formal pants. Focusing on the man's face he found that the general had grown stubble and his hair is slightly messy.

"Where… Am I?" Dreadwing asked, his voice sounded like a struggle for him to speak as he attempted to look at the human but his vision blurred and he was forced to lay back more.

"Easy, you're among friends. I am General James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy and general of the Atlesian army." The human introduced himself, though he looked a bit unprofessional in his attire to be taken as a general, but there was an air about him that did give an impression of him being a general.

"Captain… Dreadwing…" Dreadwing introduced himself before sleep took him again.

* * *

Ironwood narrowed his eyes at the young man, he was either delirious due to the drug that kept him under while the professor operated on him, or he was the youngest to reach the rank of Captain that he ever heard of. And that name of his Dreadwing, is most unusual. Since the Great War the people had begun to name their children after one of the aspects of art, color.

The symbol on his armor certainly looked like a rank as well as a faction rather than a personal symbol.

And then there was that injury so close to his heart. How is a young man like that able to still live with a serious wound like that? He must've had a great will to keep himself going between vessel crashing and the guards found him just outside the city.

The weapons they found on him were nothing like he had seen, even with Atlas' reputation of making the highest advances with technology. A pistol that shot out an energy blast that wasn't correlated with Dust of any kind, a cannon in the design of a mini-gun with the primary handle designed to separate with the main weapon to become a sword. And then there were the fin shaped explosives that one of his engineers said it was a work of art with all the fail safes, dummy leads, and booby traps wires within its' casing.

The professor continued to attend to the young man's condition while both looked at the chest piece that was modified to cover the edges of his wounds while it kept the energy flowing to make his heart from giving out by the damage he received. It had used the technology that not only was used when he received himself on a mission during his youth but also the generating capabilities that were used when the professor made his "daughter" Penny that allowed her to generate and maintain an aura despite being constructed like the Atlas Knight robots.

For now he'll let the young man rest, hopefully he can explain to Jacque as to the embargo on Dust trade that he made after returning from Vale. As well as more laws that he will bring to the millionaire's attention. The official reason was in making sure none of the other kingdoms would declare war with the fall of Beacon. However, it was also to prevent the forces of the White Fang, and Salem's followers at bay from launching another attack.

* * *

(Well what do you think? Any thoughts about how Dreadwing was able to stay alive or even comback to life thanks to the Power of the Primes, or what's left of it to bring him back, make him human, and unlock both his Aura and Semblance? Let me know in a review.

Yes I know it was short but what else do you expect after all it's gonna take some time before Dreadwing recovers from his operation, not to mention getting used to and to be honest... I thought this'd be a great cliffhanger as to what's happening while Dreadwing's in recovery and the general went to see Jacque. The next chapter will have Dreadwing make some progress while coming up with a story that sounds convincing to Ironwood as to not have him be locked up where he can't get to his charge, Weiss.

Until next time in The Light of Hope.)


	3. Ch3: The Cat, the Dragon, & a Monkey(?)

(Hey you all how's your first week of September going? Fun? Good? Bad? Tiring? Well let me tell you all, I know how you all feel about it. I mean getting up classes, trying to make it before your first class start... believe me I know... Oh do I know the aches and pains everyone goes through.

Now this chapter is what'll happen after Blake and Predaking get on the boat bound for Menagerie. What surprises or reveals will take place in this chapter? Find out now.

Reminder: This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujduge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption" that focuses on Blake and Weiss after the fall of Beacon.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.

Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy)

* * *

After awakening from his deep slumber Predaking rose from his, surprisingly comfortable, bed, and stood as he saw the time and realized it as after the sun had fully risen.

He got up, and was in the middle of redressing when he heard a knock on the door to his cabin. Opening it revealed Blake standing there as she asked, surprised, "Y-you're up."

"Indeed I am, why is that a surprise?" Predaking asked turning to put his robe back on as she had gone silent for some reason unknown to the Predacon as he looked back towards her, slipping his chest plate on him. She had an expression on her face, different but similar to the one that many of the humans and Faunus expressed when they saw him walking into town and on the ship. And… were the sides of her face turning pink?

Shaking her head out of what was keeping her from answering, she told him, "Because it's been two whole days since you went to sleep the night we got on this ship."

"Two days?" Predaking asked, somewhat surprised by this information, _'must be because I was not able to attain a means for energy after walking for two days, and fighting those fanatics the day we boarded.'_

Looking back to her after putting the last of his armor on, Predaking turned and said, "For that I apologize, I was very drained in the days I had since I reawakened on the continent we recently left behind. I only hope that this vessel has adequate refreshments for my palette."

"I'm sure they'll have something for you to eat." Blake said, her voice sounding different to a small degree.

Predaking turned, his wing styled coat tails flapping behind him as he turned, to look at her and said, "Shall we depart then?"

Blake nodded though, he already walked passed her through the door as he made his way to where he began to smell something that made his stomach to growl. He found where the crew were giving out the food for their passengers to eat breakfast. Particularly the pieces of meat that was made into thin He looked around before picking a plate up in his claws, accidently breaking it as he held it. He tried it again, causing the plates to break each time his claws held them.

He then thought about using his palm to hold the plate, but instead of breaking it in half, it broke into more because of how much force his fingers were using to make it not slip and fall on the floor. Seeing this happening, Predaking growled, angrily. His eyes narrowing.

Blake got concerned by how everyone feared this large Faunus getting angry. So she got a plate and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. He looked and saw her holding the plate for him, "I'll hold onto your plate while you can pick out your food."

He nodded, agreeing to the plan as he calmed down and picked a claw full of strips of flesh whose scent wafted to his nose. After placing the amount of the delicious smelling morsels onto the plate that Blake was holding in her hands he asked, "Now what will you do?"

"We're gonna find a table just so you can eat your fill of beacon. And I'll get my breakfast." Blake told him as he asked, "Would it not be best if I request your meal to be saved until you come for it?"

Blake sighed, "It's fine. Besides, with your claws you might add more damages to our bill."

Predaking looked down, angered by the truth of her words as he gave a forced exhale of warm breath, "Very well… I will yield to your counsel."

He sat on the chair, making sure that his armor would not damage it. Feeling that it would be an insult to begin eating without Blake, the King of the Predacons sat in silence and thought about what his ancestors had to do to survive before the cataclysm caused the Predacon species to go extinct. They must had to consume the Energon of the ancient Cybertronians to survive. Apparently the humans and Faunus must do the same to beasts of this world, which made Predaking shiver at the thought of vehicle Cybertronians doing the same to the Predacons.

"Hey, I'm back."

Immediately, the voice of his charge made the Predacon turned to see Blake walking towards the table with her breakfast. Which had some fish with it, though he was sure that wasn't on the menu from his searching for his own breakfast. As he ate some of the other passengers were wondering where he came from since he didn't seem to have any of the levels of table manners as he ate with his claws and bite into the beacon like a beast than a person. Blake had to tell him how to eat properly so the humans on board wouldn't be afraid of him. Which he silently sat and began eating with more patience and considerations of others.

As he ate, he asked, "Why do you wear that cloth over your head and… ears, like that?"

After a close gagging and then swallowing her food, she looked up at the tall stranger, trying to figure out how he knew she was a Faunus. She sighed as she explained, "While some people may be able to be accepting… the rest of the world isn't, so I wear this just so that they could learn more about me before making judgements from my heritage…"

Predaking narrowed his eyes at this, "You should be proud of your heritage. If it was not for your forefathers you would not be here to enjoy the life you have been blessed with. I for one will not run or hide like a coward in the face of others."

He took several beacons in his claw and stated, "Let them judge me for my actions as I live rather than by my appearance, otherwise you are only giving power to those that oppress you."

"It's not that easy!" Blake snapped, pushing her hands onto the table as she glared at the man before her, "I don't know where you came from but that's not how the rest of the world is! Out here, we're hated and feared! All because of how we look and sometimes by how we act!"

Narrowing she added, "With an attitude like yours you'd be mistaken for a member of the White Fang!"

"At least I do not fear the judgements of others!" Predaking snapped back, his pride wounded by her words, "I would show them that I am not the beast they think I am."

Blake glared back at those fiery irises of his before the pair sat in silence and finished their breakfast.

After eating Predaking excused himself from Blake as he told her that he needed to return to his cabin to try and wash up. Which Blake had to agree since she did detect that he hadn't washed for a long time. While watching him go Blake wondered what kind of life he had before he walked into that town where they met.

Unbeknownst to her, a figure, hidden in a hood like cloak, watched her and her argument with the strange faunus with both horns and scaly claws.

* * *

Entering his room, Predaking sighed as he looked for a way to contact the prime about some more questions he had since he woke up from his two-day sleep.

"If only the prime is available to communicate when I have need of him." Predaking muttered, annoyed with no way to talk to the Prime.

However, his reflection began to ripple as it reshaped itself into the image of Optimus Prime.

Predaking was shocked to see this as he asked, "Wh... How?"

 _"I believed it would be better for us to communicate this was as to continue the level of trust between us."_ Optimus explained, letting the Predacon king compose himself as asked, "It is good you are here, I have much to ask you."

 _"And I will answer all that I am able to."_ Optimus said, waiting for the Predaking's questions.

Turning to face him he asked, "You said that the comrade of the silver-eyed savior was a Faunus, correct? And yet you toy with the fact you hid the most crucial part of how to identify her, Why?"

 _"Predaking, physically you are the same age as her, but mentally you still have much to grow, as such you need to do as my old medic friend, Ratchet, suggest and analyze the situations that you find yourself in."_ Optimus explained, causing Predaking to growl in annoyance.

Looking back at the Prime, he asked, "Is the female that saved my life, the one with the feline scent. Is she the one I am to protect?"

 _"Yes, I am pleased to hear that you were able to deduce this for yourself."_ Optimus said, smiling at Predaking's continued mental growth.

Huffing, Predaking turned his back to the Prime and said, "You failed to mention how cowardly she is when it comes to her own identity…"

 _"She had suffered much discrimination and prejudice from the humans of her world, both brought on by the fear and hatred because of her appearance. Enduring that much ridicule and hatred would cause adverse effects on anyone."_ Optimus stated as he looked over at the Predacon.

Snapping, Predaking hastily turned to his reflection, shouting, "Then she does not deserve my protection!"

 _" **Predaking!** "_ Optimus called, his voice making the Dragon Faunus freezing at the tone. It would be like a parent or older sibling talking to their child when they're causing a scene that was inappropriate.

With his pride wounded even more, Predaking bared his fang like teeth at the Last Prime. How dare the Prime speak to someone like him this way?! He was the King of the Predacons, not one of those juvenile humans that the Autobots guard with their lives.

 _"Not every being has the same courage and endurance as you do."_ Optimus calmly told the annoyed Predaking, _"It would be in both your interest and hers if you try to understand her and be there for her if you are to continue on your progress with the mission."_

Annoyed with the Prime's riddles and lectures, Predaking began to disrobe to take a show and think about what the Prime said.

* * *

It is dusk, and the boat continues its journey on the smooth water. There is still peaceful bird cry, and Blake was on the middle deck looking out at the ocean. A Faunus couple walk behind her and she watches them, slightly less twitchy than before. She then began to think back to her conversation with the captain of the ship.

* * *

 _Blake was still steamed from her argument with Predaking. How dare he call her a coward when he doesn't know anything about her or the kind of life she had before Beacon. With his attitude and temper, she almost mistaken him for another Adam… She paused and shudders at the memories of what happened the night Beacon fell._

 _Resting her hands on the rail and staring out at the ocean, Blake began to calm down. She blinked and looked over her right shoulder, somewhat startled. Two kids were laughing over a joke. A smile almost presented itself to her lips when she turned to look back at the ocean._

 _"Travelling alone?" An older voice, around sixty or fifty years of age, asked._

 _This startled Blake, making her jump and hold the hilt of her weapon. She stopped herself her when she saw that it was the captain of the boat_ _._

 _Holding up his hands in a reassuring manner_ _, the Captain said, "Now, now, no threat here. Just here to chat."_

 _Blake hesitates before relaxing her posture with a roll of her eyes_ _, asking, coldly, "And why is that?"_

 _The Captain lowered his arms and then twisted to lean idly onto the rail_ _as he answered her, "Well, not many people travel by boat on their own. It can be quite a lonely voyage. But I found those that do tend to have the more... interesting stories. Especially after that argument you had with that rather unique looking young man with you."_

 _Blake turns away from the Captain_ _, cooly stating, "Maybe it's just... better for some people to be alone."_

 _The two kids run behind Blake laughing and she gasps again, not expecting the noise behind her. She turns and blinks at them trying to reset her calm_ _._

 _Laughing_ _, the Captain said, finding her reaction to a pair of kids running funny, "Maybe, but with your paranoia, I think a few friendly faces and someone to talk to wouldn't hurt."_

 _"Who says I'm paranoid?!" Blake asked, defensively as she didn't want anyone near her or to talk about her argument with that arrogant Dragon Faunus._

 _Laughing again_ _, the captain told her, "No one, dear, no one. I'll leave you be."_

 _The captain turns and walks away, then stopped to tell her,_ _"But uh, fair warning: these trips can be awfully boring."_

 _The captain continued on his way as Blake stares after him, thinking about what he said before calling after him, "Wait… please? There is something you might be able to help with…"_

 _After he looked back, smiling supportively he went and heard the whole story from Blake as she recounted how he was when she first met Predaking. How he willingly did a job for one of the humans, how he was willingly able to fight when the workers were upset their boss paid a Faunus. And how the Dragon Faunus fought them without worry of repercussions for reasons unknown to her._

 _"I'll admit, I've never seen a Dragon like Faunus before in my long life. Especially since he has two of his traits instead of one like a regular faunus, but maybe that's where it comes from." The captain said, after processing the info he got._

 _Blake looked confused by his words, so he elaborated, "Dragons, in stories, are known to be very prideful yet confident creatures because of the strength and placement as the king of Mythical beasts. Take that Grimm that attacked Beacon, the other smaller Grimms seemed to spawn from the pieces of it that hit the ground. And they seem to revere it in some way, much like a person does in front of a king."_

 _Blake huffed as she muttered, "He doesn't need to be a jerk about it. He almost seems to think that defeating someone will make others see things like he does… "_

 _"I don't know what kind of life that young man had before you met him, but it's clear to see to me that he's been through a lot of hardships and what I believe to be betrayals in his life. It would obviously make anyone be at odds against your way of thinking." The captain told her, seeing the look before in the Dragon Faunus' eyes, "Besides, aren't you wanting to be accepted by who you are instead of what you are?"_

 _Blake was surprised to hear that from the captain, especially since he knew that she was a Faunus._

 _"Just think about what I said when you see him again and try to get to know him better, okay miss?" The captain asked, before returning to the rest of his duties._

 _Once he's gone, she turns and looks at the ground for a few seconds before reaching up and undoing her bow_ _, "Mmm."_

 _She holds the ribbon out over the railing_ _, remarking, "Won't be needing this."_

 _Blake lets go and watches the ribbon swirl in the air once before landing on the water. She turns and walks away_ _._

* * *

She heard heavy footsteps, turned to see Predaking walking to her, his hair, though still in its unique hairstyle, showed evidence of being wet in a degree as he continued to dry.

It's when she's about to leave that she senses she is being watched by someone on the upper deck. It's the hooded figure, and she immediately takes out her weapon, Gambol Shroud, demanding, "Who's there?!"

The hooded figure turns and ran for it, Predaking could somewhat see blond hair visible beneath the hood. Blake stares up at the deck, no longer watching the ocean. Predaking gave chase after the suspected enemy, unaware of what's behind him. She does not notice the dorsal fins of a giant sea creature momentarily surface. However, she feels the boat rocking on the wake it created and let's out a grunt as she tries to keep her balance. Predaking felt it too as he turned around to see something that made his eyes widen and his mouth hang open in surprise.

The creature's long-necked shadow looms over Blake and her protector as she turns around to face the water. Its shadow also falls on a member of the crew on duty in the crow's nest, who is looking up at it in horror. "RED ALERT!"

The alert immediately sounds. The Captain and his First Mate came running out and look at the water from the upper deck, just above Blake. The Captain murmured as he looked on the shadow of the Grimm fell over him. "By the gods..."

The long-necked creature is revealed to be a large serpentine like body with a dragon like head. It has a pattern of glowing red lines along the scales of its neck, and its eyes glow yellow. The Grimm swings its head back and forth, roaring and spreading its short forearms outward.

 _'Is that… one of my brethren?'_ Predaking asked himself before remembering what he heard from Prime about how, like the Predacon race, many of the creatures of Grimm resemble what the humans of Earth consider to be, Mythical. While this Grimm does bear a resemblance to a Predacon's beast mode, it didn't feel that way. There was an emptiness inside this creature as it was in the remains of his mighty ancestors when the demon Unicron turned them into his undead horde. And that made the Predaking angry that this thing dare take on a form similar to the Predacons.

(A/N: If you all want you can listen to any music that fits this fight scene.)

"All hands to battle stations!" Predaking heard the Captain of the ship shout his orders.

"Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big!" A female crewmember said, worried.

"We've never seen something this big! But we'll give 'er a fight nonetheless!" The captain told her. Predaking had to admit that the elder like human had a lot of courage for facing a giant threat as this Grimm.

Blake springs into action, running off the boat and into the air. She creates one of her clones to give her added upward momentum, flinging Gambol Shroud forward in its kusarigama form. Attached to the ribbon on her wrist, it embeds itself into the Grimm's neck.

Blake swings above the Grimm and shoots it in the back of its neck. It roars. Blake lands on the crow's nest and commenced with shooting it while it arcs back into the water. Down below Predaking watched, as he was about to do something, he heard the sounds of metal moving ad looked over the side to see that the side of the ship opened up and a line of cannons came out. Predaking had to admit he was impressed that this ship was prepare for such a situation. Before he looked for a way to help fight the Grimm and

Blake continued her assault on the sea creature, once again swinging and shooting. The ship's cannons fire but are mostly ineffective. Blake falls back onto the ship's deck, lands on her back, bounces, and quickly gets herself back onto her feet. She discovers that her left shoulder is hurt when she moves to stand.

"Blake!" Predaking cried out seeing her hurt.

The largest cannon on the ship rises up through a trapdoor on the deck, extends itself, and aims at the Grimm. The Grimm's dorsal fin splits apart and extra bone unfolds, revealing two wings. The dragon lets out a roar as it flies, its beating wings sending a gush of air at the ship. Blake cries out as she hangs on with her hurt left arm.

The heavy cannon shoots, but the Grimm easily evades it. It opens its mouth and an electric ball forms. It then shot outwards towards the female Faunus, in an attempt to erase her from Remnant.

Before Blake was engulfed in the dragon's lightning, a figure rushed to stand before her. The Grimm was actually surprised to see that some Faunus had survived against its attack.

Predaking shook his clawed arm to get the feeling back in his hand as he spoke to the monster, "Forgive the interruption, however, I cannot permit any harm to befall this femme feline or any other passenger aboard this sea vessel."

Predaking continued to walk to the Grimm as he said, "I owe the femme feline greatly for her aid when I had reawakened in this outside world. I owe the humans for allowing me passage on their vessel despite the fear of me tipping them over with my large size and mass."

He then grabbed the Grimm by the whiskers and growled, fangs bared at the Grimm, "And a king always repays his debts!"

And pulled hard on it. Causing the draconic Grimm to roar as it was pulled down before the dragon Faunus slammed his scale clawed fist into the Grimm's face. The blow made the large Grimm real back in pain.

Predaking felt a new fire ignite inside him as he held out his claws, ready for fighting against this creature of Grimm with his charge. Blake readied to launch herself at it, but the hooded figure from before landed on her head and uses her as a launch pad. Making the Feline Faunus shout out in surprise. "Hey!"

The figure grunts, and the cloak falls back, revealing a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wore blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. White bandages on his legs under his pants and a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He also had black and yellow sneakers and wore a black cord around pendant bearing a monkey emblem. A long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair protruded itself from the back of the boy's pants, below the belt. Midair, he activates his energy clones. When she saw him Blake asked, surprised, "Sun?!"

"Who?" Predaking asked, watching as Sun and his clones land on the Grimm's head.

The two clones pull on the topmost tendrils of the head while Sun grabs its upper lip, shouting, "Not today, pal!"

When the dragon releases its electric blast, it goes harmlessly into the air, rather than at the ship. Watching this Blake asked, annoyed, "What are you doing?!

From atop the enraged Grimm's snout, Sun answers her while holding onto the two tendrils his now-disappeared clones had grabbed, "Oh, uh, you know, just... hanging out!"

The Grimm manages to get a small electrical charge around Sun and he lets go, shouting as he fell. "Whoa-oa!"

Blake gasps and immediately springs into action again. She jumps onto and off the railing, using Gambol Shroud's kusarigama form on the crow's nest to swing herself around and catch Sun midair. They land on nearby rocks, with her holding him bridal style. Putting his hand to his heart, the blond monkey say, "My hero!"

Blake, however, snapped, "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Yeah!?" Sun asked before gesturing to the ship with the Grimm attacking it, "Well it looks like you can use all the help you can get, even with that big guy there!"

Blake glares at him and then rolls her eyes. As the a war cry caught their attention, seeing Predaking jumping in the path of the Grimm's face and punched it's bone like face.

"Ugh." Blake groaned, dropping him, as she yelled, "Just shut up and fight!"

She runs toward the ship in the water, where the Grimm is firing electric blasts at it. Sun is on the ground, striking a pose on his side with his hand propping up his head. "Yes, ma'am!"

On the deck, Blake is preparing to counter a hit from the Grimm's electric blast, but Sun jumps in between with a laugh of triumph. He uses Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang to deflect it and lands on the heavy cannon, resting his staff on his shoulder with a crooked grin. Predaking roared, sending a torrent of flame out at the Grimm.

"Huntsmen!"

The three of them turn to the man who has come out onto the upper deck calling them. "If you can clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow, we could take it!"

Blake and Predaking turned away from the Captain to look up at Sun.

"I mean, you're the one with the swords. And the big guy does have those claws." Sun said, pointing out the obvious.

Blake however… "Ugh."

Sun spun his weapon back into their holster and ran toward the Grimm, calling to them, "Now or never!"

Sun activates three clones and jumps into the air. The first clone springs Blake upward to the second clone, which does the same. The third clone swings her up. Predaking jumped up after her as he moved himself towards the Grimm Sun waits, laughing and opening up his arms, but then loses his smile in confusion, asking, "Huh?"

Blake, instead of heading toward him, directs herself above him and lands on his shoulders. They sink a few feet while he grunts and Blake leapt upward off of him. While he was groaning, the large greave of the Dragon Faunus pushed him down to the ship where he leapt after her. High above the Sea Feilong, the two began their descent, avoiding, or in Predaking's case borrowing through, the electric blasts it shot at them. As Predaking ran his claws down the creature's left wing, Blake ran down its right wing, slicing through the thin membrane.

 _'Hmph, as if a soulless creature has a right to the wings of my kind.'_ Predaking thought as he slid down, letting his claws make great damage to the Grimm's left wing, though not as much as Blake with her sword.

Sun smirks as he waits for her on the rock she's readying to land on and catches her. However… since gravity was making the large robust Dragon Faunus fall faster than his target, Sun had to dive out of the way to keep himself from getting crushed. The impact causes the rock surface to crack around him as he landed. Seeing Blake coming Predaking held his arms and caught her, causing more cracks to form while he's left holding her bridal style. Blake looked up at him, surprised that he was the one to catch her instead of Sun. Predaking addressed her, "Do you believe we caught the attention of our adversary?"

The Grimm turned its attention at them, narrowing its eyes, Blake asked, "Does **that** answer your question?"

The Grimm moves around them, causing the precarious rocky area to collapse. While the pair were on the move again, they left Sun behind, only for them to see that he was following behind. The Grimm flew after them, knocking rocks down as it goes. Predaking had to silently admire how close to having the will of a Predacon the monster hand by how it was still hunting them down even with one wing damaged and the other cut badly.

Sun continued to hop around with the other two, avoiding the Grimm's attacks until one more move puts him directly in front of its open mouth. Blake swung in on her ribbon and got him out of its reach.

Realizing that he wasn't going to catch up with them, Predaking stood, turned to face the enemy, and held his ground. A fire like feeling grew inside his body, allowing his anger to grow as well as his determination to win.

"Umm… what's he doing?" Sun asked, confused.

Looking back Blake called, "Predaking, get out of there!"

Predaking remained where he was until the pretender of his race came roaring at him, move open. Threatening to swallow him but the Faunus' size made it difficult, and his aura gave him a chance to force the mouth of the Grimm open, further obscuring its vision from the two that were hanging on one of the walls.

It began to thrash trying to get the Faunus out of its mouth as it dove underwater at some points of its thrashing.

The two watched in shock at how much punishment that the Dragon Faunus seems to be taking with aid of his aura and physical strength. Through it all Predaking spoke to the Grimm, between the grunts he received from the Grimm's attempts to get him out, "Though you are not… *Grunts* of my race… *Yells from the impact* You certainly… *Snarls from the collision* are close to being… *Grunts* relatively similar… *Grunts again* to that of… *Growls from the impact against the rock* my kin!"

It then began shaking its head wildly about in another attempt to get the Dragon Faunus out of its mouth. With a mighty movement of its body it toss the Predaking out of its mouth. Where he crash landed close to both Blake and the blond jester.

Just as it was going to dive towards them Predaking, feeling the fires inside him growing, let out another roar, unleashed a powerful, and fast, blast of fire from his mouth at the Grimm, causing it to reel backward, howling in pain. It then dove under water to put the fires out.

"WHOA! Didn't know you could do that!" Sun cried out in surprise by how hot the air around the strange faunus' fire felt.

Looking at where the Grimm was before, Predaking put one of his calws to his throat and muttered, "Neither did I…"

Rising from the water, the Grimm, with evidence of burn damage on its body, glared down at them. As it prepared a blast to get the three of them in one shot when it was impaled by the bowsprit of the boat.

"Fire!" They heard the Captain shouting his order. The heavy cannon fired and hit the Grimm dead on. Its upper half was blasted to pieces, and it died immediately. The crew of the ship began to cheer. The cheer was then upheld by the passengers on the ship who also join in with applause. On their rock, Sun celebrated while Blake smiles and lowers her head in relief. Predaking remained silent as he watched as the Grimm's body began to…dissolve?

It was a curious thing to see, almost as though because it did not have a soul, it's body would not hold up.

"Ha-ha! Up top!" Sun exclaimed, catching both of the attentions of both cat and Dragon faunus, as he held his hand up. The action confused the Predacon as he never seen anyone do that before, especially the Decepticons.

Blake turns and glares at blond monkey-tailed young man.

Sun wiggled his hand with a grin, waiting for the high-five, "Eh?"

With a cry, Blake swings her arm around to slap him in the face. He rears back in slow-motion and then her hand made contact with his flesh with a loud sound. As soon as her hand made contact with Sun's cheek, the sound was enough to make even the powerful Predaking wince.

After the three of them returned to the ship, all of the crew and passengers began to thank them for their help against the Grimm. Since then the ship began celebrating up until the night. Through some of it, Predaking was approaching by a pair of crewmates who asked if he needed medical attention, which he politely declined, suffering worse from that traitorous cowardly Seeker, Starscream. When the sun set and the moon rose, Blake watched as Sun talked with a pair of Faunus assuring them of their continued safety for the rest of their journey. Predaking remained silent as he watched her. Before he could say something…

"You'd think they'd never seen a fight before."

Blake, wasn't amused, asking the monkey Faunus, "What are you doing here Sun?"

"Digging the new outfit by the way." Sun said, complimenting her outfit. And moved his hand to point to her ears, "Never did like that bow."

Before Blake could slap his hand away, the clawed hand of the Dragon Faunus grabbed him by the wrist and said, "Be respectful of the personal space of others, jester. Or you will find yourself lacking in that limb."

Feeling his circulation leaving his arm by the remaining strength of the other guy's claw, Sun wheezed, "No problem…"

Predaking let him go and looking out at the sea. Sun went close to Blake and asked, in a whisper, "So… who's tall dark and scaly? You're new boyfriend or something?"

Blake was at a loss of words at how ridiculous his question sounded, before snapping, "Nevermind about him! Have you been following me?!"

At the raised voice of his charge, Predaking turned and watched as he saw the monkey Faunus look down with a touch of abashment and answered, "I saw you run off."

This caught Predaking by surprise by the jester's solemn words. Even as the blond monkey continued, "The night Beacon Tower fell. Once we landed in Vale, you made sure everyone was okay. And then you just took off, without saying anything."

"I had to. You wouldn't understand." Blake said, looking down. By her tone Predaking thought she believed that no one would understand her.

"No, I get it! The moment you left, I knew exactly what you were doing!" Sun said, making Blake smile at him, pleased at feeling understood by someone.

"You're going on a one-woman rampage against the White Fang!" Sun exclaimed, causing both Predaking to hang his head at the boy's idiocy. As well as, Blake's happy expression to fall as she asked, a little bit in disbelief, "What?"

"You always felt like the Fang was your fight." Sun replied as he counted off the reasons that Blake's going after them, "They show up, trash your school, hurt your friends. It makes perfect sense!"

Blake put a hand to head and muttered, "I can't believe you."

Predaking put his own claw to his face and thought, 'How did that make sense to him?'

"But there's no way I'm letting you do this alone! It's an honorable approach, for sure, but you're going to need someone to watch your back. Someone not as headstrong, large, and abit slow. And that's where I come in!" Sun said, putting his arm around her and put an elbow on Predaking's shoulder, "Us Faunus got to stick together, after all."

"You're wrong, Sun." Blake told him pushing him off, "You're so, so wrong."

Blake turns her back on him and walks away.

"What are you..." Sun began to ask.

"Is it not obvious?" Predaking asked, pushing Sun's elbow off his shoulder drawing the attention of the two, who looked at the dragon Faunus as he continued, "She is not going anywhere near the White Fang faction. In fact the opposite direction, away from them."

"I'm not going after them yet, anyway." Blake corrected, surprised that the Dragon Faunus had somewhat deduced what she was planning to do.

Sun was shocked when he heard this, asking, "Seriously?"

Turning away from the two boys, Blake told Sun her reasoning, "I need to sort some things out."

"Then why not do it with your team? Your friends?" Sun asked, catching Predaking's attention by the mention of her team.

Blake turned and snapped, "You're one to talk! Assuming Neptune, Sage, and Scarlet aren't hiding below deck!"

Sun then asked her, almost with a deadpanned expression, "You really think I could get Neptune on the ocean?"

He then told her where his teammates were, "They flew back to Mistral! I told them I'd catch up! It's not the first time I left them to take a boat!"

"So, if you're not going after the White Fang, where are you going?"

"Home, to Menagerie. Like what" Blake stated, confirming what Predaking has already deduced, but remained silent. He must thank to the Autobot medic for his aid in helping him in realizing the truth about his deceased brethren, by analyzing the situation.

Sun then declared, "Well, I'm coming with you."

Before either of them could disagree, Sun explained his reasoning, "The Grimm are getting worse; you saw it yourself! And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they won't be coming for you! Besides, I'm... kind of already on the boat."

Fore the first time in months, Blake felt herself feel like she was going to laugh from that last remark, asking, "There's really no stopping you?"

"Nope!" Was Sun's only reply as he took on a pose that appear comical to anyone who'd see it.

Predaking remained silent throughout their conversation, he needed to confer with the Prime about the Monkey jester's true motives. If he was a threat to the mission or not.

"... What about you?" Blake asked, her words drawing the Predacon's attention, seeing both her and her blond companion looking back at him.

"Pardon?" Predaking asked, confused by her meaning.

Sun rolled his eyes, "She's asking if yer gonna come along with us. Man, get your head in the game, dude."

Predaking glared at the monkey tail's rudeness, but having himself retain his composure he approached the pair and repeated, "I owe the femme feline a great deal when I reawaken in this outside world from my… island. And I will continue to aid her until my debt is rightfully repaid."

Sun smiled widely as he exclaimed, "This is going to be great! Never been in Menagerie before! It'll be a regular journey to the east! Yeah, I like the sound of that."

Predaking remained silent as he thought that this was going to be a very long voyage with the blond jester with them.

* * *

(So what did you think? Yes I know about Predaking looking like he was "OP" but considering that he lifted a giant rock 300x his own size and weight, i figured (With his Aura releashed) that he could punch that Feilong and take all that punishment even though he shrunk in size he's still able to do all he could do when he was a Cybertronian. But what is this fire that he shot out at the Grimm before the Captain finished it off, was it natural ability of him being a Dragon Faunus or is it... somehting more?

the next chapter will be of Dreadwing's road to recovery as he began to understand more about Remnant, the customs, and technology while he's under Ironwood's supervision. until next time in The Light of Hope.)


	4. Ch4: Rehabs and Training to Recovery

(Hey everyone, how's it been? I've been busy non-stop with my classes, especially since its different level of assignments this week. And the weather's not being cooperative if you catch my meaning.  
Okay We saw how Predaking was doing since he landed on Remnant (Like punching out Grimm, breathing fire (Still don't know if that should be his semblance or not), and "Making friends"), now let's see how Dreadwing's recovering after his partial resurrection.

thatoneasshole: I'm sorry to say but Knockout won't be joining us.

Reminder: This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujduge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption" that focuses on Blake and Weiss after the fall of Beacon.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.

Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy.)

* * *

Dreadwing had reawakened. He thought it was all but a vivid dream that was made due to his being killed by Megatron, however once he heard the beeping of the medical devices as well as the device on his chest, the former seeker knew it was not a dream.

He groaned trying to get up from his induced stasis, but found his body still weak and remained there… again… until he had the strength to get up. However, his stubbornness wouldn't allow him to sleep at a time where he should be going to meet the person he was supposed to protect, a young woman who is from this part of the world. Someone what was in need of his protect due to something that she would be suffering from.

Dreadwing fully stood and looked at his reflection, his skin tone was similar to that of the human, whose aircraft he had scanned back on Earth for his vehicle mode. His hair was short almost several inches from his head. His eyes had the red irises like his old optics had been before.

The seeker then used the wall to help himself get out as he had to retrieve his armor, weapons, and gear before the humans caused their own destruction by setting one of his explosives off.

As he was about to leave the room, he saw the door opened to reveal that there were two armed guards there standing guard over his room. He moved away from the doors, making them close as he attempted to get out of here without the guards knowing of his whereabouts.

Looking over at the lights and then the machines that were used to keep a recording of his vitals, Dreadwing thought about it before coming up with a plan. Holding the device to his chest, in case it fell out, the former Decepticon pulled out what wiring he could. Once the rewiring was complete He used what strength he could and tossed it into the light causing smoke and fire.

Once an alarm in the main room went off the door opened and the two guards went in to investigate. When they were inside Dreadwing sneaked himself out and down the hall. He continued his stealthy ways until he found where his armor and weapons were.

Slipping his armor on, he made sure that the unit in his chest was not accidently pulled out by his strapping his armor on as he went to retrieve his weapons.

That's when he saw his main weapon, the mini-gun shaped cannon, his sword, and plasma blaster, hung on the wall to the side of the room. Holstering them again, the former seeker his handheld remote he began to type in a sequence of commands and found the map to this planet, and coordinated his location in the kingdom of Atlas. He was in capitol of Atlas, apparently under the academy known as… Atlas Academy?

Dreadwing narrowed his eyes, "Clearly whoever rules this kingdom must have been lazy to name the academy after the city if not the kingdom."

"I thought it was an appropriate change. Makes things easier to remember." The familiar sound of the military man, who checked in on him, last time he was conscious, said, causing the seeker to turn around and drawn his cannon.

Holding up his hands in an unthreatening manner, General Ironwood said, "Don't worry. I merely wish to talk. As you obviously noticed, I didn't sound the alarm after my guards told me you had escaped from your room while still in recovery from your surgery."

Dreadwing remained silent as he thought, _'That would explain about this device in my chest. Covering the hole where my Spark resides.'_

Not taking any chances, the former Decepticon held his weapon up and rebuked, "That does not explain as to why you did not set off the alarm or attempted to keep me from freedom?"

"Very astute of you." The general said, as he then introduced himself, "Let's start over, my name's Ironwood, general Ironwood of the Atlasian army, and headmaster of Atlast Academy."

Dreadwing narrowed his eyes as he stated, "You must be very accomplish to hold the positions of army and an academy."

He smiled while shrugging, "I try to be modest about myself. But enough about me, let's talk about you and where you come from. If you answer all of my questions then I'll do whatever I am able to see that you are returned home safe and unharmed."

Dreadwing remained silent as he thought about his mission, clearly if he was transported to this frozen northern section of Remnant, then this must be where his charge is. And if he complies he would be able to learn more about the planet and administer himself into the military in order to find the human he must protect for Optimus to free his twin brother from the Chaos Bringer's wrath. Looking over Dreadwing asked, "Do I have your word that you will do as promised?"

Ironwood gave a nod that gave Dreadwing an impression that this human has a sense of honor that the seeker could relate to. Deactivating the core of his weapon, he held the trigger handle in his hand before making the cannon hang on his back while the barrel of the weapon compacted itself.

Smiling Ironwood began to lead the young man away as they went into an office where a young woman in a customized uniform waited, standing at attention as her white hair seemed to glow in the light of the sun. Since it had been a while since he last felt or saw the sun, Dreadwing had to shield his eyes.

Seeing his guest's discomfort he said, "My apologizes, forgot that you're eyes haven't yet readjusted to the light yet."

He looked over to the woman who nodded and made the shades darken the room enough for the young man's eyes to stop hurting. Once that was done Dreadwing took a good look at the woman who was standing there, according to her height as well as other indications, she appeared to merely be a couple of years older than himself.

When offered a chair to sit, Dreadwing wanted to stand still, however his wound ached and he had to sit down in one of the guest chairs. Staring unafraid or not challengingly back to the general.

"From what you were able to tell me before falling into unconsciousness, you said that your name was Dreadwing and you hold the rank of captain?" Ironwood asked, earning a nod from the young man in the strange armor.

The woman appeared to not have any reaction to hear that, which Dreadwing deduced that the general told her about his name and rank at a point before now. Dreadwing narrowed his eyes and answered, "Correct."

"I'm amazed to hear that someone so young could hold the rank of captain." Ironwood said, his hands moving before placing them back on the desk, he did have his fingers intertwined with each other when he does finished speaking, "You must have done something to achieve such a rank given how advance and articulated your weapons and even your armor is compared to what we have."

Dreadwing remained silent as he looked at the general, true the general helped saved his life, but the seeker wasn't sure if it was purely for generous purposes, however, he did need to find the person he was sent to protect and gaining the trust of the general/headmaster of Atlas would be better to his goals rather than hinder him, "My home was consumed by a war."

This caught both of the Atlesians by surprise. Ironwood took this chance and asked, "What do you mean?"

"My village, though under the radar of the four kingdoms, had entered into a very strict class system centuries prior where everyone, depending on aura level and semblance is assigned to a class where they will learn and be put to work for the "benefit" of our village. The low class were treated as second class citizens and manual laborers. The Middle class were the builders and civil workers. And the High class were given the opportunities of the social elites, wealth, art, science, and the government." Dreadwing explained, seeing as the human female had shifted a micrometer uncomfortably, where he saw that she was of high class in Atlas.

"However, one… person spoke against the unfairness of the system and spoke of his vow to challenge the leadership of our village and demand that everyone was to be treated equally." Dreadwing continued, remembering seeing the match with others before the war.

"He was originally of the low class, without given a proper name as those of the middle or high classes were, working as a miner and a slave until he joined the pits of Kaon, the gladiatorial arena where he became the champion, which was astounding for someone so young. His strength and cunning had allowed himself to be named after the thirteen founding members of our village, the Primes. He then became known as the champion Megatronus. His strength and conviction had brought many of our citizens to follow his lead, including myself and my twin." Dreadwing paused before telling them more, "However when he and a data clerk by the name of Orion Pax entered to meet with our village's council, something happened that made the war for our home begin. My twin and I joined Megatronus, now called Megatron, we fought and rose the ranks of his army becoming captains under his command. While I was sent to look for possible allies my brother, Skyquake fell in battle, I felt it because we shared a split spark."

"A spark?" Ironwood asked, curious by the term.

Dreadwing mentally kicked himself for his mistake as he clarified, "A spark is what we call the energy force that allows us to live and be individually different from each other."

"That sounds like a soul in our civilization." The woman commented.

Which made sense to Dreadwing, giving her a nod at the comparison, but continued, "When I found the enemy who killed my brother, I sought to avenge his death by hunting down all of my master's enemies until I was defeated and was allowed to escape to swear my allegiance again to my one true master."

"Very interesting story, but that does not explain how my soldiers found you with a hold in your chest and still alive enough for us to help save you." Ironwood said, watching the young man.

Dreadwing took a deep breath and said, "My circumstantial injury came when I found out that my twin's grave had been desecrated by my master's former first lieutenant, a cowardly and dishonorable individual, in an experiment to use his remains as a weapon."

That made both the general and the woman's eyes widen in horror at the thought, not even the current mental state of Atlas' great general and headmaster would allow such a thing for those brave souls who were lost in combat against the Grimm and the Fall of Beacon.

"When I confronted him to avenge the desecration my master ordered me to stand down. It was an order that I would not obey and as I was about to end the desecrator's miserable life. I was fired upon by my former master…" This was where Dreadwing had to be careful in wording this part of his tale as he doubted the humans would accept the fact that he had perished and was resurrected by the Primes to help save this world in exchange of freeing his twin's spark.

"The shock of this further betrayal from my leader's actions made me return to my ship, started the engines and flew off as fast as I could, away from his stronghold. I must have been delirious at the time for I did not know where I was going until the cold temperatures had frozen my ship's systems and I crash landed on the cliff side where I had enough time to get out of my ship before it fell down the steep walls of the cliff and exploded. Seeing as I was alone, with no allies, no signs of life, I used my personal remote to hack into the nearest network to reveal that I was in a different continent. And the nearest civilization was still some miles away. Using my aura to heal my wounds, I continued my path forward until the effects of the cold and my wounds caught up with me and where I passed out just as your soldiers found me." Dreadwing finished as he looked up at the two humans and waited for their say.

General Ironwood and the woman exchanged glances. Everything that the boy said, about the shock he was in, the adrenaline that he must have felt from his leader's betraying him must have made the poor young man forget the hole in his chest until the cold made him calm enough for the pain to finally reached him.

Sighing, Ironwood said, "I'm truly sorry for what has happened to you, Dreadwing, but no one as young as you must have should have gone through all that… especially the death of your only family member."

"Thank you general." Dreadwing said remained still, showing them his military discipline for someone of his young age.

Ironwood however raised a hand, "Please, call me James. The amount of sacrifice you had to suffer from was more than enough for you to have earned my trust. Especially how you consider honor and family important to you."

Winter's cold gaze warmed slightly as she knew the anger that this young man had felt when his twin brother had died and when he found out that his twin's remains had been used in an experiment. Surely she would do the same for her own sister, Weiss, if something had happen to her… wouldn't she?

"General, why don't we allow Dreadwing to rest and recover some more before we continue asking questions, I am certain that once he has fully recovered form his recent ordeals he'd be more inclined to answer more of our questions." Dreadwing heard the woman suggest, raising suspicion as to why she was suggesting he rest more, but the pain in his chest had started up again, causing him to bend forward, gasping in pain.

Hurrying to his side, Ironwood agreed, "I think that's a good idea, Schnee. Could you help him into one of the medical rooms nearby while I have the soldiers on hand transport the machines necessary for his implant?"

"Yes, sir." The Schnee woman said, helping Dreadwing out of his office as he made the call.

In a hour later, both had entered a room that was prepped for him. Dreadwing climbed up into the bed while the woman that the human general addressed as Schnee helped him up and made sure he was comfortable as she asked, kindly, "Are you in anymore pain?"

"No… you have my thanks for… your aid." Dreadwing said, his breathing returning to normal as he laid there.

Winter couldn't help herself but smile a bit before returning to her professional composure, "Once your implant has fully healed and your aura levels return to how they were before, we'll see about getting you something to eat."

Dreadwing remained silent as she left, but he then asked, "May I know your name? Ms. Schnee?"

Winter stopped before answering, "It's Winter."

She then left as Dreadwing looked out the window and thought, _'I'm certainly off to a promising start…stuck in a med-berth while I have device that helps keep me alive until my wound heals around it to keep it from falling off.'_

He looked to one of his hand and clenched it, mentally vowing, _'No matter, I will save your spark, Skyquake, I swear it.'_

* * *

For the following fortnight, Dreadwing remained as he was, in recovery while going through rehab in a means to overcome the near death experience he had. His wound, thanks to his aura, had begun to heal around the "Spark filler", as the seeker called it, enough for it to not fall out of his chest when he is forced on hands and knees, or when he tries to sleep on his side.

One of his rehabilitation Dreadwing was able to almost make it through his instructions before he felt the device slipping and he had to hold to it, making him fall to the floor. After he was pulled off and the medics were able to make sure everything was secure this time, Dreadwing slammed his fist on the bed, letting out a growl of frustration. But his eyes showed that he refused to give up for the next rehab attempt he was able to succeed.

General Ironwood was amazed by the resilience and endurance that the young captain had as he read on Dreadwing's progress. He was, however, annoyed that Jacque was still being so pig headed at a time of crisis, especially when he heard how the Schnee Dust Company was going to have a charity event where the CEO's youngest daughter was going to sing in the concert. Narrowing his eyes, he was annoyed by how shallow Jacque's thinking this would improve the status of Vale. He was certainly annoyed at how Jacque had sent two tickets for the event, by which the general had to assume that this was another attempt for Jacque to take Winter back. Looking out the window as he saw Dreadwing and Winter going into another sparing match, as a request from the former to keep his combat skills sharp. Ironwood thought about what he should do about this situation.

* * *

Dreadwing, fully dressed in his armor reached behind his back and pulled out his sword handle, which the blade extended to its full length. He turned to face his opponent in this sparing match.

Winter drew her own weapon and asked, "Are you certain about this? You haven't fully recovered yet."

"Even in my weakened state I refuse to just sit back and waste my days on that bed when I should be out there, fighting the Grimm." Dreadwing replied, making some slashes with his sword to get the feeling back in his arm.

Winter gave a small smirk, "You certainly haven't been able to best me in any of these bouts."

Dreadwing narrowed his eyes, putting is helmet on, "I will not surrender."

Winter entered into her fighting stance, her smile replaced with an emotionless mask. Dreadwing continued with his flurries and entered into a stance that the specialist had never seen before, but believed it to be a ploy into thinking he is leaving himself opened on purpose.

A brief wind blew across the field between them before they both pushed off. Once they were close, their blades clashed, making an echoing sound from their touching weapons.

Dreadwing, with a surprising amount of strength and speed on him, was able to push Winter back quickly, who had to land some feet away before charging forward with her own attacks. She was met with quick parries form the young swordsman, but saw that he was leading her forward in a luring method.

Winter had to admit that Dreadwing was a good tactician, even as she saw him coming in with a flurry of stabs which she gracefully and effectively evaded or parried with her sword before using her blade's hidden feature to parry Dreadwing's blade with the short sword while leaving her with her main sword to thrust forward.

Dreadwing smirked, seeing as his strategy on revealing the truth about Winter's weapon worked. He widened the gap between his left arm and torso for Winter to thrust in the space between the two body parts. He then snaked his arm around hers and kneed her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her before letting her go. He then waited as she regained the breath lost from his last attack.

Winter breathed heavily as she attempted to get back up. When she saw her opponent coming, She raised a hand to make a snowflake like glyph appear beneath her feet. The appearance of the symbol made her opponent hesitate as she used her glyph to push herself forward, towards Dreadwing who barely had time to dodge the attack.

More of those snowflake symbols began to appear around him, Winter used them to propel herself through the air causing slashing moves that were intercepted by the young man's aura. While he was in midair, unable to transform as he would in his Cybertronian body, Winter came down on him to deliver a slash motion that made his aura flicker, being too weak to protect him as the majority of it had to be focused on healing.

Winter reintegrated her weapon back to being one saber as she sheathed it. When she began to walk away from her obviously defeated opponent, she heard the sound of Dreadwing groaning and saw him actually forcing himself past the pain he felt in those previous attacks.

Looking somewhat surprised by his determination to keep fighting, Winter said, "You did well, almost close to defeating me. But you still need time to rest and recover."

"No…" Dreadwing growled, forcing himself to stand as he said, holding his sword with both hands to keep them from shaking, "I'll… never stop… Not until…"

His body began to glow in the same outline color as his royal blue aura as he shouted, in Cybertronian, {NOT UNTIL I SAVE MY BROTHER'S SPARK!"}

That cause a flash of light that blinded all who could see. When it faded, Winter was shocked to see a figure in the same style of armor as Dreadwing standing before her, his features appeared unfocused of faded. With the colors of green, silver, and red. It reminded her of her the summons that she had used in previous battles. He was also two inches taller than Dreadwing.

The ghost like figure caught Dreadwing who was about to collapse. Dreadwing looked up and asked, shocked to see the one being he died to avenge, "S-Skyquake?"

Hearing that name made Winter's mask of professionalism shatter to shock at seeing this summon to be Dreadwings twin brother, though she had to admit the armor style did show similarity between the two, something she had read before in her family's old books about the knights wearing armor of similar make and design to show their allegiance or family relations between them. She then asked, _'Could this be his semblance?'_

Skyquake helped Dreadwing down as he said, in a ghostly manner, _"Rest brother. I will deal with this shortly."_

Skyquake then turned to face Winter, angrily telling her, _"You dare harm my twin. Prepare to face the wrath of Skyquake!"_

He then pulled out a cannon from his back, which looked more mini-gun instead of a cannon like mini-gun similar to Dreadwing's and began to fire on her. Winter had barely time to use her Glyph to dodge the barrage of energy bolts fired from the mini-gun like weapon. Roaring Skyquake kept his onslaught, showing his lack of control over his anger compared to Dreadwing. Making the eldest Schnee sibling to believe him to be the younger of the twins. The ghostly sibling stopped firing and moved in to fight with melee attacks.

Schnee saw him coming, attempting to stop it with her sword, only to see her blade pass through the body each time she slashed.

Winter then was forced back as she thought it was a very convincing illusion based Semblance but had to roll herself out of the when Skyquake came slamming down, causing a crater of where she had been, making Winter's eyes widen, _'This isn't an illusion?!'_

Skyquake swung his closest arm at her, causing her to defend herself as the arm made contact with her weapon, sending her back some feet. As Winter looked up to see the strange summon charging at her. Thinking that she could defeat it while it attacks, she held her ground, got into a thrusting position and with a yell shoved her sword forward, aiming for its chest.

Skyquake remained still, making the Atlas specialist think she done it, before it grabbed her arm and began to squeeze, _"Affective strategy. If I were any other fool, and if you were not so engrossed in fear to have actually hit me, that would have worked."_

That comment made Winter confused. Did Skyquake really not know what he is? Did this summon truly believe it was the original Skyquake that it didn't know about her attacks pass through its body? What sort of Semblance does Dreadwing have to make it act autonomously as a person yet cannot be damaged by anyone else?

He then wrapped his armored covered fingers around her neck and he hissed, _"Now perished with what honor you have."_

While Winter was struggling to get out of this ghostly summon's grip, she began to lose consciousness, only for her to hear, "Enough!"

The hand around her neck loosened slight as she saw Skyquake turned to the standing Dreadwing who ordered, "Release her, brother."

 _"What? But she tried to slay you!"_ Skyquake argued, letting the Schnee drop, where she gasped and coughed to breathe again.

Dreadwing approached and told him, "It was a training exercise that went too far on my part!"

Speaking more calmly Dreadwing said, "I was the one who pushed myself too much which summoned you here. She is an ally."

Skyquake looked at Dreadwing, confused by his words, before seeing the change that happened to the smaller twin as the deceased seeker looked at himself and asked, enraged, _"What in the Pit?!"_

Looking back to Dreadwing, Skyquake demanded, _"Dreadwing, tell me what is going on?!"_

Before he could answer him, Skyquake disappeared in a fog like manner with a violet light being the last to disappear.

Dreadwing was absolutely shocked by what had just transpired. His brother, back as an ethereal construct. He hurried to see if Winter was in need of assistance when he felt his body failing him, causing him to fall unconscious to the ground.

Winter saw this, hesitant to approach if that peculiar summon would come back if she came close. She chose to take the chance to check on Dreadwing's vitals.

When she got close, Winter took off Dreadwing's helmet and placed two fingers on his neck to feel for a pulse. It was there, strong but slow as the stranger had fallen asleep after overexerting himself in their spar. She was glad he survived but had questions into his semblance. Hearing the sounds of feet behind her, she saw General Ironwood with two Atlesian knights running into the area and asked, "Winter, are you alright?"

"Yes sir." Winter answered, standing at attention while Dreadwing slept.

James let out a sigh of relief as he ordered, "Bring our guest back to his room and guard it, I'll be along momentarily."

The robots obeyed as they picked the young man up and carried him back to his room. Once the two robots and the young man left he turned his attention back to his subordinate and asked, "What happened here? I thought it was a simple sparing match?"

"It was sparing match, but his heightened emotions and determination to win caused him to accidently activate his semblance during our match." Winter explained standing at attention.

Ironwood sighed before ordering, "I want a report as to what exactly happened when I come back from checking on our guest. Then you are to depart for Mistral immediately."

He then turned and walked away, but stopped at Winter's question, "Sir, why are you so concerned about someone who just came from an alleged place with armor and technology that we know nothing about."

"I don't know..." Ironwood admitted, looking back to his specialist and explained his reasoning, "When I looked into his eyes I somehow saw a part of myself in his place where he would risk everything for concepts many do not hold dear anymore. His eyes also showed that he wasn't lying to me when he told me of his past."

Ironwood looked back, "With his technology, weapons, and his people's semblances we could have a means to make sure that Remnant will never be threatened by the Grimm or even our other enemy again."

Winter remained silent, giving the impression that she won't press the issue.

Seeing as she had no more questions, Ironwood proceeded in the health of his latest guest.

* * *

With a groan Dreadwing woke up as he briefly forgotten what had happened and breathed shakily, "Skyquake…"

He felt, instead of rage, but grief? From seeing his brother again after so long, and that expression he had when he saw himself in that spirit like form before disappearing… Could that mean he could only give his Skyquake's spark a short amount of freedom before being pulled back into the Pit of Unicron's Anti-Spark?

Dreadwing didn't know as he continued to rest, looking at the device in his chest, silently cursing it as it was the cause of his diminished fighting skills.

 _"Dreadwing."_

Dreadwing turned looking for the source of the voice, he then heard it again.

 _"Dreadwing."_

He turned and saw Optimus appearing in the reflection of the window. Standing there as he watched Dreadwing laying on the bed. Turning his head the seeker had stated, "I see you finally found me, Prime."

 _"I thought that you should focus on your treatments after being able to reconstruct your body as much as we did."_ Optimus told him, reminding the honorable Decepticon about the amount of power that he and the original Primes had to help bring Dreadwing back to life, change his body to that of a human, unlocking his aura, and teleport him to Remnant.

Dreadwing looked back and stated, "I could have done better if you were able to make one of my limbs to be incomplete rather than the…"

He stopped before going to say the wound that ended his life.

 _"I did warn you about the complications of not having enough power to resurrect your body completely undamaged."_ Optimus told the dark complexion seeker, making the said seeker glare back at the ghostly image of the Prime.

Dreadwing turned to look straight ahead as he demanded, "Since you are here now I have something I need to ask you."

 _"I will answer whatever plagues your mind with the best of my ability."_ Optimus complied to the "request".

"During my spar with the specialist Schnee, my determination to save my twin's spark caused a sort of spirit of him to appear in my defense, it actually spoke to me and had all of his personality and physical strengths. Even his temper. Do you have any idea what that was?" Dreadwing asked, trying to keep himself under control incase his theory was incorrect.

Optimus was silent for a moment as he told the bedridden seeker, _"I believe that your strong bond with, and desire to save your twin, allowed you temporarily call his spark out of Unicron's Anti-Spark. Making a semi-corporeal body from your memories of him where he would be able to fight alongside you for a time before being pulled back into the chaos bringer's clutches. That apparently is what your Semblance allows you to do as it is unique to everyone whose aura is unlocked in this world."_

Dreadwing let out a small exhale of air while he heard Optimus' words. Please to hear that it was indeed his brother and not some construct, "Thank you for putting my mind at ease."

The door knocked as both turned to it as the person on the other side said, "Dreadwing? It's me. May I come in? I need to talk to you."

It was Ironwood! Dreadwing turned to tell Optimus to disappear when he saw that the Prime had already left. Composing himself, Dreadwing looked back and said, "You may enter."

The door opened as Ironwood entered, a serious expression on his face as he came close and said, in a serious tone, "I spoke with Winter about the incident that almost had gotten one of my soldiers killed. I want your side of what happened."

Dreadwing looked down as he said, "We spared, I lost control of my anger, and accidently used my semblance for the first time."

Ironwood raised a brow as he asked, "'First time?' But you had said in our first talks that everyone in your village had been placed into a class depending on aura levels and semblance."

Dreadwing looked away, giving Ironwood the best impression of shame that the seeker could muster and stated, "It is true… However, in all my years of combat and fighting in the war, not once had my semblance emerged… until now."

"And why is that?" Ironwood asked, keeping his expression neutral.

Dreadwing was silent as he told the general, "I believe it must have been because of my brother's death… it and the emotions of wanting to live up to his memory and avenge the desecration against him made a double of him that was made on my memories of him…"

Ironwood remained silent as he thought about everything Dreadwing said. Every Semblance ever discovered or learned of in the four kingdoms has always been unique depending on the person, except for those of the Schnee family. So it would be possible if there was a different method of summoning where something as incorporeal as memories could be used to create a double of someone. Memories, apparently, cannot be altered by anyone else but could influence a person and their actions on others.

Ironwood remained in silences for a time until he chose to relent and say, "I'll be sure to share this new information with Winter as to make sure this doesn't happen again."

Dreadwing, not feeling too great about himself as his anger almost cost him, again, said, "Yes sir."

Ironwood nodded as he slipped out a tiny rectangle piece of paper and said, placing it on the bed side table, "Since you've been cooped up in this room, how about you come with me to enjoy a concert."

Dreadwing, confused by this offer reached over and picked it up reading, "SCHNEE CHARITY EVENT, REMEMBER VALE – SHOW THE WORLD WE CARE."

"Have you ever been to one before?" Dreadwing heard the general ask, his serious tone and expression replaced with a fatherly curiosity.

The seeker however said, "No… though it was assumed that the high class were the only ones allowed to enjoy the luxury of music, I was more focused on training with my twin."

"I see." Ironwood stated while commented, "I had hoped to bring Winter with me, however, she had turned down the invitation, thinking it was another ploy by her father, and began to prepare for her assignment in Mistral."

He then smiled, "Maybe it would be a nice change of pace for you to just enjoy a performance to help take your mind off things."

Dreadwing looked before sighing, "Is this an order?"

"No. It's merely a suggestion to help you see what Atlas has to offer." Ironwood stated. Not noticing as Dreadwing looked at the window, his expression becoming one of surprise. On the window's reflection was Optimus Prime, nodding for the seeker to accept.

"Very well. Perhaps it will take my mind off… what happened to me…" Dreadwing said accepting the invitation.

Ironwood nodded, "It's at the end of the month. So there'll be plenty of time for you to continue rehab and getting using to the aura generator in your chest."

As he left Dreadwing watched him, with curious suspicion, wondering what the general is planning and if he could truly be trusted even though the human saved his life. Then he thought about Optimus' influence while the human general couldn't see him. Why was the Prime so keen on him accepting the invitation into this charity event?

* * *

(So what do you all think? Was this a good chapter or not? Does what happened between the brothers make a great amount of sense for it to be Dreadwing's Semblance, A "Twin's Memory" to be precise? Let me know what you all think in a review. Yes I did use "{}" these as a means to show he spoke in Cybertronian. especially since they barely show what the Cybertronian language.

What will happen the next time we see our Seeker of Hope? Find out in the sixth chapter.)


	5. Ch5: Dragon's past

(Hey everyone, how's it going? I can't believe how insane the weather's been throughout the past couple of weeks I hope everyone is doing their best to not get too caught up by it and have a lot to worry about.

Reminder: This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujduge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", which focuses on Blake and Weiss after the fall of Beacon.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.

Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy.)

* * *

Predaking was in his cabin, which, unfortunately had to deal with the talkative monkey as well as himself. Of whom was currently snoring, loudly, on the couch. Predaking insisted that he held onto the bed since his body frame would have caused damage to the couch. Which would make things worse for Blake.

He thought back to the sleeping arrangements that they and Blake had discussed as he clearly remembered her telling him that first night of Sun joining them, as a means to make the voyage to Menagerie not as troublesome because they picked up an extra.

-{Flashback}-

 _"Sorry… only room for one…"_ _She had said before closing the door in his face, her cheeks red for some odd reason when he suggested that she shared the larger cabin with him while Sun took her cabin. Only as a means to ensure that either of them do not suffer sleep lost because of the blond's snoring._

 _Had his words what made her feel embarrassed? What for? These organic beings confuse him, especially one of Blake's gender. He looked at his cabin's door and narrowed his eyes, knowing that Sun was waiting to hear what'll happen._

-{Flashback End}-

Sitting up, the Predaking flexed his claw thinking, _'Perhaps I do not need to wait for Prime to inform me of the prime ape's intentions if I removed his irritating presence, permanently.'_

It took a great amount of restraint and patience on the Predacon's part to not suffocate or kill the blond Faunus for either his loud snoring or his sleep talking. And when he was awake he insisted in talking so much and so casually nearly made Predaking go berserk. Always asking more about Predaking's background and how he was born with two traits instead of just one like any other Faunus.

It wasn't until dinner that Sun had left Predaking waited until he heard the Prime's voice, _"I see you picked up another traveling companion, Predaking."_

"If by companion, you mean annoying jester who gives the cowardly Starscream a run for his mouth, then yes I would agree." Predaking stated, glaring at the door where Sun had left.

Turning to the Prime he asked, "What can you say about the ape? Will he hinder me from accomplishing my mission?"

 _"Sun Wukong, though he likes to talk a lot and acts before instilling caution, is a very loyal compatriot to have around when things do not go the expected way."_ Optimus explained, making Predaking slump his shoulders, actually hoping that Sun was an enemy.

Taking the information to heart, Predaking focused more on keeping his annoyance, and temper in check when Sun tried to speak to him non stop or even try to get him to be more expressive instead of stiff, actually calling the large Predacon an old man. That made Predaking exhale smoke from his nose, as it would serve as a warning on how much control he can have when he wants to keep up an alliance.

* * *

A fog horn sounds loudly. An off ramp being lowered on the ship bearing Blake and Sun to allow passengers to disembark. The town has many small buildings and homes set among dunes and palm trees. The town bell that has been ringing is shown in its belfry.

Sun and Blake make their way from the deck to the off ramp. She proceeds without pause while Sun stops to look at the town. "Huh."

Several Faunus in summer wear meander casually at the dock, some waiting for friends or family among the new arrivals. The dock is also a commercial area, with mobile kiosks selling food and other wares. It is a relaxed atmosphere on a sunny day.

Sun was looking around while he and Blake disembark and walk through the market area together, Predaking walking behind them as the monkey Faunus exclaimed in amazement, "I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!"

"This is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are." Blake explained to them as many Faunus lived in peace together. While those who were not busy, all stopped to see the large faunus with both reptile like horns and scale claws walking behind the two huntsmen in training.

"Wow, sure is, uh, crowded, huh?" Sun asked, turning to the side to avoid being hit by a Faunus carrying boxes over his shoulder.

Blake then said, in a sadden tone, "Yes. Yes, it is."

Predaking had to pause to avoid making a Faunus, carrying a box, from crashing down when he bumped into him, asking "Has it always been so… close knit?"

"Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped." Blake answered, making both curious as to the terrain of the island.

Sun stopped in his tracks before asking, "What!? You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone!

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions." Blake told him, catching the dragon Faunus' attention. Could this be because of the Grimm? Or another reason?...

"So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, to try and shut us up." Sun summarized, counting off his fingers.

Blake admitted while they walked, "That's a pretty good summary, yeah."

"Huh. Jerks." Sun said, annoyed at that. The summary made Predaking growl angrily at this, after all the death and discrimination that the Faunus had suffered at the hands of the humans, it was an insult to the sacrifices that the Faunus had to make during their revolution, "The moniker has no weight to this insult to y-… our people…"

He almost called the Faunus "your people" instead of "our people" since he had become one for his mission.

"We try to make the best of things." Blake said to them when the three pause in their walk to look at the view of the town the roads could afford. The road they are on goes downhill and to the side, bordered by palm trees and homes that have either canvas or wood roofs. The vista of palm trees spreads out to the edge of mountainous dunes in the distance. Right in the middle of all this is a large house with an open courtyard that the road appears to lead directly to. The house is at least three stories and is the only building in the whole area with a sophisticated roof.

They remained in silence before Sun had said, in amazement, Whoa..."

"By the ancestors." Predaking said, seeing the beauty of how the village looked.

Blake smiled at their reaction before telling them, "This, is Kuo Kuana."

"It's... beautiful." Sun had said, to which Predaking had to agree with, it did not hold the same beauty as Cybertron had before the Predacon was sent to this world, but still its beauty had touched him. The feeling was ruined when Sun had thoughtlessly said, "I take it all back. This place looks great! Why would anyone ever want to leave?"

Blake must have thought his words were thoughtless as she snapped, "That's not the point, Sun!"

Then explained the reasoning, "We asked to be equal, to be treated just like everyone else! Instead, we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town, will always be a reminder that we're still not equal."

She paused, lowering her face, "That we're still second-class citizens."

'Better than a weapon.' Predaking thought, but looked surprised that he thought that. Was he… feeling pity for why he was created? Shaking his head Predaking's face became one of determination again, keeping those thoughts away from his mind as he has a mission he must accomplish.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, Sun said, pointing at himself with his thumb, "Well, hey, this guy's feeling pretty at home."

"Alright, time to go home." Blake said, catching both of the guys' attentions.

"Oh yeah?" Sun asked, where he moved his hand to her other shoulder and pulling her in, asking, "Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?"

Sun uses his free hand like a visor to help him peer at the houses. While Predaking saw Blake take an expression that resembled playful or something that looked to be she is keeping what she knows hidden, again for reasons unknown to the Predacon, "Kind of."

"Is it that one?" Sun asked, pointing away from Blake,

"What about that tiny one down there? Sun asked, pointing across Blake and Predaking, telling her, "I like the paintjob."

"It's…"Blake took Sun's intruding arm by the wrist and directing it toward the large house directly in front of them "…that one."

Sun stared for a second before pointing his finger at her with a questioning expression. Blake nods. Sun looks at her for a beat before taking his arm off her and stepping back. He covers the sides of his head and crouches a bit, staring wide-eyed at the house and making a comical, amazed noise.

Predaking was too amazed that the quiet feline lived in such a large manor.

* * *

Blake and Sun walk up the stone steps to the front door of the house. Blake hesitates when she moves to use the knocker.

Sun, noticing her hesitation, asked "What is it?"

"I um... it's just been a long time since I've seen my parents." Blake told them. Judging by her expression, Predaking could tell that the last time she had seen her parents it wasn't on good terms.

"You certainly came all this way." Predaking said looking to her, "However, you should know that we are here for you."

Blake smiled back appreciatively at Predaking's words while faced the door again, took a quick breath for courage and used the door knocker. It makes a loud, heavy, resonating sound on the large door. Sun stares up, stepping back while Blake politely backs away from the door a few paces. Predaking remained calm as it was to be expected for a large building.

Pointing up at the door, Sun had to confess, "Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating."

The three of them gave a start at the sound of the door being opened. A short (few inches shorter than Blake), female cat Faunus was behind it, looking around at the visitors. Her ears perked and she moved the door out of the way so she could step forward when she recognized her daughter. She then spoke, almost in disbelief, as she asked, "Blake?"

Blake awkwardly lifted her arm in greeting, as she said, as awkwardly as her actions, "Hi, mom."

Predaking was surprised that this short woman was his charge's creator… her mother. Blake's mother steps forward and hugged her daughter, breathing in relief, "My baby girl."

Blake hesitates, uncertain for a moment, before her face gentles into a smile and she hugged her mother back.

They stand in front of open doorway. From inside the house, footsteps come closer and a shadow falls onto the carpeted entryway. Blake's mother lets go of her daughter and turns behind her at the sound of an older male's voice, asking, "Kali? Who is it?"

Standing there was a man about the same height, if not taller than Predaking, standing with his hands on his hips, waiting to greet the visitor. His quizzical expression changes to wide-eyed surprise, before his hands, shoulders, and face all fall in a clear, emotional, reaction to the sight of his daughter come home after the last time they spoke.

Predaking turned to see Sun grinning, pleased at Blake's welcome. He turned to look at how Blake was taking it. Blake had her hands clasped in front of her, awaiting her father's reaction. Kali had not let go, with her hands supportively on Blake's shoulder and arm.

Ghira said nothing, but smiled, clearly happy. Blake smiled back, relieved. She and Sun exchange sideways glances.

Seeing the two young men, the blond monkey and the unusually large Faunus, made Blake's mother, Kali stare in surprise before asking, "Oh, who are these two?"

Sun went and began shaking her hand, "Sun Wukong, pleasure to meet you ma'am. I'm a friend of Blake's back in Beacon."

Blake had to pry Sun off her mother as she felt herself becoming more embarrassed by his antics than ever. Her father was glaring at Sun for how informal and apparently rude he was being. Smiling sheepishly, Sun was pulled back as the parents of Blake Belladonna looked to the tall young man with horns and claws. Respectfully, Predaking bowed to them, as a means to gain their trust, a claw on his chest eyes closed, as he introduced himself, "Greetings, I am Predaking. It is my honor to meet you both."

Ghira was nodding at the other boy's respectful nature, though he did seem a bit stiff for someone his daughter's age, while seeing the horns and claws did surprise him at first. Never before had he met a Faunus with both two heritage instead of one before now.

"How did you come to meet our daughter? Are you a friend from school as well?" Ghira asked, curious. Though guarded, as he was about any young man who knows his daughter.

"No I had met your daughter while I was traveling. If she had not saved my life and assisted in my knowing more about this outside world… from my island… I would have probably walked into the territory of those vile Grimm creatures that plague the world." Predaking explained, causing both of her parents and the two with him to her surprise.

Blake's mother, Kali asked, "Would you like to sit down and tell us more about yourself, umm Predaking? I'd like to learn more about where you came from."

"Thank you, but with great regret, I must decline your generous offer. I am only here to repay my life debt to her for her aid. And I always repays my debts." Predaking gracefully declined the offer. Kali smiled at how much of a polite gentleman the horned young man was for only wanting to make sure that her daughter made it back home safely. Ghira seemed to have the same thoughts about Predaking as his wife, but the Jester struck again and said, pulling him inside by one of his rear reaching horns.

"Serious dude, you gotta learn to chill. I mean we're here already. Why not join them for tea and talk about yourself? Besides I wanna know how a guy close to my age has a crazy name like Predaking instead of a color." Sun began, dragging at the dragon Faunus with a strength that the large Faunus wasn't expecting for.

Predaking, while protesting all the way, tried to stop from proceeding further, "No! Release me at once, blond simian! I will not enter a lodgings without proper permission from the family's head! Do you hear me?! RELEASE ME!"

The Belladonnas watched as the monkey seemed to have brought the dragon in. Both parents looked at Blake who sighed, a hand over her eyes at this. Once the shouting was done, all five were in, what Predaking could suspect to be their dining room, Kali came in with a tray of a kettle and five cups.

Everyone there sat as their eyes were on their draconian guest. Seeing that they would not leave him alone until he revealed his history to them. He took a sip of the tea and cleared his throat.

"I will attempt to explain it for I barely understand it myself…" Predaking said, his usual confidence gone from his voice.

Taking a deep breath, the Predacon began, looking at his claws, and then glancing at his horns, "As you are probably aware, I am not an average form of Faunus. I do not remember much of my own beginning. I had learn that in the home of my ancestor's use to be mighty legions of draconic or gryphon types of Faunus before a great cataclysm occurred before our recorded history, wiping all of us out. Until one of the scientists in a warship found one of my ancestor's fossils and used his advanced science to recreate the first of the clones, what I believed at the time, to be the restoration of my race."

"What's this got to do with you?" Sun asked, confused.

"You're the first clone, weren't you?" Blake asked surprising everyone.

Predaking nodded, answering, "What I do remember at first was hunting… and battle… and the wounding of my pride. Thus I begun to burn with questions...'Who am I?' 'Where did I come from?' Even though I searched through the warship's historical data about my kind, I began had begun to question my new place in the present and wondered if I could be like the… humans that created me. I revealed my intelligence to the leader of this army and pledged undying loyalty to him for my creation. When I saw more of my brethren would take their place among his forces I begged him to in turn lead them, as their Predaking. A lofty moniker that combines with the title of a reigning leader with what the scientist had called the cloning project that brought life to me, "Project Predacon". It would be the name that my fellows would understand whilst under my rule."

Then began glaring, "However, when my former master found we could be even mightier than his army, he plotted to destroy us! Using his enemies and his subordinates to stage a situation that had informed me of my brethren being endangerment by his enemies I rushed to their aid as a true king would and arrived to find that his enemies were already followed the scripts that was unknowingly given to them by my true enemy."

Seeing the worried and concerned looks on their faces, Predaking remained calm and continued his story, "At the time I did not yet know of my former liege's treachery, however if it had not been for the enemy medic that I was… given to dispose of, I would had turned my fury against the wrong foe. He told me the truth about what happened to my brethren and that they had no idea of their resting there. He then told me of the warmonger's fear of my kind for my might. Enraged by this revelation I began to slaughter any and all who profess loyalty to him before he faced me in combat. With my superior strength I would had won, had it not been for that sniveling coward for shooting me in the back. With what strength I had, I held onto the ship's side before the war ended and retreated to a remote location before the members of his enemy's army found me and asked questions of more of my kind. Curious by the claim I went to the location where they saw them and found the proof I needed to find my brethren and convince them to follow my lead. Thus when we went to settle scores with the conniving coward, I awoke some miles from the town where I met your daughter and she gave me aid. For that I swore to repay her for the kindness she had given me, as well as the saving of my life."

Kali seemed saddened by his story as she placed a hand on his clawed arm in a motherly manner and said, "You poor thing…"

Predaking remained silent before looking at her hand on his arm, as it made his scales feel uncomfortable to feel pity by others. Clearing his throat as he rose, "Please excuse me… I have much to think."

He left the room while The Belladonnas and Sun sat there in silence at how horrible that Predaking's life had been before Blake met him. Sun however, said, "Well… what was depressing."

Glaring at Sun, Ghira said, "I really don't like you."

Sun went quiet while the Belladonnas began talking.

* * *

Predaking growled as he marches along the halls of the Belladonna residence. What had possessed him to tell his past to them? Well… it was worth it to gain their trust, but their sympathy? Never!

He was proud of his heritage, why should he expect pity from others? He was the Predaking after all! He took a deep breath, trying clear his thoughts as to think of what else he may do to ensure their trust in him was genuine instead of a ruse. That was when he heard the sound of the door knocker banging against the door, announcing the arrival of more guests.

* * *

As her parents talked, Blake was still in shock about Predaking's origins… especially due to the fact that he wasn't driven to fear as she was when something went wrong. Almost like he goes towards the fear to confront it instead of withdrawing from it. She doesn't understand how he could be able to stand up to fear and fight it as if it was something not to be afraid of?

Kali set down her cup on the table. She, Ghira, Sun and Blake all sat on the floor at a square table, telling her daughter, "We were horrified when we heard the news. The Kingdom of Vale isn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened."

"Oh, we were both so worried." Kali told them, showing how worried she was for her daughter's safety after hearing what happened to Beacon.

"Please, I knew she'd be fine!" Ghira, Blake's father said trying to brush it off like he knew his daughter could handle herself out there.

Scoffing, Kali said, "That isn't the slightest bit true. You should have seen him pacing."

Sun however, to assure them that they had nothing to worry about, said, "You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she's got some moves!"

The moment those last four words left his mouth, it caused a great deal of reaction. Blake, who was sipping from her cup while Sun spoke, abruptly lifts her head and swallows at his last choice of words. Ghira glared at the young man for his poor choice of words and asked, "And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?"

Sun froze and slowly turned toward his host. As he tried to explain himself, "I... uh, well, you see sir, it's just that, you know, that she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her..."

Kali leaned in to ask her daughter quietly, as Sun kept talking to her husband, "I understand why Predaking's here, but why is _he_ here again?"

Blake looked back at her mother and said, "He just kind of followed me home."

"I see." Kali had said thinking about how a talkative young guy like Sun may be a good match for her daughter, but there was still some charm in Predaking's personality and how he carried himself.

Sun struggles for words as all three Belladonnas watch him and wait for him to either get out of the hole he just talked himself, or keep digging, into.

In the awkward silence, Sun uses his tail to pick up the tea kettle and pour some more tea into his cup.

"This tea is really good." Sun said before taking a sip, then grinned sheepishly around him, "Heh-uh."

Kali not quite quietly enough for a side comment as she told her daughter, "I don't know about your father, but I like him."

Blake faced her mother, her face in surprise, her ears pressing against her head, whispering in embarrassment, "Mom!"

The loud sound of the front door knocker resonates, catching everyone's attention.

"Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting!" Ghira angrily said, hitting his fist onto the table and Kali quickly covers it with her hand.

"Ghira..." Kali told her husband, attempting to calm his temper.

Ghira got up and told everyone present, "Give me a moment."

He got up and walked out. After seeing her father leave, Blake turned back to her mother and asked, seeing the troubled expression on her face, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, dear, just poor timing." Kali told her, holding her cup closer to her lips, "He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately."

"Dealing with who?" Blake asked, worried if her parents were in trouble because of her.

Kali opened her eyes from sipping her tea answered them, "Hmm? The White Fang."

That instantly got Sun and Blake shooting up to their feet, asking in shock, "WHAT?!"

Blake and Sun rush to the door, where Ghira is speaking with two hooded, tunic wearing, fox Faunus, one with a fox tail while the other with fox ears. The two visitors maintain respectful, formal postures, keeping their hands clasped before them. Blake cried out, "Dad!"

Ghira turned back to his daughter and friend, confused, "Blake, what's wrong?"

"Miss Belladonna." The tallest of the two, the one with the fox tail, said bowing in greeting with his deep voice.

"We had no idea you'd returned." The shorter of the two, with the fox ears, said mirroring his brother's actions. His voice wasn't as deep.

It seems that very time either one of the two Albain brothers spoke, they gesture with their hands and end with clasping their hands before their chests again.

"What are you doing talking to these people?" Blake asked gesturing to the two fox Faunus.

Ghira, still not understanding his daughter's frustrations, said calmly, "This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now."

"Those psychos are _here_ , too?!" Sun exclaimed, loudly, grabbing his hair as he couldn't believe that no corner of Remnant doesn't have members of the White Fang.

Fennec turned to the monkey-tailed Faunus and stated, "Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you, we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe."

"What we've heard?" Blake asked, her anger becoming more evident, "We've seen firsthand! Your fanatics slaughtered people!"

Turning to the brothers, Ghira's anger and suspicions were growing as he asked, "What is she talking about?"

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace." Corsac answered, respectfully to the Chieftain of the island.

Approaching from the interior of the manor, Kali looked at the scene before her and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Sun looked between Blake's parents confused before asking, "Wait, you guys seriously don't know?!"

Anger building, Ghira turned to his daughter, asking, dangerously, "Know what?"

Everyone there was silent as their eyes were on Blake who explained what both her parents didn't know about, "The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school."

There is a brief silence. Fennec makes an innocent, sideways glance at his brother. Ghira slowly turns to face the two White Fang representatives, anger growing as he asked them dangerously, "Is this true?"

"Sadly, Your Grace… it is." Fennec stated, sadness in his voice.

"Don't act like you're s—"

Ghira then ordered Blake, wanting to get the full story from the brothers, "That's enough!"

Turning back to the Albains, Ghira demanded, that dangerous tone of his still there, "Explain yourselves."

"Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... extreme philosophies."

"You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!" Sun brought up as he remembered the last few times he had to deal with the Fang's criminal activities.

Fennec then told them, "The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident."

""Incident"? People are dead!" Blake's angry voice could be heard from behind the doors, making Predaking reach for the handles and open them.

"And it is a tragedy-"

"What is the source of this disturbance?" Predaking asked, drawing the attention of everyone, especially the Albain brothers. As he walked into the light the two stared in awe at the large faunus with horns and reptilian claws.

By their expressions, as those from when he got off the boat, and Blake's family, they never seen a Faunus like him before.

"Good thing you're back, big guy. We got a couple of the White fang here!" Sun said causing Predaking to growl threateningly to the two.

Before he could attack them, Ghira stood and said, trying to calm him down, "Calm yourself, Predaking. They're not here to harm anyone."

This angered the Predacon more, "After what they have done to Vale and to the academy Beacon, you dare say they are not here to bring harm to your daughter and the blond jester?"

Looking back at the surprised brothers, he said, his arm pointing at the two, "You do not even know their true purpose here."

"Corsac and Fennec are here only to tell us about the White Fang's recent activities." Ghira said, getting through to the dragon who let out a small exhale of fire from his mouth as he moved to stand behind, and out of the way.

The brothers were stunned by this as Corsac asked, "Forgive me for my impertinent question, Your Grace, but who is that unusual and tall fellow?"

"Indeed, never have I seen or heard of a Faunus with two traits in all the history of our people." Fennec said, continuing in the watch of the large Faunus who leaned stood behind the Belladonna family and watched the two, untrustingly.

"Nevermind about him. Tell me about what the White Fang will do about Taurus?" Ghira said, wanting answers as to what is to be done about Adam Taurus.

Fennec was pulled from the Dragon Faunus as he explained their means about the splinter cell, "Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang."

"And how can I be sure of that?" Ghire asked, making Predaking respect the chieftan further by how well he is keeping his anger under control despite everything the brothers are telling him.

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie." Corsac answered the chieftain's question. However, his words made Predaking surprise by the fact that his charge's father was what started the White Fang organization. Corsac then added, "But this, this is no way to make our message heard."

Corsac's brother continued by saying, "We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you care to review them."

"I will, but another day." Ghira told the two as he turned to look to his daughter and explained his reasons for the delay, longing in his voice, "I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter."

Lowering his head in understanding, Corsac conceded, "But of course, Your Grace."

"We completely understand." Fennec agreed, he and his brother turned their attention to Blake as Fennec kindly said, "It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake."

Corsac then said, "We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause."

"It is a wearying fight, after all." Fennec remarked, his expression taking on a tired look as to show his understanding as to Blake's leaving the White Fang.

Blake, glared back at the brothers and asked, coldly, "Who says I'm done fighting?"

"Hmm..." Corsac thought before assuring her, "If you ever do wish to return, you need merely come find us.

Fennec then piped up, "Sister Ilia would be elated."

"Goodbye, gentlemen." Ghira bid to the brothers before he firmly closed the door on them. Kali moves to stand closer and face her husband while Blake walked off angry at what transpired.

"So... those guys were creepy." Sun said, breaking the silence

Ghira's calm expression was replaced with annoyance at Sun's words as he told the blond Faunus to his face, again, "I really don't like you."

"Your feelings of contempt for the blond jester is mutual for what I have for the brothers Albain." Predaking stated, watching as the two left the Belladonna property. His eyes narrowed as he watched them as they walked in perfect sync between them. He then left the three of them be as he went to get answers.

Walking away Predaking went to find a quiet place, devoid of any onlookers, as he spoke into the mirror, "Prime, I must speak with you!"

His reflection began to ripple as did the last time as Optimus Prime appeared, confused, _"What is it Predaking?"_

"Why didn't you tell me that both the Femme Feline and her male creator were involved with the White Fang faction before sending me to this world!?" Predaking demanded, glaring into the calm face of the last Prime, "Is this some sort of farce you made for me to waste my time while your followers destroy any future Predacons?!"

 _"Predaking, I know that you do not trust me after the part that members of my team played in the destruction of the Predacons on Earth, but if I had told you this, how would you have reacted?"_ Optimus asked, not smirking as that accursed Starscream would in spite of the Predacon began to learn.

Calming his thoughts, Predaking answered, "It would have made me lose control over my rage and I would have acted with the same rashness as I did when I challenged Megatron… which only nearly costed me my own spark."

 _"Precisely."_ Optimus said, nodding _, "Your physical appearance and ability is at its prime as are those who chose to save their world by fighting the Grimm. Your mind, however, is still that of a child and have so much growing to do. As Ratchet told you, you need to begin analyze the situation and make sure you get all of your facts before you act. As a king should."_

Predaking snarled before calming down enough to realize that the Prime was right about him. He does owe it to that medic, Ratchet, to help him analyze things more. Optimus had disappeared when Blake's mother, the Mrs. Belladonna, came around the corner, happy to find him.

* * *

After the fox brothers had left, Kali Belladonna went in search for Predaking, concerned about him after he told them about the horrible life he had before meeting Blake.

She heard the sound of hands slamming on something hard and found the Dragon Faunus leaning against a table with a mirror on the wall, snarling at it.

At first she thought he was angry with himself by how he stared hatefully into his reflection, but came to the conclusion that he must be thinking back to when he wasn't able to save his "brethren".

to a room that wouldn't feel uncomfortable for someone close to her husband's height.

Predaking saw that there was more space within the room than there was in that cabin he had to squeeze himself through just to get through the door. Kali looked back to him after she opened the door, "Well, here we are."

"It is more… spacious than I was expecting, Madame Belladonna." Predaking stated, as he walked inside, his draconic wing-like coat tails trailing behind him as he walked. Turning his head to her, confused, he asked, "Are you certain you do not mind me, a guest, have such accommodations in your home?"

"Oh, it's not a problem, dear. Just enjoying yourself while you're staying with us." Kali assured him as she went over and opened the window. Revealing his room to be on the second floor. Predaking looked out at the beautiful sight that held the village on his right and the forest to his left, in the center was the horizon of the sea as it meets the sky. He was so transfixed on the sight before him he didn't sense Blake's mother coming up and stands next to him asking, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Indeed." Predaking stated as continued to look out but gaze hardened as he growled, "Though it would be more breathtaking if the Faunus was given more than this after the humans put us through."

Kali remained silent as she said, "I'm sure Blake told you about the desert and the dangerous wildlife there… If only it was more manageable…"

Predaking saw the forlorn look on the older female's face and though if he proved himself in the eyes of his charge's creators then she could trust him more, especially after he almost lost his temper in the presence of the Albain brothers.

"I would deal with any beast that gets in my way." Predaking said, making the mother of his charge look up in surprise at his words. It almost sounded like he was volunteering to go into the desert and fight the wild life for them. He was looking out at the island as he said, "You deserve more than this."

He then turned to walk away from the mother and his new chamber, looking for the chieftain of Menagerie. If paused thinking about how much of his original power was present within him, he still had his strength, endurance, and the speed which he had before the prime had transformed him into this organic semblance of his true self. He began to wonder if he could track as good as he was able to when in Beast Mode.

He closed his eyes and began to picture Blake's father in his mind before inhaling, searching for his scent, to find and follow. After a minute he detected a scent and followed it until he reached a door and knocked.

"Come in." Ghira voice came from the other side of the door. Predaking assumed that the father believed it to be his daughter or his wife instead of one of his guests. Predaking reached and turned the handle.

* * *

(So now Predaking has met Blake's parents, what do you think will happen next? but the Albain brothers saw him too, what will that lead to? and what'll happen when Predaking goes to tell Ghira his plan to make expands in Menagerie's desert?

Find out in the seventh chapter of Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope)


	6. Ch6: The Knight meets his Princess

(Hey you all how was your Halloweens been? I'd like to give a moment of silent to everyone who lost their lives and something important during recent events and hope that they will be able to rebuild their lives in what had happened...

...

...

So here's the long awaited latest chapter of my story where Dreadwing will meet his charge while learning more about his own semblance and about the high class of Remnant. Now let's see what sort of trouble our honorable Decepticon can get himself into this time.

 **Reminder: This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujduge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", which focuses on Blake and Weiss after the fall of Beacon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy.** )

* * *

For the following weeks, Dreadwing continued to work on his training as to return to his prime fighting conditions while focusing on learning how to activate his semblance and how long it can remain active before he runs out of the amount of aura needed for his semblance.

Every chance they had Dreadwing filled his brother the situation they were in, though wasn't pleased to be working in accordance with the Prime that aided in his own demise, agreed to help whenever Dreadwing had need of him.

 _"So it's been confirmed that I am not one with the Allspark_?" Skyquake asked, standing before his meditating twin who nodded, for the tenth time. Something about trying to maintain the larger twin's visits more by focusing on the strength of his aura.

 _"And I am currently in the clutches of Unicron because of that fool Starscream tampered with my remains?"_ Skyquake asked, again.

Dreadwing nodded, "I am afraid so brother."

 _"I will have his spark!"_ Skyquake roared, his anger getting the better of him.

The smaller twin stood up and said, "You forget, brother that we need to complete this task for Optimus Prime in order to secure your release from the Chaos Bringer so that we can have our vengeance against that desecrator."

 _"I am still not incline to do this for the prime."_ Skyquake said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked back to his twin, _"Especially after he converted you into such a weak, organic, form."_

"I was not thrilled when I heard him tell me he needed to change me into a human form, but if it would've saved your spark, I would endure anything." Dreadwing said, looking to his brother.

Skyquake let out a sigh before nodding, _"And I would do the same, my twin."_

Dreadwing let a smile grace his lips before sighing, trying to stand, and holding onto his spark support unit on his chest. Skyquake stared at the device in his twin's chest and said, _"I still cannot believe that lord Megatron would dare terminate you... especially everything you and I had done in his name."_

"His treachery was certainly a shock to me when he spared Starscream instead of let me execute him." Dreadwing said, remembering clearly the burning feeling of betrayal when Megatron used his own cannon against him to save Starscream's life. Especially when his spark extinguished from the hole in his chest.

Skyquake shook his head as he asked aloud, _"What had happened to our lord and cause?"_

"I honestly do not know…" Dreadwing said as he looked at the time and said, "I best begin to get ready for the charity event tonight. Hopefully it will go uneventful."

Skyquake shook his head, _"I still do not know why you have agreed to this… farce that the High Caste of this world."_

"It is only as a means to gain the general's trust while I find the one I a meant to protect." Dreadwing said as he began to clean himself up for the event. Skyquake remained silent as his memory body faded away like fog from a container as his spark returned to where it was within Unicron's grasp.

* * *

The broken moon shined brightly as the two exited the land vehicle. Walking to the doors a guard stopped them, asking for their names and tickets.

"General James Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy." Ironwood had introduced himself to the men in the dark suits. They nodded seeing his name on the list but looked suspiciously to young man with him, wearing a similar military uniform as the general but less decorative, for someone of the captain's rank.

"This is a subordinate who I had to bring with as Ms. Schnee was not available to accept the invitation from her father." General Ironwood said making the guards glace to each other before accepting the tickets. As they arrived there were many people dressed in tuxedos and dresses that made the former Decepticon deduce that these are the "social elites" in Atlas. He didn't need to spend too much time on studying them to know that they speak with the same kind of pride and arrogance as those of the High Caste of Cybertron expressed.

"Ah, General Ironwood, so good to see you've come." Dreadwing turned to a human male with gray-white hair and a pale complexion. He had a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color. He was wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath he wore a blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie, printed with the same emblem on his shoes and above his study. He has a silver-colored ring on his right pointer finger and another ring on his left third finger.

Ironwood turned and greeted the man as he said, trying to pleasant, "Jacques, I'm glad I was able to come."

The two shook hands, as it would appear to the astute young soldier that they were putting on a show for any onlookers. For the sake of their titles and positions as both a CEO and a headmaster/general. On either side of the man that Ironwood had named as, "Jacques" were two younger humans, close to his physical age. One was a young woman who appeared to be two inches shorter than him, long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. The same pale skin as the man. She had pale blue eyes and a crooked scar that is vertical across her right eye. She wore a glittering dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline with a floor length skirt and split to her thigh on one side. She appeared to wear some sort of heels one would call chunky. Over the dress she was wearing a slightly sheer long-sleeved blue shrug fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Sapphire drop earrings hung from her ears.

Save for her age and the scar, Dreadwing would've almost mistaken her for a younger Winter.

The young man on the other side of Jacques was has white hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. His hair is mostly pushed to left, although he does have a cowlick. His attire consists of a short-sleeved white dress shirt, the sleeves fastened just above his elbows by navy blue cuffs, each with twin gold buttons. Over his untucked shirt he wears a light blue vest, with a black handkerchief in his right breast pocket. He also wears a black necktie, navy blue trousers and black dress shoes. He seems very formal about his attire and his posture. He usually has at least one hand behind his back.

Seeing the young man looking at his children, Jacques asked, "Who is this person you brought with you tonight, James?"

"Oh, please let me introduce to you someone who was able to make it on Winter's behalf." James said, seeing Jacques narrowing his eyes slightly at his eldest daughter not here.

"This is Dreadwing Seeker, whose test scores and combat training has been much higher than anyone of his graduating class where he attained the rank of captain." James introduced the seeker as they had discussed before getting out of the car when they arrived. This was to be Dreadwing's cover to keep his "true origins" a secret until he was able to make a validated report to the council about him.

The three Schnees seemed someone close to Weiss' age was had the rank of Captain under Ironwood's command. It took Winter many years until she had reached her rank as an Atlas specialist, or as Weiss remembered. He couldn't have been no older than herself while he somewhat resembled Flynt Coal from the Vytal Festival. Whitley noticed his sister's still surprised expression and cleared his throat, making the heiress realize what she was doing and took her neutral expression. Looking to his children, Jacques said, "Now then, Weiss, Whitley, I believe you know what to say?"

Weiss looked away, narrowing her eyes at her father's tone, an expression that Dreadwing shared with the heiress who clearly glared at the elder Schnee. Weiss gave a small curtsey and said, in a polite tone, "Good evening, I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee family and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Seeker."

"I am Whitley Schnee, it is a pleasure to meet someone of your talented skills, Mr. Seeker." Whitley said, keeping a very formal air about his attire and his posture. An arm behind his back while the other horizontally across his chest, bowing a little in greeting.

Dreadwing looked at the pair seeing how the two siblings greeted him along with the tone of their father. Inside he was boiling with anger how similar he treats his children like how Starscream and Megatron treated those under them. Before he realized the disgrace of betrayal that had tarnished the Decepticon cause.

"Pleased to meet you both as well." Dreadwing said, giving himself a small bow before returning to stand straight. It sickened him to be in the presence of those similar to the High caste, so blinded by what should be considered privileges and taken for granted. But the look in Weiss' eyes seem to make the seeker feel as though she was not pleased with her status as those of her family and everyone in the room is.

"You certainly pulled out all the stops to show how much you care about another kingdom." The young captain heard the general say. Though it seemed to have a subtle undertone of sarcasm when speaking those words.

Whether Jacques detected it or not he didn't let it show as he said, "Yes, well I merely wish to show you and everyone that I consider what happened to Vale was one of the greatest tragedies I had ever heard of. Feeling as we are all one people of Remnant, I hosted this to show that fact."

"Very considerate of you." James said.

Jacques looked pleased by this and replied, his chest puffing out with pride, "Yes, I know."

Dreadwing narrowed his eyes, "I agree… one would mistake that you have a heart instead of what those rumors I heard say about you, Mr. Schnee."

The immediate people who heard turned or looked shocked by him saying that in the presence of one of the richest and most influential families in all of Remnant. Jacques lost all composure as he stared at the young captain.

Whitley stared in shock at the captain's words to his father. He almost lost control of himself hearing those insulting words, but was able to keep his composure. Knowing that this apparent captain will get what's coming to him in the future.

Weiss certainly was shocked to hear those words, she is not sure as to why this young man could say those things without worrying about her father getting some form of revenge against him and/or his family. Some part of her seemed happy to see someone standing up to him though, especially after how… strained things in her family has been since he married her mother before either her siblings and herself were born.

James couldn't believe what Dreadwing had said so blatantly. He knew from what Dreadwing told him he'd have problems with the high class, but to say that to one of the richest men in the world. Sure he was safe because of how the council trust him and due to his valor as a general and headmaster of Atlas Academy, but this…

Slowly the other three turned to see how the CEO would react to Dreadwing's words. Jacques looked like he was about to blow a blood vessel. Never in his life had he ever been insulted so… Just who does this boy think he is? Where did Ironwood find him?

Just as Jacques was about to say something he notices some of the other guests turning in his direction. So, swallowing his pride, Jacques let out a somewhat stiff chuckle and said, "Well, I'm pleased to think differently now that you've got the chance to meet me."

Dreadwing nodded as he saw the Schnees leave. Whitley didn't even bother to acknowledge him after that while Weiss gave a glance in Dreadwing's direction as silently wondering who he was to be able to stare down her father like that and not be afraid of the repercussions.

* * *

As soon as the lights dimmed and the announcer had announced Weiss to being the person performing for tonight's event, Dreadwing saw Weiss walking onto the center of the center of the painted emblem of Atlas that dominated the stage's surface. and bowed to the applauding audience. Once the clapping had died down Weiss took a deep breathe and the music began to play, she had begun to sing.

Immediately the world around Dreadwing seems to have faded as he listened to the heiress singing. Even the words seemed to have faded from his ears as he listened to the sound of her voice.

 _"Mirror, can you hear me?  
Do I reach you?  
Are you… even listening?  
Can I get through?  
There's a part of me that's desperate for changes  
Tired of being treated like a pawn  
But there's a part of me that stares back from inside the mirror  
Part of me that's scared I might be wrong  
That I can't be strong…"_

She then began to singing a wordless aria, her arms outstretched. Dreadwing seemed transfixed on the sound of Weiss Schnee singing. He had never heard anything so... so... pleasing? That is not the word...

Ironwood noticed the look in the young man's eyes and smiled in a knowing, fatherly, smile. Perhaps the heiress may be able to help Dreadwing be able to gain a better control over his semblance as well as let the young captain trust them more to reveal more of his people's technology. While Dreadwing could help the heiress with her family problems. Now to think of a way accomplish this without Jacques from guessing that he had a hand in this. She then changed to the same emphatic lyrics as she took before she began

 _"I'm not your pawn, not another thing you own.  
I was not born guilty of your crimes.  
The riches and your influence can't hold me anymore.  
I won't be possessed,  
burdened by your royal test.  
I will not surrender.  
This life is mine."_

Weiss concludes her song and bows while the audience applauds. She looks up to the balcony above stage left where her father and brother are watching. Jacques remains seated, not applauding, while Whitley was standing giving a slower paced, sarcastic clap. Weiss looked back at the audience, all clapping still in their seats. She turns and walks backstage, her feigned smile replaced with a frown. Dreadwing watched as he too applauded. Though from what he could see, she wasn't walking away in the same joy that she showed when she bowed after finishing her song.

Looking over at his charge, Ironwood ask, "Did you enjoy the performance?"

Dreadwing nodded as he looked up at the two Schnees that attended and said, "It was… very enjoyable."

Smiling Ironwood then asked, "Would you like to tell her about what you thought about the performance? I'm certain that she'll need some supportive words from a friend right about now."

Dreadwing looked back at the general and asked, "Why? What happened?"

"I'm know you're aware but when Beacon fell Ms. Schnee was there fighting with her classmates at Beacon when the White Fang and the Grimm attacked." Ironwood told Dreadwing, seeing the youngman's eyes widening from the information before continuing, "Ever since Jacques went to retrieve her, she's been locked in her manor since then. Almost like she suffered a great loss from the attack."

Dreadwing drowned out everything else that the general said, remembering his mission from Optimus Prime, if Weiss was there when Beacon fell, then… could she be the one he was meant to protect?

As Dreadwing and Ironwood exited the theater and into the ballroom. They looked around the room from the balcony, they could see the other guests there as the waiters moved across the room. On the far opposite end of the room is a display area with three large paintings and two abstract statues. He found the Schnee family members who came on one side of the display where Jacques is conversing with a man in glasses and a gray-haired woman in a green dress. They are laughing. Weiss is behind her father, looking at the floor with her hands held primly behind her back. Whitley stands similar further behind their father, only his gaze is directly on him. Something about that boy made the image of Starscream come to his mind and he glared.

Seeing the glare, Ironwood reminded, "Remember, you need to…"

"Remain calm. I know. The heavy air of hypocrisy from the majority below is just bringing back bad memories." Dreadwing said, his glare not faltering until he saw Weiss looking away from her father and brother and overlooked the paintings.

As they converse, Weiss looks over to the largest painting on the end of the ballroom, depicting Beacon Academy with its Cross Continental Transmission tower still standing. He lets go of Weiss and begins to raise his arm to call over a waiter. Weiss stops him by grabbing his forearm, prompting a sideways glance from Whitley.

The two lock gazes as the conversation next to them continued. Jacques and the businesswoman share a laugh. Weiss move across the room to look at the painting of Beacon Academy. She has barely reached it when a young man began to converse with her.

Weiss stood with her arms crossed, maintaining a cold expression throughout most of the conversation between her and the other human. She lightly placed her fingers across his in a very loose handshake. Weiss turned her attention back to the painting, and there is brief silence between the two before he tried to strike up another conversation with her.

He reached out and takes a champagne flute as a waiter walked by. As he sipped his drink, Weiss shifted her stance to face him. He must've said something that made Weiss take on a more aggressive stance as she raised her voice. He stared at her in disbelief before obeying.

She watched as the young man walk away, and once he was gone, she turned back to the painting, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

As Dreadwing approached her, he could see the Beacon Academy painting, then sees the sign in front of the display, which reads: "SHOW THE WORLD WE CARE. All proceeds go to the Kingdom of Vale."

Weiss' eyes are open again as if she had just been observing the painting, and she once again closes her eyes. Before he could address her, one voice stood out among the rest.

"But really, does it come as any surprise, what happened to Vale?" a woman asked with an arrogant air about her as she talked about the Kingdom of Vale.

Dreadwing heard the woman say that and looked over his shoulder at the woman. While at the same time, Weiss opened her eyes and turned slightly, peering over her shoulder at the woman as the woman continued, "It was a long time coming if you ask me."

"Honey..." The woman's husband placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to shush her, but she shook it off, leaving him to glance around the room with a forced, nervous grin.

"What?" The wife asked, laughing, before reminding him, "You said the same thing last night. If they're so arrogant to think they can get by without proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance."

While she talks, her husband drops the act and heaves a silent sigh. The Trophy Wife's rant is cut off by a voice shouting angrily across the room at her.

"Shut up!" The room falls silent, and all of the party goers turn to look at her.

"Weiss?" Dreadwing heard her father ask, shocked by her outburst.

Her voice still raised, Weiss angrily gestures to the guests while she spoke, "You don't have a clue! None of you do!"

A little insulted the woman asked, confused, "Excuse me?"

"You're all just standing around talking about nothing! Worrying about your hair, your money, your stupid problems that don't mean anything!" While Weiss said those words, Dreadwing remembered the first time he had ever seen the mech that had become Dreadwing's lord and master, say words similar to the human girl before him. The inspired and resonating emotions he felt when he heard Megatron's speech about the High Caste of Cybertron had returned from Weiss' own words. Maybe she was more deserving to her privileges than he thought, especially if she is related to Winter.

Her father quickly approached her, telling her while Whitley looks on with a faint smile on his face. "Weiss, that's enough."

He grabbed her wrist, and she immediately begins struggling to pull away, demanding, "Let go of me!"

Jacques however hissed under his breath, "You're embarrassing the family!"

"I said let go!" Weiss shouted, breaking free her father's grasp with a harsh tug, but in the process, she lost her balance and collapses to the floor. Suddenly, a glyph manifests next to Weiss, and a Boarbatusk appeared, but not like any she had seen… it looked similar to one of her sister's summoning. She looked at it with wide eyes, her jaw dropping, unable to believe what just happened. The Boarbatusk Summon charged toward the woman who began to beg, "Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, just leave me alone."

It leaps toward her and her husband, jaws wide open. In that split second, a voice called out, "Skyquake!"

Before it could do anything a figure in ghostly like armor flew into the Boarbatusk and forced it to the ground before a laser like shot was heard and it shattered like glass.

Everyone stared in shock as Dreadwing stood there the barrel of his advanced pistol smoking. He went over to check on Weiss as the ghostly armored figure approached, asking like a ghost like voice, _"Are you and this female unharmed, Dreadwing?"_

"Yes, thank you… brother…" Dreadwing said, making Weiss blink at how a summon would be able to speak let alone recognize her with its master. She was curious as to why he called it "brother". Even as it stood there with some of the fog like body slowly escaping its body as though it was like steam coming out of a container.

Everyone was silent after seeing what had transpired.

"Arrest her!" The wife ordered hysterically, but neither the young man in the uniform nor this bizzare summon moved to do such a thing.

"What are you waiting for? She's insane, she should be locked up." The wife ordered, evidently trying to make herself look like the victim when SHE was the one who provoked Weiss into causing that to happen.

That was the final straw for the Seeker as he went up to the woman and slapped her hard in the face. Making it echo throughout the room making many of the guests look shocked or gasp in surprise. Weiss who was still in shock of what she was able to accomplish stared up when she heard the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh in a slapping sound.

The human woman stared in shock before asking, "How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am?! I-"

"BE SILENT!" Dreadwing shouted, ordering loudly that made the woman lose her words as Dreadwing glared at her. He then asked, "What gives you the right to say those things to people who have suffered losses greater than your insignificant wealth?"

He looked around the room at the guests and demanded, "What gave any of you the right to think you are better than others?! Your heartlessness and arrogance is so damaging that it made a young woman who watched innocent people and friends perish during the Fall of Beacon lash out at your selfishness instead showing more support to her and the lives lost! In my eyes she's the only one who deserves to be where she is, not any of you!"

Weiss looked up at the young man who was saying all those things about her and the guests and somehow felt touched through all of her emotional strain.

"Dreadwing!" Ironwood shouted, catching the captain's attention.

The bureaucracy and shallowness of the humans in this room made Dreadwing glare back at the general and muttered, loud enough for Weiss to hear, "The High Caste is the same no matter where you go…"

He nodded to his twin who nodded back and was about to disappear before General Ironwood approached, the wife then said, "Arrest them both! He's clearly lost his mind for striking me!"

Ironwood stared into the eyes of the captain, who glared back, even as the "Memory" of Skyquake drew his weapon and aimed it at the general's face. Some of the guest gasped when they saw this, Ironwood however remained calm in the presence of the twins. Studying the "Memory" more, Ironwood saw that this version of Skyquake showed all the signs of an older brother defending his sibling, as if it was the real Skyquake instead of a memory acting as how Dreadwing remembered him. Turning back to the guest Ironwood stated, "They're the only ones making sense around here."

Skyquake was surprised by this action before holstering his weapon and faded out, feeling his twin was safe now. Turning back to his host, Ironwood bid the CEO, "Thanks for the party, Jacques."

He and Dreadwing, casually made their exit as the general said, in a subtle whisper, "Don't think what you've done and said won't go without any punishment…"

"Understood." Dreadwing whispered as he turned to look back to Weiss.

Still on the floor, Weiss looked up to see her father turn to glare at her. While Dreadwing looked back as if giving her a silent promise that he will be on her side.

* * *

Later that night, Jacques had dragged Weiss into her room as he snapped, pacing in front of her, "Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable."

He suddenly stopped, and pointed at her, "Do you have any idea what that stunt of yours and that insolent soldier cost us?"

"I-" Weiss began only to be cut off by her father.

"And don't think I'm just talking about Lien here! Our reputation! Our... our..." Jacques sighed angrily and holds his head, unable to come up with the words to finish expressing the gravity of her mistake.

Weiss waited for a moment before speaking, "I want to leave."

"I beg your pardon?" Jacques asked, as if he heard her wrong.

Weiss repeated herself looking up at her father, "I said I want to leave. I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to stay in Atlas anymore!"

Jacques then glared down at her before telling her, "Young lady, I don't give a damn about what you want! This isn't about you. This is about the Schnee family name and your apparent insistence on dragging it through the mud!"

"I have done nothing, but fight to uphold the honor of my family name, a name that you married into!" Weiss told her father, defiantly.

Jacques slapped Weiss hard on her left cheek, sending her head to the side as she gasped in reaction. She placed her hand on her cheek and turned to face her father, looking at him a little incredulously as she lowered her hand. He looked right back at her, unrepentant. When he begins speaking again, his voice suddenly sounds calm yet intimidating.

"This behavior of yours is incredibly disappointing. You couldn't possibly understand the lengths I've gone to in order to keep this family where it is." Jacques told her before asking, "You think running off like your sister is going to make the Schnee name stronger? You're wrong. Siding with her only divides us."

"I'm not siding with anyone. I'm doing what I feel is right, and that does not include wasting my time up here..."

Weiss said while Jacques walked away, rolling his eyes as his daughter finishes her rant.

"...with these clueless people in Atlas. The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine, and I'll do it as a Huntress."

Jacques stops and slowly turned to face her again. As he spoke to her, he stood in front of his daughter, peering down upon her, "No... you won't. You're not leaving Atlas. You're not to leave the manor grounds unless I specifically allow it. You will not go near anyone that will obviously be a negative influence on you. You are going to remain here, out of sight and out of trouble, until you and I come to an agreement on your future."

"What?!" Weiss asked, loudly at what her father had decreed.

Jacques then continued, "Your presupposition that you can simply have whatever it is you want is a clear sign of our failure as parents. But from now on, I'll be giving you the full attention you require, starting by keeping you where I can see you."

With that, Jacques turned once more and walks away.

"You can't just keep me from leaving!" Weiss shouted back at her father.

Again, he stopped and turns to look at her, "I can, and the staff here will make sure of it."

"So now I'm just your prisoner?!" Weiss asked incedulously.

"You are my daughter. You're a child, and children are grounded when they misbehave." He walks away, and this time, he continues walking even while his daughter speaks.

"This is only going to make things worse, Father. People will ask questions! They'll want to know why the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is suddenly nowhere to be found!" Weiss said, knowing that he can't do this unless he wants the family to suffer worse than what she did if he imprisoned the Schnee Dust Company's heiress for this even though she's supposed to go everywhere when it involves the family's company.

Her father stops in front of the door and faced her, "Which is why you are no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

Weiss takes a step back, asked, stunned, "Excuse me?"

Jacques then explained what he meant, "Clearly, the trauma you endured at the fall of Beacon was too much for you. And being near someone like that so-called "captain" of Ironwood or those witless classmates of your from Vale have left a great negative effect on you. Which is why you've generously revoked your claim to the company and its earnings and passed it on to your brother Whitley."

Weiss stares at Jacques, breathing heavily as she digests the news. Was he really that shallow that he'd blame people she met outside of the kingdom and that one captain that stood up for her? All because of that captain subtly insulting him the way he did by making it sound like a compliment.

"It's time to wake up and face reality." Jacques said as he turned and left. Through the open door, we see Whitley waiting and clearly having been eavesdropping. Jacques turns to the left without acknowledging his son.

Weiss takes a moment to deal with her emotions and then steps out into the hall with her fists clenched, calling out to her brother who is moving down the hallway in the opposite direction his father had gone, "Whitley?!"

Whitley, turning around with a small smile, asked, "Yes, sister?"

Walking to her brother and crossing her arms, Weiss asked, "Did you know about this?"

"About what?" Whitley asked, innocently.

"You never liked Winter. You never liked me. But you've been nothing but supportive since the moment I came back." Weiss told her younger brother.

Whitley then simply said, "If being kind to my big sister is some sort of crime, then I suppose I'm guilty."

Weiss' eyes widen with realization, "You wanted this to happen."

"It's foolish not to do as Father asks." As he speaks, he leans forward, his feigned innocent smile changing into a threatening and angry expression.

Weiss stares with a look of hurt and betrayal, "I can't believe you."

"Don't worry, Weiss. The Schnee family name is in good hands." Whitley turns and walks away, Weiss staring after him.

That was when a roar of outrage was heard. The younger boy and the former heiress turned to see the captain charging at them, fist pulled back before it collided with the boy's face. After his fist met his face, Whitley let out cry of pain before he was sent flying some feet away from the two before rolling to a stop on the ground.

Usually Dreadwing would have a better job of keeping his temper in check but the way that this younger sibling treated and tricked her older one had really pushed the wrong kinds of buttons on how siblings are supposed to be to each other.

Dreadwing stood in front of the betrayed Weiss and breathed heavily, his anger growing, before snapping, "You don't deserve to be her sibling!"

* * *

 _A few minutes ago._

Dreadwing stood in front of the large manor as he looked up at it. He can't believe he had to do this humiliating task of "apologizing" to Jacques for how he was during the party some hours ago, by order of Ironwood. Ironwood was true to his word, something that Dreadwing finds admirable

When he approached the door and knocked it, it left a loud bang of a sound when the knocker and the door's surface met.

He had to wait for some minutes before a man a slightly overweight man with balding brown hair and a large mustache. He had light brown eyes and spoke in a somewhat tired, but professional tone in his voice, "Yes?"

"I'm Dreadwing Seeker. General Ironwood would have mentioned my coming?" Dreadwing said, his humiliation knowing no bounds.

The servant studied him for a moment before saying, "Yes, Mr. Schnee is expecting you."

Dreadwing narrowed his eyes at the fact he was expected. And followed the human servant down the long halls to where the CEO was awaiting him.

"I happen to hear what you did and said during the party." Dreadwing heard the servant say, before he continued, his tone sounding happy and fatherly, "It was very brave."

The seeker remained silent before telling the human, "I only did and said what anyone should've said."

"If you ask me, I'd say that dotty witch got what was coming to her." The human said his tone sounded different, almost like he was a different person. When getting the opportunity, the former Decepticon looked on a reflective surface and saw the servant's eyes had changed from light brow to red. That made Dreadwing remember a former comrade of his, a certain triple-changer with multiple personalities.

"WHITLEY!?"

Weiss voice cut through the air close to the staircase that the two were walking pass when she asked, "Did you know about this?"

"About what?" Whitley's asked, his tone innocent, though fainter. This caught Dreadwing's attention more than the servant's words about him keeping his time with Mr. Schnee.

"You never liked Winter. You never liked me. But you've been nothing but supportive since the moment I came back." Weiss said, almost like she was deducing a crime. The conversation was drawing Dreadwing closer to the voices.

"If being kind to my big sister is some sort of crime, then I suppose I'm guilty." Whitley's voice said, causing an intense silence as Dreadwing approached closer and closer to the source of the sound.

"You wanted this to happen." Dreadwing heard Weiss say, making the anger growing more inside his spark.

Dreadwing turned in time to hear the boy's tone changing into a threatening and angry tone, as he said, "It's foolish not to do as Father asks."

"I can't believe you." Weiss said, her voice coated with hurt and betrayal by her brother.

"Don't worry, Weiss. The Schnee family name is in good hands." Whitley said, as he turned to walk away.

Again, for the second time this night, Dreadwing lost control of his temper, letting out a roar of outrage and charged at the young boy who dared to be called a sibling.

* * *

 _Present._

Whitley let out a scream as he clutched his face, "My face! My face!"

Looking up in a great fury, Whitley asked, his face holding a greatly bruised and somewhat bleeding face, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?!"

"Just a spoiled sibling that does not deserve to hold the same name the great man that your grandfather was!" Dreadwing said just as angry as the young boy before him.

"What?" Whitley asked, confused by what he said.

Dreadwing continued, "Where I'm from families may not exist to the extent that you all know, but we do have siblings if we're lucky and when you have a sibling you must do everything in your power for them even if it means fighting a demon horde to save them, let alone against the tyranny of one who brought you to life. What you're doing is not the way of a true sibling, but a conniving desecrator that would do anything for power and status!"

While listening to him speaking Weiss stared in shock to hear this stranger defending her and reprimanding her brother for how he was since she came back to the time of her father stripping her of her heiress status.

"I knew another boy who abandoned his title and high born status because he was angry by the decision of his peers. They made laws that were unfair to their citizenry and he left everything behind to find a path that will make better changes and became a warrior, one the youngest and most skilled I have ever seen. It was not until the man that I would, one day, call "lord" fought him was when I discovered he had entered into a vow a silence believing actions would speak louder than words." Dreadwing said, making those there surprised to hear someone had given up everything just because of a disagreement in laws.

Whitley then spat, "Clearly he was a fool to give up the only true means of power."

Dreadwing wasn't amused as he was about to attack Weiss' younger brother again when…

"WHAT the hell is going on here?!"

The three of them turned to see Jacques Schnee standing there. Two guards with him as he surveyed everything.

Seeing his son's injured face and some blood dripping from the captain's fist, Jacques ordered, "Escort Mr. Seeker off my property. He will no longer be welcomed in our house… With or without the general's insistence."

The two guards moved to obey when Dreadwing' began to summon his brother again. But was stopped by Weiss who shook her head, not wanting things to get worse because of his temper. Dreadwing was about to protest when he saw she was worried for him as he could tell that her father would do something worse if he had continued. While the guards were busy with him, and Jacques went to check on his new heir, Dreadwing slipped a small device into Weiss' hand and whispered, "We'll meet again."

Once the guards had escorted the captain out and Jacques helped his new heir to get patched up, the strain of her world turning upside down and her family, well her father and brother, betraying her made her run back into her room and cried a bit on her bed. She felt something in her hand and remembered that Dreadwing was able to slip into her hand before he was taken away and found it to be some sort of communications device.

It looked smaller than her scroll and yet heavier, wondering how he was able to make such a device so small yet appear to be very advanced compared to the latest in Atlas' technology.

Closing her hand around it, Weiss took on a determined expression before moving to the moonlit window and closed the curtains. Then she began pushing everything back as she to give her room more space before going to the case where her sword, Myternaster. Holding it like an old friend and smiled as she knew what she has to do to attain her freedom.

* * *

 _An hour later… back in Atlas Academy…_

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Ironwood shouted, loud enough for people to hear past his thick office doors.

Dreadwing remained silent as he reported, "I offer no excuse other than the fact that I struck the spoiled brat in the face after it was revealed he purposely made his sibling go against her father's will to obtain the rights and privileges of his heir."

Ironwood turned and asked, "DO you have an ANY idea what'll happen?!"

"I was only trying to defend the true heir of the Schnee name, nothing more." Dreadwing said remaining calm.

Ironwood stood in front of the young man and stated, angrily, "I don't know how things are like where you are from, but you cannot go around physically assaulting anyone who you just don't like."

"So you would applaud the dishonorable actions made by that coward?" Dreadwing asked, meaning Whitley. His anger showing again, though he was keeping a better control over it now than when he struck the conniving brat in the face.

"No, of course not, but there could've been a subtler way of handling it than damaging his face as well as the Atlas military's reputation." Ironwood argued, disappointed by the young man's rash actions.

"Ever since the fall of Beacon, the people need someone to trust." Ironwood stated, "Someone they can look up to and know that they will feel safe if evil should reveal itself. Our negative emotions are source of our enemies' strength and the people need to know someone will be there to protect them."

Dreadwing looked down and stated, "Siblings should not try to outdo or betray each other… They should be trying to support each other and be there in their time of need…"

Ironwood sighed before stating, "You're confined to your quarters until I'm able to fix what damage you caused."

"Yes sir." Dreadwing stated, centuries of practice after all of the superior officers that he served while serving under Megatron's cause.

He about faced and exited the general's office while being trailed behind by the two soldiers assigned to be his watchers as he was under confinement. When he reached his quarters he removed his armor and put on the sleeping attire that was provided to him as he won't be going anywhere to wash them or get new ones for a while. He made sure his weapons were locked to anyone but himself before he laid on his bed, looking over to the moon.

Dreadwing thought back to when he slipped the comms device he had put together from the technologies of this kingdom, thought adequate, it was nothing compared to Cybertronian technology. He looked over to his helmet and knew that the human will contact him when she needs to.

Her determination to be free from the shame that her peers cast over the world, as well as the nest of vipers that her home has become intrigued him. Almost reminded him of how he felt when he saw Megatron vowing to make Cybertron a fairer and just society where all would be equal.

Unlike his former master, he will make sure that his charge will not fall down the wrong path. He will make sure of that even if he must sacrifice himself to do it.

* * *

(So what do you guys think? Was his cover name good? Think he could've done more to help Weiss or could he have done more to make Whitley and Jacques pay for how they are stepping on everything Dreadwing believes in, honor and family.

What will come of this meeting between Weiss and her new ally? What'll become of Whitley's injuries? Who will Dreadwing beat up next? Will Ironwood lose his patience and try to take Dreadwing's technology? Where will the path that Weiss and Dreadwing take them?

Find out on the eight chapter of Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope.)


	7. Ch7: Dragon's Quest

(Hey everyone how's it going? I am so sorry for being gone for so long, things got more intense since last time I posted the last chapter of this story. Well lets recount what happened since my last chapter.

1\. Dreadwing has a cover as to why he is with Ironwood as he looks for the person he is suppose to protect.

2\. Met said princess and stood in defense of her.

and finally 3. slugged that arrogant little scumbag Whitley in the face for his mistreatment of his sister, while being forced off the estate by that King Tatiju, Jacques after making his son the new heir. But don't worry all you Weiss fans, she has a way to keep in contact with Dreadwing thanks to that device he gave her.

Seems like everything's in order. Now let's see how Predaking's doing, shall we?

 **Reminder: This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujduge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", which focuses on Blake and Weiss after the fall of Beacon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy.** )

* * *

Predaking opened the door and entered. Ghira, however, seemed to be very busy as to not notice the dragon entering his office. He remained silent while Ghira had worked on his papers before the chieftain had time to put down his papers and look to his visitor.

Surprise to see the Dragon Faunus there, Ghira asked, "Oh, Predaking. What can I do for you?"

"I was informed that the people have not been able to expand into the deserts due to the wildlife since the founding of this village." Predaking told him, standing there.

Ghira was confused by how Predaking had said his answer and asked, "Yes? What of it?"

"I wish to volunteer myself into the attempt of securing an outpost within the desert." Predaking stated, making the older Faunus gap in response to the request. Predaking blinked confused by this reaction as it would make since for him to go as he was more durable and able to survive far longer and cover more ground than anyone else. Though, if he had his wings then he'd be able to do more for these people. Especially as he would be able to consume any of the creatures that get in his way. In this form however, he would need to try and preserve his kills so he may remain strong during his trek.

Ghira seemed to have found his voice as he stated, "As much as seeing your courage makes me feel, I can't allow that."

Predaking raised a brow, not understanding as to why the chieftain would not agree to this course of action as it was to help his citizens, "Please explain to me your reasoning, sir."

"It's just too dangerous for one Faunus to go out there and hope he can find territory that another animal or worse Grimm would come and destroy what he risked his life for." Ghira explained, however, that only made Predaking give out a beast like snarl that made the chieftain take on an expression of shock on that which only made Predaking angrier, snapping, "I was with your daughter and the chattering monkey when a draconic Grimm attacked our vessel and was close to holding it in a standstill before the human captain finished it off!"

"That may be good, against one Grimm, but there could be more in packs that could kill you if you're not careful!" Ghira said, loudly, his anger close to Predaking's level. Not really able to believe someone so young has the natural strength to do that without using his Aura or Semblance.

"It is a better plan than risking the lives of the people you need to keep the peace in the village." Predaking tried to reveal, trying to show the older Faunus that he is capable of handling himself out in the wild after what he knew of his people and the hardships he had to endure because of Megatron.

Getting up Ghira asked, "You think I don't know that? But I must be considering your life as well as everyone else's."

"Why? Because I am not exactly like other Faunus?!" Predaking asked, feeling as though Ghira was about to give the same excuses as Megatron did, because he was created from the cells of his ancestors.

Ghira sighed as he tried to say, "That isn't what I meant."

"Then what is it?" Predaking asking arms crossed, doing his very best to remain calm, even though it's a difficult trial for him compared to fighting Megatron.

Ghira got in Predaking's face and shouted, "It's because my daughter wouldn't be able to overcome if anything happened to you!"

This confused Predaking more as he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ghira stared in shock before remembering Predaking's origins and asked, feeling like he was retelling the "Birds and the Bees" when his daughter asked him a question along those lines, "Uhh… Well… you see…"

Predaking blinked in confusion about what the father of his charge meant, while the panther Faunus continued, to try and explain, "As you no doubt know, there are males and females of every species, Human and Faunus. And sometimes they began to have special feelings for each other where they'd begin to… where they start… feeling warm about each other and I…"

The door opened suddenly, both of them turned to see Blake standing there surprised with her cheeks blushing deep red. Then her expression of surprise became one of embarrassment and she stormed out. Her father tried to call after her, "Blake."

However, he got no reply as she was still upset. Ghira let out a sigh before looking back at the still confused Predacon. The chieftan sat down behind his desk and said, "I'll ask some of the Menagerie guard to go with you as backup while you're out in the desert."

Predaking stood up to protest, but was quieted down when the chieftan added, "Not to keep an eye on you, but to secure what you may find while out there in the desert."

Knowing he won't get exactly what he wanted, Predaking gave Ghira the same bow when he first met the parents earlier and went to prepare for his journey out into the desert of this island.

* * *

To say that Blake was embarrassed would be an understatement as she stormed away from her father's office. She couldn't believe that her father was having that conversation with Predaking of all people. It was more embarrassing than if her mother began talking to Sun about the same conversation as her father did with the Dragon Faunus.

She stopped and growled a bit, she had originally went to her father's office to try and talk to him after how long it's been since she was last there… and the last time they saw each other wasn't her best moments…

She looked back and supposed that she couldn't blame the dragon for not understanding what her father was talking about due to him being cloned into existence. But to make it sound like she had feelings for someone she met close to a week ago… It was as embarrassing as when her mom told her she approved of Sun instead of her father. And Predaking seemed to have gotten an approval from her father even though he seemed to be still hesitant to trust him. (AN: Apparently any father's like that to any young man their daughter knows.)

She had sighed when thinking about going to go to her mother for advice on how to deal with tthis... when she found her mother talking to Sun about her adventure with her team, Team RWBY. She didn't know what was worse. Her father giving dating advice to a boy who she just met and whom both she and her father respected in some way, or her mother getting buttered up by the blond who she went to a dance with.

Going back to her former bedroom, Blake groaned pressing her hands into her face, unable to believe what's going on so far around her. She had just looked out her window and saw Predaking leaving, going to the forest edge behind her home.

* * *

Predaking stood there at the edge of the forest as he turned to see a few Faunus with black robes on their uniforms and what appeared to be minimum amount of armor on their uniforms walked to him.

"You the one that chief Belladonna told us about?" The one with the scar over his right eye and two front teeth asked, his tone was rough, which showed her had experienced a lot of hard work and combat to make him sound aggressive.

Predaking nodded, "Indeed. Thought I told him I do not require aid from those who are busy with their own assignments."

"Well in that case." One of the guard said, about to turn around when the one with the scar stopped him, grabbing his shoulder.

Looking back at the tall dragon Faunus, he told the other guardsmen, "We've been assigned this by chief Ghira, and we're gonna see it through."

Predaking had to nod to their sense of loyalty to the chieftan of this community, as well as their sense of duty. Even though the guard that wanted to leave groan, it seemed to be in a levity manner rather than actually being upset of not accepting Predaking's offer to go alone into the desert.

"What name do you go by?" Predaking asked the, apparent, head of the guards.

He looked suspiciously at the dragon faunus for a second before answering, "Saber Rodentia."

"This excursion into the great desert will certainly be teeming with dangers and treachery." Predaking told them as he looked at them and asked, "Are you certain you wish to continue this pursuit even if it will bring you your end?"

The guard there looked to each other before the scarred faunus with the teeth nodded. Sighing Predaking nodded, and proceeded to lead them out through the forest and then out into the desert.

It was nearly half a day after they left the village when they were attacked by a pack of Grimm, reptilian looking creatures with no wings, but with two legs and a heard big enough for the legs to not be useless.

"Damn! It just had to be Creepers!" one of the guards cried out, shocked at how many were in this pack.

Holding his weapon, Saber ordered, "Prepare to fight back!"

The guard began to fight back with their spears and ranged weapons. Before Predaking could aid them, Saber held out his spear and said, "You stay back. The chief'd be angry if we let his guest get hurt."

"But I can help you." Predaking said, loud enough over the sounds of fighting around them.

Saber narrowed his eyes, "If you wanna help, then stay out of our way."

Before he could argue more, Saber went to fight the Grimm. Predaking snarled, angry that they still treat him like this when he could fight.

With his anger growing, the Grimm stopped what they were doing and turned their attention the angered dragon faunus as he went on his raging about how they were holding him back while they were going to be slaughtered. The creepers all focused on the large Faunus while the Menagerie Guard were able to get out of the Grimm's line of sight.

Saber was helping one of his subordinates when he saw a the Grimm heading towards, "Hey, kid! Get outta there!"

Before one of the Grimm pounced, Predaking grabbed it by the throat and crushed it with his claw. The creeper dropped to the ground as it dissolved away into nothingness. He then looked around for the creepers to come stalk him before pouncing. Predaking glared at them as he fought back, with a beast like roar that echoed from his throat.

(AN: At this point you can listen to the song they played for Predaking on Transformers: Prime, but it's up to you.)

The guards watched in amazement as Predaking fought the pack of Grimm single handedly while they got their wounded out of the fight. Though it was completely safe to say that the Grimm seemed focused on the dragon Faunus before them rather than them. Predaking grabbed a creeper by the tail and swung it around like a flail mace to send the others to hit the ground before grabbing it by its head and slammed it hard into the ground, causing it to dissolve quickly. Predaking looked at the remaining Grimm and charged, with a roar.

"Whoa… look at him go…" One of the guards said during the fight.

"Never seen anyone fight like that before."

Saber glared as he said, "I have… back in the early days of the White Fang. It was amazing seeing one person take down a group of humans that tried to stop us from passing by their village. I just haven't seen anyone fight this intense since Adam Taurus."

Saber watched as Predaking took care of the Grimm, true his method of fighting is different from the adept's but it was with the same level of intensity was the same. Now he understood why he and a few of his subordinates were ordered by the chief to watch him, just in case this guy became anything like Taurus.

Soon Predaking stood there while the guard cheered and made their way to the somewhat tired dragon Faunus. Saber remained where he was as he watched, untrusting of this strange faunus.

That night while everyone was resting, Predaking stood guard over them as to make sure they were not attacked by more Grimm or humans who would wish harm on them for camping.

As he sat there Predaking looked up into the night sky, as if truly seeing the stars for the first them as he thought, 'They look like the Energon crystals shining in the darkness.'

He closed his eyes, remembering the burning wreckage that Megatron orchestrated for his brethren, all because the Decepticon feared him. Opening his eyes he looked back into the sky and swore, "I will not fail them… This I swear…"

Unaware as a figure in black was watching him, as he stood up he fixed his hood and proceeded to the only known oasis in this desert.

* * *

The next morning Predaking was already up as he looked to the guards, who were having their brief breakfast.

Predaking took a deep breath and sniffed the air for anything, food, shade, or even water. His eyes snapped open and told the readying guard, "I can detect a source of moist nourishment in the northward direction of the setting sun."

Confused the one with the map looked and asked, "You mean north west from here?"

Predaking nodded before leading them the way to the water. Through the journey, they had to fight against other forms of Grimm as well as reach a means to protect them from the harsh sun where they would need to keep from eating or drinking too much. One of the guards almost got lost to the intense heat when Predaking stopped him by knocking him out to ensure that he'd be able to return to normal once they find a shady area. They spent another couple days of looking and their supplies were running low. Predaking stopped seeing several more guards had fallen to the heat and went back to carry them over his shoulders while continuing on. Confusing the gerbil Faunus more as to why he was able to keep going with more people to carry.

They found it as some sort of cave that led underground. They waited half of a day as the sun began to set.

Saber watched as while he and his subordinates had begun to feel tired and close to needing rehydrate by drinking some water, Predaking stood there, completely unaffected. Even a reptilian faunus would begin to feel something like hunger or some form of fatigue half of the time they were walking. The only times that Saber ever saw Predaking sleep was half way through their journey, the rest of the time he continued to stay on guard while the others slept. This strange faunus continued to stand guard without any identifications to show he was getting tired or hungry for so long.

'What sort of willpower does this kid have?' Saber thought, continuing to observe him. Even as the sun sets.

Predaking went to the other end of their makeshift camp and looked into the darkness. He could detect an air current from the depths along with the smell of water.

"The smell of water is coming from deeper into the caves." Predaking said to the guards. Before going deeper into the earth.

"Uhh… captain?"

Saber turned and asked, "What is it?"

"These walls… I don't know about them but they don't seem… natural…" the guardsman said pointing to how the walls appeared to have been carved rather than be naturally made. Placing his hand on it, he moved it along the length and felt like they were carved out… by something…

They heard a roar and turned to see the signifying red eyes of the Grimm, followed by a roar. Catching everyone's attention.

Then from the darkness of the cavern was the sound of powerful feet hitting the ground coming in their direction.

Turning to the group, Saber ordered, "RUN!"

And all of them began to run from the many red eyes. They kept running until they reached a large wide pocket of the underground and seemed to have light pouring in the direction they were heading when two big feline like Grimm came out, revealing them to be maticores. Large feline like creatures with wings, scorpion tails, and two large horns protruding from their heads, a bone armor covering their heads with a crown like manes around their heads they snarled at the intruders.

They were about to go back the way they came but 20 more manticores came out of the darkened path and growled at the cornered Faunus. Predaking made a mental note how similar these creatures were to Darksteel's beast form in terms of bulk and frame, but not exactly the same for obvious reasons. The manticores at the center began to move away as a very large feline like Grimm double the height of one manticore walked into the light with both a growl and a hiss. This creature was more slender than the manticores and appeared to have less of a mane around its head with a four crest bone mask and a white snake tail looking at them independently from the feline head.

Saber gulped, he knew about this type of Grimm… but why was a Sphinx here?! It and the manticores are supposed to be Anima, not here..

Once it got a look at them it let out a roar, commanding the manticores to attack. Predaking charged in, his hatred for Megatron's betrayal, as well as the anger at these soulless creatures made them focus on him more so than the other Faunus. Predaking found not holding anything back

{At this point you can listen to the first half of "Lionized" if you want while reading this fight scene. It's the song they played during Adam's character short.}

A figure with a hood and sword in one hand, a sort of one handed rifle in the other hand dropped down as he aimed at two more Manticores, killing them as he sheathed his sword and ran into the fray, helping the large and obviously powerful dragon faunus. Saber shook his head, coming to from being knocked out by one of the manticores and saw the person fighting alongside the dragon faunus. Seeing the familiar red blade, Saber gasped, recognizing it.

Predaking roared stomping his foot down on the bone covered head of the manticore, crushing it underfoot while the stranger saw it and grinned under his hood and kept fighting the

The two worked together almost as if they had fought together for years. While Predaking used his strength to deliver powerful attacks the hooded swordsman used his speed and quick attacks on the enemies. There was times where when the manticores launched fireballs at the pair the dragon faunus swung his fist at them, making them extinguish from his physical strength while the swordsman used his blade to block each attack before sheathing his weapon.

They both finished the last of the manticores when they turned their attention to the Sphinx leading the pack. The monster let out a roar as the two rushed forward. It charged at the pair. It's feline mouth sent out a fireball while the snake head followed their actions. Predaking used himself as a shield, his arms crossed to block the fireball. The black clad swordsman leapt as high as possible before pushing off on the dragon faunus' shoulders and quick drew his sword at the Sphinx' face it roared. The snake headed tail struck, the swordsman blocked the strike with his red blade before landed on his feet and fired at the monster with his rifle. Predaking roared slashing at the beast with his claws, which made both Sphinx head to give outbursts of pain. While the snake head swung, trying to get the large faunus away from it, it only made him land on his feet and let out a large roaring torrent of flames from his mouth, like the dragons of legend.

The Sphinx stared in surprise before the flames caught onto its body, making it roar in pain as it tried to put the flames on its body out. Everyone was surprised that flames literally came out of someone's mouth, almost like a real dragon, instead of it just appearing before his mouth. Steam issued from Predaking's nostrils as he exhaled before he ran forward, moved back a fist and delivered a powerful right cross into the Sphinx's chest, making it hit the wall with enough force to make the fires extinguish.

While the Grimm was trying to see straight, Predaking grabbed the head of the snake's tail and began to pull on it. Making both those watching and the one who participated in the battle, especially the Grimm to look surprised by this youngman's feat of strength. He began spinning the Sphinx around him, actually lifting the beast off the ground. The Grimm struggled, but wasn't able to do anything against this strange Faunus' strength even as the other one used his sword to decapitate it.

(AN: pause at the end of the first half of "Lionized" at this point.)

As the last of the Grimm around them dissolved, everyone was able to relax, and tend to the wounded. Predaking looked over to the man with a hood on and sword in hand, "Who are you?"

"Someone who's been wanting to meet with someone like you." He said pulling off his hood to reveal very red hair two small horns on his head and a mask that looked similar to a Grimm's.

Saber stared, his eyes widening in surprise to see Adam Taurus there.

"And why is that?" Predaking asked, remembering what he was told about the White Fang, and their uniforms consisting with masks similar to the one this stranger was wearing.

"I heard about the human ship was attacked by a dragon like Grimm, then a Faunus like no other came out of nowhere and was able to fight the monster on equal ground. Not to mention how no one has ever seen a Dragon Faunus before." The man said, holding his weapon at his hip.

Predaking raised a brow and asked, "Do you have a point to this useless attempt at flattery?"

"Yes. I want you to join my revolution. Join the White Fang and help your brethren overthrow the enslavement and persecution that the humans had made us endure. Help us get what we deserve." The stranger in the mask said offering his gloved hand for the dragon faunus to take. Predaking stared at it as if it was a ploy. The guards however were tensed about the situation they were in.

The stranger seemed confused as to why he wouldn't accept the offer he was giving him. Predaking turned around and walked way, "Apparently you do not know me as you believe you do. I am content with my current charge and her family."

"Then you're being a fool." The man said glaring, "The Belladonnas do nothing but talk. They may have started the White Fang, but they don't have the drive to do what is necessary to get what we want!"

That made Predaking's temper rise as he muttered, "You remind me of another who says honeyed words with promises when, in reality he merely saw everyone as their stepping stones to obtain those goals."

Standing his full height Predaking, though not towering over the masked swordsmen, he said, "I will not stand with a tyrant that wants to make the world burn to make his goals come to fruition, especially if it violates your principles."

The stranger closed his hand into a fist that shook with anger while the Dragon Faunus continued, "I did not help the human that aided in my creation, nor will I help you in your mad quest for power. A king will never stoop himself to betray those who aided them."

{Begin to finish Lionized from the start of the second half of the song.}

Hearing those words made the stranger take on a shocked expression before his anger returned, and suddenly attacked the dragon Faunus before him. Predaking retaliated in defense as he swung his arms to fight against the swordsmen whose blade began to leave small marks on his armor as the two fought. While this stranger's speed was impressive Predaking was not worried as he delivered a punch aimed at the attacker's chest, only for the swordsmen to block the attack with the side of his blade. Even with the natural strength that Predaking has, the blade didn't break, however the swordsman was sent skidding from his enemy by close to five feet away.

The stranger looked shocked at the strength of his opponent and shouted, "Figures a human weapon would be stronger than a true faunus!"

Predaking raised a brow before realizing what he meant. How could he have pulled a "Starscream" and revealed his true origins to someone who was clearly a threat to the Femme Feline.

The scarlet hair swordsmen pressed his attacks but Predaking's armor is very strong against the attacker's blade. They kept fighting intensely not giving any ground to the other between their blows.

Adam, after absorbing much from the fights with the Grimm, and this fake Faunus before him, looked to see a large stalactite, grinning savagely before he used his semblance to cut it down. Making it come falling down on the Dragon Faunus.

Smirking at his work being done he approached the Menagerie guard and began to say, "Go back to those pitiful leaders you follow, tell them how I erased that fake and I'll –"

The sound of the fallen stalactite moving made everyone turn to see it lift up and find the Dragon Faunus standing there completely unharmed. Whether by his aura or the mixture of his natural endurance with his aura, and armor, it didn't matter as they saw him hold it up in his arms before swinging in a wide arch, making the Menagerie guards duck out of the way while Adam was sent flying, his aura sparked, he had taken too much damage from that one attack. Everyone was shocked to see how he was able to lift, let alone use a piece of rock ten times his own size.

Adam couldn't believe he was beaten, his aura too weak to protect him from any more attacks, he then looked up to see the creature he saw as a weapon made by the humans walk over to him. The look on the dragon's face would've been enough to make Starscream leak fluid. But Adam gritted his teeth as he muttered, "You'll pay for this."

Then used his semblance again, making a rockslide occur to cover his retreat. Before Predaking could go after him. He was stopped by Saber, "That's enough, you won!"

"But he!" Predaking began, but was interrupted again by Saber, "He doesn't matter. The mission does. Remember why you wanted to come to this desert in the first place."

Predaking continued to take deep breathes before recomposing himself, "You are correct. We must find what we need to make a settlement here for the people of the village."

Looking around he asked, "Is anyone injured?"

"Thankfully, no one was. It seemed the Grimm were more focused on you and Adam than us." Saber said, making Predaking stop in his tracks and asked, looking back to the blocked entrance, "That was the Adam Taurus?"

That earned a nod for an answer from the head guard. Predaking looked over the rest of the guards, making sure they are unharmed before looking to the sunlight. As they passed into the light they found it leading back outside where it was a true desert oasis with a large natural body of water in the center. Providing life for the plants and the creatures that inhabit it.

Each one of those who discovered it stared in awe. They weren't sure when the last time one of the previous searches into the desert had found one.

"Listen up!" Saber called out to the rest of the guard, catching their attention.

"We're gonna explore this and find out how big this place really is. If it's safe and able then we'll go back to Kuo Kuana and tell Chief Belladonna what we found. If it proves too dangerous, we'll abandon this and return home."

Everyone began to spread out to explore the oasis while Saber and Predaking searched in the same direction. It got to him that the head of the guard still doesn't trust him.

After taking steps closer to their destination, Predaking stopped, detecting a familiar aroma coming from the center of the oasis. The scent grew stronger the closer the large dragon Faunus got to the source.

"Predaking!" the gerbil Faunus called out, wondering what got into the large Faunus, "Predaking where are you going?!"

The Predacon ignored him as he went faster to find the source of that familiar scent. He found it to be a large piece of metal ore. He examined it and felt something familiar about how it looked. He looked at the armor that was, obviously, his body when he was a Predacon.

Predaking sniffed it and came to a startling conclusion as this metal had the similar scent of CNA and Energon over it. Meaning it is from Cybertron. Why is it here? How did it get here in the first place? Who could've brought it here?

These and many questions plagued his thoughts as the guard came to see what the dragon Faunus had discovered. They must've heard their captain calling out to Predaking when the Predacon detected the scent.

"What is this?"

"Never seen a metal like this before."

"Doesn't look like anything around here."

"Could it be a Meteorite?"

The sounds of the other Menagerie guards were drowned out from the Predacon's mind as he turned to the captain of the guard. Predaking turned to Saber, deciding to say about the metal. "It is the same composition and strength as the metal that made my armor when I was… ready for combat by the human who…"

Saber stopped him, "You don't need to explain. I understand about human cruelty."

This made the Predacon king raise a brow, "I was under the assumption that you did not trust me."

"To be honest, I still don't, but seeing how you risked your life for me and my people, I'll let my suspicion slide for now." Saber said, while the others examined the metal ore.

Predaking seemed surprised by this as he could not believe his actions to protect others gained the trust faster than merely completing an assignment. He looked up into the night sky and wondered about what the future would hold for him if he continued to learn from these beings.

* * *

Back in her home Blake was looking up into the night sky, it's been a week since Predaking and a few of the Menagerie guards had left for that excursion into the desert. Besides the natural wildlife there's a large number of Grimm that roam the desert. Blake looked down wondering if Predaking was all right.

Ever since she met him Predaking had been, though a bit dense and temperamental, understanding and not too invasive into knowing more about her past or what she's thinking of. Unlike some people, anyway. And that incredibly formal tone of his was something she had not seen before, unless they're like Weiss and other people from Atlas… Thinking about her old teammates made Blake sighed sadly at how things happened to them after Adam and the Grimm attacked at the Fall of Beacon. She had left Beacon and come home to Menagerie to deal with these things alone but then came that Predaking and Sun and they're now wrapped up with whatever will happen next.

She heard a knocking at the door and asked, "Yes?"

The door opened to reveal her mother as she seemed solemn about something.

"What's wrong mom?" Blake asked, sitting up from her bed.

Kali looked like she'd rather not say, but told her daughter, "Your father hasn't heard anything from Predaking and those who went with him."

"Oh." Blake said, looking down.

Sitting down next to her daughter, Kali asked, "Aren't you worried about him?"

"After seeing him take punch away a Grimm bigger than a King Taijitu and his aura protecting him from being shot several times with burn Dust, he should to be able to take care of himself." Blake said, trying to keep the fear of causing someone else's death away from her heart. After what happened to Yang… No… It can't happen again.

Kali smiled sadly at her daughter, trying to be brave as she told her, slipping her hand to her daughter's, "It's okay to have faith but pushing people away isn't always a good thing."

"Better that than having people get hurt because of me…" Blake said looking down.

Kali stared at her daughter before asking, "Are you talking about what happened to Beacon?"

Blake was quiet, not wanting to tell her mother. Before Kali could say something to her daughter a fast pace of of feet came opened the door, loudly.

There was Sun, breathing heavily and covered in sweat as he stood there. Blake got up and, angrily, asked, "Sun! What are you-?!"

"It's... yer dad... he said... Pr-Pre... Preda..." Sun tried to tell them, but was out of breath. Even as Kali tried to help catch his breath.

"Take a deep breath, Sun. Now what did Ghira say?" Blake's mother asked, looking at the blond young man who took a deep breathe.

He then blurted, "PREDAKING! THE GUARD! THEY'RE BACK!"

Both mother and daughter looked at the teen surprised by the news. He grabbed Blake and pulled her out the door, Kali following behind. Along the way, Blake pulled her arm from Sun and proceeded to follow him to the front door as a large gathering of Faunus were there to see the Dragon Faunus and he guards that went with him return to the desert. Even the members of the Menagerie's White Fang had gathered, mainly the Albain brothers, standing there with their hands together like they were praying.

Ghira approached and Saber saluted him while the chief's eyes were on the large young man, who remained silent while he awaited any form of words from the chief. Ghira let out a sigh as he said to those who were away for a week, "It's good to have you all back with us."

"Good to be back, sir." Saber said, in gratitude. Ghira smiled at the older guardsman as he noticed that the young man with the claws and horns was holding something, finding it to be some sort of metal ore of some kind.

Before he could ask, Saber stopped and shook his head, before gesturing with his head about the Albain brothers being there. Getting the message, Ghira asked, "After not hearing from you all I was beginning to worry that no one survived."

"We wouldn't have if it wasn't for your guest." Saber said, turning to face the dragon Faunus, with his subordinates doing the same, showing their gratitude for him being there and everything he's done since they left Kuo Kuana. While Predaking looked around to see the joy on their faces, Saber continued to explain to his superior, "He's been a big help fighting off the Grimm and making sure that all of us made it to and from our destination in one piece."

Hearing that past part made the chief ask, resulting in those assembled to talk among themselves about what they found, "You found something out there?"

"An oasis, not only to support life out there, but also big enough for us to make a village along the edges of the oasis." Saber reported, causing more chatter throughout the crowd.

Approaching them, Fennic asked, "Pardon me for interrupting, however I must ask; how was it you all were able to return to the capitol without running into more of those dreadful Grimm in the great desert?"

Predaking narrowed his eyes at the White Fang member, the fact that the very Faunus that was told to be head of a supposed splinter group had found out about him and had tried to recruit him to the cause of a man who reminded him too much of the warlord that ordered the destruction of his brethren back on Earth. Predaking felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Blake there, the obvious expression of worry on her face as he seemed to have been snarling at the fox Faunus.

"If you must know, there's a series of underground tunnels that led to an opening that was close to Kuo Kuana's border, one of them leads back to the oasis." Saber said, showing his own distrust of the White Fang member. However, the answer seemed to have satisfied him as Fennic went to rejoin his brother.

Kali stood close to her husband and looked happy to know that no one lost their lives. Sun grinned that things are finally going their way. Ghira looked at how everyone was now looking at the dragon Faunus that his daughter brought to Menagerie. Wanting to make the young man know he is grateful or his help and to show him he has his trust, Ghira thought of an idea.

"What do you say, Predaking? since you help discovered this oasis, would you like to help us give the new settlement a name?" Ghira asked the Predacon.

Predaking was stunned about the proposal of him being given the opportunity to name the new settlement in the oasis as he looked around and thought about it. Looking to the cheiftan, the Predacon then said, "The village of Mythos. A place thought only of legend brought to life."

As everyone thought about the name and how it seemed to fit, no one saw the shared glances between the two Albain brothers. While they were curious about the large piece of metal that was found in during the dragon Faunus' excursion into the desert. Sun began to cheer the guard and the dragon Faunus for their success.

In all his life, Predaking never heard cheering or praise of this much by anyone, not even Megatron when they had their… brief alliance. And it made his spark feel good. He looked up into the sky and wondered what the future will hold for him now.

* * *

(WHOO! You guys have no idea how long this took along with what I had to do in real lie. For that I apologize and will work to get the next chapter done as soon as possible.

Seems like Predaking has gained allies in his new residence, as well as enemies. How will Adam use the dragon Faunus's origins to his advantage? What will Blake think of this stranger now?

Find out on the ninth chapter of Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope.)


	8. Ch8: Knight's Oath

(Hey everyone, how's it going? I hope you're all going to have a great holidays.

As you know the last chapter revealed Predaking attempting to prove himself worthy of the belladonna family's trust by finding a place where the Faunus and Menagerie can grow beyond its borders to make life better for the Faunus that live on the island.

Then Adam came, wanting to recruit such a powerful Faunus to his cause only to mishear him and think that he was a weapon made by the humans to destroy the "true" faunus. Only to be beaten by the accused "fake" and ran away. Now the white fang know of his origins, but he was able to find a place that would work as a settlement away from Kuo Kuana and be able to expand.

Now then… let's see how Dreadwing and Weiss are doing, that should cheer us all up. And to everyone reading this chapter and my other chapters, we are now at the 100s for both favorites and follows for this story! So thank you again and now.

 **Reminder: This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujduge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", but focuses on Blake and Weiss after the fall of Beacon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy.** )

* * *

In the makeshift practice area of her room, Weiss held her sword at the ready. She steps back, twirled, a stream of blue-white light arrive from the tip of her sword. On the close of her twirl, Weiss held it aloft before striking the tip to the floor. A Summoning glyph appeared, the Arma Gigas' sword slowly, but surely beginning to emerge. Eyes shut as she concentrated, the power of her Summoning causing a small wind to blow the hair around her face. A somewhat muffled voice interrupted her, "Hello, sister."

Weiss turned to see her brother, Whitley standing there, propped up against the frame of her open door. The sword shattered and disappeared, the glyph faded after them. She saw he had bandages around his face, which made him look like a mummy with only one eye visible. (A/N: Think the comical kind of mummy from anime; like Zoft when he had bandages over his face from the show called "Slayers". Or Seiryu from "Tenchi Muyo".)

Groaning from seeing her brother, Weiss ordered, her word full of spite, "Leave."

"How hurtful. And here I am, about to offer you a favor." Whitley said, before telling her, "Father's taking me to town to introduce me to some of his business partners. I'd thought I'd see if you wanted me to pick up anything since you're... well, stuck here."

Having enough, Weiss asked, "Are you jealous? Is that it?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Whitley asked, honestly confused by his sibling's question.

Weiss pressed her questions, "Is that why you hate me? Are you jealous of my abilities? Of Winter's?"

Stepping away from the door frame, Whitley answered her pointless questions with his honest feelings about the subject, "Hmm... No, not really. Honestly, I find it barbaric. It's beneath people like me. Like Father. What can a single Huntsman possibly do that an army cannot? That's why we have one, even if it is run by a fool with insolent officers like that Seeker."

Weiss tighten her grip around the hilt of her weapon and repeated what she had told Whitley to do since he came to gloat, "I said, leave."

"Fine, fine. I've got better things to do." Whitley said, leaving, "Enjoy your... training, however pointless it is."

At the door, Whitley turned around, on hand on the jamb, "What is your plan, anyway? What do you hope to accomplish while trapped in your own bedroom? Talking to imaginary people who are not really there?"

Having had enough Weiss used her semblance to make a black glyph appeared on the open door, promptly swinging it shut on Whitley's briefly surprised face… well his surprised eye.

Weiss lowered her sword, Myrtenaster with a sigh and resumed her Summoning position. The glyph appeared and this time Weiss looked at the portrait of the Arma Gigas on the wall. She repeated the same twirl and stab. The glyph glowed brightly and spun faster. Remembering the conversations she had with the seeker captain since she began training in her room since her father's and brother's betrayal.

-{Flashback}-

 _Weiss had begun to focus on summoning again, trying to make it work on command rather than at random. But the more she spend on the summon glyph for the creature she had in mind the faster it had spun._

 _She stopped, her body getting tired after some time of no luck in summoning this time._

 _A series of beeps made her almost jump out of her skin as she looked at her dresser and saw the communicator that Dreadwing gave her beeping and lighting blinking._

 _Cautiously, Weiss approached the device and pressed on the blinking light, there was a small clear voice coming from the ear piece of the device, "Are you there? This is Dreadwing. Are you receiving this signal? Weiss Schnee?"_

 _"Dreadwing?" Weiss asked, surprise etching her face as she looked at the device in her hand. The audio was coming in clearly as if he was in the room with her._

 _"I'm pleased you kept my communicator with you." Dreadwing said through the device, making Weiss blink more. He seemed really glad that she kept his contraption for some reason._

 _A moment of silence and he told her, "Unless you wish your traitorous relations to find my comm device, I'd advise you to put it in your ear."_

 _Weiss put it in her ear as she asked, "Like this?"_

 _"Perfect, I'm receiving you loud and clear." He told her, making her feel glad she can talk to someone, though she's able to speak to her trusty butler, Klien, he's otherwise busy with the house and to keep her father or brother from getting suspicious as to think they were planning something foolish, in their opinion._

 _Weiss sat down on her bed as she asked, "How is it that you're able to get a clear signal from Atlas Academy? It's almost several hundred miles away from here?"_

 _"The technology of my people can almost ensure anything." Dreadwing told her. She thought he was joking, as everyone knows Atlas is the technological advanced kingdom on Remnant._

 _However, he wasn't laughing and she asked, "Seriously?"_

 _"Do you doubt what is in your hand?" Dreadwing asked, meaning the device in her hand. She had to admit it not only functions better but it does look more advanced than anything she'd seen._

 _Weiss then asked, "Fine then, just where are you from if not from Atlas?"_

 _"That is… I'm trying to remember… When I awoke I found myself in your kingdom's territories and on an operation table." He said, pausing at the beginning, "My ship was on autopilot when it crashed and I walked a long trek before collapsing into the cold and the snow."_

 _Weiss wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or if he was delirious from the operation, however he did say, "I do remember the actions that led me to Atlas."_

 _She remained silent as he told his story, she couldn't believe how he had suffered much in a civil war. And all because of the arrogance of people in the high class, similar to her. But to feel your sibling's death and find out that sibling was being used in an experiment by use of some dark Dust to make it into an undead weapon. What sort of leader would allow such actions or people to continue? She then heard how the general saved his life by using Atlesian technology to help sustain his aura and prolong his life._

 _"So you have a device that helps you stay alive?" Weiss asked, surprised to hear that the general would do that for a stranger, however she suspected that it may be due to him wanting answers._

 _"Yes, however he merely stated that he wanted my aid in understanding my people's technology after he helped me understand the outside world more, as such the different species of Grimm." Dreadwing said as Weiss sat down on her bed._

 _Weiss wasn't sure if the general was playing him or if he truly trusted Dreadwing enough to save him._

* * *

 _For the next couple of days the two continued their talk whenever they knew they were not listened into by someone they knew would take the communicators away from them. Since then they had gotten to know each other in a familiar manner. It wasn't on her latest attempt of summoning that Dreadwing contacted her. She, however, asked with hostility, "What is it?!"_

 _Dreadwing remained silent as he asked, "Is... something the matter?"_

 _Weiss took a deep breath as she explained why she was so upset. She then looked out the window with a heavy sigh, "I honestly don't know what I'm doing one with this when it worked during the Fall of Beacon and when i was upset at the charity event."_

 _Dreadwing had remained silent as he absorbed the information before he told her, "I don't know of why it wouldn't work for you. But when it involved my twin, Skyquake I imagine myself asking for his help rather than ordering it."_

 _"Even though it's just a memory of him and not actually him?" Weiss asked, curious by Dreadwing actually still considers the summon made by his memories to be the same as his real twin rather than just a summon._

 _There was a slight pause before he replied, "Yes…Despite the fact that he is no longer among us, the fact that it has his face, his personality, and some of his memories show that it is still a person. And in any situation you must request their aid rather than just commanding it as a tyrant."_

 _"Isn't a tyrant's rule what you are trying to escape from, Ms. Schnee?" Dreadwing asked her._

 _It caused Weiss to remain silent as she said quietly, "Yeah, I guess I am…"_

-{Flashback end}-

With those words in mind Weiss began to visualize herself and the one she wanted to summon. Asking for it to come to her aid rather than ordering it.

The books shook in the bookcase on the wall. One particular tome, decorated with floral relief, fell off the shelf.

The window burst outward as the room is consumed in a bright white light. The light abated to reveal Weiss covering her eyes with her arm. The door to her room was pushed open by Klein, the expression of worry and urgency on his face as he asked, "Miss Schnee! Are you alright?!"

The butler's eyes widen and he leaned backwards, looking amazed. Weiss smiles at him and turns to face the Arma Gigas she successfully summoned, to which she answered, "Yes."

The Arma Gigas went to one knee and bowed to Weiss. Looking out the broken window, Weiss told her faithful butler, "Klein, I need a favor."

Klein nodded determinedly. Willing to do anything for the one whom he saw as the true heir of the Schnee name. Before anyone else could come Weiss slipped the communicator into his hand and said, "When the time's right send a message to Dreadwing Seeker, telling him what we're going to do."

Klein blinked surprised she was going to consort with someone who harmed Whitley, though he did deserve doing something like that, he could've done it more civilly than punching the boy in the face, which made Jacques to call a physician to come and discreetly bandage Whitley's face.

However, the expression on the young Schnee's face had been able to convince him to do as she asked.

* * *

Dreadwing had been cooped up in his room as punishment for what had happened in the Schnee estate. But since then he began training, keeping himself in shape while in confinement. Since he gave Weiss one of his makeshift comms device based on his own Cybertronian comms he's been in regular contact, once a day. Until he got one message from the butler, Klein, requesting his help in getting Weiss out of the mansion which had become her prison and then out of the kingdom to Mistral.

Seeing as she was the key to his mission, and taken an interest in Weiss defying her father's tyrannical will, he accepted.

He heard the lock on the other side of the door opening as he looked and saw Ironwood approach. Looking up, Ironwood, said in a more stoic manner, "I see you've been keeping yourself busy since your confinement."

"Just because I have been confined to the quarters you provided me, does not mean I should simply sit by while time pass. The only way a soldier truly loyal to a cause could " Dreadwing told him, getting himself out of what exercise he was doing and dropped down on the floor.

Ironwood studied him, as if to sense deception of any kind, however, he did not find any. He went to the window to look at the scenery outside and said, "You've made no attempts to break out or sneak off somewhere. I could only assume that you know of the grave error in judgement you made when you were last at the Schnee estate."

"Yes sir." Dreadwing said, as a soldier would expect from one of a lower rank.

"Get yourself cleaned up and dressed in that armor of yours. We need to go on a trip." Ironwood told the seeker.

Before he was able to pass through the doorframe, Dreadwing asked, "Where?"

"The Schnee estate." Ironwood told him before he left the room.

Dreadwing stared, surprised by the turn of fate, before he went to take a shower, a curious device that humans made to clean themselves. He finished cleaning himself of the sweat and filth while he had gained during his workout since his confinement.

He went over to the pieces of his armor and placed them over the suit he had as they uncompressed themselves and became the suit of armor that looked like his Cybertronian body, though altered to look like a human's suit of armor. Well given he is a human now, it'd make sense.

As he rearmed himself, Dreadwing exited his room, where two guards were waiting for him. Escorting him to where Ironwood was waiting and they both got into the vehicle they were using before being driven away to the estate.

They arrived sometime afterwards and stepped out to meet with Klein who led them to where Jacques was waiting for them. The moment he saw the armored individual, Jacques almost lost control and asked with great hostility, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Dreadwing here is to ensure my safety while I talk to you about the matter we discussed over the scroll." Ironwood told the corrupted billionaire. Jacques was fuming so much that Dreadwing could see a vein forming on the white hair man's head.

Glaring more at the general, Jacques relented, "Fine, but he better behave if he knows what's good for him."

Dreadwing narrowed his eyes before he agreed to the terms. Ironwood then had him wait outside of the office while Klein had drinks served for the two men before he left in the direction of Weiss' room.

* * *

After making sure she had what she needed, Weiss stepped out of her bedroom, carrying a white suitcase and her sword, Myrtenaster. She looked around cautiously, her footsteps resounded loudly in the ornate hallway. She jumped a bit and gasped quietly when Klein appeared right behind her. He puts his finger to his lips and shushed her before he smiled, in a whisper, "Let's go. He's waiting for us."

The two move quickly across the carpet, their footsteps muffled. Side by side, they went down the staircase and clicked their way across the entrance hall. They are moving down another hallway when Klein's Scroll buzzes. They both look at it with squinty eyes, before the butler answered, "Master Whitley. I... um... yes, of course. I'll be just a moment."

He ended the conversation on his scroll off and tucked it away. Whispering to Weiss, Klein told her, "Head to the first floor library. I'll meet you and Mr. Seeker there."

They separate, going in opposite directions. Weiss had reached her father's office where she saw that Dreadwing had stood guard over it. They're eyes met and he pressed his finger to his own mouth as he gestured with his eyes, to warned her of both Ironwood and her father being inside. She nodded and soon crept outside her father's study door when she heard a glass crash followed by the rising voice of James Ironwood. She crouched behind a cushioned chair against the wall. Dreadwing looked over, wondered what's going on in there. However, he got his answer in the form of the two men loud voices.

"You need to control yourself!"

"You're talking to me about control? Do you even hear what you're saying?"

"I am basing everything on my reports from your daughter."

"A daughter you stole!"

Weiss moved closer to the door to listen. Dreadwing remained where he was as he could hear them perfectly fine where he was.

"Oh, we are not getting into that again."

"Oh, yes, we have far more pressing matters to discuss, starting with your apparent lunacy! Especially having a psychotic juvenile as that Seeker fellow serving under you! Or do you need to remember what that out of control subordinate did to my son?!"

"Jacques!"

They heard Jacques as he sat at his desk while Ironwood sighed heavily, before he began to explain about the reports he mentioned earilier, "Winter is one of my best. If she's telling me there's a threat in Mistral then I am not going to take that news lightly. She's been there for weeks, people are mobilizing, sudden spikes in weapons and Dust trades. Someone is about to make a play and I do not trust Leo to stop them."

Jacques then sneered, "You've never trusted anyone other than yourself! Other than that Seeker boy!"

"And for good reason!"

Weiss covered her mouth with her hand as she gasps at the sound of Ironwood slamming his fist onto the desk. Dreadwing looked shocked by the outburst within the office.

"If Oz had just listened to me from the start..." Ironwood paused, as if remembering someone close to him was too painful to continue. Dreadwing could sympathize as he had done that for Skyquake in the past.

"You need to get a grip." Jacque told the general, his tone suggesting that he was on the side of caution while trying to keep that superior tone of his.

Ironwood however told him, "That's exactly what I'm doing. Our people need protection. By this time next week, the Kingdom of Atlas will be officially closing its borders. No one in; no one out. Without the council's permission."

Jacques snorted, "You mean, without your permission?"

"And if that becomes the case, I would think you'd want to be on my good side." Ironwood warned, before he let slip, "Considering how our kingdom's means of defending ourselves will be elevated thanks to that 'psychotic juvenile' as you called him. I would think you would want to be on his good side as well in the weeks to come."

Dreadwing's eyes widened at the claim. So, that was the general's game. Treating him as though he was the general's own offspring. It was all a ploy to lower his guard and use his technology to improve their own. Whether it was for warfare or for defense as he was told when they first met months ago, Dreadwing didn't care, the pain of betrayal caused him to remember the pain he felt from being shot again by someone he previously trusted. He could feel Weiss' eyes on him. His fists clenched, Dreadwing pulled out his remote and began to put in a series of preprogrammed commands to some of the mines that Ironwood had in that container of his. A surprise for the not so honest general when he returned to the lab.

This must've peaked Jacques' interest as they heard him ask, "What _ARE_ you talking about?"

"Remain in my good side and you'll find out." Ironwood told him, before he turned and walked towards the door, leaving Jacques to sigh and fold his hands.

Outside the door, Weiss heard him coming and uses Myrtenaster to cast a black Glyph onto the handle. When Ironwood tries to leave, the handle turns but the door will not open, despite him shaking it. He then said to the billionaire, "It's locked."

"What are you talking about?" the pair heard Weiss' father asked.

Ironwood must've begun to slam into the door. It wouldn't budge. Weiss turned and the two of them made their way down the hall across the carpet while a couple more bangs come from the door. Dreadwing ignored Ironwood called for him. As to ask him what's going on.

They reached the library, but it was empty. Dreadwing was on guard after this, and drew his pistol out, as if he expected an ambush. Looking to her, he asked, "Are you certain this is where your servant said he would meet us?"

She nodded before calling for him, as quietly as she could, "Klein! Klein, where are you?

A hidden door in the corner opens, revealing Klein, red-eyed and with an accent, telling her, "Keep your voice down, I told you I'd be here."

Weiss rushes over, dropping both sword and suitcase in order to hug Klein with both arms. He returns the hug and his eyes turn back to normal.

"Are you sure Mistral is safe? And with him?" Klein asked, gesturing to the on-guarded Seeker.

With a step backwards, Weiss clasped her hands formally in front of her, "No, but it's where I'll find Winter. And Dreadwing's the only one I can count on once we leave this place."

Klein, spoke with eyes that have turned light brown, "I suppose she'd be the only family you have left after tonight."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, Weiss said, warmly, "I'll always have you."

Klein gave her a fatherly smile and said to her, "You most certainly will."

A loud bang from further in the house made them both look. It was clear to the three of them that the two men in power had gotten out of the study.

"Klein?! Klein, get down here this instant!" Klein's shoulders slumped at the sound of his employer's calling.

Looking to the pair he told them, "Go, now."

Weiss grabbed her things and gone through the secret passage in the corner of the library.

Dreadwing was about to follow her when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Klein looked into his eyes, and said to him, "Take care of her."

That moment, Dreadwing felt something in his spark that he had not felt since before the war. He took a determined expression on his face and nodded before following her into the passage.

She paused to turn and look at the butler one more time, "Thank you, Klein."

He nodded and shut the door behind her.

As the two continued their way, Dreadwing paused, remembered something from the past as he stopped in his tracks. Seeing, and hearing, the man in the advanced armor not following her, Weiss asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just remembering something I need to do before we proceed further." Dreadwing told her as he drew his sword and knelt before her like the Arma Gigas had done when she had successfully summoned it.

Before Weiss could ask him what he was doing, Dreadwing spoke, "I swear on my name, life, and honor that I will protect you with the last of my strength until death takes my spark. While I live, no harm shall come to you. While I am here, no enemy shall target you. And if I should prove to be unfit to be your protector then I will pay for my crime against you. For I now live to serve your will and your will alone, My lady, Weiss."

As he made his oath, Weiss felt her cheeks heat up as they would look pink by this old, archaic manner of a promise that this armored soldier was doing. It felt like one of the old stories of knights and princesses that she remembered Klein reading to her before she went to bed in her early childhood.

It had certainly surprised her that someone she met at the charity event would now be swearing his life to be there to protect her. This act and his words had touched her, as until they can find Winter, he is the only one she can trust and he wants her to know she can trust him. Dreadwing remained where he was before Weiss told him, "Uhh… Thank you."

But looking back the way they came, she told him, "We should get going before they find out where we are."

Getting back to his feet, Dreadwing sheathed his sword, "At once, lady Weiss."

The two then proceeded to leave the passage out of the estate grounds before any of Jacque's men could find them.

* * *

Once they had gotten out they then began to make their way to the docks where they found a pilot who was getting his ship ready. While Dreadwing watched out for anyone, Weiss told the captain what she needed him to do and gave him a considerable amount of Lien as payment. At first the pilot thought this was a joke, but seeing how much she was willing to pay him, he began to think they were either serious or they were eloping due to some high class reason. The pilot accepted the cards, leaned against his ship, as he began counting the cards in his hands.

After counting he looked at the pair and told them, "Okay, you two can hide out back in the cargo hold. I'll take you as far as I can, but if we get caught, you're both on your own. Understand?"

Weiss nodded, accepting the terms. She looked back to her new knight, "Dreadwing."

"Coming, my lady." He told her as he followed her inside the airship. The pilot let them sit in the cargo hold while he went to get the ship ready for departure. Weiss sat on her suit case while Dreadwing stood across from her, feeling the airship lift into the air and flew in the direction of their destination, Mistral.

After he had decided that Weiss was safe where she was Dreadwing went to wash his face, his helmet retracted back into his armor as he went to wash his face. After he had done that, he then looked into his own reflection, Dreadwing could see signs of fatigue on his human face. His reflection began to ripple before it reformed itself into that of Optimus Prime.

"What brings you to me, Optimus Prime?" Dreadwing asked the Prime.

Optimus remained silent as he told the seeker, _"I have been curious as to your progress, but seeing your current location, I can only assume that you are no longer in the kingdom of Atlas."_

"Correct. I had to rescue lady Weiss when her father and brother betrayed her. We are now on an aircraft heading to Mistral to find her older Sibling, Winter Schnee." Dreadwing reported. He clenched his fists at the memory.

Optimus noticed the anger in the seeker and spoke, _"Dreadwing, unlike most of our race you are one of the only Cybertronians to know a semblance of the human concept of family due to your bond with your twin, Skyquake."_

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dreadwing asked, eyes narrowed in a glare at the prime. He didn't understand why he was bringing that up when why was betrayed by her family.

So Optimus explained, _"What she needs until she finds her sister is for someone to show her that they are on her side more than anything right now."_

"I can agree with you there, but right now, Lady Weiss needs to recuperate her strength for the journey to find her sibling in the kingdom of Mistral." Dreadwing told the prime who nodded back in agreement.

 _"Be cautious, there are many criminal organizations and groups that would do anything to capture her and use her as a bargaining chip for their needs, in Anima."_ Optimus warned.

Dreadwing nodded before he offered a suggestion, "Whoever you have guarding the other members of the silver-eyed girl's team, you may wish to inform them of our arrival so we may rendezvous with them to provide more protection for the members of her team."

Optimus remained silent, not sure how to do that as he had not told either Megatron or Soundwave about the other two guardians of team RWBY. For reasons of a confliction of interest between the two who are seeking redemption, and the two who are looking for hope for the ones they held dear. If either of them knew about Megatron being on Remnant… Optimus looked away in worry at what might occur, especially when Megatron terminated Dreadwing and played Predaking by causing the death of his Predacon brethren on Earth and then played him for a fool.

"Is something the matter?"

Dreadwing's voice got the Last Prime out of his thoughts before he turned to the human seeker and only said, _"I will… do something…"_

He then disappeared from the mirror, leaving Dreadwing to stare at his reflection confused. In all the time he had faced Optimus Prime in battle, he had never looked very worried before. What could have caused him to have an expression of concern and fear on his face?

* * *

(The plot thickens…how will Ironwood and Jacques react to both the second Schnee daughter, and the young captain gone? What will Dreadwing and Weiss face as they have now stowaway onboard a merchant ship? Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review.

And will someone please tell us why is Optimus so nervous about Dreadwing's suggestion?! I'm open to any guesses or theories why he doesn't think that would be a good idea for both "teams" to know about each other.

Find out on the tenth chapter of Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!)


	9. Ch9: The King's Memories and Growth

(Hiyo everyone! I'm pleased to tell you all that I had finally finished the last chapter retaining to what Blake had to go through in RWBY Vol.4 with Predaking.

After Adam found out that Predaking was made instead of naturally born, he began to think that Predaking's a weapon made by the humans to be used against the Faunus race. (Like that's ever gonna happen.) So now we see how things are with them after the discovery of this oasis in the desert of Menagerie.

And I know I mentioned this in the last chapter but I'm so thankful for everyone who read or looked at my story, especially those who either are following it or have favorited it since I began this little project with Ryujudge6614 back in…. wow, Has it really been four months?

Anyway, thank you all for following along with me as I help fill in what Blake and Weiss had to deal with when their own Cybertronian defenders arrive.

Now then, LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW! And oh yeah, HAPPY NEW YEARS!

 **Reminder: This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujudge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", which focuses on Blake and Weiss after the fall of Beacon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy.** )

* * *

Blake stood on a second story deck outside her father's office. The broken moon shone over the house. Ever since the founding of Mythos, by their resident guest, her father and Predaking had been working together to discuss terms of defenses as a mean to keep the tunnel that led to the exit that the exploration team found the past week, along with trade regulations between both the main capitol and the settlement. She sighed, ever since his return, Predaking was adamant about no one touching or even taking samples of that strange metal he found in the oasis; it almost scared her by how possessively protective he was about that metal.

Blake stared at her father's door. Then she heard someone spoke, which startled her, "You know, you can always go in and say hi."

Blake looked towards the voice, saw that it was her mother and said in response, "I don't wanna bother him. Not since he's been working hard with Predaking about the new village."

Kali gave her daughter a motherly smile and told her, "A father's never too busy for his daughter. And I'm sure Predaking wouldn't mind."

"Not all of my friends would agree with you on that." Blake said, thinking back to Weiss and her own father's situation.

Kali kissed her daughter on the cheek and handed her the tray, "Here."

Blake accepted it, but was a bit taken aback by being handed it, as she asked, "What? Where are you going?"

"You've never been very talkative, but that blond boy you brought home loves to run his mouth. I wanna hear more about the adventures of Team RWBY." Kali replied, walked away, wanting her daughter to have the time she needed to reconnect with her father. Ever since she came home with those two boys, Blake hadn't had the chance to be given the time needed to speak about what was bothering her.

"Kali? Is that you, dear?" Ghira called out from inside his office, as he believed it to be his wife.

Blake gave a nervous start of surprise when she heard her father's voice. The tray shook in her hands, and she let out a quiet whine.

* * *

Since they began to talk about what needed to be done to secure Mythos and to make sure the natural ecosystem would not be tarnished, Predaking and Ghira had not been seen outside of the study unless it was to go to sleep or use of the bathrooms. Predaking knew that the supplies for houses and defenses would require a lot and unless they wished to ruin the natural beauty that made Mythos possible. The two would need to find a way to get the materials needed to make defensive walls should something like those arachnid based Grimm appear or something that was called a Nevermore, or even the types of Grimm that Predaking faced when he was in the desert.

He knew that he had been somewhat… testy when it came to someone wanted to touch the Cyber-matter or take a sample of it to study, but he was promised by Ghira that if it held clues to his past, he would choose what to do with it.

His ear twitched during their work and turned his head to the source. It was the sound of soft feet next to the door leading to the outside porch. He remained silent while he tried to determine if they were friend or foe. However, Ghira saw the young man's head turning and glancing to the door, he asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing…" Predaking told him, before going back to work. They kept running into the same problem of how to make all these measures possible since the economy was needed for the guards and the residential trade. He suggested that he personally use his "Dragon fire" to melt the rock ceilings in conjunction with the cavern that connected the capitol city to the new settlement. That way, it would require less wood to make doors too small for any Grimm or enemy to break through and he could use his strength to help carve the stalagmite, courtesy of Adam, into basis of walls to place around the oasis to keep the workers safe. Those who wanted to refine the wall could do what Adam had done and make the stalagmites drop to the ground and proceed from there.

An hour later they heard very audible footsteps outside, to which Ghira called out, "Kali? Is that you, dear?"

Predaking turned his head at the sound of something like the cups shaking before it calmed down. Before they both began to straighten out their papers, they heard the door open and a familiar voice say, "Uh, hey dad."

Both of them turned in the direction of the voice and found Blake there with a tray in her hands. Her father said, "Blake! Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"I..." Blake began, not sure where to start when she saw her father stand, gesturing to the couch area in his office, "Please, come sit."

Predaking could see her eyes darting at him, he guessed that she wanted to talk about something to her father alone. So he gathered his part of the discussion and said, "Please excuse me, Chieftan Belladonna, I must be going. I had not known how the hours changed while we've been working."

"Are you certain Predaking, I'm sure-" Ghira began, but stopped as Predaking raised a clawed arm.

"I am certain, sir. After all I would only be an obstacle as to what is needed to be said here and now." Predaking told him, politely declining the offer to share tea with the pair. He saw a smile grace Blake's lips as she mouthed, "Thank you" to him. Predaking nodded his welcome to her before he opened the door out to the porch and then exited, closing it behind him as he went deeper into the building, however their voices caught his attention as he heard Ghira say, "Don't worry, I've got it. Sit down, sit down."

Blake then said, "I don't wanna keep you if you're—"

As he poured tea, Ghira told her, "Nonsense, I've been cooped up in here all day."

"You still take sugar, right?"

"Oh, actually, uh-"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"No, no no no, it's fine."

"Oh, here, take this one."

"No, really. It's, it's no big deal."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Old habits, I suppose."

Predaking could hear Blake take a sip of her tea and then heard her wince with a tiny exclamation of pain.

"Might wanna let it cool."

Slight pain in her voice, he heard Blake say to her father, "Right."

"So... is it... warm... in Vale?" Ghira asked her daughter, making Predaking confused by the question.

That confusion must have been shared with Blake as she asked, "Huh?"

"It just... seems like your outfit doesn't cover very much." Ghira stated, a tone of awkwardness as he pointed out Blake's outfit.

"It covers plenty." He heard Blake say, defensively.

"I mean, a little more armor might help. Don't you think?"

"I'm fine. I don't need armor. I can look after myself." Blake told her father, in a flat tone.

"I..." Ghira began before he let out a sigh, "I know you can. I'm sorry."

After the chief had set his cup down, it went deafly silent, making Predaking feel concerned as to why it had gone so quiet, then he heard something he did not think possible of his charge. Blake asked, her voice full of sadness, almost like it was about to break, "Why?"

"Hmm?" Predaking heard Ghira ask, slightly confused by her meaning.

Blake repeated her question, in greater detail, "Why would you say that?"

Predaking heard Ghira move to be closer to his daughter where he heard the chief ask, "Sweetheart, what's wrong? What did I say?"

"How can you still love me after what I did?" Blake asked, making her emotions even more visible with each word she spoke. Predaking was stunned by this question. What would she had done to make her believe her parents would not still love her?

"Blake..." Predaking heard Ghira say, almost like that question hurt him, as Ghira told Blake, "Your mother and I will always love you."

Blake began to get emotional while she told her father, "You were right. I shouted at you and yelled at you. But you were right. I called you cowards!"

"It's okay." Predaking heard Ghira tell Blake. She was about to begin crying while she spoke.

"I should have left the White Fang with you and Mom. I should've listened to you, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Blake, it's fine. We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I am so proud to see you haven't." Ghira told her, his words made Predaking feel as though his own spark had tightened while a different warmth filled his spark.

"But I did!" Blake protested between sniffles, "I was-"

"And you pulled yourself out. You came back. There aren't many who possess that kind of strength and even fewer that have the courage to face their demons again. Vale, Mountain Glenn, Beacon - you confronted the White Fang time after time." Ghira told Blake.

After he heard the chief say this to Blake, Predaking begun to wonder if that was what it meant to be in a family. To have faith in each other to ensure that they walked down the right path when the road got obscured. Cybertronians did not have families as the humans and Faunus of this world obviously had and… he wondered what sort of civilization they would have had if they did. Would it have allowed his people to be able to continue existing alongside the other Cybertronians instead of their extinction during the Great Cataclysm? Predaking remained in deep silence as he saw his own vision blurred for reasons he could not deduce.

He placed a claw close to his eye for a moment before he pulled it back and asked, _'Is this… a tear? Is this what it meant to show sorrow or sadness? But I was not feeling any of those… so why?'_

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Blake confess, "I didn't do it alone."

"No, you didn't." Ghira agreed before he asked, "Which is why I wanted to ask you... why did you leave Vale? Why did you leave your friends behind?"

Sniffling, Blake began "I..."

Behind them, there was the sound of the porch door as it fell inward. Predaking rushed to the porch side door where he heard Blake, affronted by this eavesdropping, "Sun?!

Ghira had also stood when Sun got himself upright and tried to recover from the situation, "D'yuh! Whoa! This isn't the bathroom! Uh, I'll just be going! Sorry to interrupt this tender family moment!"

Sun then let out an awkward burst of giggles. He turned and saw Predaking there whom grabbed Sun by the back of his shirt, glaring into the monkey's eyes.

"Is the comprehension of the word privacy lost to you?!" Predaking roared, furious with the monkey tail's actions. The strength of his voice made the wind blow away from him, which caused Sun's hair to blow from the shout.

Blake and Ghira both glared at Sun, Blake's right ear twitching. Ghira took a breath and closed his eyes for a second, before he said, yet again, to the blond Faunus, "I really don't like you."

Predaking held Sun in place as Blake stomped forward. Her affronted manner turned into great anger as she ordered, "You both! Outside! Now!"

With an understanding manner in him, Predaking obeyed and carried Sun out, who just hung in Predaking's grip as though he was a sack. The two heard Blake tell her father, "I'm really sorry about this, dad."

To which Ghira gave out an aggravated sigh, as though he felt like his reconnection to his daughter had been broken by Sun's interference. Once she was outside Blake glared in the direction of the two young men.

"Predaking. Drop him." Blake said, still aggravated by Sun.

Predaking just dropped Sun on his tail. Just as Predaking set the door back into place, he heard Sun stood up and try to apologize for himself. Blake uttered of frustration and slapped Sun in the face, "No concept of privacy!"

Then a second slap, "No respect for personal space!"

"Do not forget the recklessness of a speeding bovine." Predaking added, to which Blake narrowed her yellow eyes at tall dragon faunus and added, "You better hope that you weren't doing the same thing as him."

Ah, so… she did suspect him of eavesdropping… He mentally prayed to the ancestors that she did not turn her fury on him, though he remained still. There are a very few things in his life that Predaking feared, Blake's fury was now on that list. He certainly did his very best to remain as impassive as he was when Blake had chewed the monkey tail out.

Predaking winced when he saw the fierce strength within Blake's slapping strength. Sun held a hand to his face, after the latest slap and exclaimed, "I'm sorry, okay?! Ow, I'm sorry!"

"Ugh!" Angrily, Blake turned her back on him and marched a few steps away.

Sun went after her where he told her, "Look, I promise it was important! I needed to find you to talk to you!"

She faced him again and asked, exasperated, "What, Sun? What could be so important?!"

"I was talking to your mom and she said something weird about the White Fang!" Sun said, which caught the attention of the Predaking.

"What was it that madam Belladonna said?" Predaking asked, now curious by what Sun wanted to tell Blake.

Before he could say, Blake held a finger up and strode forward, her eyes narrowed in a very serious glare at Sun, "I'm stopping you two right there."

"But—" Sun tried to begin

"I told you, I'm not here to fight the White Fang, I'm not here to fight anyone. I'm here to rest, to figure things out, and to see my family. Just as Predaking said." Blake said. This annoyed Sun even more, so he pressed the issue more.

"Your mom said White Fang members don't wear masks in Menagerie. But I saw one at the market yesterday! I even have a picture!" Sun told her as he pulled his scroll out of his back pocket. Predaking was curious by the claim and went to look at the image.

"You do?" Predaking asked, trying to look at the small device over the monkey Faunus' shoulder.

Sun looked back and said, still finding the image, "Yeah, here, let me just find it."

Blake couldn't believe that Predaking was falling for this so she snapped, "Sun!"

"Look, I'm trying to help!" Sun said, still looking through his images.

Blake pulled the scroll out of his hands and tossed it out in the direction of the palm trees, "I don't want your help!"

Sun stared at his Scroll's new trajectory and turned to Blake with growling annoyance of his own. Predaking decided to try and stop the conflict before it grew worse. However, the sound of the scroll, followed by a feminine gasp was heard from the trees where Blake had just tossed the device away, caught their attention. All three of them went wide eyed for a second, then slowly turned in the direction of the gasp, eyes narrowed.

In the dark shaded trees, a dark humanoid shape with a white mask coud just be made out, perched atop a palm tree. Blake gasped at the sight while Predaking studied this new enemy, a female Faunus with thin, curved, dark gray horns and black, spotty skin. She was wore a black, sleeveless stealth suit with a gold zipper and slightly lighter-black straps with gold buckles on them. On her face is a large, white Grimm Mask with elegant, curvy red markings. Predaking recognized the mask and the red design; this female was one of Adam Taurus' supporters.

The woman leaped into the air, giving a better view of her. The legs of her stealth outfit were short, and she wore high-top boots. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail that curled up at the end. The Faunus soon disappeared. On the porch, Blake stepped forward with a determined look in her eye while Sun threw out his arms, asking, "A freakin' ninja?!

"A spy!" Blake stated, glaring at the figure.

"But why would—" He was cut off as Blake jumped onto the railing, then off into the trees.

Sun called after her, "Hey wait!"

Kali appeared around the corner from the interior of the house. Worried, she asked the two young men, "What's happened?"

Sun backed up toward where Blake leapt from. He said, "The White Fang is evil, I totally called it, and I'm bringing your daughter back!"

Sun leapt down off the second story deck. Predaking followed closely behind the monkey tail. Kali's mouth dropped open for a moment before she brings up her hand, worried.

* * *

Blake and the masked White Fang spy leapt from tree to tree, Blake in pursuit of the other Faunus. They both paused for a moment, gripping different trees. A noise above the spy made her gasp and Sun appeared, dropping down, "Gotcha!"

She leaped onto another tree, out of his path. Blake pursued while Sun landed on a branch, as he called after Blake, "Hey, wait up!"

Blake ordered, "Don't let her out of your sight!"

They saw the spy emerge from the trees to the closest roof. She continued to run across the buildings, Blake right behind her. She slid under some arching pipes, finally turned and stopped as she used her weapon which resembled a sort a thin saber like sword, which extended into whip form. She sliced the pipe, releasing steam to block Blake. It didn't work; Blake moved right under the pipes through the steam. She got up and asked, "Why are you watching me?"

The girl smiled, then lowered her weapon. Sun landed on the roof behind her, which caused her to turn around as he told her, "Give it up! I'm not above hitting a girl, you—"

He was cut off when the spy's whip came at him in an attack. He fell back to avoid being hit. Blake took advantage of the distraction to kick the scroll out of the spy's hand. That surprised the spy, but she had avoided Blake's next attack with a kick of her own and attempted to retrieve her scroll. A familiar war cry was heard as the three of them looked to see Predaking jump high into the air, slamming his foot into the spy's abdomen. She let out a gasp of shock at the power in his kick when he kicked her off the rooftop and onto the ground below. Predaking landed some feet from the imprint of the spy on the ground and stood. Just as the spy was about to try and get away, holding her ribs as though some of them were cracked. Predaking grabbed her and held on while she struggled against his powerful hand muscles. Which made it looked like she wanted to get out of a vice grip. Sun went to help and shouted over, "Grab the Scroll! Seems someone thinks it's important!"

"Get off! You fake!" The spy shouted as she struggled to get out of Predaking's unmovable grasp.

Her words caused confusion within him. Why would she call him a fake…unless! When he looked down at her, Predaking's eyes narrowed. He hissed, she knew… she knew about his origins of being brought to life by use of cloning. That meant Adam Taurus told all those who serve under his banner.

She head-butted the Predacon, which caused large cracks to fall off the part of the mask covering her left eye, and tried to race Blake to the scroll. Instead, a total of five four aura-like clones of Sun Wukong tackled her to the ground. Sun was holding his pose to control his Semblance and Blake paused, "Quit staring and grab it!"

Blake listened, Sun released his Semblance, which he had struggled to maintain, and fell to his knees. The clones disappeared from atop the girl. She rose and aimed her weapon up at Blake, even as Sun cried out, "Blake, watch out!"

Blake turned, standing straight up with the spy's scroll in her hand. She saw the broken Grimm mask crumble from the spy's face. When she saw the spy's face, Blake recognized the spy and identified her, "Ilia."

Predaking looked between them and asked Blake, "You know her?!"

"How? She doesn't even look like a f—whoa!" Sun asked before he was cut off when Ilia, colors changed into red skinned yellow scaled, struck at him with her whip.

However, he was saved by the last minute by Predaking while the electrical current traveled along his body from the injury close to his heart that had somehow slipped past his armor and his aura not active.

"PREDAKING!" Blake cried out. Her eyes widened when she saw the dragon faunus fall to the ground, blood seeping from his wound. Sun then pulled out his own weapon and stood in defense of the downed dragon.

"Give it to me." Ilia demanded, her eyes narrowed at the cat faunus before her.

Blake however remained resolute, "No."

"You shouldn't have come back." Ilia told her, her colors changing to green and blue before she used her weapon to create a rush of dust, which allowed her to escape. Blake briefly acknowledged that Ilia had disappeared before she jumped down and rushed over to the downed predacon, "Predaking! Predaking!"

Predaking lay there on his back, bleeding from the wound Ilia caused. Blake covered the wound with her hands, and looked around crying, "No, no, no, not again, please! Help! Somebody! Hold on, Predaking, just hold on."

Predaking could not hear here as he fell deeply unconscious. Sun went to get help while Blake remained there, trying to get her injured protector to remain with them… with her.

* * *

Predaking awoke in a dark abysmal area and looked around, still in his Faunus form, "Where am I?"

His voice echoed before he found himself on Cybertron in an age before the cities and damage of the war had ever occurred. He then approached a great gathering which looked to be his fellow Predacons and Cybertronians gathered. He made his way through the crowd as he saw a figure, resembling the last prime, but with pearly white or silver armor with Star Saber in hand face off a Predacon whose beast mode was identical to his own.

The Prime raised his sword when the look-a-like readied himself for a fire blast. With a mighty yell, the prime blocked the flames with his large sword, making all those who saw stare in shock, the prime's opponent.

Predaking tried to get the height advantage before the warrior grabbed him by his tail and forced him down to the ground. Predaking changed into his own bipedal form to place his clawed hand on his helm, trying to see clearly. He then saw the light colored warrior approach the downed king of the Predacons.

Before the Predaking of the past could attack, the tip of his sword pressed against his throat which made him glare up at the bipedal Cybertronian. The Predacon closed his eyes waiting for the end to come.

But the Prime snorted, holstered the sword on his back and walked away. Surprised by this, the original Predaking got up and asked, in bipedal form, his voice echoing around the present Predaking, _"Wait! What are you doing? Finish the battle!"_

The white armored Prime stopped and said, glancing back with contempt as he spoke in a somewhat arrogant tone, _"No, I won this duel and you will live with the fact that you, the_ 'mighty' _Predaking, lost to Prima, the first born of our lord Primus."_

The Predaking of the past growled, his pride obviously wounded from the words as he stood up and said, his arm over his wounded chest, _"Very well… We will leave your kind be with any affairs you have while you will do the same for mine?"_

 _"Of course I will. Unlike you, savage, I am a Prime of my word."_ Prima stated before he and the rest of the bipedal Cybertronians returned to their half the Cybertron. One of them stayed behind, a violet and red mech with a long beard and mustache on his face, and what looked to be a solid hologram of a cape behind him while he had a quill and some sort of device in his hands.

The original Predaking hissed, glaring at the Prime that defeated him with great contempt before changing into his beast mode and roared, making all the Predacons with him do the same, away from the territories that the bipedal had claimed as their own. Predaking stared in surprise at what he had just witnessed. Were these the memories of his own beginning? Then that means that the Predacon that Prima fought really was truly the predacon whose remains he was cloned from.

That prime… he was as arrogant and conniving as both Megatron and Starscream together. How dare he call his people savage and speak to the Predacons as though they were the same type of beasts found on Remnant. And why would those Cybertronians flock to him if he spoke with evil about another form of Cybertronian life.

* * *

Predaking slowly opened his eyes when he heard the chirping of the tiny creatures known as birds. Blinking them to focus he looked around and found himself within the chief's study. He looked at himself and found himself to be without his chest armor, robe top and arm guards. His head was directly over one arm of the couch while his legs dangled over the other arm of the large couch.

His thoughts went to the dream he had and asked himself, _'Was that… a memory? Of my original-self?'_

He turned his head and saw the familiar shape of his charge. He asked, "Blake?"

Blake was there, sitting on a chair across from the couch, her body facing him. Her head was bowed and her hands folded in her lap, "This... is why. This is why I left them all behind."

Predaking looked at her, confused by her meaning and asked, "What are you on about?"

Blake got up and walked over to the couch. The horned, clawed, Faunus watched her in confusion, "You heard Sun when he asked me about why I left my team behind at Vale? And I'm sure you probably thought 'why'?"

Predaking only stated, "It was your tale to tell."

"Well THIS is why. And I am done seeing my friends hurt because of me." Blake told him as she looking like she was getting very upset by this revelation to the injured dragon.

Predaking sighed at this as he continued, "Blake..."

"Shut up!" Blake exclaimed, angrily. She used that same anger to ask, "Do you think I like being alone?"

He did not answer and let her continue on what she was trying to say, "Every day... every day I think about them! Ruby, Weiss, Yang... they were my friends! I loved them like I never thought I could love anybody. And I hope they hate me for leaving."

Predaking sat himself up as he stated, "You cannot truly mean that."

"Yes, I do!" She yelled, forceful enough with her voice that anyone would have been made to pull back from. Predaking remained as he was, looking at her.

With a hand to her head, Blake continued, "Everyone thinks they can help me, but they can't."

She then sat down and then began again, "You saw Ilia last night and she's not even the worst! No. No more. They're better off without me-"

Predaking had heard enough of this. He let out a roar and slammed his fist against the table, causing a deep crack to form, which traveled through the entire width of the table as he looked up at her, angrily, "Do not presume you are the only one to feel that way of yourself due to a number of setbacks, femme feline. Just because you think you're being selfless, that does not mean others will see you as a self-sacrificed martyr. Instead they would see someone who is forcing themselves into isolation instead of being strong. True, that reptilian acquaintance of yours had rendered me unconscious. However, I would do so again for all eternity if it meant to ensure your safety, as I had sworn to do when we made it onto that ship when we first met. Had you forgotten how I failed to protect my brethren due to Megatron's manipulations? Did that cease my attempts to continue to find a way to bring my species back? No. I know that it is my destiny to revive my race of old and lead them down the path of history as their future king."

Blake turned to face him, surprised. No one had ever put it like that to her in such a manner while showing the emotions that were needed to get through her mindset for her to listen. Though that part about him being a king seemed to cause some confusion on her part, but let it slide since he got injured on account of her. And to be honest she almost did forget what Predaking had gone through; how he had failed to protect the other dragon and griffin Faunus back in his homeland.

"I am assured, by our eavesdropping blond comrade, which your previous teammates would feel the same as I do about your safety." Blake was, again, confused by what he meant when he gestured with his head to someone on the other end of the door to the study. She then turned away, looking down.

"You are certainly free to make your own choices. However, you must not delude yourself to believe you can make our decisions for us. When the people who love you fight for you, it's because they want to. You must stop pushing us away so unnecessarily, the pain from that is worse than any physical pain we could endure." Predaking told her before he revealed, "That is also why I did not take Sun with me on my expedition into the desert, because you need someone you know and trust with you in case the white fang tried to strike due to my absence."

Blake and the eavesdropping Sun blinked in surprise when they heard Predaking say that about someone whom they believed that the dragon Faunus hated. He then smirked before he added, "That and his insistant nagging and whining would force me to claw out my ears to end his non-stop chattering. Then I would be more of a useless wretch compared to him. Then how would I be there to protect you?"

The Predacon's attempt at humor made Sun take on an annoyed expression. He really needed to teach Predaking how to tell a good joke or people would take him seriously. Blake, however, laughed a bit from the ridiculousness of Predaking's words, before she sat down next to him and said, her cheeks warming a bit, "My hero."

The door behind Blake, the same one that Sun crashed through the night before, crashed down again. This time, it was Blake's mother, who embarrassed herself through eavesdropping too closely to the door that led to the outside porch. Behind her, Ghira looked down at his wife on the ground with his hand on his hip. Kali popped upward again. In an affected tone, Kali said, as though they just walked in on the pair, and poorly playing innocent, "Oh! Oh dear, would you look at that, he's awake! Thank goodness!"

Ghira merely covered his face with his free hand, with a tired, "Kali, please."

"Mom!" Blake exclaimed, though to Predaking she seemed to be annoyed with her mother's recent actions for reasons unknown to the Predacon.

Predaking however, bowed his head in greeting, "Madam Belladonna."

Sun came in on the other door and said, "Hey Mrs. B."

"Sun!" Blake exclaimed, she didn't really think that he had also eavesdropped on the two of them.

Blake went over to her mother to ask, "What are you doing?!"

Kali answered, "Well, sweetheart, your father needed to speak with the three of you."

"Huh?" Blake asked, looking up at her father

Ilia's scroll was set down on the coffee table. It showed a master folder labeled W. F. with six subfolders inside. The subfolders were labeled: Assignment, E.L., P.R., E.W., S. F., Untitled, Predaking looked at the subfiles as Ghira told his daughter, "I'm afraid you were right to be suspicious."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, wondering what it was that her father found from the scroll they had taken from Ilia.

"Adam Taurus is planning to overthrow the leader of the White Fang, and stage a full-scale attack on Haven Academy." Ghira revealed before he finished, "It would be the Fall of Beacon all over again."

Predaking looked down at his feet after he had sat down again, however a glance showed how he was not the only one to do this action. Sun however stated, looking back at his friend's father, "Not if we destroy the White Fang once and for all."

The Predacon then heard Blake state, "No."

Everyone else turned to see Blake standing up again, this time full of resolve and determination, "We're not going to destroy the White Fang. We're going to take it back."

"You know you will count on my aid." Predaking stated standing up, hissing from the pain caused by his wound.

Sun got up too, "Easy, big guy you're still hurt."

"My wounds will mend, Wukong." Predaking stated, which surprised sun. Predaking never called him by his name other than those nicknames he made up.

Predaking however looked to the head of the Belladonna house and apologized, "Chief Belladonna, I must apologize for this. I am afraid until my wound heal I will not be able to assist you in the completion of the village Mythos."

Ghira blinked in wonder at how his guest thought that was more important than his health. He told the injured dragon, "Don't worry about it, You've been through a lot for the past three days."

That made Predaking stare in surprise, "three days?"

The four of them nodded in response, which made Predaking steaming, smoke blowing from his nostrils. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Blake there, as she said, gently, "I appreciate you wanting to get back into this but you need to rest if you want your wounds to heal properly."

Predaking narrowed his eyes, at the fact she was basically telling him to stay in bed to rest, but he nodded, "As you wish."

He then looked for the pieces of his armor, and his robe top that were missing and asked, "Where are my affects?"

His question caused a stir before the mother spoke up, "Umm… they're actually right behind you."

Predaking turned and saw that they were indeed there, though the marks on the floor suggested they had been dropped due to the weight of the Cybertronian metal used to make them. He looked to find his top folded neatly on the arm of the couch where his head was resting during his long sleep.

Blake then realized Predaking had a very well-toned upper body. Sure she saw him topless on the ship they took to Menagerie, but she was more surprised that he had awoken after two days of sleep than anything else at the time. He had a big blast wound that was on the left side of his back waist, he barely had a hair anywhere on his chest. The scales of his Faunus heritage seemed to snake itself from his elbows to different veins over his body; two close to his sternum, another two over the lower section of his ribs and over another two veins his spine. It was hard to tell where the human like flesh ended and the dragon scales began, like a forest into a mountain. All of which were connected to the scales over his spine.

Blake felt her cheeks heating up deeply while her face turned bright red. Other than Sun, who had no problem showing his abs and bare chest with his shirt constantly open for the world to see, Predaking, however, did not and now she saw a man with a seven pack abs standing there. Blake remembered something from one the books she read back in Beacon, "Ninjas of Love", and passed out from the image of the dragon faunus before her as he looked right now with what she read in the book.

"Blake!" Sun cried out at the sight of her faint before him, but Predaking caught her and asked, holding her bridal-style with his right arm, "Why did she fall unconscious?"

Her father sighed while Kali went over and said, with a sigh, as she tried to keep herself from blushing as well, "We'll explain later. Could you be a dear and bring her to her room before you retire to your room to rest please, Predaking?"

Predaking nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Predaking left without even letting her down to put his top robe back on. As he walked he looked at the unconscious Blake and thought, _'Has the femme feline always had this allure to her or is this when she is resting?'_

He then blinked, confused by what he had recently thought. He shook his head, _'Where did that come from? No I must remain on task. Must remember my mission to bring the Predacon race back from extinction. Not get too attached to the beings that I must bid farewell to once this is over.'_

As he continued his trek he thought more, _'I had learned much from my time here on Remnant, especially to be a better king for my people when I return to Cybertron to rule over them as their king.'_

Predaking found the room that had Blake's scent on the door knob and opened it to find a room that wasn't as empty as his, considering as he was a guest, that would be understandable. After the Predacon placed her on her bed, carefully took the belt over her coat, then coat off her, and pulled the blanket to cover her to ensure she does not get cold. Just when he was about to turn and leave he noticed a picture of Blake with her parents; they seemed happy together. He was still confused by the word family. …It is still a concept that escaped his understanding. The photo had Blake smaller than she was with him right now with her parents who were also not like they were presently. In the photo, Ghira had a shorter beard. An open dark violet vest that also showed his chest. He also had a pair of long, extended fingerless gloves that reached his upper arms, beige pants, and brown leather boots. Next to him was a younger Kali did not had the same outfit she had on either, it seemed she had previously an outfit similar to her husband's back when she had been a part of the White Fang as well. Blake seemed to be displaying a shy smile into the photo it was… what was that word used by the people here? Ah, now he remembered, it was cute.

"I see you found one of our oldest moments, years before Kali and I stepped down from the White Fang." Ghira's voice shocked Predaking out of his thoughts as he turned to see his charge's father standing there at the door.

Predaking looked down embarrassed, and tried to speak, "Forgive me for being here, sir… I was merely… curious…"

If it was any other young man, Ghira would be very suspicious and furious, but seeing as the Dragon Faunus before him, whose circumstances weren't like any other young man's, he let it slide, for now, and told him, "It's all right Predaking, it's all right."

"I was not sure if this smaller female was indeed your daughter until I saw the resemblance." Predaking stated, gently putting the picture back on the desk next to Blake's bed.

Ghira motioned for them to continue the conversation outside. Predaking complied and left the room. After he closed the door Ghira asked, "You honestly couldn't tell that was Blake?"

"No." was all Predaking stated before he looked away, "It must be due to the fact I was… brought out of the tank fully grown. The one who used the technology and brought my being into creation mentioned a growth acceleration to bring me to my physical peak."

"Oh… uhh…" Ghira stated, he almost forgot that Predaking had been born by cloning instead of… the original way… However, he tried to anyway, "You see when a child is born from… umm…"

Ghira seemed to struggle on how to explain before he stated, "After the child is born they begin a process known as growing from their small shapes to one both their minds and bodies grow older. As any living creature in Remnant."

Predaking was still confused by this and asked, "But where did the child come from before they are born?"

Ghira sighed, his expression showed the very thoughts in his mind at the moment. This was going to be a very long night if he tried to explain "the Birds and the Bees" story for Predaking to understand about the non-cloning methods of creating life.

* * *

The next morning Blake woke up, perplexed to be in her room. The last thing she remembered was… Then the image of Predaking's very well fit and toned body appeared in her mind's eye before she felt her cheeks heating up again. Her cat ears stood straight up, even as she shook the thoughts from her mind.

She can't be thinking these thoughts, she needed to focus on the job at hand, which was to take the White Fang back from Adam.

When she came into the kitchen nearly everyone was there eating breakfast. She looked around and found her father missing, "Uhh… where's dad?"

"Your father's still too tired to get out of bed, something about trying to explain things to one of our guests." Kali told her daughter as she poured tea into her cup. After she heard this, Blake looked accusingly at Sun.

Sun, who felt her eyes on him said, defensively, "Don't look at me. I already had that discussion with my folks."

Predaking remained silent while Blake finished her breakfast, rather not wanting to know about the discussion he and her father had while she was recovering from that fantasy overload. She then went into Ghira's office and began to look for something inside. Sun and Predaking joined her as she placed a small chest on the desk and opened it. Inside are various objects, including the flag with the new White Fang emblem, a spiral notebook and a book.

Once near the current flag Blake put down the current White Fang flag and picked up the old white and blue flag. She lowered it and smiled at Sun, who is sitting in a chair with his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. And Predaking who was standing there letting a gentle smile finally grace his lips for the first time in his existence. He wanted to show her that she had his support for what will come next in her quest to retake the White Fang brotherhood.

* * *

(Oh, wow! I did not think it would be possible but I was able to make it to the last chapter of Blake's journey in Vol4 of RWBY. Now that Blake has decided retake the White Fang, what will happen? Who else in Adam's faction knows about Predaking's "true" origins? What will Predaking witnessed the next time he sleeps and witnesses his original's memories? And will the insanity of romcom moments ever end?!

Find out on the eleventh chapter of Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope.

P.S. The next chapter will show the progression Weiss and Dreadwing had taken since their daring escape from the Schnee estate.

And for the record I based Predaking's memory dream based off what I read from Transformers Prime's Covenant of Primus book that was released near the end of the cartoon Transformers Prime. It was written to be tied into the same continuity, known as "Aligned", as the WFC & FOC games and the Prime cartoon in case anyone was wondering.)


	10. Ch10: Voyage of th- Wait, A Wasp!

(Hey everyone, how's it going? I know some off you maybe steamed about how I had Predaking take a hit in the last chapter, the reason for it… is because since he began working with Ghira, Predaking had not slept for days, which would've weakened his aura enough for Ilia to break through and injure him. Plus it also gave reason for him and Blake to get closer. I apologize for not putting it into the chapter, it was a crazy weekend when i wrote it. And so sorry for taking so long now with this chapter.

 **Reminder: This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujudge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", which focuses on Yang and Ruby while my story focuses on Weiss and Blake after the Fall of Beacon.  
** I strongly suggest that you all who have not read his story do so, it's what inspired me to go to him and work with him by writing this very story with his.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.**

I was hoping to have posted this after Ryujudge's Ruby chapter, what with it starting with Ruby in character trailers and in the episodes, but I couldn't wait any longer what with my semester coming up soon and I want you all to know that I will do my best to put my chapters up before the conversions.

 **Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy.** )

* * *

Weiss gasped as she had fallen asleep after she spent the entirety of the previous day to train, plan her escape, escape from her former home, and then to find a pilot who was willing to allow herself and her new "knight" to stow aboard his airship. The dream she had was when she had a training session with her sister's summons before she defeated the original Arma Gigas and gotten the scar on her left eye.

"Is everything all right, milady?"

Weiss turned and saw Dreadwing approach as his helmet had retracted itself into his armor when he went to check on her.

She breathed more calmly as she told him, "Yes, it was just a dream."

Dreadwing nodded as he reported, "We're approaching the last settlement on Mantle's borders. Once we refuel and take off, we're supposed to avoid the settlement on northern Anima which houses a presence of Atlas' military."

Weiss had remained quiet for most of the report, thinking more about where Dreadwing had come from, going over everything she had learned about him. She then sighed, _'What sort of civilization would allow people my age to fight in a war, not know about parents, or even makes that much advanced technology.'_

Dreadwing was confused by her silence before he was distracted by the device in his chest acting up, he sat down, had his the armor around his torso compact itself into the chest plate and then opened his shirt to see what the problem was. He saw Weiss turn away from him as he tried to readjust the device to work properly. However from the angle he was looking at he wasn't having much luck so he asked, "Milady, I hate to bother you with this, however, I have need of your assistance."

Weiss was unsure as she was not that technical as most, but she did have some understandings so she could be of help. With her hands somewhat shaky Weiss helped with the supporter in Dreadwing's chest. _'Some of this looked very advanced. Almost like General's cybernetic components and… Penny…'_

She stopped, her thoughts back on the distant expression on her face and asked, "Are you thinking back to the night when Beacon fell?"

Weiss was stunned by the question before she closed her eyes at the memories

"My people were spiraling into riots by a man who does not have the spark to be a Prime, the supreme leader of my culture. He pushed his propaganda of classes and fear of those different from us that made things worse than he let on." Dreadwing explained as he picked up where Weiss left off on his implant.

"The term 'Prime' comes from the name of our creator, the life giving deity that brought us into existence, Primus." Dreadwing told her, his eyes softening for the first time in all the time that Weiss knew of the Seeker.

"Primus? I've never heard of a deity by that name before." Weiss commented, remembering all the names from the religions, cults, even in fairy tales that she knew of in Remnant.

Dreadwing paused in his work and told her, "My people prefer to enjoy our privacy. Hence why you never seen technology as advanced as mine, or why my name did not match one of the many different collars in the world. According to the legend among my people, Primus, the incarnation of Creation, and another deity, his darker counterpart who was named as Unicron, the "Chaos Bringer", the incarnation of Destruction, fought each other for eons until Primus chose to try and end the conflict by creating thirteen individuals that were unique in their own ways to help him end the war with Unicron. They were the first of my people, known as the Thirteen Primes. Our rulers if you will. They fought and defeated Unicron after an intense battle. Since then they had earned our respect and ruled over us fairly until they all disappeared… Zeta Prime desecrated the very title when he became a Prime."

"What do you mean by became a Prime? I thought you said they were your rulers, shouldn't they have some sort of descendant come instead?" Weiss asked confused.

Dreadwing shook his head, even as he worked on his supporter, "It doesn't work that way, originally when someone becomes a Prime, they would do something that shows those in the counsel that they had in their sparks in order to prove themselves as a Prime. He was only a Prime in name, not in deed… He was the reason why many of my people joined my former lord and master when he started his political career after shortening the name he took as a gladiatorial champion. Megatron promised to make our homeland a place where it would be a fair and just society. Even as he fought in the ring and fought politically outside of it."

Weiss was amazed by the story, when he told her his story as to why he initially followed the man that would betray him. She felt sick as to how people of her position just enjoyed the responsibilities given to them instead of used it to help others.

She felt her hand being clasped by his hands, feeling how rough they were despite the fact that had his armor to protect him. Her eyes turned to his, time seemed to have slowed down around Weiss, almost as if it was a part of the old fairy tales where the hero and the princess in the end of the tale would…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a steady hum as the device in his chest was back in optimum efficiency. She looked and saw that her fingers were used, by their size, to help slip past the armor plate around his life-support and had her press the setting once they had finished the adjustments and recalibrating. Her fingers just happened to be the size needed to restart the aura generating properties of the device. Dreadwing let go as he began to take deep breathes, Weiss was confused by this before seeing the wound in his chest which was away from the device were slowly regenerating and pressed against the metal wall around the main device.

Dreadwing looked over and said, humbly, "Thank you for your aid, Lady Weiss I…"

However Weiss stood up and stormed away to the captain's hatch, which left Dreadwing confused. Why did she leave that way? Was it something he said? However, his spark began to feel cold, as though her leaving in such a manner made it freeze.

Dreadwing went to the human lavatory and looked into the mirror as he wondered what he did wrong. When it rippled and reformed into the image of Optimus Prime.

 _"How goes your journey, Dreadwing?"_ Optimus asked, wishing for an update as to the Seeker's journey.

"We should make Mistral by dusk today, if we do not reach any complications." Dreadwing reported as he still was not certain why Lady Weiss was upset with him about.

Seeing the troubled look on his face, Optimus asked, _"Is there something wrong?"_

"I am… unsure. When I asked for her assistance her face became still for a moment, I thought she had experienced an organic form of stasis-lock when I had reached for her hand and used her hand to finish recalibrating my spark-support. And when she had left I felt something wrong with my spark… as though it had been frozen by the artic climate we were on when combating Starscream on Earth." Dreadwing explained, still puzzled by this.

Optimus simply stood there as he stated, _"Do you recall as how Megatron had used the corpse of our dead as well as desecrate the tomb of a Prime? It would stand to reason that Weiss may have assumed you were attempting to become close to her in order to use her."_

This confused Dreadwing as he said, "But that does not explain as to why I feel my spark hurting."

 _"As you are aware, your body, in most sense, is that of a teenage human body, therefor you will begin to feel emotions that you may not have been able to in your previous Cybertronian body."_ Optimus explained.

Dreadwing was still confused by what the Prime meant. There were was a gender diversity back on Cybertron before the War, however… he was more focused on his training as a warrior following the code than enlisting in a relationship with one of the females of his kind unlike certain others. Deciding to put those thoughts on hold, Dreadwing had asked, "How goes it with the other guards of Lady Weiss' teammates? Were you able to relay my coordinates to them?"

 _"I'm afraid I cannot reveal anything to yourself or your fellow protectors… Not until you all meet face to face."_ Optimus told the seeker, regret in his voice.

Hearing this made Dreadwing ask, hostility barely kept in his voice, "And why is that?"

 _"You will find out when you meet with the ones who protect the silver-eyed girl and her sibling."_ Optimus told him, before he disappeared.

Dreadwing was confused by the Prime's meaning, even as he went to resume his guard and maintenance of his equipment again.

By midday the two of them had an awkward silence between them. Dreadwing was about to say something when…

The pilot called back to the pair in his cargo, "We got a problem."

Both Weiss and Dreadwing approached as the ex-heiress asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well remember one of those stops that might need to do an inspection, to make sure I'm not smuggling anyone or anything?" the pilot asked, as he kept flying.

"Yes?" both said, confused as to how that fit into the problem, only to hear the military superiority voice on the radio, _"This is Atlas post: Argus, speaking again to Atlesian cargo airship – 003 we've picked you up on radar and request that you land for an inspection of your vessel."_

The three of them were so silent that a pin drop would feel like a explosion before Weiss asked, in a whisper, "what should we do?"

Before Dreadwing could offer her a suggestion, the pilot told them in hushed haste, "You two get back and hide your things, and I'll stall them as long as possible while you try to hide from them."

The two retreat to the back of the cargo hold and immediately went to hide their things underneath the cargo that they were needing to go to the apparent last commerce for the people of Anima, before they went to find something they could hide in. But with the lack of places to hide alone left them with a large container that could fit two people in, if they pressed against each other. They stared at each other. He then noticed Weiss' discomfort and asked, "Is something wrong, milady?"

"Umm… I don't know if it's a good idea to—" she stopped when she heard the sounds of Dreadwing's armor actually separating from him and compacted itself into one of the smaller containers down below with the Schnee emblem on the top. Dreadwing stood there with the shirt, pants and shoes that were provided to him by Ironwood back in Atlas.

"Will this be of assistance now?" He asked as she stared in surprise. Weiss tried to come up with an excuse but with them landing, she had no choice but to swallow her embarrassment and join the dark-skinned young man into the large container. Her cheeks heating up by how close they were pressed against each other while replacing everything they removed back over them before Dreadwing closed the lid. They remained alone in the silence. Though their eyes were blinded by the darkness of their hiding place, they could feel them on each other.

A hurried footsteps came and somethings were placed on their hiding place. Before it went away and slid down the ladder. Then the rear door opened to which many feet came rushing in.

"Umm… is there a problem? Commander?" They could hear the muffled voice of the pilot ask.

"It's special operative." A prideful, somewhat elderly voice, though muffled, corrected as she marched onboard the ship. Two others followed behind before they repeated the title of the elder woman, " _Special Operative_!"

"Right, sorry about that. But is there a problem?" the pilot repeated his question.

"We weren't expecting any more merchant after the dust embargo that General Ironwood so wisely established. So we're going to inspect your vessel as to ensure that you are not trying to smuggle any of those… Faunus onboard."

The way she said that word made Weiss' anger grow. Dreadwing noticed and wondered what a Faunus was. While he was in deep thought he almost missed the commander of the base order, "Begin the search!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" the soldiers called out before they began to inspect the ship, searching or anything or anyone not supposed to be on the ship. That instant, both of the stowaways in the container remained still and quiet, holding onto what air they could to wait out the search.

The pair were pressed against each other tightly within the container that was their hiding place while the Atlesian military searched the vessel for anything that was not supposed to leave Atlas. Weiss felt get even hotter the closer she was pressed against Dreadwing. Dreadwing however had been too focused on making sure they were not discovered when the military head told his soldiers, "All right… there's no contraband or anyone trying to leave. Let's go men."

"Yes, Ma'am!" the soldiers called out before they marched out of the airship.

The two remained silent as the head military head told the pilot, "Once you complete your business here, return immediately to the homeland, General Ironwood plans to close the borders to our great kingdom."

"You got it." the pilot stated as the military head left. Once they were certain that they were alone, the pilot closed the rear doors of his ship and pulled everything out before he saw his stowaways so close together he snarky ask, "I'm sorry, did you two want to be alone?"

Weiss immediately blushed at that, before she pushed the seeker away with so much force his head hit the wall of the larger containers with a loud klunk sound. Dreadwing gave a groan, rubbing the bruise sized like a goose egg when Weiss stood up and exited from the container.

Once she went into the pilot's hatch, Dreadwing pulled himself out and asked, still rubbing the large bump on his head, "What was that about?"

"Beats me. I guess she's still not used to you both tying the knot yet." The pilot joked, before climbing up the railing to get his ship started up. The dark skinned seeker raised a brow, confused by the pilot's meaning. When he climbed up after the pilot and mentally groaned, _'What is it with these humans and their expressions?…'_

He went and found Weiss sitting where none of the military could see her, angry about something. Cautiously, Dreadwing approached her and sat down next to her, while making sure he was not seen and asked, "What troubles you my lady? If it was about the container…"

"Oh! No… it isn't." Weiss stated her anger forgotten by a moment before she growled, "It's that commander… How dare she speak about Faunus that way just because they're different from us."

Dreadwing then spoke again, seeing how angry she was about that, "If you do mind me asking, milady, what exactly is a Faunus?"

That question apparently made Weiss confused as she asked, "How could you not know? Aren't there Faunus were you're from?"

"No." Dreadwing answered honestly. Weiss let out an aggravated sigh before she explained, "Faunus are like us but they're born with something… extra."

"Such as?" Dreadwing asked, curiously.

"Faunus are born with physical traits of animals like ears, tails, eyes, claws, horns, or even scales." Weiss told him, now regretting her previous thoughts on how she saw Faunus because of the White Fang…

Dreadwing thought about before he stated, "We did have people like that in our history, but that was before my people's recorded history, we called them, 'Predacons'. Beings made similar to us, yet different."

Weiss remained silent while Dreadwing spoke, thinking about how he said it, _'How strange… I thought everyone on Remnant spoke the same language and we all had the same history… well mostly… why is his people's culture vastly different from the rest of the people of Remnant's?'_

She then remembered how he said that the Faunus in his homeland were only mentioned before their recorded history… her mouth became dry as she asked, "Wh-what became of them?"

Dreadwing looked to her, but saw the emotions of distress and worry on her face when he told her, "Regretfully milady, they were labeled as extinct due to a great cataclysm that occurred throughout the world in ancient times. Or so I thought with the information you gave me about these Faunus. Perhaps they were descendants of the Predacons, I do not know."

Weiss began to think about it as she asked, "How different are these pre-historic Faunus compared to the Faunus seen now-a-days?"

"I'm afraid I do not know, the earliest recorded history of our world are made by cave carvings but the most dominant features is that…" Dreadwing begun trying to find a good way to link the Predacons to that of faunus but he doesn't know much of the creatures living in this world or that of Earth, however, there was reports from the Fall of beacon, "… similar to the creature that is now frozen on Beacon's tower."

"A Grimm?" Weiss asked, brow raised.

He shook his head, "no…umm what's that word… Draconic?" Dreadwing asked, her shocked expression made him feel as though it would show how different the "Faunus" of his past, might evolve into the Faunus of the present. He decided to go look for the captain of the air ship and motioned him over.

"What's up?" The Pilot asked, seeing the assumed boyfriend, of the girl who paid her, motioned for him to see the young man.

Holding up his remote, Dreadwing told the pilot, "I am in the process of writing a virus, harmless but will last for a while, long enough for you to fly around this settlement without being detected by their somewhat impressive radar system while you fly us to our destination and fly back to Atlas. I only need a device close enough and linked to main system, from there the virus will travel until it finds its target and render us invisible to the radar."

Dreadwing knew that the human couldn't read it as it was written in Cybertronian script but he could tell by the awe inspiring look on his face, new that the pilot was impressed with his coding skill.

As he got up the pilot said, "Okay, leave that to me and as soon as I'm refueled, I'll start flying us back before we make a U-turn to Mistral."

Before he could get far Dreadwing stated, "Just… let me tell Lady Weiss when we arrive at Mistral, I do not believe she'll understand why I hacked into the tower that will protect the citizenry from the Grimm."

The pilot nodded, agreeing to that plan as he went to make sure that no one saw him as he went to make sure his ship's systems are operational.

After she had cooled down, which had taken hours to do, Weiss saw that it was close to sunset and quickly glanced around to see if anyone's paying attention in the Atlas military base she was in. So far there weren't that many guards aiming weapons at the airship, demanding that Weiss Schnee exited from the ship and the immediate surrender for her "supposed" kidnapper, Dreadwing. She couldn't live with herself if anything happened to him or the pilot whom she paid to help them flee to Mistral.

From across the way, she saw Dreadwing, in his full armor again, minus the helmet, typing something on that device of his. He had told her it was his remote for his mines as well as linked up to his armor. She then saw the very pilot she was worried about walking past Dreadwing before he was handed the remote and climbed down to the dock doors. Weiss crawled over as quietly and quickly as possible with Dreadwing as both could hear the commander of the base, and her two personal guards, approach for a report.

They listened as the two talked, ignoring the words as they tried to keep an eye on the pilot below as he waited till the military officer pulled out her scroll.

Dreadwing took a chance and peaked through to see that the human in charge of the base was elderly by appearance but, very… very short compared to her tall and robust bodyguards. He felt his lady shift uncomfortable for some reason as he kept trying to see without being seen by the Atlas military commander. He saw her pull out her scroll to issue orders, which was the opening the pilot needed to press the switch in order for the virus to begin uploading into the commander's scroll.

Once the procedure had been completed and the virus completely downloaded into the scroll while it travels through the base's system to the CCT tower the pilot asked, "So, is that everything, Ma'am?"

"I suppose so." The minute commander said, waving her hand in a non-chalant manner. She then said, "Just as long as you do not make any… unscheduled detours. If you do I will know."

"She will know!" the guards echoed. The three of them snapped to attention before they turned in a one-eighty direction and marched out of the ship. As soon as they did, the pilot closed the bay door and climbed up to his awaiting passengers.

Dreadwing asked, "Did you do it?"

"Yup. It's downloaded, according to this thing you gave me." The pilot said, giving the seeker his remote back.

Weiss looked between them and asked, "Do what? What did he do?"

The pilot went back to his seat and said, "You'll find out kid."

As he began the takeoff procedure, he told them, you two better get back in back and get ready for lift off.

Both of them sat where they were, Dreadwing and Weiss looked up at each other. The ex-heiress was still annoyed that her supposed knight isn't telling her what he and their pilot did. He seemed too caught on and said, "I apologize for keeping this from you milady… but I wanted to be sure we were out of this base's radar range before I can tell you. I also apologize for upsetting you before, when you were helping my life-support system."

Weiss raised a brow, she then huffed, though glad he apologized for this morning, "Fine, but as soon as we're out of range. I expect a full explanation as to your recent actions."

He lowered his head and placed his hand over his chest, "Yes, my lady. I will do as you say."

Seeing him promising to tell her the truth seemed to make Weiss smile when his eyes were closed. Sure he was a bit dense with things that people should know but at least he cares nothing for the money or prestige that came with marrying into the Schnee name, as her father had done…

Dreadwing looked over and was glad that she was no longer mad at him as they flew away from the post. Once the pilot had found cloud cover he flew them behind it and went to fly in the direction of Mistral again.

* * *

After they had escaped the range from the settlement known as Argus, they began to make a beeline across the large body of water in Anima. Dreadwing kept an eye out for any pursuit until the sun rose and Weiss approached the pilot and asked, "So, how much farther?"

"We're in the home stretch now." The pilot said, as one of his passengers leaned against a wall with her arms crossed.

"No more stops from here to Mistral. Sorry for the long trip. Keeping us off the radar' been harder than I thought after that last stop. Lots of air traffic around northern Anima."

"It's fine. I... just hope we haven't been a burden." Weiss said, still hoping that she and Dreadwing had not been too much of a bother for him.

The pilot chuckled "You, your boyfriend, and your money are more than welcome on this ship, kids."

Before she could try and correct him again about her relationship with Dreadwing, the ship's radio suddenly picked up a transmission. As he looked at it, he asked, "What the...?"

He reached over and adjusted a slider, evening out the wavelengths on the screen. Dreadwing approached as he wondered what it could be. Had Altas finally caught onto and up to them?

Weiss looked over and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. We're still over Lake Matsu. Shouldn't be picking up broadcasts this far from Mistral. Someone must be close."

A female voice began to speak over the radio in a panic. Hearing this, Weiss stood up straight and listened closely, _"Mayday, mayday! We are a small passenger flight, and our Huntress is down! We aren't equipped to deal with this!"_

"Oh man." Their pilot muttered, not liking this a bit.

Mistral Pilot: _"The Grimm hit us 400 klicks north of the southern shoreline!"_

Weiss' eyes widen as the sound of an explosion and the Mistral Pilot gasping can be heard. _"Get them off us! If anyone can hear this- Ah!"_

Weiss' expression grew with even more concerned as the Mistral Pilot cried out and the transmission abruptly ended. The Atlas pilot turned off his radio and turned the ship. Weiss walked over to him and grabbed onto a handle in the ceiling.

"We're going to help them, right?" Weiss asked, hopefully.

The pilot looked at her incredulously, "What? No. I'm trying to avoid them."

Weiss then protested, "But... they'll die."

"Look, if we picked up their transmission, I'm sure someone else did, too." The pilot pointed out as he kept on his course.

Weiss was about to protest more, when she felt Dreadwing's metal gauntlet on her shoulder, She looked back and heard the armored soldier tell her, "Unfortunately. He is right, milady. We don't know as to their situation or even if it's genuine. For all we know it could be a fake transmission made by any number of criminals that inhabit this continent."

"You're fiancee's got it right, kid. Besides, this is a cargo ship. She's not much good in a fight. I just wanna finish this job and get home." The pilot said, as he kept flying.

"Fi-fiancee?!" Weiss asked, her face even redder than when Dreadwing swore the knight's oath the night they escaped from the estate. Dreadwing turned to the pilot, again these terms that humans use confuse him to no end when it came to their… courting rituals.

"Sorry, kid. My ship, my rules." The pilot told them as he remained at the controls.

Weiss closes her eyes for a moment, then gazes out the windshield as the ship turns to the right and continues flying over the lake.

It had been a long time since the pilot and Dreadwing had chosen not to save the ships from Mistral. Weiss, in that time, did not say anything to Dreadwing when he came to check on her. It wasn't completely to the fact that she was mad at him, but rather seemed disappointed that he chose to keep her safe instead of insisting to help the others. Their ship continue to fly over Lake Matsu, which had showed the two from Atlas how large this lake really was. Weiss, still somber over being unable to help the Mistral cargo pilots, suddenly noticed to her right a series of landmasses floating in the bright blue, partly cloudy sky, with what appeared to be black crystals jutting out from the bottom of the rock formations. Puzzled, she then decided to head into the pilot's cabin where she asked, "Where are we?"

"Nowhere good." The pilot told them, before he explained, "Passing by some of Lake Matsu's floating islands. The gravity Dust that forms in these things is giving us a little turbulence. Nothing I can't handle, but the islands sometimes hide some nasty Grimm."

As Weiss walks toward the pilot, outside, an airship is seen quickly heading towards them, on fire, and leaving a giant trail of smoke behind it. Dreadwing noticed it before the pilot could continue and shouted, "Look out!"

The damaged and enflamed airship came barreling from their right, narrowly hitting their cargo ship, due to the pilot's maneuver who pull upward to avoid it. The doomed craft that bore the white symbol for Mistral on its sail, proceeded to collide into one of the floating islands.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The pilot then decided to switch back to the radio, the three listened in for nearby transmissions. As the pilot from before continued her cry for help.

 _"By the gods, we've lost Percy! Help!"_

Another Mistral airship, pursued by a swarm of wasp-like Grimm, was suddenly hooked from multiple directions by the Grimm's, surprisingly, extendable stingers, which left them trapped and unable to move.

 _"We're hooked! We're hooked!"_

As the pilot makes a frantic call, the wood on the ship's exterior began to crack, as the insects grappling on the ship pull very tightly.

 _"Everyone, abandon ship!"_ As a show of the Grimm capitalizing on their fear, one of the Grimm somersaulted into the air and dive-bombed into the top of the ship, as the pilot and everyone on board perished in the ensuing explosion. The rest of the Grimm following this all turn their attention to, and began their pursuit of, Weiss' airship.

"Lancers, freaking Lancers!" The pilot exclaimed again, as he knew they were every airship's worst enemies at this part of Anima.

"Alright you two, buckle up- Huh?" He turned to speak to Weiss and Dreadwing, only to see her jump down a hatch into the cargo hold, as she was determined to stop the swarm.

Dreadwing then joined her down below when the pilot asked, over the intercom, _"What are you doing?"_

"What we should've done in the first place!" Weiss told him, as she asked, "You're carrying Dust, right?"

 _"Officially, no. Actually, yes."_ The pilot answered, over the intercom.

Weiss opened a large container of vials of powdered Dust and loaded her weapon with six of them. She then told the pilot, "Then when I tell you, open the rear door!"

Dreadwing looked to Weiss who narrowed her eyes at him, he nodded, to show she had his full support on fighting the Grimm this time. Previously he made a mistake he will not repeat ever again. His helmet rose from his armor and covered his head as the lenses flared to life in red lights.

 _"Better make it quick!"_ The pilot told them, where he made multiple evasive maneuvers, but the Lancers continued to gain on the ship and begin to shoot their stingers at it.

"Dreadwing… before I make the signal. Promise me you'll ensure that our pilot will survive this over my own safety." Weiss requested, wanted their pilot to live as much as the two of them.

Dreadwing was completely stunned by this, "What? Milady-"

Promise me!" She demanded, as she showed her new knight that she was serious in her request.

Seeing as the Lancers outside were not going to give them much time, he conceded, promising, again, "Yes, Lady Weiss. I swear."

 _"Hey you two, we're cutting it close!"_ The pilot exclaimed as he kept maneuvering out of the Lancers' stingers paths.

Weiss summoned a black glyph underneath them to keep them still to the ship as they their weapons in front of her, "Ready!"

The cargo doors opened and the battle had begun. While the former heiress used her glyphs and Dust, Dreadwing used his cannon's laser fire at the swarm. Their united efforts had succeeded in eliminating a few of the Grimm.

As he watched from his cabin, the pilot let out a little bit of a chuckle at their success as he warned, _"Hold on!"_

Weiss saw Dreadwing do something with his cannon as a small missile head popped out from the barrel. When he looked at her he said, "When I fire my missiles, aim for them with your semblance."

Weiss nodded, decided to put faith into her knight again as they fired. The resulted explosions, close to the Lancers took even more out while the pilot continued to do evasive maneuvers. Suddenly, as it appeared they would win the day, Weiss got knocked off balance, into the seeker's awaiting arm when the cargo ship rocks.

"Ah…" Weiss began to say, blushing a bit at being so close to the captain, that was before more rocking made her looked up to the pilot and asked, "What was that?!"

 _"We're hooked!"_ was the pilot's response.

Their eyes widened as Dreadwing used his free hand to pull out his pistol and began firing at the Lancers which had firmly planted themselves on top of the ship before the rest of the swarm gained on the cargo ship once more, with some of the Grimm flying alongside it.

 _"I got an idea! Hold on! Literally!"_ the pilot warned them before he accelerated the ship toward one of the floating islands. He waited until the last possible moment before suddenly dived and using the remaining forward momentum to throw the remaining Lancers on the ship off into the side of the rock formation.

The pilot let out a victorious laugh at his idea worked, _"Ha ha!"_

Weiss let out a smile as the two below saw the success of the pilot's plan before she asked, apparently forgetting that she was still leaning against Dradwing for support, though she didn't have to, "Can you find a pair of islands we can fit between?"

The cargo ship is turned and traveled toward a pair of closely adjacent, interconnected islands. The pilot declared, "Kid, you are reading my mind!"

Dreadwing immediately caught on as to what she had in mind and said, "A brilliant strategy, milady."

Weiss smiled back to him, before realizing how close she was pressing herself against him and pulled herself off of him, her face still with embarrassment. Thought it felt nice to be in the arms of someone dependable as the seeker. During their time so close, Dreadwing had felt a warmth in here his spark would be and wondered if that was those Cybertronians who had entered into relationships with females of their kind back on Cybertron had felt. But he pushed those thoughts aside as he had a battle to win.

* * *

The cargo ship narrowly avoided the close islands walls and the attacking Lancers, Weiss and Dreadwing fired three fireballs from her glyphs, with three missiles from his cannon, to destroy an overhanging rock formations of the islands above them. The attack caused debris that killed the remaining Lancers. When Weiss moved an arm to shield her eyes from the dust of the rocks, Dreadwing placed his hand over her eyes to protect them.

Once it was over, they saw that all the Lancers that had attacked them were gone.

 _"Yeah! Great going, kids! We are in the clear!"_ The pilot told them. Immediately after Weiss exhales in relief, Dreadwing, however, asked, by the sound of something buzzing, "Milady… what is that?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes to focus her ears, before she saw a Lancer significantly larger than the previous swarm flying at them outside the cargo doors.

"It's a Queen Lancer!" Weiss cried out, in fear of seeing the leader of the hive there.

 _"What?!"_ The pilot asked, shocked.

Dreadwing narrowed his eyes as he saw and heard what the Grimm before him was called. He then thought, in memory of a certain arachnid Decepticon, _'Just my luck… another insectoid queen stands in opposition against me.'_

The Queen Lancer attacked by shooting miniature stingers at the pair Dreadwing pulled Weiss to him to use his body as a shield while Weiss used a wind dust to defend them. But was unable to stop it.

 _"Do something!"_

The pair looked around for what they could use against such a large Grimm. Weiss then saw the large crates of Dust, and looked to Dreadwing, who nodded in agreement. As Weiss used her glyph to jump over them and cut the strap which had kept them in place, Dreadwing used the boosters on his foot armor to grab hold of the metal ladder, and then fired more missiles. Weiss used most of the Dust crates to explode along with Dreadwing's missiles, against the queen, but it survives unscathed.

"I can see the shoreline!" The piloted told them, before he shouted, in fear, "Gods, we're not gonna make it!"

"Hold onto your resolve, pilot! And let us focus on the Grimm!" Dreadwing shouted back over the sounds of the ship's damages, engines, and the buzzing from the Queen Lancer's wings.

After she had her composure, Weiss moved away from the opened doors and summoned her Arma Gigas,

 _'Please… help me!'_ Weiss mentally called out for her first summon. Dreadwing rejoined Weiss as he called on the ghost of his twin, "Skyquake!"

As the two appeared in their respective ways before they stood ready, Weiss ordered the pilot, "Pull up, now!"

The pilot made his ship to pull up and ascend further into the air, before maneuvering to have the vehicle upside down. During this, the Arma Gigas and Skyquake left the vehicle and dived toward the Queen Lancer. The Arma Gigas, controlled by Weiss, made it fight as she would, whereas Skyquake activated his onboard thrusters and fired away from above the Queen with his mini-gun, giving off a war cry. Just as the Arma Gigas to finish the Queen Lancer off, it was about to fire its stinger at the larger enemy before it, the Arma Gigas deflected the attack, which would had damaged the ship had it not been for Skyquake who had flown at it and used his mini-gun to deflect the stinger away from the ship. Weiss used her Semblance to slow the ship's trajectory down, it worked… but not enough to prevent a crash landing many miles from the shore line. Even after Skyquake flew into the ship to ensure the safety of his twin and those with him.

* * *

Weiss came to just as the sun's light had turned to dusk. She could somewhat tell by the feeling in her body, that she was lying injured on the ground with two men who approached her. She reached for them, pleaded, "Help... please."

"What do you think?" The man with the red cloth over his right eye asked. Weis tried to see as her vision begun to clear. A woman with black hair and a face that resembled so much like Yang's approached to take a position between the two men and directly above Weiss.

"I think... we just hit the jackpot." Weiss' face turned to one of concern as she looked up at this woman, who stomped on her face, rendered her to lose unconscious.

* * *

Dreadwing groaned as he had awakened on the ground. And found himself safe as was the pilot who had looked thankful to his world's gods that he was alive. He looked up to see Skyquake there, standing unharmed who, by the gestured with his head to over the turned over pieces of earth behind him before he returned to his prison in Unicron's anti-spark.

This confused Dreadwing before he carefully climbed up the patch and carefully looked over it to find four figures, three of them dressed in dark colors, the fourth, dressed in a light color. He zoomed in on the scene to see that it was his lady, Weiss, on the ground as she appeared to be surrounded by people with rough clothes, except for the female who led them. She wore a finer attire. The man with the rifle looked back to the woman who approached his lady before she said something and then stomped on Weiss' face, which left her unconscious.

In a fury Dreadwing tried to attack, but the pilot grabbed him by his arm and asked, in a harsh whisper, "Are you crazy?!"

"Release me! I must save My Lady." Dreadwing responded in a similar whisper as he struggled.

The pilot then snapped, "If you go down there, you'll only give away our position and make your girlfriend a target!"

"What are you even talking about?" Dreadwing asked, tired of hearing words he had not understanding of.

The pilot raised a brow and asked, "You're kiddin' right?"

"No. tell me what do you mean?" Dreadwing confessed as he looked over the hill with his right eye and saw one of the men holding Weiss over his shoulder like a sack as other humans came, dressed like the other two approach and began to raid and loot the ship.

"Where'd they find you?" The pilot asked, wondering where the military found him if he didn't know what a girlfriend was. He looked over the hill to see what had happened.

Dreadwing remained silent as his helmet continued to zoom, following his eyes as he watched as the people grabbed any of the parts or contents of the ship that survived the crash. He found the female that had stomped on Weiss' face, pick up Weiss' sword and with an amused smile, claimed it as her own before she called to her people and what they picked up, "This everything?"

"Yeah, boss." He heard one of the men tell her as she placed a Grimm white mask with red markings on it as she opened a portal, which was composed of black and red highlights. Dreadwing was amazed by what he had seen, it appeared to be an inverted colored Ground bridge that both the Decepticons and Autobots on Earth used.

"Let's bring it all home then." The leader said as she let all of her people enter it first before she took one last look around before she entered it and it closed behind her.

Dreadwing tried to think of where they could had gone when he heard the pilot experience what he remembered a human call a panic attack. He then asked, "What has gotten into you?"

"Th-th-that…. That was the Branwen Tribe…" The Pilot stammered fear in his voice as he looked to the captain, who remained composed, more confused by that statement.

"Who?" Dreadwing asked, which made the pilot smack himself on his helmet before he snapped, "THAT was Raven Branwen! Leader of one of the most notorious bandits in Anima!"

Dreadwing narrowed his eyes as he asked, "And what do they want with Lady Weiss?"

"Wait… you're girlfriend's Weiss Schnee?!" The Pilot exclaimed, shocked by this fact. It was Dreadwing turn to ask, "Where had you been for the past couple of days?"

The pilot groaned, in utter shock, "I just help smuggle Weiss Schnee out of Atlas…"

Decided that he had enough, Dreadwing grabbed the pilot by the front of his uniform and asked, his pistol pointed at the man's face, "Just tell me why they took her!"

Seeing as he had no choice, the pilot gulped and said, "Th-th-the Schnees ar-r-ren't j-just well known in Atlas, but thr-throughout Remnant. It's because of the Dust they import from the mines. Any criminal would make a ransom off her if her family wants her back."

"Even though she is no longer the heir to her family's company?" Dreadwing asked, pushing the pilot away as he holstered his pistol back into its compartment. While worried what the mad Jacques would do if he got Weiss back in his clutches.

"Exactly." The pilot told him as he looked around, they were some… meters away from the lake's cliff face, but not as close to the mountains that would lead to the kingdom or any of the settlements close to it.

Dreadwing checked the charge on his armor's systems and his weapons before he looked around. This caught the pilot's attention as he asked, "Umm… what're you doing?"

"Trying to determine our bearings and which direction they would go from their base of operations to this location." Dreadwing said as he continued to scan the area with his helmet. He then slid down the toppled earth and went to where the bandits had abducted his charge. He went through his memories in his mind as he turned in the direction facing directly away from Weiss had laid on the ground before the bandits took her. He then saw it was close to the direction of the setting sun and began to jog in that direction, following any tracks he can catch with his updated systems.

All the while the pilot watched him and muttered, "Anything at all for the one he loves."

He then went after the soldier as he felt like it would be better to stick with him until they reached Mistral.

So the two continued to jog towards the setting sun to save the kidnapped Schnee from the bloodthirsty and greedy bandits of the Branwen Tribe.

* * *

(OH MAN! I couldn't believe how long this took for me to get it done so now let me know what you all though and any predictions that you might think will occur after seeing- I mean, reading this. Will our heroic pilot remain with them till they reach Mistral? How is Dreadwing gonna find Weiss based on obvious, maybe possible, decoy tracks? Is there any hope for Weiss after being kidnapped by Raven Branwen?

Find out on the twelfth chapter of Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope.)


	11. Ch11: Dragon's Trial Pt1-Origins Allege

(Hey everyone, how's your semester going so far? Can't believe how warm it is here where I am. Here's my latest chapter with Predaking after Blake had declared that she was taking the White Fang back from those who would tarnish the organization's true purpose. This chapter's will have some summarization on Predaking's part as he was injured and needed more rest to bring his Aura levels back to how they were when he first arrived on Remnant.

Let's see how his recovery is doing since he got that wound so close to his heart, shall we?

 **Reminder: This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujudge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", which focuses on Yang and Ruby while my story focuses on Weiss and Blake after the Fall of Beacon.  
** _I strongly suggest that you all who have not read his story do so, it's what inspired me to go to him and work with him by writing this very story with his._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.**

 **Now please Read, Review, and Enjoy. Really hope you do enjoy it** )

* * *

Predaking awoke in his borrowed room. Since Blake made the decision to take back the White Fang, they have been going through everything they could to stop the extremists from being prepared on Menagerie to support Adam's troops. So far he hadn't heard how their missions went. Especially as Blake had, somehow, without him know of the cause, had insisted that he remained in bed for most of the time. What confused him more was the fact that he had not protested as he usually do if ordered by someone, other than one he respected greatly, such as his charge's father, Ghira.

However, he was allowed to leave the confines of his forced respite in his given chambers, should he get hungry, need to bathe, or use the reliever which organic beings need to do due their digestive systems.

He got up, and went to the bathroom in the building. He groaned as he placed the towel over his injured shoulder. Wearing his pants as he left his room. It has been some days since their confrontation with Ilia but he just laid there letting his body recover, he was able to make a defense with his aura, but he does not know how to use it as a means of healing his wounds. He then snorted, _'Guess it is due to my warrior nature, or the fact that I was cloned into existence.'_

He continued on his way to the bathroom while making sure that he was not giving the impression that his wound hurts. He was greeted by one of the Menagerie guards who walked in the opposite direction. Ever since the night with Ilia spying on his charge, Ghira had requested that the Menagerie guard to keep the Belladonna household secure. Those of the guard that had not been busy securing the oasis as well as those there when he used his "Semblance" as they called it, to melt the rock sides to make walls to secure the route between the Oasis and Kuo Kuana.

 _'But that dream when I took that hit for Wukong… was it really a memory of my original self or was it just an idle fiction of my spark close to extinguishing?'_ Predaking reached for the door, so deep in thought he didn't notice that it was locked and broke it open.

 _'And even then, why am I now just…'_ The moment he did he stared at a shape that made him freeze. Standing behind the curtain was Blake, who was reaching for her towel when she heard the door breaking in. Her ears stood up at the shock of seeing Predaking there as Predaking was as shocked to have seen her there. Her ears flattened when her face took on an expression of embarrassment and fury, even as her face turned bright red. Predaking's face became just as red for reasons unknown to the Predacon. She let out a loud scream and covered as much as she could with the curtain, holding it up to her neck and began chucking things at him demanding, "What're you doing?!"

"I didn't know you were there, I swear!" Predaking exclaimed, he was so affected by this situation, and the fear of failing his mission and lost being on good terms with his charge, that he used a contraction. Even as the items were flung at him with full force by the strength in her arms. He did not defend himself, or to be more accurate, could not as he was unable to turn his eyes away.

Blake took out something metal, actually pulled it off the wall, and chucked it, "GET OUT!"

It slammed into Predaking's face, which made the Dragon Faunus fell backwards, the back of his head hitting the wall. Blake kept herself covered as she tried to get the door back up. Predaking remained that way, thoughts of him failing his people haunted him worse than ever as he went and helped take the door from her. Before Blake could scream or throw anything else at him, she saw the look in his eyes and it seemed like he became empty inside even as he muttered, "All is lost… I failed…"

Blake remained that way even as Predaking closed it to spare her more humiliation as Sun can running, asking, "What's wrong?! Is it the White Fang again?!"

Predaking remained silent and returned to his room. Sun looked after the dragon faunus and asked, "Hey Pred! Where'd you going?"

He got no answer, even as he knocked on the bathroom door, not even looking as it opened due to the latch being broken, "Blake? Any idea why Pred's acting so… Whoa.."

He stopped seeing Blake covering herself with the shower curtain, before she let out another scream and slapped him hard on the face… again…

* * *

Predaking entered his room and went to lay on his bed, as thoughts of the others that live in this home would think of him once Blake and Sun tell them what happened. Remembering the "Birds and the Bees" talk with Ghira that night made him take a vow to respect the female anatomy should he incur the wrath of the females if they think of him as a dishonorable cretin.

He laid there for hours felt that he had humiliated Blake so much that his spark began to feel very cold… colder than the frozen wastes on Earth. He gritted his teeth as all that sadness of his failure turned into anger at himself and let out a roar.

* * *

Immediately after all the shouting had died down Ghira and Kali got the whole story about the disturbance that happened some time ago with the bathroom. Ghira was at first furious about what happened. He had half of a mind to imprison both Predaking and Sun for what happened. Sun was still nursing his sore cheek even though it's been close to an hour since he received his latest slap.

Blake however was sitting there fuming about what happened, however, that expression of failure and emptiness that had fallen on Predaking's face after had haunted her. Well she wasn't really expecting Predaking to walk through the bathroom door like that, though now that she had calmed down, she did see the look of shock on his face. That brought the empty look on his face back to her mind. It almost was like he was…

"What's wrong dear?" Blake heard her mother ask, which pulled her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Blake asked, confused, but seeing as everyone was looking at her, she said, "I'm sorry, did you say something mom?"

"You seem distracted despite what just happened…" Kali told her, as the other two in the room seemed surprised by this before getting curious.

Blake looked down at her hands, tightening them, as she spoke, "Since I met him, Predaking had always had a fire burning inside him, keeping him from falling into self-pity and giving up when most do after what he had been through… He truly looked like his whole world had shattered after that. And it worries me…"

Ghira raised a brow at that, no other young man had Blake put much thought into, except for Adam…

Sun looked over and asked, "What're you trying to say?"

"Predaking was born differently from us, he is still having trouble with understanding how the world is compared to what he had to suffer from that Megatron guy… He also speaks in a very archaic manner almost like an actual king… and since he holds himself into that position…" Blake theorized, making the room get very quiet.

Sun however asked, "Wait… that's a lil extreme don't you think?"

"He holds himself in such a position, it might be possible to regain his honor." Blake began to worry more.

Kali tried to say something but they all heard a familiar roar from above them and Blake was the first to run out of the room, moving as fast as she made it in time before the obviously upset young man from doing something irreversible and extreme.

Ghira looked down and remember that he mentioned to the dragon Faunus about how much of a serious offense it was, but he never expected Predaking to go towards such lengths to undo what he had done…

* * *

Predaking let his fury out as he slammed his fists into the closet and other furniture in the room while he clawed at the bed before he took deep breathes before he realized what he did and growled. Predaking looked at his claws and began to rack them across his body, making sure his aura was deactivated for now as he wants to punish himself for this act of dishonor.

Memories of those who called him a "beast" filled his mind as he kept punishing himself in attempts to regain his honor for what had happened with Blake in the bathroom. He could only think of one way to regain his honor, he must commit an act that would risk his life.

 _"Predaking! What're you doing?!"_ Optimus Prime had arrived in time to see what was happening.

"Do not stop me Prime, I must do this to regain my honor!" Predaking shouted, as he readied his claws to run himself through. He pulled his claws back as he was about to do the act before Optimus asked, _"What about your mission?"_

"My mission pales in comparison to humiliation I committed against the one I was supposed to protect." Predaking, somewhat surprising Optimus, though he was glad that the Predacon before him had begun to feel something for Blake, it might yield to more pleasing results, however what he plans to do was not a good sign.

Optimus tried to stop his latest guardian and asked, _"And you do proceed to find some life-ending means of regaining your honor, how would Blake Belladonna be able to cope? All of the efforts you had put to help her see a better way would have been for nothing if you did this."_

Predaking stopped, where he thought of the prime's words, would his charge really feel as though his death would be her fault? She did blame herself for how he had injured himself because of Ilia, and especially the other members of her former team at the fall of beacon. So far she seemed to blame every misfortune that befell her on herself and nothing else. Predaking began to ponder about this before he shook his head. A king must always have resolve for everything, especially when he must right a wrong involving someone important. The Prime's words seemed to wonder why he was more upset about the humiliation he placed upon Blake instead of his failing to bring the Predacons back from extinction on Cybertron. Predaking remained in silence before he told Optimus, "Leave me, Prime. I must do this…"

 _"As you wish… but you do not need to be so hasty in what you believe when someone comes to stop you."_ Optimus said before he disappeared, as though he knew something.

Predaking dismissed it as a ploy to steer him away from this act of regaining his honor. He raised his claws up and prepared when...

"PREDAKING!"

He stopped, slowly turned to see the very person he had humiliated by his own blunder, standing there at the doorway, somewhat breathing as she ran there.

He was in shock that she was there, before he looked away in shame of himself and said, "Blake, leave me..."

"You really think I would leave if you're going to kill yourself, just because of what happened?" Blake asked, though she knew it was a mistake, the worse kind of punishment would be imprisonment, with her father being chief that is.

"I have done you a great dishonor. I must do something to reclaim it as well as my own..." Predaking stated as he closed his eyes and got ready to use his claws.

Predaking was about to do the deed when he heard, "No!"

After feeling something on his chest, he halted in his attempt of self-sacrifice, where he saw Blake grabbing hold of him. This confused Predaking greatly. Why would she put herself in harm's way to make sure he remained breathing?

This confused Predaking greatly. As he saw her eyes leaking water. When he tried to say something she stopped him as she spoke first, "I lost so much at the Fall of Beacon, some were my friends… others were people that I respected… and I almost lost one of my best friend and teammate that night. Please don't be one more life lost because of me…"

Predaking stared into her eyes and saw how much his death would be harmful to her, more than the damage he did to her honor. She shook her head and silently sobbed into his chest. Seeing as there was nothing he can do against her pleadings, he relented and lowered his claws. Blake kept crying on his chest. He placed his claw on her back to try and help he calm down, slowly rubbing it, as he saw when one time when Ghira was assuring Blake about something while he was in recovery. This action seemed to be the way to be a way to comfort those in distress. And he does so as gently as possible as to not harm her with his claws.

Behind them was Blake's parents, who watched the scene before them. They were both glad that their daughter was able to prevent the self-sacrifice that their guest tried to commit, but her words shocked them. Did she really blame herself for everything that had happened when Beacon fell?

However, they remained silent as they watched the scene before them. It took some time but Blake finally calmed down as she exited the room so that her father could have a world with their guest.

Blake sat while she looked back when her father talked to Predaking about his behavior about endangering himself. She was glad she was able to stop the dragon Faunus from taking his own life, but she was still confused about something…

'Why did I throw myself on to him like that? Did I really want to try to save a life because of what happened…?' Blake thought as she didn't really know the reason why, but was glad she did.

Looking over she her father leave the thrashed room and asked, "What's gonna happen to him?"

"Predaking will be remaining in his room until he understands how… bad it would've been if he had gone through with his plan." He sighed and said, "I only told him that level of seriousness of what would happen just for him to understand… I didn't think he'd take that as a death sentence…"

He looked over and said, "Though, if you want I could…"

"No… I just… wasn't thinking clearly when it happened… I think he learned his lesson." Blake told him, though she did feel guilty that the dragon Faunus wanted to end his own life because of the mistake. And she was sure he didn't see anything though the shower curtain. She then left as she had to help Sun find Ilia's associate.

* * *

Days have passed and since then and all that time Predaking remained as he was, showing how he regretted the trouble he caused. He had heard from Sun that the Fuanus they were after had escaped which set things back for them, however, this also meant that it was time to go to the headquarters of the Menagerie White Fang. Hopefully this will allow them to put the two Albain brothers behind bars with the evidence they had gotten from Ilia's phone.

The five of them began walking to the entrance of the White Fang building on Menagerie. It looked very… humble for an organization created to bring equality for the Faunus. Too humble in Predaking's opinion but he kept his voice to himself, especially as many of the White Fang stared at the large Faunus that came with the Belladonnas. Some had expressions of awe at him while others were nervous, and others where trying hard to hide their glares for the Dragon Faunus. Once they reached the entrance, two Faunus, one with what appeared to be dragon wings, in Predaking's confusion, on his back and the other had grey coloring on her hands approached.

"Chief Belladonna. It is an honor for you to visit us." The man with the wings said, respectfully to Ghira and his family while accepting the two guests as part of their party.

"Brother Yuma correct?" Ghira asked, remembering the man with the wings.

The winged man nodded, "I'm honored that you remember my name."

He then introduced the woman next to him, "This is sister Trifa."

She bowed her head in respect to Ghira and his wife, "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"We're here to see Corsac and Fennec, could you both please let us see them?" Ghira asked, his tone was indifferent but respectful.

Yuma and Trifa bowed their heads as they said, "It will be our honor to lead you to brother Fennec and brother Corsac."

The two turned and led their guests into the building. More of the members of the White Fang did indeed not wear the mask that Ilia and other Faunus of the White Fang who seem to wear masks. He ignored the looks he got from the faunus as they kept following the two who led them

Predaking continued to stare in shock at what he thought were dragon wings much like himself and the Grimm he fought with both Blake and Sun.

"Pardon me. Brother Yuma." Predaking asked, eyes focused on Yuma's wings, he had been trying to decide if the Faunus' wings were similar to the wings he had back before he took on this Faunus form. Or if they were some sort of other creatures native to this world that could've evolved from a race similar to the Predacons like the creatures of Earth's lore.

Yuma turned confused, "Yes?"

"Your wings. Are they not Dragon wings?" Predaking asked, hopeful that Yuma maybe a descendant of the Predacons but was brought to Remnant by some force.

Everyone who didn't know about his origins was curious about his question, however the man answered, confused by the question at first, "No… They are wings from a bat."

Seeing the guest of the chief taken a crestfallen expression, Yuma said, "I apologize if my answer wasn't the one you were seeking."

"It is… fine…" Predaking dismissed, giving a convincing performance that he was not upset in any way that Yuma was not like him. Blake, however, was not as easy to believe as the others seemed to be. She knew the reason behind Predaking's question and felt sorry for dashed hopes. She kept her eyes on Predaking, worried if he would begin going into a rampage, but instead all she saw was sadness for a false hope of others similar to him.

They reached a room with a big portrait of a figure with hooded, but his face was hidden, the fox ears showed that it was a Faunus, perhaps an ancestor to the two brothers. On each side of the portrait, the wooden walls were tapestries of the White Fang symbol that Sierra Kahn had made since she took command. Both Yuma and Trifa remained by the doors just as the Albain brothers finished their meditation and saw that they had guests. Fennec was the first to speak, "Your Grace, It's a pleasure to see you and your family here this afternoon."

"For what purpose would you have to come and see us in our monastery?" Corsac asked, refusing to even look at Predaking.

Ghira pulled out Ilia's scroll and showed it to them, "We found this on Ilia the very same night that she was seen spying on our home."

Ghira continued on explaining what he found while Predaking saw that Corsac and Fennec were not even looking at him, not like how the two behind them were, almost as if he was something that could easily be a large pile of dust. Ghira even showed them what was in the scroll.

The twins remained silent as they looked at each other before they both looked as though they were saddened, Corsac was the first to speak, "Sadly your grace, we fear that you and we have been deceived."

"Excuse me?" Sun asked stunned. He thought they had everything they needed to put these two away in jail.

Fennec turned and said, "After our talk when Lady Blake returned home, we began to investigate every one of our brothers and sisters and recently found this."

He pulled out Ilia's mask and a second scroll. He held them for all to see, "These were in Sister Ilia's chamber. It would seem that she, by wearing this mask, and having documents similar to the one you found, made it evident that she had joined with Adam Taurus' splinter group and incriminated us by putting our names into her scroll's documents."

They took on disappointed expressions as Corsac, "Naturally we do not know that he was planning to take a coup to High Leader Kahn. But this only confirmed our… regrettable findings. How disappointed we are to find the young Ilia had joined forces with the splinter group…"

"Yes, it is saddening to hear when one has turned away from the light and began to believe the fictional tales spun by others who wish to tarnish everything we work hard to do." Fennec agreed, while showing a slight glare in Predaking's direction, "Especially as to his intentions for the people he ensnared, wouldn't you agree, your grace?"

Ghira saw where he was going with this and gave a glare of his own. Evidently, Kali knew exactly who the two fox brothers were talking about, and she was close to losing her cool. Blake, wasn't as restraint, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Clearly that not everyone is not what they seem compared to their true intentions and origins." Corsac told Blake, with a subtle way of saying they both know about Predaking's origins.

Predaking's face became one of shock before he gritted his teeth, revealing sharp canines. Before he could attack, Sun jabbed him on his shoulder, to remind him where he was while he held a straight face as best he could before Ghira said to the two, "I see… thank you for your time… Have a good night, gentlemen."

No one said a word while they walked through the corridors and out of the headquarters of the Menagerie White Fang.

Once they had returned to the Belladonna Family Home, Ghira was the first to say something when he entered his home, shouted angrily, "Unbelievable!"

Sun then added, as angrily as the chief, "Total garbage!"

Ghira and Sun burst in through the front doors, angry… actually they were past angry and were downright in outrage by what had happened. Kali and Predaking watched from the doorway, as they remained silent and listened.

Ghira let out a growl, and he and Sun turned to each other, shouting simultaneously, "We can't let them get away with this!"

With a smile, Kali commented, "Well, at least you two can finally agree on something."

"Indeed, never in a millennia would I see the day of this miraculous event." Predaking commented. True he was still mad at the Albain brothers as well, but a moment of both Sun and Ghira agreeing on anything, took the anger from his stomach. It made Kali stifle a laugh behind her hand while Blake mutely laugh behind her hands at the attempt at humor that the dragon Faunus had made.

The two angry men look at the two who spoke to them, then back at each other. Sun gave an awkward chuckle while rubbing his head. Ghira glared slightly and growl, fists clenched. The three soon have their attention called to Blake, who speaks up from the porch, "Guys. Everything's going to be okay."

Predaking looked to the black haired young woman and asked, "How are you be certain of that, Blake?"

"I don't know… but with the rate we're going, I'm sure that this'll work out in the end." Blake confessed, giving a gentle smile on her lips. Her parents were glad that their daughter had been able to see more of the positive side of things.

 _'Blake has certainly come out of her shell since she returned home. But is this change for the better? And did I have a cause in it? Is that why she was so adamant to stop me when I tried to regain the honor of herself and my own?'_ Predaking wondered as the rest of them proceeded to eat for the meal known as dinner.

When their meals had been prepared, Predaking was alone to himself while thinking back to what he knows. Not only does Adam knows about him being cloned, or created, by a "human" then it will stand to reason that anyone who knows about him or do not give him the awe-inspired expressions that he earned due to his height and unique heritage is in league with the usurper. Well, for those not wearing the Grimm like masks. Blake had remained silent in that time.

A little while later, Blake exits her father's study, stepping out onto the balcony where an armored guard is standing. The guard turned and addressed her, "Good evening, miss. Can I get you anything?"

Blake told the guard, "Just a little time to myself, if that's alright."

"Sure thing. Just call, if you need me." The guard walks into Ghira's study, shutting the door behind her.

Blake took a deep sigh and is soon alerted by a familiar voice, "You need better security."

Alarmed, Blake turns to see Ilia drop down onto the railing. The young Belladonna reaches for the door, but Ilia holds her hand up, "Please! I-I just need to talk. Especially now that living weapon, you got so close to, has finally left you alone."

Blake slowly takes her hand away from the door. Blake then asked, sternly, "How could you take the fall for them, Ilia?"

Ilia stood up, as she tried to speak, "Blake..."

However, Blake interrupted her, "Corsac and Fennec blamed you. We confronted them tonight, and they deny knowing anything and everything found on your Scroll. They talked about how disappointed they were to hear that you'd sided with Adam. But you and I both know they're guilty."

"You can't prove anything. Especially with that fake Faunus hanging over your shoulders."

Blake glared at her, she was getting sick and tired of people calling Predaking a fake, just because he was born differently than everyone else. She remained on subject and told Ilia, "That scroll might not have been enough to lock them up, but it's enough to sway the Faunus here. When we go public tomorrow, they're not going to stand for any of it. And neither should you."

Ilia removes her mask, a solemn expression on her face, "Your plan isn't gonna work, Blake."

Blake saw Ilia looking at her and begged, "Please... just leave Menagerie before its too late. Get away from that fake before he-"

"Stop calling him that! He's not a fake. He's not a weapon. He's a person! No different from any Faunus living here!" Blake shouted, despite herself, remembering how she defended Sun against the discrimination from Weiss Schnee when they met him.

Ilia gritted her teeth, when she tried to get through to Blake, "There's no place on Remnant for something that was made in a lab."

"Do you hear yourself? You sound just like the humans do about our kind!" Blake snapped back,

"Our kind? That thing was made by the humans to be a weapon against us! IT's a weapon grown from a pastry dish by humans thinking they can play god! To ruin the reputation of the _true_ faunus!" Ilia shot back, angrily.

Blake stood her ground, "No he wasn't! If anyone's a fake it's Adam! Especially how he only cares about himself!"

Ilia stood her ground, shouting, "Adam's done more for the Faunus than that fake ever did! He fought for us, killed for us! Put himself on the line to make sure that we get what we deserve!"

Blake narrowed her eyes at that line, it was what Adam had use a lot to get support from Faunus who were either scared or unsure about the path they had taken with the White Fang. Predaking, though not up to speed about things as everyone else, even had put himself on the line like that for someone who annoyed him when they first met.

"Predaking told us how he was brought into existence and why he was different from us. He told us as much about himself as he could!" Blake countered, taking steps towards the shocked Ilia where she continued, "Predaking was there when the Feilong attacked the ship I was on, helped us fight it and keep everyone safe. Predaking made it possible for us to make a new settlement outside of Kuo Kuana where we can grow and expand instead of being cooped up together like animals in cages. Predaking was there for us when we chased you that night."

Ilia's feelings of hatred at Predaking and jealousy of him being so close to Blake made her growl Blake could see Ilia's face become one of utter fury as she let out a growl. After calming down, Ilia said, "I'm going to say it one more time… Please leave Menagerie, leave that weapon behind."

Blake stared at her in silence for a few moments, before she said in a determined tone, "You're going to have to make me."

Ilia remains silent for a few moments before responding, sadly, her color changing to represent her sadness, "I know."

The chameleon Faunus donned her mask once again and stepped backward off the balcony. Blake turned away and gained an angry expression, her cat ears folding. After a moment, the anger faded, and she sighed, taking on a saddened expression. At that moment the guard from before came through the door at the sound of shouting.

Predaking had retired to his room as he thought about everything that transpired the previous day. He was angry about more knowing about his being creature by cloning than natural, why should it matter that he emerged from a tank instead of how the hatchlings of this world did. He turned to his side and began to sleep. As he slept he began to have a dream of himself being held in the center while two lights shined towards him. On one side was the future he had envision of himself and the Predacons walking on Cybertron's soil once again, the other was Blake, her back to him. He did not know why but he was caught as to why he was hesitating his choice on which to choose. When took a step to one, the other was close to being engulfed in flames. To keep both around, he remained in the middle.

He couldn't seem to choose which one was more important to him. Didn't helping her mean helping the Predacons flourish on Cybertron again?

The next day, everyone was quiet during breakfast, Predaking noticed that Blake's father was not there. Looking to the mother of his charge, Predaking asked, "Pardon me, Madam Belladonna, but where is your other half?"

"Hmm?" Kali asked, slightly confused by the young man's archaic words for a second before translating it and said, "Ghira's in his office, he spent the past few days preparing a speech until yesterday, he's just working on perfecting it."

Predaking nodded as he looked over to Blake, and saw her worried. He placed his utensils down and carefully placed his hand over hers. While Sun was busy chowing down on the food, Kali noticed and smiled warmly at what she saw. It almost reminded her of when she and Ghira were young.

Blake, who was busy with her worries about what Ilia said the previous night, was worried about what she would do to stop her and her family getting the support to protect Haven Academy. She felt something scaley and saw Predaking's claw over her hand. She smiled back at the gesture, however, hearing her mother sighing, made both turn to see Kali sighing at what she assumed. Blake then pulled her hand back and look away, face tint pink at what just happened. Predaking, however, was confused by this and looked around for clarification. He didn't get any onto why Blake turned away like that.

After breakfast, Predaking went to his room and had a lot to think about was still confused by the strange sensations in his chest. It was not pain, sorrow, or anger, which he knew. His spark began beating quickly and the warmth in his chest felt pleasant.

When he arrived to his repaired room, he looked to his reflection in the mirror, "Prime. Are you available to talk?"

His reflection began to ripple before it changed to Optimus Prime, who smiled, "I am pleased to hear from you again Predaking. How is your mission going?"

"We are currently awaiting for the chieftan of Menagerie to speak to the populace on the documents we found involving the coup orchestrated by Adam Taurus. Hopefully it will rally them to the cause of protecting Haven academy." Predaking reported.

Optimus nodded and asked, "Is something the matter?"

Predaking was silent before he said, "Recently I have detected sensations within my chest… I do not know the source of it. I have narrowed the possibilities of it being, either a Semblance assault, or some form of biological threat, such as a virus."

Optimus was silent for a moment before he asked, "Has this always happened when you are in proximity to Blake Belladonna?"

Predaking nodded, though not understanding why. Optimus then said, "As you know, emotions can be a great source of strength. The feelings you experience is natural for all living beings, especially organic races as humans and Faunus."

Predaking remained silent, "But… why her? Not that I have anything against the Femme Feline, so I must ask: Is it because of my position of her protector or something else?"

Optimus smiled, he was about to say before he turned his attention and said, "I must go, I will come to see you soon."

With that Optimus Prime disappeared and Predaking sighed as he went to go with the Belladonnas and Sun in the main hall. Where he found Ghira, wearing glasses, pace back and forth where he looked over at a piece of paper in hands, while his family Blake, and other guest Sun, all waited for him to be ready to deliver with his speech for the assembled Faunus outside the large home. Ghira then stopped his pacing and took one last look at the speech he has written down, before he let out a sigh. His wife placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. It won't be easy for the people to hear, but the truth often isn't. I know they'll do the right thing." Ghira told them all, which made Predaking confused. From what he witnessed when the leaders say something, their subordinates do without question. Perhaps that was how the Decepticons led… but the Faunus… they definitely shared similarities with his own species, the Predacons. He faced similar persecutions and sufferings at the hands of those who saw themselves as above himself. His claws tightened at the memories of the negatives in his life before he met with Blake.

Blake then came up and placed a hand on her father's arm, giving an affectionate snuggle. Suddenly, the three are taken by surprise when another hand pats on Ghira's back. He looked behind to see Sun, who told him, "You got this."

The three Belladonnas, and Predaking, gave a brief look at Sun, for what Predaking assumed as he stepped into another family moment, where he stood back and smiled. Ghira then opened the doors as his family and the two young men step out of the home to greet the crowd gathering outside of the Belladonna house. Some people in the crowd were wearing badges and held scrolls up to record the event. Others in attendance included Corsac and Fennec Albain, who had their heads bowed, as well as Saber Rodentia and other Menagerie Guards. Ghira stepped up to the podium and raises his hand to quiet the crowd down. Blake stood behind Ghira on his right while Predaking stood behind him on the left. Those with the badges looked on at him with shock and awe by his heritage containing both horns and claws, as well as his physical height being close to Ghira Belladonna's.

He then spoke to the assembled populace, "Thank you all for assembling here. I wanted to take time to address some of the rumors that have been circulating around our island. I believe that it is important for the people of this territory to understand the truth. No matter how you feel about the human race, I think we can all agree that the event now known as the Fall of Beacon was a tragedy. A tragedy that will set both man and Faunus-kind back. While the main aggressor is still unknown, we do have official confirmation that Adam Taurus…" As Ghira spoke, Predaking saw that he had gave the brothers a glare for the brief moment that Adam Taurus' name was mentioned, "…the leader of a powerful splinter group working inside the White Fang, was partially responsible for these attacks. His actions not only tarnished the reputation of an organization originally created to bring peace and equality to all, but to our entire race. With each day that this man remains unpunished, it becomes increasingly difficult to condemn those that look down upon us."

The crowd starts murmuring among themselves. Ghira raises his hand again to quiet the crowd down before he continued his speech, "Recently, a spy from the same splinter group set their sights on this very home. My own daughter, Blake, and her friends did their very best to apprehend this individual. While they were unsuccessful after being physically assaulted and seriously injured, they were successful in obtaining the assailant's Scroll." Ghira took out the scroll from inside his coat, "With this, we have been able to ascertain that Adam Taurus has plans to overthrow the current leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, and take over the reins himself."

At this, the crowd started to murmur loudly in concern at the same time as the chief continued, "His radical plans do not stop there, the documents on this scroll proclaim his next target to be Haven Academy and its attached CCT Tower. Their plan is to strike on the last full moon before the beginning of the fall semester, roughly two months from today. I have sent my swiftest messenger to the government of Mistral, but I believe we have a greater responsibility. My relationship with the White Fang has been... an interesting one. Years ago, I led the organization to help try and create a world where I, and every Faunus who wished, could walk alongside the human race. And while I believe we made great strides toward this goal, it was made clear to me that the people both in and out of the White Fang wanted faster results. So I stepped down, and Sienna Khan was appointed as my successor. It's true that I do not fully condone many of her methods. What I do condone is what Sienna fights for: the idea that the Faunus and humans are, and should be, equal. Adam Taurus does not seem to have that goal in mind. What he has done benefits no one but himself. I think it's time that the Faunus showed the world that we are equals! Time that we snuff out this splinter group, and restore the White Fang to what it once was!"

The crowd begins to cheer at this remark in response. Predaking felt as though the rallying for support to the cause will proceed without any problems.

"To do this, I think the answer is clear, we must go to Haven and protect it at all costs!" Ghira announced to the crowd. Predaking was sure the emotions they feel from the chief's speech would carry the people to volunteer to Ghira's plan. However, at those words, the crowd suddenly stopped cheering at once, showing some hesitance. Predaking stared confused by this.

Ghira saw this and cleared his throat, "Before we proceed any further, I'd like to invite my daughter to come and share her story. Not only as a former member of the White Fang, but also as a survivor of the Fall of Beacon."

Blake steps up to the podium and faces her father, who reassured her, "You can do this."

Before she could speak, suddenly, a familiar voice yells out from the crowd, "TRAITORS!"

Everyone turned and saw Ilia uncloak herself, wearing her Grimm mask and clenching her teeth angrily. Blake gave a surprised look before she glared back at her. Predaking and Sun glared intensely at Ilia for her interrupting Ghira's speech to inspire the Faunus.

Ilia then began to rant angrily, "Cowards... After everything the humans have done to us, everything they've put us through, you're asking us to help them?!"

"I know we haven't been treated fairly..." Ghira tried to diffuse the situation, but it didn't work…

"Where was their help when the Dust companies treated our people like slaves?!" Ilia asked, her anger growing with each word she spoke, "Where was their help when Kingdoms hunted Faunus just for being who they are?! Where was my help when my parents were killed in a Dust mine?! WHERE?!"

Predaking knew that the Faunus were not treated fairly, but to be hunted down, that was one of the most infuriating things… What stopped his anger for a moment was that Ilia mentioned that her parents were killed, and by his observation of how Blake and her parents act, parents are an important for not just shaping the minds of their offspring, but also for emotional strength. To think he once looked down on the humans that helped the Prime when he fought against Megatron. And it looked like Ilia took the loss as a breaking point to turn all her anger on the humans for everything they have done to the Faunus.

"Young lady, progress takes patience and cooperation!" Ghira tried again, almost speaking like a certain Prime that Predaking knew. But prone to lose his temper when things get worse.

However, Ilia didn't listen while she continued her protest, "The Belladonnas are the worse kind of Faunus! They want us to work with the same people that are trying to hold us down! Who created the fake Faunus that now stands before us now just before it turns against us and used by those people, like any weapon!" She accused, pointing at Predaking, who let out a low growl, but held himself back to keep his temper from justifying her lies.

"If you truly, truly want to help your people now is the time to support Adam, not the Belladonnas! He will bring about the future that you deserve. And if you are unwilling to fight, know that the White Fang will do it for you! And WE will keep you safe from any weapons, like that fake, from harming you!"

"SHUT UP!" Sun's voice echoed throughout the crowd before he leapt out of the crowd towards Ilia, but she used her weapon to get out of the way and flee. When Sun landed, he looked around to see where she has gone, but no sign of her is found.

"After her!" Saber ordered before some of the Menagerie guards move to chase down Ilia. Predaking watched them, anticipating what would happen, if he was not able to sniff her out by her scent they won't be able to either. He spied Corsac and Fennec exchange evil smiles. So… they were in on this as well… that made more sense. Blake and Ghira angrily glare from the stage, while Kali had a worried look on her face. Predaking glared as well took steps to assist in pursuing the fleeing spy, only to see the once awed looks on those assembled became fear at his approach. He looked around to see that everyone, except those who knew him the most had the same fear and anger in their eyes by what Ilia told them about him. He chose to avoid the looks of the other Faunus. He did not need to know what they were thinking to know that the chameleon's words still rung in their ears, especially the part of his being made as a weapon by someone to destroy them. Just like when he was with the Decepticons.

* * *

( So, what did you all think? I've been distracted figuring out my new schedule so i apologize for the delayed update. I know that how I made Predaking feel after that little accident may be a little extreme, but remember how emotional he is? and the fact he literally doesn't know about how things are between male and females of any species, so anyone who holds themselves in such a position with honor and the naivety might think that way and may go to extremes to make things right.

Now then, How was Corsac and Fennec able to get an exact duplicate of the info found on Ilia's phone? Is Kali going to be in favor of Predaking being with Blake instead of Sun? What will Predaking do now that the Faunus are afraid of him being a "human weapon" just because he was born through cloning? What are both sides of this conflict going to do?

Find out on the thirteenth chapter of Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope.

P.S. depending on what my partner in crime is going to do with his Megatron/Yang chapter, will affect what I will do with my Dreadwing/Weiss chapter. So RyuJudge6614, let me know in a PM asap.)


	12. Ch12: Knight's Quest, Dark Lord found

(Hey, everyone's how's it going? I'm sorry for just posting this now, I was busy with things that were unavoidable and I had to deal with a cold for the past... 3 weeks. I hope everyone had a good winter as in a couple of weeks Spring will show its radiant warmth. For the following weeks I will be busy with my final projects so please be patient with me as I try to get things done on my end.

And don't be afraid to give me reviews I wanna know what you all think on how I'm doing with this story as well as any suggestions like I did in the last couple of chapters.

Okay to review,

(1. Dreadwing and Weiss found someone that was willing to sneak them out of Atlas and get them to Mistral.

(2. They ran into issues and Dreadwing learned how powerful human emotions are compared to how they were when he was a Cybertronian.

(3. They also ran into a swarm of Grimm called Lancers which look like giant wasps and were able to take down the swarm before the Queen came and they had to make a crash landing on the ground where Weiss got herself kidnapped by bandits and our gallant knight has to find her as soon as possible with the pilot that Skyquake was able to save just when the Ship was about to hit the ground. (Something wicked this way comes.)

So far things are... now tell me the truth? are they really heading to their destination without any problems? I didn't think so. Let's get on with the chapter shall we?

 **Reminder: This is a story that works in correlation with RyuJudge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", which focuses on Yang and Ruby while my story focuses on Weiss and Blake after the Fall of Beacon.  
** _I strongly suggest that you all who have not read his story do so, it's what inspired me to go to him and work with him by writing this very story with his._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.**

Now please **Read** , **Review** , and **Enjoy**.

 **AN:** After this chapter, Dreadwing and Weiss are going to be under the directory skills of RyuJudge6614, let's all give him our support as he writes his story, The Flames of Redemption, shall we?)

* * *

For two days since they begun, Dreadwing and the pilot continued their search for the bandit's compound, Dreadwing and the Atlesian pilot continued their search. Their journey was difficult. What with wild animals, the terrain, and possibility of more Grimm showing up they had to take it slow and keep their emotions in check so that the Grimm didn't detect them.

This time however, they weren't so lucky. A small pack of Beowolves spotted them and instantly charged at the two.

Dreadwing took charge as he order the pilot, "Take cover!"

And pulled out his cannon to begin firing at the Beowolves. A few of them fell to the laser fire but many more evaded and charged in. Quickly, Dreadwing switched ammunition from lasers to missiles fired them at the grim, causing explosions.

The pilot took the pistol he borrowed from Dreadwing and shakily fired only to graze the creature's body. Not doing enough damage to the body. The pilot let out a cry when he saw the Beowolf coming at him, jaws opened.

Dreadwing heard and charged forward, though he did not think he was able to, the bottom parts of his feet ignited and he flew, slamming his cannon's barrel into Beowolf's torso and pulled the trigger, the moment they hit one of the large rock faces, the Beowolf dissolved away. Dreadwing quickly drew his sword from his cannon and made quick work of the remaining Grimm.

The pilot turned t

Turning to the rest of the pack, Dreadwing dropped the cannon and pulled out his sword to slice and slash some more of them into pieces.

While Dreadwing went out to resupply their water supply, Optimus' image appeared in the reflection, "Optimus."

 _"Dreadwing, I came to ask why haven't you made it to Mistral? Where is Weiss Schnee?"_ Optimus asked, looking into the face of the former Seeker.

Dreadwing hung his head and said, "I lost her… Those wretched Grimm attacked and therefore caused the airship we were traveling in to crash. Skyquake saved myself and our pilot, however, Lady Weiss has been taken by what the human call 'Bandits'. We are currently looking for their base camp in order to mount a rescue for her."

 _"Why is it that Skyquake took the time to save you and the pilot and not her alongside you both?"_ Optimus asked.

The seeker looked down and said, "I do not know. But, if I was to hazard a guess. It must be because of her being human and not having heard or seen proof of Megatron's treachery."

Optimus remained silent as if to contemplate something, Dreadwing however, said, in defense of his twin, "You have my most assured promise that Skyquake will come to see the truth when he sees Lady Weiss' strength and compassion."

 _"And if he does not?"_ Optimus asked.

Dreadwing blinked in surprise by this, he then said, "It's not like I could ask Megatron as he is on Cybertron or Earth."

Optimus remained silent by that, as if there was something he didn't want to tell the seeker.

Shaking his head, Dreadwing focused on what was more important at the moment and asked, "Do you have any idea if the direction we're going is accurate? I am only going by deductions I saw after the Bandit leader opened some variant of the Ground Bridge. Even I do not know if we're going in the right direction."

Optimus looked to Dreadwing, he knew that the seeker was no liar and is doing everything he can to find Weiss Schee. An idea came to him and said, _"Let me see what I can do… I will inform you after I have determined her location."_

It was hours before Dreadwing saw Optimus' reflection in his canteen. Which caught the pilot's attention, "What's up?"

Thinking quickly Dreadwing told him, "It's nothing. I need to refill this canteen again…" Dreadwing said as he got up and walked back to the lake. When he arrived at the lake, Optimus' reflection returned onto the water's surface and said, _"I have located Weiss Schnee. You're on the right path."_

"How much farther from our current location?" Dreadwing asked, anxious to get there to save Weiss.

 _"East by North East from here. You should reach the edge of the compound after dark. But you will need to go through a forest to find it."_ Optimus said, which made Dreadwing take on a troubled expression. A forest… a good place for patrols to hide if they detect trouble or hear them coming.

 _"You must do whatever you can to rescue Weiss Schnee from her captors."_ Optimus reminded the seeker.

Dreadwing was about to retort that he knew his mission when Optimus said, _"You may even get the chance clear things up with your twin if you do so the following day."_

Before Dreadwing could ask the Prime in what he meant, Optimus had disappeared, making Dreadwing stand for a moment before he returned to camp.

After eating and got their campfire undone, the two continued on their path to where they would find the camp. By night fall they found it by keeping out of sight and carefully as they went through the forest. The people had made the walls very tall walls made by the neighboring trees. The pilot looked around as he asked, in a whisper, "Can you're armor pick up anything? Aura levels? Body heat? X-rays?"

Dreadwing thought about it as he searched through the options and found a Heat detecting system as well as Aura scanner from his time in Atlas. But decided to look for Weiss' heat signature as he told the pilot, "Keep an eye out for onlookers."

The pilot nodded as he did so. Dreadwing looked around for his lady's heat signature. Seeing as there were a lot of humans behind the wooden wall he switched over to Aura scanner and found someone with a very high level of near the back of the camp, Dreadwing couldn't believe how large the signal was, it almost was off the charts. He found it to be inside of a large building as he kept walking to find the right one. There was two possibilities on the right side of the camp. Where there was two with high levels, not as high as the first reading, but there was one stronger than the other. Dreadwing noticed how the other signature appeared trapped inside of a crude cage. Looking to the pilot he whispered, "This way. I believe I found her."

They kept walking, avoiding all possible contact with the guards as they were standing directly behind as the other strong reading had left. The other two weaker readings had remained there, guarding her. Though strong, Weiss' signal had become weaker for a moment, something must had affected her emotionally to make her aura flicker briefly.

Deactivating his armor's Aura scanner, he told the pilot in a whisper, "I found her. She's right through this wall."

"She is? Let's get her outta there." The pilot said, pointing the pistol Dreadwing loaned him at the wall. Before he could fire, Dreadwing grabbed his arm and pulled him away as he said, "No. If we hit the wall all of the bandits will be alerted and make it that difficult to rescue Lady Weiss from her captors."

"So what'd we do then?" The pilot asked, as he looked back to the wall.

Dreadwing thought about the solution before he said, "Leave that to me. Once everyone has gone to sleep. I will try and set her free."

The pilot had to admit that was somewhat of a good strategy.

* * *

Weiss awoken to find herself trapped in a cage and her wrists bound by rope. She looks around and notices the dark night sky and then the bandits from earlier. One of them was drinking, while the other noticed Weiss waking up.

Chuckling, he told his buddy, "Well, well, well, look who's awake."

Weiss was "Wha... what's going on? Where am I?"

"You know..." A young woman said as she emerges from her tent, "I never thought I'd see a Schnee in this camp."

"Vernal!?" The other bandit said as he hid his bottle when the two bandits immediately stood at attention. Vernal walked over to Weiss' cage, holding the Schnee's sword, Myrtenaster, in her hand. Weiss stands up, while her captor admires her weapon.

Weiss glared, asking her captor, "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point." Vernal remarked, smirking at that before telling the girl what she wanted to know, "I like it. We don't normally deal in trafficking people - not really worth our time. But, once we realized we had a Schnee-"

She pointed Myrtenaster at Weiss, and added, "- that changed."

Weiss deduced why these criminals had changed their policy and asked, already knowing the answer, "You're going to ransom me back to my father, is that it?"

Vernal smirked again, impressed by how clever the Schnee was and said, "It's a shame you're a Schnee. You'd probably do quite well around here."

"I would never sink to your level." Weiss retorted at Vernal, glaring back at the woman's smiling face.

Vernal's expression then changed to a frown, as she told her captive, "Just keep quiet and cooperate and you'll be back in your mansion before you know it."

She started walking away from Weiss' cage as she warned to ex-heiress, "Don't make this complicated."

Weiss gathered her courage as she told her captors, "What's going to make this complicated is when my sister finds out I didn't make it to Mistral. You know my sister, don't you? Winter Schnee? Special Operative of the Atlas Military? She's in Mistral now, and when she hears I'm missing, it won't take her long to find me - and you. And not only her, but so will my fiancée, Dreadwing Seeker. He'll find me no matter what or how long it'll take. And when he does, he'll make you and all of your cronies pay for taking me away from the airship you found me in."

Vernal had remained where she was as she heard the Schnee in the cage talk. Weiss knew that she was bluffing with the whole "Fiancée" talk, but knew that his intentions were pure, not like most of the young men she had met. Not once had he saw fit to ask for a reward or anything, just the fact he wanted to keep her safe made her feel happy and her cheeks turning pink at how he was willing to do so much to keep her safe. Talking about the armored captain gave her the courage to stand up to the bandits even more so than when she talked about Winter.

Suddenly, the bandits started laughing, much to Weiss' surprise. She then got serious and asked, "What's so funny?"

Vernal turned back around and laughed before she let Weiss in on the joke, "Oh, I don't know if it's more funny or sad, but you're clearly out of the loop. Your sister isn't in Mistral anymore. No Atlas personnel are in Mistral anymore. General Ironwood closed the borders and recalled all his little troops and tin cans. No one is coming to rescue you. And when our leader and these two found you, you were all by yourself, alone. Most likely he was either killed in the crash or he abandoned you to keep himself safe. Especially since Ironwood put a bounty on his head due to 'kidnapping' you and 'sabotage' the new tech Atlas seemed to have been working on."

"Face it honey, you're all on your own." Vernal smirked at her as the other two bandits had once again laughing their heads off. Vernal walked away from Weiss again, who closed her eyes forlornly.

She couldn't believe it… her sister wasn't in Mistral anymore? And Dreadwing has a bounty on his head because of how he helped her escape and was making sure that Ironwood wouldn't abuse his technology? How could this have happened? Did this push Ironwood to the extreme? Then… this was all her fault…

What will she do now?

While Weiss had lamented and thought of something she could do she noticed that her guards were gone to get more to drink, with them gone Weiss began to focus. However, the sounds of thrusters going off made her lose her concentration, she looked up to see Dreadwing standing there looking down to her as his helmet retracted and asked, approaching the bars, his face bare of any emotion, "Lady Weiss, are you unharmed?"

Weiss stared in shock before tears began to well up and pressed herself against his armored torso. The action had confused the seeker captain as she looked up, tears on her face and her cheeks pink by what she just did, "I feared the worse…"

"Fear not my lady, I will free you." Dreadwing told her as he drew his sword and was attempting to cut the bars.

Weiss however stopped him, "No don't!"

"But…"

"If they knew you were here they'll capture you too and give to Ironwood for the bounty he placed on your head."

Dreadwing was angry to hear that a bounty was placed on his head as Ironwood was going to abuse his people's technology to improve on Atlas' own. They heard the sounds of bandits talking and seemed to be heading in their direction.

Weiss looked back at Dreadwing and told him, "You need to go."

"I'm not leaving you at the mercy of these bandits." Dreadwing told her, refusing to leave.

Weiss glared at his stubbornness before she thought of something

She grabbed hold of the top of his chest plate and pulled him to her. Even though the bars separated them, she pressed her lips to his cheek. The action left the seeker frozen in place as he felt his cheeks heat up. Weiss had her eyes closed when she did this so she could not see the stunned look on Dreadwing's face.

When Weiss pulled away, her face was tinted pink by what she did but she had to do this rather than ordering him to leave, which would've alerted the guards, "Please… go…"

Dreadwing, his face still warm by what Weiss did, looked to her, his mind seemed to have shut down and obeyed, "I'll be camped nearby, call me when I can come to your aid, my lady."

His helmet extended over his face before he jumped up on top of the cage before jumping as high as possible before he began to climb up as fast as he could before jumping over the wall and landed as silently as possible before he ran for it back to the base.

After he ran, Weiss wondered how she could communicate with him, but remembered the communication device given to her by him when they first met. She remembered that he had modified it to be small enough to fit into her ear and yet not impede her hearing in anyway. It was a pleasant surprise to Weiss to feel that it was still in her ear and the bandits hadn't removed it.

* * *

Dreadwing arrived to see that their camp for the night was well outside of the patrol of the bandits.

He sat down in the fire once it was safe enough to make a fire in their camp. He ignored the pilot's questions about why he hadn't come back with Weiss. Dreadwing however asked, "What does it mean when a… girl pressed her lips to the side of my face?"

"Huh?!" The pilot asked surprised by the question, then asked one his own, "She kissed your cheek?"

"Yes, what does that mean?" Dreadwing asked, still confused, as his armor separated from him and compressed itself into a suitcase.

While getting over his shock that a suit of armor could do that, the pilot said, "Well… that's when someone shows affection for someone they care about."

Dreadwing blinked at that. Curious how contact between the mouths of two genders could be used to show signs of affection instead of just to communicate or music. Being humans is more confusing than he initially though. According to the reports from Soundwave, a human did assist the Autobots in ending the life of his twin brother, as well as a human snuffing Hardshell's spark after he harmed the Wrecker, Bulkhead, which proved they have an understanding of honor and affinity for others.

He sat there and prepared for the time when he will free his lady and mistress, Weiss, from the bandits.

* * *

The next day, things were quiet. Too quiet. It made Dreadwing on edge as he did maintenance on his weapons and armor. The pilot had left to find out what was happening in the bandit's stronghold.

As it was the afternoon, Dreadwing heard hurried footsteps and turned his cannon to see the pilot had returned. The action spooked the pilot enough to fall on his back. Instead of apologizing, the seeker lowered his weapon.

"What news do you have?" Dreadwing asked, his attention returned to his armor.

The pilot took a sip of water from his canteen and said, "Just spotted a bunch of bandits heading towards the camp. If you're thinking about saving your girlfriend, best do it now."

"I still do not understand what you mean, but I agree that it's time to free Lady Weiss from her captors." Dreadwing said as he holstered his main weapon and hurried off to the bandit camp.

The sounds of what was going on out near the leader's tent made the two guards, who were playing cards instead of watching Weiss, noticed and hurried out. Once the coast had cleared, Dreadwing used his armor to help climb himself and the pilot over and jumped down, where he used his thrusters to keep himself from hitting to ground hard and for brief moments to keep them from being detected by the bandits.

Weiss notices this and summoned the small Arma Gigas again, who began to get to work on freeing her from her confinement. Dreadwing joined her, with the pilot with him, by climbing up the wall while everyone was busy with what was happening in the center of camp. The former Decepticon knew he needed to get out of the sun's light before it could be reflected and alert the bandits.

With short bursts of his thrusters Dreadwing descended down until he landed before Weiss' cage. Letting the pilot to drop off where he was and said, "Hey kid, you miss us?"

Weiss was happy to see both of them had survived. But looked behind them she said, "Help get me out of here."

Dreadwing nodded and raised his sword arm before he hissed in pain. Placing a hand to his chest, biting his lip to keep himself from making any louder noise. He lowered his sword while dropping to his knee.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked seeing her knight clutching his chest and hunched over in pain. The pilot looked over and tried to help him up.

The seeker gritted his teeth behind his helmet and shook his head, his helmet retracted from his face. He said, assuring her, "Just my wound is acting up…"

Weiss became concerned, a scar or a wound would only act like that if… the person who inflicted them was nearby. Remembering what Dreadwing said about his previous lord, and how ruthless he was in battle, Weiss began to worry if that heartless man was nearby. However, Weiss returned her focus on her summon helping her knight and his own "summon" to get her out of the cell the bandits put her in.

Dreadwing stopped as his helmet went over his head again and enabled him to… somewhat hear the conversation that had begun near the leader's tent.

"Mom," A young female's voice had muttered. Though it almost sounded like a whisper.

"Raven," A familiar, but younger male voice growled. Hearing it had

"Yang. So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me. And I see you didn't come alone. You brought your little boyfriend with you as well. How's the arm?" the leader of the bandit tribe said, ending with a taunt, she sounded smug. Dreadwing was still confused as to what the word boyfriend meant, he can assume that it did not mean a female's male associate.

The two remained silent for a bit before the young man's voice said, still how he said it was familiar to Dreadwing. But, why?

"That's none of your concern,"

"You KNOW that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you. And apparently, you've been watching me, but you've never once made the attempt to talk to me," The young female said to her mother. Dreadwing assumed that they did not have a good relationship given the hostility in the yonger female's voice.

Seeing that Dreadwing was distracted the pilot asked, whispering, "What's up?"

Dreadwing shushed him, trying to hear more of the conversation, as he summoned Skyquake again and said, "Help this man free our lady Weiss."

Skyquake narrowed his eyes at Weiss, before doing as his brother requested, any moment away from Unicron's Anti-Spark was a blessing, even if it was to aid this… pitiful excuse of a leader that his twin had sworn to protect. Using his arms he began to pull at the bars while Dreadwing kept watch over the area, trying to listen the conversation as the young man spoke up again, "Rather irritating isn't it. You visit me, though I want nothing to do with you, and yet you never so much as spoke a single word to your daughter, who wants to speak with you."

"I had my reasons. But the fact remains that the two of you found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality, even if you did have a little help along the way. Well done, Yang, and... what was your name again?" the leader, Raven asked.

"Who I am matters not. What matters is why we are here." The young man said, in a way that made Dreadwing gasp, taking steps back, even though the hole in his chest began to burn worse the more he listened.

 _'It… can't be…'_ Dreadwing thought as he kept listening, glad that his lady Weiss, his brother Skyquake, and the pilot didn't hear or saw him when he heard the voice.

Raven loses her smirk, "Right, well you found what you were looking for. But did you have to be so rough with my men?" Raven asked.

"It was their own doing. Had they simply cooperated, then we wouldn't have had to nearly break all of them in half. They should've known better than to face those stronger than them," the male voice said. Which made Dreadwing's suspicions grow more, as well as his fears.

"Well, you've certainly proved that you're stronger than my men. I'll have to have a little chat with them about that at a later date," Raven noted, as she sounded like Megatron did when he heard of a subordinate who failed in his assignment.

A silence takes over before Raven eventually sighed, before she continued, "Right. Well, I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself, both of you. So, any questions you have, I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you and your one-armed friend here, Yang,"

"That's NOT why we are here," Dreadwing heard Yang declare.

"What was that?" Raven asked, a little angry now.

"I'm not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her," Yang explained.

"And my only concern is helping Yang reunite with her sister. That is all," the male explained. This peaked Dreadwing's curiosity. If the young man with this "Yang" was indeed who he was then who was this Ruby person, why was she important?

He then remembered what Optimus said about the savior he needed to assist and Dreadwing's eyes widened in realization, _'You cannot be serious…'_

Raven grunted, and asked, "Aside from your little friend here, why should I help you?"

"Because we're family," Yang replied. As if that would make things simple. Dreadwing however, knew that, by how Raven had not been there for her child, which it would not make things go her way.

It was Raven's turn to scowl, before she retorted, " _Family._ Only coming around when they need something. I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she means that much to you? Your boyfriend here seems like a capable individual. Why not get him to find her for you?"

"Because time is against us. Yang's sister may have been heading to Mistral, but we don't know if she's actually made it there yet. We don't have time to go searching all over Anima looking for her. However, before we left Patch, Taiyang Xiao Long informed us about the details of your semblance," The familiar male voice noted.

That made Raven mutter, sounding to Dreadwing that it was a whisper again, "Tai...,"

Yang then explained by what Raven's semblance does, "You can bond to certain people. And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. And you've got one for Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and we'll get out of your hair."

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause," Raven noted as Dreadwing heard her walking a bit.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked.

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too. You're little friend here would be wise to stay away as well," Raven explained.

"I don't care what you think," Yang stated.

"Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong." Raven said, and then asked the young man, "And what about you? Why fight for something that doesn't even apply to you? I know the kind of person you are. You're a fighter and a survivor. Wouldn't you feel more at home at a place like this, rather than trying to pretend to be something you're not? You and I both know you're not some hero. Can you really walk away from what you are, from what you were always meant to be?" Raven asked.

Things remained a deafening quiet for a bit, but the young female's voice said, as if for everyone for those assembled to hear, "I know what he is. I know what he's done. He's recognized his mistakes, and he's punished himself for it, and is still doing so. He sliced off his own arm to understand my pain, and he's trying to atone for his past actions. He's doing something you've never done... he's been there for me. So you can spout off whatever you want, but you won't change our minds. Nothing is going keep us from helping my sister."

Dreadwing felt the beating in his chest pound faster and harder against what remained of his chest while the scares burned more. That part of the young man slicing off his arm reminded Dreadwing of someone else who had done that to replace it with an appendage of a fallen Prime, only to use a relic of it. The same person that… shot him and ended his life.

Weiss heard something pressing against the bars and turned to see Dreadwing pressing his back to them, concerned she asked, "Dreadwing?"

He did not hear his lady's words as he made his armor listen to the conversation even more, as it began to sound clearer for the Seeker.

"Well, aren't you two stubborn," Raven noted.

"I get it from my mom." Yang replied.

"And what about you? Is this what you really want?" Raven asked the young man next to her brother.

"...I go where Yang goes." The voice of the one who tore Cybertron apart, as well as almost destroyed Earth said, the one Cybertronian that he and his brother had sworn to serve an obey until they either gained victory or fell in combat. The very same Decepticon that not only allowed the traitorous Sky commander in using his brother's remains as a puppet, but also ended his life.

The shock of this made Dreadwing slide down onto the ground as he kept listening, his face in utter shock at what he had ded

"Well, if that's how you two feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take them away," Raven ordered and began to walk back inside her tent.

Everyone near Weiss's cage could hear the bandits moving. The pilot and Skyquake had stopped what they were doing, even Weiss stopped to hear the following.

"Did you not hear us?" Dreadwing heard Yang ask, making Raven turn back around before she can enter her tent.

"I said, send us to Qrow, damn it!" Yang demanded angrily. Her voice was loud enough to be heard by those with Dreadwing. Who, had made his armor reset the audio levels to normal.

"That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader!" one bandit threatened.

"Big talk from such a small worm." The young man said, confirming Dreadwing's worse fears.

There was a loud crash as the tent that was hiding Weiss, and her rescuers from the view of the bandits, had broken down to reveal the entire tribe and a young woman with blond hair standing there in the middle of the bandits. Next to her was someone that made Dreadwing's wound hurt more than ever. His eyes widen as he stared, standing straight up.

Skyquake gasped when he saw the individual with the arm cannon. His eyes widened, mirroring his twin's eyes as the three groups looked at this big reveal. Dreadwing and his group seeing people that they knew. Yang's group doing the same, and the bandits seeing that someone was trying to free their prisoner.

"Yang?" Dreadwing heard his lady ask, in a curious tone.

Dreadwing looked back to his lady, before he could ask her of the blond's identity his brother spoke.

 _"Lord Megatron!"_ Skyquake exclaimed, activating his onboard thrusters and sped off towards the two, he then knelt before the one-armed man and said, _"It has felt like an eternity since I last been permitted to be in your presence, my one true lord and master. My twin and I are…"_

"Enough brother!" Dreadwing snapped, though he did not want to, however he did not want his new patron to know for certain that young man was the one who almost killed him. Especially the look in his eyes.

He continued to stand there, protectively before Weiss as he held his cannon up incase Megatron or the bandits attempt anything.

Weiss however, hearing the name, tensed at the one-armed man next to her old friend and teammate. The pilot, seeing how the two kids he knew were tensed seeing the other guy with the blond, shakily held his pistol. Not sure what to do as things went quiet.

* * *

(As you all can see, or read, this is the last chapter of me writing for Dreadwing and Weiss' journey. They will appear again when updates his "Flames of Redemption" story. I hope you all enjoyed this and will continue to give myself and him your support as we continue to make this story. Please let me know what you all think in reviews.

The next chapters I will update will be focusing on Blake and Predaking back on Menagerie. Hopefully they are doing allot better than both Megatron and Dreadwing are doing as they have found themselves caught between a rock and a hard place.

See you all next time in the 13th chapter of Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope. Predaking will have _A LOT_ to deal with, let me tell you. But hopefully when I update I'll have more time to do both my school work and this. LATER!)


	13. Ch13: Dragon's Trial Pt2-Search: DENIED

(Hey everyone, how's your semester going so far? Can't believe how warm it is here where I am. I'd like to have a very long moment of silence for the tragedy for what happened to Paris' own beloved lady, Notre Dame… as well as everything else horrible that has happened...

…

…

…

...

I was gonna post this after my semester was finish, before my graduation ceremony from my University. But... since Easter had passed... why not let you all enjoy.

 **Reminder:** This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujudge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", which focuses on Yang and Ruby while my story focusing on Weiss and Blake after the Fall of Beacon. Even though Weiss' story is now being taken over by Ryujduge6614/  
 _I strongly suggest that you all who have not read his story do so, it's what inspired me to go to him and work with him by writing this very story with his. It will also fill in on some blanks that may occured due to not reading both stories._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.

Now please **Read** , **Review** , and **Enjoy.** )

* * *

It was early morning in Menagerie. Blake and Sun are on the steps of the Belladonna Family Home, both of them each holding a Scroll. Turning to Sun, she asked, "Okay. Are you ready?"

"I beat up on giant monsters and robots more than once, I think I can handle getting a few signatures." Sun assured her with his usual grin.

Blake gives a small smile at Sun. However her smile turned to a saddened frown, ever since the press conference the previous day, Predaking had been confined to the house by order of both her father and Saber, because of how people began to believe Ilia's words.

Blake stands on a platform in front of a crowd of Faunus, holding her scroll up in front of her, "Your chieftain needs you! Your people need you! Please, join the fight and help us save Haven Academy!"

Most of the Faunus just stare back at Blake, well except for…

"Forget it! I'm not helping someone who knows that human weapon!" One of the Faunus exclaimed as he steered his family away from Blake. That made most of the Faunus leave to do their own business. Blake saw stared in utter shock. Why was everyone doing this? This is exactly what Adam wanted, to make humans and Faunus hate each other.

While Blake was continuing her search she went to the docks, she found two Faunus girls and held out her scroll out to them asking, "Please, we need your help to protect Haven Academy."

The Faunus girls looked to each other before one pulled on her friend's arm and left. When she turned to the water, two female aquatic Faunus had just swam up close to the docks, as though curious. Before she could ask them, they too swam away. Blake, unsatisfied with the lack of progress, walked up to a nearby fruit stand where Sun happened to be present at also. The two of them share disappointed glances.

After that, the two of them are sitting at a nearby table drinking from coconut cups. A familiar voice ask, "How goes your recruitment?"

The two turned to see someone very tall walking to them with a cloak with a triangular top that covered his head. At first they though it was an enemy, however, Blake was the first to hesitate and asked, "Predaking?"

Sun looked back at Blake before turning to see Predaking's dragon forearms on the hooded stranger. He sighed, "You scared us for a second big guy. Though you were one of the White Fang."

Predaking, not wearing his armor and clothes and had worn common robes to completely hide himself. He sat down between the two at their table as he said, his face hidden to most by his hood, "I tried to come meet with you, but when I was outside of the parameter of the household I was assaulted by the populace. As to avoid being villainized by the lies of the Albains and Ilia, I requested to use these garments to conceal my identity."

They sat down as the waiter came ask for what they'd like to drink. After getting their drinks, Sun slammed his cup down, "I don't get it! How can they just sit around and do nothing with the White Fang getting ready to attack?!"

"Because not everyone is like the three of us." Blake and Predaking said at the same time. The paused to look at each other. Blake's cheeks went pink for a second before she explained her reasoning, "The Faunus here in Menagerie - the ones that weren't born on the island - moved here because they were tired of fighting, of having to struggle constantly. Menagerie is filled with people that just want to be left alone-"

Blake stopped herself and scoffed, "and here we are, asking them to put the rest of the world before themselves."

"Irony if I ever heard it." Predaking remarked as he took a sip of his water.

Sun lowered his eyes and admitted, "I guess I never really thought about it like that."

Blake, however, said "The problem is, whatever happens at Haven is going to affect them whether they like it or not. If Adam gets his way and Haven falls, it's only going to make things worse for the Faunus. Everywhere."

"Adam... He's the guy you used to... work with?" Sun asked, as if he was trying to find the right words to say involving the relationship between herself and Adam.

Blake sighed as she answered, "Yes."

Seeing Blake's discomfort, Sun tried to correct the error he made, "Sorry, forget I brought it up."

"No, it's okay." Blake went silent for a moment before he asked the two, "Have you ever met someone and thought to yourself, 'They are the personification of this word'?"

Rubbing his head, the most intelligent thing Sun could come up with for that question, "Uh..."

Predaking, however, nodded, "I have. It was how I understood things when I was brought out of the tank. Before revealing my intelligence."

Blake took another approach to explain it to Sun, "Okay, well, I remember getting to know Ruby and thinking, 'This girl is the embodiment of "purity".' After a while, I saw Weiss was 'defiance'. And Yang was 'strength'."

"What are me and the big guy?" Sun asked, taking on a comical position as he sat.

Blake smiled as she told them, "Jury's still out on you, but I'm leaning towards 'earnest', Sun."

At this, Sun wrapped his tail around his cup and took a sip from it, before leaning on his hand affectionately. Blake giggles and smiles for bit, before frowning as she continues. Turning to Predaking, she told him, "As for you, Predaking, I'm afraid that I'm still not sure."

Predaking was not sure why but he felt such a wallowing cold in his chest when she said that. Was he so complex she could not see which word he personified? Looking back to her, Predaking asked, "What does your personifications of words have to do with the Adam of Taurus?"

Blake looked down before continued, "At first I thought Adam was 'justice', then I thought he was 'passion'. But over time, I realized I was wrong. He wasn't any of those things. He was 'spite'. Not 'hatred', not 'rage', 'spite'."

"He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him, and his way of thinking is dangerously contagious. That's what worries me about Ilia. She's not like Adam, not yet at least, but I don't know how long that will last."

Predaking understood where Blake was going with this. He too could see the beings he met before coming to Remnant as personifications of a word. For Starscream, he "conniving". For Shockwave, he could see his creator as "logic". Soundwave was "dedication" or "loyalty". Knockout was "vanity". The Autobot scout was "honesty". The medic, Ratchet, "wisdom". Optimus "truth".

There was one who truly deserved to be called "evil" and that was Megatron. If he ever sees that dishonorable, traitorous, warmonger, Predaking will return the debt, a thousand fold!

"She was your friend, huh?" Sun asked. Snapping Predaking out of his thoughts of vengeance.

"She was." Blake answered, before she said, "Her chameleon traits meant she could pass as human. She could've lived a normal life if she wanted, but she didn't. I always admired that. She lost her family in a mining accident when she was young, then she joined the White Fang."

Predaking's eyes widened, when he heard that. So… that's why Ilia was so adamant of her allegiance to Adam's cause, she was hurting, and Adam was most likely using that pain to fan her inner fire to burn against the humans. Even as Blake continued her story, "Like me, she was more or less trained on the road alongside other Faunus. She learned to survive, to defend herself, but as people like Sienna and Adam started to gain a following, she became more dangerous. I guess I did too. My parents tried to get me to leave with them, but I refused. I had Adam and Ilia, after all."

Predaking spoke up, "You know we will need to face her in the future, correct?"

Looking downcast, Blake replied, "I know."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Sun asked, concerned.

Blake was silent for a moment, then rose her head and answered, "I'm going to try and help her the way you both helped me."

Sun was surprised at her answer. Predaking, was especially surprised to hear that.

Blake looked back to her cup and said, "You showed me that sometimes you need to be there for a friend even when they don't want you to be."

Looking to Predaking she said, trying to keep her cheeks from forming a faint pinkish color, "When I was drowning in guilt and fear, I tried to push you away, but you didn't leave me in that state You told me exactly what I needed to hear to get me out of it. So I can't give up on Ilia. And I'll tell her exactly what she needed to hear, even if she doesn't want to. It's about time I saved my friends for once."

Sun and Predaking smiled at her response. Sun then asked, "So what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna keep trying until we find someone willing to help." Blake told them as she gulped down the rest of her glass and stood up.

Sun joined her as he stood up, "Okay. I'll give it a shot."

Blake looked over to Predaking who remained sitting and asked, "What're you going to do?"

"I would go with you to offer my aid, however, given that I have been reduced to the scapegoat by our foes, then I must retire to your residence and wait out this storm. For now." Predaking told them. As much as he hated not to seek out his own justice for the crimes placed against him. Predaking was told to be patient for now, not only by Blake's parents, but also by Optimus.

Though saddened that Predaking was not going to help them, Blake understood the reasoning behind his decision. As he stood up, she said, "Be careful."

He nodded and began his walk back to Blake's house. As he walked he was sure as to not let any of the people recognize him. It was one thing to not hide in the face of hatred, but it is another thing when your enemy has turned people against you with lies about your origins.

 _"The name was meant to demonize us. Instead, we wear it as a badge of honor, for if speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly guilty."_ Predaking remembered hearing Megatron say once when he asked why his forces were called Decepticons. Something villainous to be a badge of honor? Ridiculous. How can any sane being see something like that as a badge of honor when it would not be true? Though in Megatron's case, Predaking thought the name made sense.

Predaking looked around, seeing the people living their peaceful lives. Initially Predaking had thought the Faunus were a warrior race much like his Predacons, willing to fight if the cause is just, but these Faunus… the ones who are not a part of an armed force just seemed content to live, even if they act like drones in an insect swarm.

Predaking had found this behavior very disgraceful for the race who share origins to one as courageous, strong, or beautiful as Blake.

He then stopped as he thought, 'Where did that thought come from? While it is true that she has shown much courage in coming back to reconcile with her family, as well as being able to show much strength in fighting to reclaim that was stolen from her by the White Fang.

Before he could continue in rationalizing those sort of thoughts again, he was bumped into by a Faunus carrying some wood.

"Oh sorry." The Faunus said, turning to look at the person he bumped into, only to stare in fear at who he had bumped into.

Predaking stared, wide eyed as his hood was knocked back to reveal his face. The Faunus gave a shout as he fell back, the commotion drew the attention the other Faunus as they begun to murmur amongst each other.

"Isn't that-"

"SHH! He'll hear you."

"I thought it was safely hidden away in the Belladonna house? Why they let that thing out?"

"Mommy, it's the dragon Faunus! He looks so cool!"

"Quiet honey, it might hear you."

Predaking remained as he was before he helped pick the pieces of wood the Faunus had dropped and handed them to him, "These are yours I believe?"

The Faunus remained silent while the so called weapon walked away, showing more restraint that he, himself, even knew he had. It was when he decided to take a side road, to avoid being seen, that was when he felt metal hitting the back of his skull. Well before that he heard hurried footsteps and activated his aura. In his current mindset, he almost forgot to have it maintained over him. He saw three Faunus there, two who looked as old as Ghira, but one somewhat older as they seemed scared seeing the first of their attempts to have failed, with the metal bat. The metal bat bent to form an outline of the back of his head, which scared the group.

He looked over and said, "Try that again, and I will be forced to bury that weapon into your heart…"

That made the Faunus who tried to attack him grow even more afraid of him. One got so scared that he charged forward, using a farming tool as his weapon. Predaking blocked with his arm, making the wood part of the tool snap as Predaking grabbed the body of the former tool and pushed it and its wielder away.

The three of them then ran for their lives, though they had nothing to fear, ending their lives would be counterproductive for himself and Blake.

His smile faded as he asked himself, _'There is that feeling again… Why am I so concerned with Blake's happiness when we are acquaintances…?'_

He continued his trek to the house, while taking the main road this time, as to avoid being assaulted again by more frightened Faunus.

Predaking continued to walk in deep thought as he walked into the household where he was met by both Ghira and Kali. Both looking as though they have some troubling news on their faces.

* * *

Blake and Sun came back at sunset only to find that Predaking was not there and her parents were avoiding the subject.

"Where's Predaking?" Blake asked. Which made her parents look away.

Blake took a step closer, angry, "Where is he!?"

Ghira sighed while Kali stepped forward to explain.

* * *

in the underground chamber that led to the Oasis, Predaking let out an exhale, where small sparks of embers came out. He looked over and remembered how he was 'suggested' to come back to these caverns that led to the future Mythos territory.

-{Flashback}-

"You want me to leave?!" Predaking asked, the feelings of betrayal in his voice.

Kali was the first to speak, seeing the look of betrayed on the young, but tall, man's face, "No, gods no, of course not dear. It's just…"

When she couldn't continue Ghira spoke, "We only need you to be out of sight until this entire thing with the White Fang 'revealing' your origins blows over."

Predaking narrowed his eyes, "So you are succumbing to the fears of your enemies?"

"Absolutely not!" Ghira growled, about to explode in anger, but Kali calmed him down.

After calming down Ghira explained, "We're just saying that after what happened at the press conference, the people are scared and worried about their loved ones. Everyone under this roof know you mean well Predaking, and I'm not trying to kick you out of our home. Which is why Kali and I were thinking that you could work on the passages between Kuo Kuana and the oasis that was discovered before."

Predaking began to calm down, thinking over the chieftan's words.

"Yes, you took care of the Grimm there, but more may arrive as long as it is not fully settled. Learning more about that location can only benefit us. Plus, it will give you another chance to show the people of Menagerie that you're not what the White Fang accuse you of. Getting them to trust you will take time, and you need to gain patience. That's all we're asking." Ghira also said, which made Predaking widen his eyes at the thought.

Predaking thought it over before he asked, "When will I be allowed to return?"

"It's not like that. You'll be able to come back after sunset, allow you to have a good meal, wash up, rest, and then go back." Kali explained, wanting Predaking to know that what she and her husband were telling him was not an exile, more of a long term occupation as well as a chance to prove himself to the citizens of Menagerie.

Ghira approached, placing a hand to his shoulder, he said, "Please, it will help Blake considerably."

Predaking continued to think about it before he nodded.

-{Flashback end}-

He breathed heavily as he noticed a canteen of water being offered and saw one of the guards that went with him when they had discovered these caverns before the oasis. He asked, "You okay big guy?"

He took the canteen in his claws, careful to not crush it and took what he could before handing it back, "My physical condition matters little to the siege against my character and honor."

"I guess I can understand that…" The guard said sitting down, seeing how much the supposed human weapon had done for their sakes. Especially considering how he kept exhausting himself by using that "Dragon fire" of his every time they need him to melt the ceiling down to make a thick enough wall to keep anymore Grimm from coming breaking in and causing Menagerie's own Mt. Glenn massacre.

A scout reported to the guard who was in charge of the guarding of the Oasis. Noticing Predaking stood and approached. Once he arrived he asked, "What is the status of the Oasis?"

"It's strange really… any Grimm that try to get in to attack us seem to be… repelled by something about the Oasis." The guard said, as he gestured to the map as he said, marking it with a red pen, "As soon as they thing about getting close to the greenery or even when the soil changes they cannot come deeper into the oasis.

Predaking began to think about these things. First, Optimus brought him and used the power of his creator to transform him into his organic form. Second, there was a species that shared the same trials as he did amongst the Decepticons. Third, he found a misshapen shape of Cybertronian metal in the center of the lake, And now he found that something about all these instances has made it impossible for Grimm to approach. What is going on? How was the core of Cybertron able to do this or worry about this planet to send the Prime to recruit him.

* * *

Blake angry about what her parents had done. Sending Predaking away just because of how Ilea had ruined their chances to protect Haven Academy. And they used her as a means to motivate the dragon faunus.

"I can't believe you two…" Blake said keeping her temper in check, though that didn't stop them from hear the disappointment in her voice.

Ghira looked to his wife, "Blake… We only thought…"

"What dad? Thought that if you got him out of the house for some time it'll help our cause as well as change people's minds?" Blake asked, eyes narrowed.

Kali approached, "No.. it was to ensure that the people didn't riot."

"What're you talking about mom?" Blake asked as she looked to her mother.

Sighing, Kali spoke, "The guard around Kuo Kuana have noticed more and more of our people speaking out against us and think we're traitors to everything we once stood for because how we accepted Predaking into our home. They came to our house, with Fennec and Corsac, after the three of you left the house and told us that either we get Predaking out of the house or they will have everyone join the White Fang and burn our home…"

Blake clenched her fists as she looked, "Won't that prove to them that they're in the wrong if they do that?"

"Usually but considering how people see Predaking, Corsac sounded assured that no one would object to 'remove a threat' from the populace." Kali said, looking disgusted by this.

The two were shocked to hear that. Sun looked his head and muttered, "That's messed up…"

"They just don't know how much like the humans who persecute they are acting." Ghira said. His face etching with anger by this tactic. It wasn't Adam's OR Sierra's usual manner of doing things. It was as though their enemies had gained someone who was a master at strategic planning. Blake however looked at the evening sky, wondering how Predaking was doing.

* * *

Predaking continued to work by using his Semblance to make the rock face above them to melt enough to encase the doors being brought from Kuo Kuana in them before they cooled down. Constant use of his Dragon Breath had drained him considerably. While most of the others had slept, a few remained on guard for the passageways that were not sealed by melted rock.

He then went to entrance of the Oasis and took a deep breath as he looked at moon light. The guard in charge of the operation asked, "Something up?"

"I am merely contemplating how light from the great fire in the sky can be reflected off the great ice above and make that light feel different." Predaking said as he stood in the moon's light. the last time he felt the light of the sun shine its rays on him he was broken out of an ice prison made by the Autobots when they sent him into a frozen wasteland on Earth.

The guard blinked before he said, "One of life's mysteries huh? Well at least we know that we wont be attacked from this way since the Grimm seem to be avoiding this place.

THe guard words seemed to make Predaking curious about why the Grimm avoid the Oasis' territory so fervently. Deciding an investigation to analyze the situation was in order, Predaking began to walk to the grasslands.

He kept walking into the greenery as he told the guard, "I will return."

And kept walking through the plants. He kept walking and went to the water. Kneeling down he placed his hands in the water and had some caught in them before raising them to take a sip. When he did he detected another familiar scent he looked at the water and sniffed it, finding that the water had traces of Energon in them. Even though he was a Faunus now, there was no way he would forget the smell of Energon. It was what he remembered before revealing his intelligence to Megatron and the Decepticons. He let the water drop back into the lagoon and hurried to the trees, having a theory.

He sniffed the grass, the trace of Energon was in them. He then did the same for the other plant life and found the same thing. Energon had somehow gotten into the ecosystem of this planet and brought it to life as a Oasis.

Going to the edge he saw an arachnid like Grimm trying to approach the moment it spotted the dragon Faunus. But could not as if something was pushing it back. Predaking watched, stunned, the reports of the Grimm being unable to enter the grounds of the Oasis were true. Watching until the Deathstalker gave up, Predaking reached and arm out of the perimeter, but was quick to withdraw it before the Grimm swung its tail at his arm. The moment it did pass into the territory, the Deathstalker let out a agonizing shriek. Retreating from the Oasis. This was something definite to report to both Optimus and Ghira.

Returning to the body of water in the lagoon he spoke, "Optimus. I must speak with you."

His reflection rippled before reforming as the last prime, _"I hear you Predaking."_

"I found something that you should be interested in." Predaking said as he knelt before the water to get a better look at the Prime, "The current location I am in seemed to have been sprung to life by the presence of both metal from our planet, and Energon."

Optimus was surprised to hear that and asked, _"And you are sure this is accurate?"_

Predaking nodded, "Indeed. I have detected traces of Energon coming from the water and every plant life and soil around this body of water. And what is more, it appears to have a repelling effect on the soulless creatures of Grimm. Preventing them from entering into the soil."

 _"This is something I did not think possible."_ Optimus said, showing surprised on his face.

Predaking looked around and whispered, "I planned on telling this only to the chieftan of Menagerie, as a means of him know that his people would be safe after building the appropriate defenses from invaders or enemies."

 _"Wise decision Predaking. I will look forward for what will transpire."_ Optimus said.

Just as he was about to disappear, he asked, _"Before I leave I must ask on how your mission is progressing."_

"Blake has gathered the courage to take back the organization that began with her family. Just as we were about to rally support to defend Haven academy from the White Fang, one of their agents had come out into the open and accused me of being a weapon made by humans. Her parents believe it would be best if I was not seen anywhere to prevent raising their fears... and making them do drastic measures." Predaking reported, though for some reason, being away from Blake made him feel cold in his chest.

Seeing the look on his face Optimus asked, _"What bothers you Predaking?"_

"After our last talk a fortnight ago, I have been feel that my staying away from Blake has caused me to feel cold where I would usually feel the fires of my spark burning." Predaking said, "But why do I feel this way? Why must a distance bring such coldness in my chest?"

Optimus looked and found something that can be used as an example, _"Look there, on the tree branch."_

Predaking looked and saw two organic creatures sitting on the branch of the tree. Their appearance and gestures to each other confused, him, even as Optimus said, _"Those two birds have recently become connected in ways that a few truly feel in their life time. That is because their sparks allowed them to feel a particular emotion that allows them to stay together against most odds against their species. It actually co-ensides with what Blake's father has told you that night when I came for your report that one night."_

Ignoring those last words, Predaking, while understanding that one was male and the other female, asked the prime, "What is that emotion that brings two beings together for such trials?"

 _"I am afraid that is something for you to discover yourself Predaking, however I am certain that you will know when you are brought to that emotion as our little friends do."_ Optimus said, leaving Predaking alone, again, to his thoughts. Even as he, reached for the water again.

* * *

Blake was in her room, angry by what her parents had did. she did not have her white coat on and her weapon was on the table next to her bed. As she looked at the moon, wondering if he was all right out there. It wasn't until past midnight when she saw that he returned.

She saw him enter the house from the hallway that connects to the main entrance. Blake walked in and said, "Predaking y-you're back."

He nodded as he said, "I apologize for not waiting until your return from recruiting, however, I had to leave swiftly as to not cause trouble for you or your family."

Blake blinked before she sighed, "I just... I don't know... I guess I'm back you came back."

He nodded, though hearing those words made his chest feel warm again as he walked into the house, "Forgive me for not explaining myself more, Blake, I must retire for the night. And I must bring something to your father's attention before I leave tomorrow morning."

"I understand..." BLake said, her ears drooping, but she turned and said, "...Good night..."

The Predacon turned Faunus glanced in her direction and repeated the gesture, giving her a smile that seemed to be radiating in the moonlight, "Good night to you as well, Blake."

Blake felt her cheeks heating up as she watched him leave. She had never seen him smile so serenely befo

Predaking continued on his way until he reached his room and set himself to lay on the bed before sleep claimed him.

-{Dream}-

 _Predaking found himself, again in the ancient times of Cybertron. He looked and discovered many of his kind resting during the night, a few Predacons, wingless, patroling the edge of what was assumed their territory. Predaking was shocked to see that there were indeed members of his race that did not have the wings. He continued on his way to find a sort of metallic version of a mountain that was strangely familiar to him. As he reached the top, he found that his current location was the burial ground that he took refuge in after Megatron's betrayal. He rushed over to the edge of the heightened area and saw the full number of his people that had existed before the great cataclysm. The sheer number of those here was enough to make the entire continent of North America or Aisa on Earth, or the entire continent of Anima in Remnant be their colony._

 _He then noticed an opening where a draconic tail was seen slipping inside. he climbed down to the opening and found his original self sleeping there with those who have similar beast modes as he did, sleeping with him. There were smaller, less developed, creatures sleeping in the center of this protective circle. Predaking then asked,_ " _Could these be Predacon versions of children?"_

 _Before he could inspect more, a intense explosion was heard, waking all those who were inside. Predaking noticed his original waking up, growling, in the Predacon language, which would look like "What devilry is this?!"_

 _Heavy footsteps were heard as a wingless Predacon, with a blaster like apendage on its back approached, "Sire! The skies are falling! The Great Fire has been caught in the glare of a red light in the sky!"_

 _The Predaking of the past heard the sentries' words and hurried to the opening of the cavern. Predaking joined and saw that the sky was indeed falling, in the forms of meteor showers hitting their land. Predaking looked up and saw that the sky had turned a very ominous red color where the epicenter of the redness seemed to have come from system's own sun being passed by a red star, causing the disaster. Looking to the sentry that alerted him of the danger, the original Predaking ordered, "Have all the wingless ones take shelter in the den, Vertiback! I will lead a pack to the Prime's kin and discover the source of this cataclysm!"_

 _"Yes, mighty Predaking!" Vertiback said as he hurried off to to relay the order. Predaking turned to a few of the winged Predacons and ordered, "Skylinx! Darksteel! Grimwing! With me!"_

 _"At once my king!" The green and dark grey version of Darksteel said, his voice sounding nobler than the other two Predacons. All four of them spread their wings and took off, in the direction of the of, what the present Predaking assumed, the direction where the Prime's people were and get answers._

-{Dream end}-

Predaking woke up with a gasp from his current memory/dream. He did not know how but what he saw was the beginning of the great cataclysm that was supposed to be the cause of the Predacons extinction. If what he had seen was to be believed then why did the warship's data provided the fact that the Predacons went the bipedal cybertronians for aid?

* * *

The Albain brothers stood in the chamber they had met with Ghira and his family. The communicator beeped and a holographic image appeared, revealing Adam Taurus standing there in hologram.

He looked at the bowing brothers and asked, _"Well?"_

"The plan is proceeding as scheduled, High Leader Taurus. Having sister Ilea reveal the truth about the pretender has almost swayed the Faunus of Menagerie to join our ranks out of fear and hope for salvation against both it and the false splinter group."

"While also securing the proof that the weapon will no longer be a threat to our plans." Corsac added. He then said, "Brilliant strategy, sir. When I heard what you wished us to say to the people, I had almost believed the plan to have failed."

 _"That's to be understandable… especially after that fake had done a lot to keep up his charade that he isn't an enemy. However, I had recently met someone who had a great sense of… logic on the matter."_ Adam said moving out of the way as the two saw a big glowing circle before someone in armor stepped into the light of the transmission and they saw someone in almost convincing mechanical armor approach, the circle being some sort of eye. In place of a left forearm was a large cannon that is connected to the back of this individual.

* * *

(Oh man... that was intense... So what do you all think? Tell me your theories as to why Cybertronian metal and Energon had found their way to Remnant? and Im wondering if any of you can guess why the Grimm are repelled by the Oasis which seemed to have been brought to life by Energon? Also who is this stranger who suggested that the White Fang should reveal Predaking's origins to the public?

As of now I need to focus 250% on my final project at my college. so you may not hear from until... *inhales deeply* the middle of May. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I really want to graduate before something else happens like in my last college.

So until then, have fun reading and reviewing until the next chapter on "Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope".)


	14. Ch14: Dragon's Trial Pt3-Ghouls or Truth

(Hey Everyone, I'm sorry for posting this now instead of last month, I had gotten very sick that lasted for... 3 weeks and just now finished this chapter. Okay, Predaking's facing a lot of heat by the White Fang "revealing" Predaking's origins As well as unexpected reveal of Shockwave on Remnant, but why is he helping the White Fang make his creation's life miserable? And whose side is he on?

Now to some people who left reviews I was able to respond to.

Nightroad817: I'm afraid it is… The master of logic, the con of terror, the one and only Logical Shockwave!

"Curious": Yes Shockwave is wearing armor similar to his Cybertronian form. He finds it logical to have his armor resemble his true form while also not to show the "weakness" of his organic body.

Minette56: Merci pour vos bons mots, je l'apprécie vraiment, Minette. Et oui, je continuerai à écrire après Predaking jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Haven et voie Megatron À partir de là, les quatre gardiens seront sous la direction de RyuJudge6614.

Please continue to support and assist me with your reviews throughout the remainder of this summer.

 **Reminder:** This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujudge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", which focuses on Yang and Ruby while my story focusing on Weiss and Blake after the Fall of Beacon. Even though Weiss' story is now being taken over by Ryujudge.  
 _I strongly suggest that you all who have not read his story do so, it's what inspired me to go to him and work with him by writing this very story with his._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.

Now please **Read** , **Review** , and **Enjoy.** )

* * *

It was late in the night in Menagerie and a pair of workers were carefully cutting the sides of the rock face that will show the metal door.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some water, you want any?" One of the workers asked, his hard hat protecting his dog ears.

The Faunus with him had scales on his face as he said, "Yeah, thanks. But hurry back, it's creepy down here."

His friend waved assumingly before leaving. The reptile based Faunus continued his work, stopping when he heard a skittering noise. He went back to work after seeing nothing. However there were more skittering sounds, sounding like metal on rock, making the worker go back and asked, "Hey! Is that you?"

Seeing as there were no reply he went back to work before something grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from the light before he could give a shout. He then hit the ground hard. Groaning, he got up and his eyes met with complete darkness. As he was about to call for his buddy he heard a groan as he turned and saw a very beautiful girl with a spider like motif on her armor.

He went over to her and asked, picking her up gently, "Are you okay, miss?"

The woman groaned as she opened her eyes revealing insect like eyes with a violet pigment as she asked, scared, "Wh-where am I?"

"You're underground in Menagerie." He said as he got a good look on her. Very pale sking, ebony violet hair tied in a knock behind her head to keep it from her eyes. The main colors of her outfit consist of black, purple, and gold. Two grey colored metal pieces of armor rest over her shoulders, perpendicular to her waist, and two rest along her hips. She had knee high boots over the skin tight suit covering most of her body with her armor.

She had a body that made the man gulp, face heating up at how alluring she was as she looked over at him and asked, "Do… do you have anything I can drink?"

He nodded, still stupefied by her beauty as he helped her up. When she stood she held onto him for support before they began their walk. Things were silent between them as they continued their walk, trying to find the way to where the worker's buddies are. As they made a pass by a rocky part of the tunnel, she tripped and fell forward while he was checking the corner, in case of Grimm. He turned her gasp and caught her in time.

Looking at him weakly, she said, "I apologize… I'm afraid I became too weak to go on…"

Feeling like he should do something to help this beautiful woman he asked, "I-is… Is there anything I can do?"

She looked surprised by this as she began, "As a matter of fact-"

Then wrapping her arms around him with a sudden feat of strength she said, cruelly, "You can."

Revealing metal fangs from behind her purple lips as she lunched her head forward. The man yelled trying to get out of her grip, but silence followed along with a gulping sound.

Back to the main work area of the tunnel the man's friend came by with canteens of water and asked, "Hey man, where are you?"

There was a thwipping sound as he looked down in time to see a pale violet color webbing before being pulled into the darkness. When the dog-eared worker woke up he found himself alone, his canteens disappeared. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll. He looked around for any indication where he was before seeing the body of his friend. He went over and gasped, seeing him dead. Just as he was about to make a silent prayer to the gods of this world. The man's friend opened his eyes suddenly, they were blank and violet in color before he grabbed the praying faunus, sinking his fangs into the man's neck just as he let out a death cry.

However, above them stood the woman, her smile growing making her beauty twist into evil as she saw the corpse of the other man standing up as the two wandered through the tunnels.

"It worked. I _can_ make more like me, just as last time." She said smirking sadistically before using the metallic spider legs that were on her armor to scurry off, needing to report this.

Ignoring as the newly made ghouls groaned, their voices distorted, " _ **A** u **r** a…_"

* * *

Predaking woke up early again, ignoring the tiredness that was pushing against his lids, went to get what he could to eat before he left to work on the tunnels leading to and from the oasis. He's been avoiding them ever since his latest memory dream weeks ago. What had caused it now? The first time was involved when he felt vulnerable for the first time in his existence. This latest one was when, he felt in his spark, a place he could call a home. Since that time, he's been told of his obvious tiredness, leading to those of the Belladonna household to be concerned about his health.

Every time he comes back he worked up an appetite from his day long work, before going to bed. At least he was able to sleep a peaceful dreamless sleep that did not bother his mental health, but the memories of his original's past had been echoing in his mind as he was awake. Some of the workers there had noticed how on edge, more than usual, the large dragon Faunus had been while they worked. Blake was at first concerned about how tense and on edge Predaking was, however, her trust in him allowed her to be convinced that he'll pull through whatever's bothering him, but if it looked like it would be bad, she'll try and help him through it.

He kept to himself as he worked. Predaking felt something wrong in the air. Not a form of poison or a scent… Just a sense he had in the air. He noticed the foremen of the workers, who came by Ghira's request, had looking more annoyed than some of the guards thought he was. Predaking remembered how the workers were not thrilled about working with someone that most of the people had dubbed as a "Human weapon". But after the last couple days of them and him working together, they began to think differently about Predaking. While they had gotten the metal made doors into the rock wall, Predaking's use of his dragon breath made the rock ceiling above the door melt down around it, securing it in place.

Going to the foreman in charge of the tunneling passage to the Oasis, he asked, "Is something the matter, Foreman?"

"No, just some guys goofing off, exploring the tunnels- which ARE NOT ON THE MAP!" He added the last part exasperatingly at his men who heard and grumbled about doing their jobs this time.

Predaking, seeing the distain of the workers being called slackers by their leader asked, "Where did the first of the "goof offs" first take place?"

The foreman pointing to a place, with his thumb, before getting back to work about the doors going into place. Predaking investigated the area as he saw something strange in the foot tracks.

Looking over to a nearby guard he ordered, "Shine the light of your torch here."

Blinking the guard looked over to his friend before he pulled out his scroll, turn on the flashlight app, and shined the light on where Predaking was looking and in that instant Pedaking saw it, faint but evidence of the workers being pulled away by something strong, but quickly, and quietly.

The two looked to each other fearfully when they heard Predaking growling. He then went and inspected the other unfinished door, then the other, then the other. All there were signs of the workers being pulled by something quickly, deeper into the darkness of the caverns.

The two guards had trouble keeping up with him due to his quick pacing as he went from one incomplete door to the other. Predaking then found what looked to be pale violet like webbing. Somehow seeing this made his mind buzz slightly, trying to remember during the time his mind was still… primordial. Holding it in his claw he went and sniffed it, to get a scent to track, before he froze, remembering why the scales in his arms began to stand on end (AN: If it was possible for scales to do that). It was before he revealed his intelligence and transformation ability to Megatron that the warship had smelt wrong, he then detected that same scent when he fought the possessed Megatron and after he returned to the burial ground and found the remains of his ancestors had been removed by the demon which used Megatron's corpse as a puppet.

Looking at the two guards, Predaking said, "Contact Captain Rodentia immediately. Tell him we have a saboteur. A fatally dangerous one."

He then pushed himself through the hole he made for the doors to be installed and hurried off after the scent of evil. It got darker but his eyes allowed him to see in the dark. Predaking wasn't sure if it was his Faunus physiology or his natural tracking ability, but at the moment he didn't care. Lives were at risk if the Demon Unicron had somehow escaped and found his way to this planet.

He stopped as he could smell something… worse. Blood. It was the smell of the workers's blood. He looked around trying to find the workers. Trying to locate survivors. However he detected shapes in the shadows. The moved, somewhat sluggishly, however they seemed to be wearing uniforms similar to the workers who came to assist.

"Workers? Are you… unharmed?" Predaking asked, hesitantly.

They didn't answer as they kept straggling towards him while groaning about… needing to feed. As they approached Predaking could detect the scent of decaying flesh and evil emanating from the workers. He then remembered why this was familiar, there had been an incident where an experiment had gone wrong and made a number of the crew into, as a Vehicon put it, "Walking Energon-starved, undead created by Starscream". Predaking hissed as he thought, _'So… this is what he meant…'_

Saber had arrived as he asked, "Predaking? Did you find the missing workers?"

"No stop, do not shine your light here!" Predaking warned, wanting to spare the Faunus of what he found.

Unfortunately, it was too late, one of the guards had found his scroll and shined his light on the scene as many of the guards gasped when they saw the undead versions of the people they were looking for. Skin deathly pale and looked as though they had been drained of a lot. The Faunus inheritance on their bodies had decayed worse than their bodies as it made them almost resemble what Grimm could look like. Their eyes were now purple as they staggered to the group, groaning, " ** _A_** _u_ ** _r_** _a…_ "

It made a lunge for the closest Faunus guard, mouth opened wide to reveal fangs, " _ **A** u **r** a…_"

Predaking did not give the ghoul the chance to as he sprung from his location and drove his claw into the chest of the undead worker, before tossing it away and stood before the group, "Stay behind me."

"Wh-what happened to them?" One of the guards asked, scared as they saw the one that Predaking had ran through with his claw get back up and staggered, the fact that it had holes in its chest didn't seem to bother it.

Predaking glanced back before he said, "I am afraid that they are no longer the people they once were. They have been turned into these… undead ghouls who wish to feed on the blood and aura of the living to satisfy their cravings."

"Y-you mean… they're gonna eat us?!" A younger member of the guard asked, holding her spear shakily.

"Worse… they will turn us into one of them." Predaking answered, his eyes darting to the horde.

Saber looked back and asked, "How do you know this?"

"You heard of my origins from Chieftan Ghira?" Predaking asked, earning a nod from the gerbil Faunus as Predaking continued, "In my homeland, someone had done an experiment mixing dust with an evil compound that had turned a prisoner of theirs into an abomination that was driven by the need to feed on the life-blood of all those who were in its sights. The fool had thought it would allow their leader to control them as though they were puppets on a string."

"How horrible…" Another guard said as one of the walking corpses made a move, the guard had no choice but to use his spear, which made contact with the corpse's chest, however, it did not stop it as the ghoul snarled and gnashed its teeth at the scared guard. Predaking snarled and pulled the corpse off, chucking it at a number of the undead. Pulling the guard up, Predaking ordered, pointing the way they came, "Swiftly!"

The guards ran for it, the number of was small, but they were able to escape. Or so they thought… one of the guards was caught by a worker's corpse they didn't see, making them fall. Before the guard was bitten, Saber raised his pistol and fired, hitting the corpse in the head. The downed guard pulled themselves out of there and hurried back as Predaking noticed that the ghoul was getting back up with the bullet hole in its head.

By the time that Predaking and the guards came back the rest of the workers, wondering what was going on.

"What's going on?!" The foreman shouted, seeing Predaking and the guards come back.

Predaking was holding the horde back before using his dragon-fire to melt the wall and the door together.

Saber went to the foreman and ordered, "I want all of you to head to the Oasis now!"

"Why? Is it the Grimm?" A worker asked, scared.

Looking the way they came Predaking growled, "Worse…"

Soon the wooden supplies used to bar the doors would be torn apart and the remaining workers saw what became of their friends. he boss however said, "Alright you jokers, enough of this and back to work."

"Sir, please step away from them, they're not the people you knew." Predaking said seeing the foreman walking towards them. Who said, unafraid, "Nah, its just these guys playing a trick on you and me so they can get out of this cave."

He approached one of the ghouls and said, "I gotta admit that's some impressive makeup, how long have you guys been planning this prank?"

Seeing the bullet holes and chest wound on two of them, he asked, "Hey? Why don't any of you guys say something?"

The ghoul directly infront of him lift its head before growling, " _ **A** u **r** a..._"

And grabbing the foreman, who struggled to get out of the undead faunus' grip before it raised it's head and bit down on the foreman.

The last thing any of them heard was a blood curdling scream before the ghoul bit down on the neck of the Faunus, causing blood to spray out. Predaking turned to see as his eyes revealed something unusual. There seems to be a light being emitted by the Faunus at the point of breaking through the skin by the undead's fangs. Everyone saw how the light from the Faunus began to fade before it went dark and the body remained limp, dead. Everyone stared as the undead removed itself from the corpse of the foreman and began to move towards the group. After seconds, the Foreman's body began to move, his features resembling that of the other ghouls, eyes the same violet tone as them.

"Boss!" One of the workers cried, trying to help him, but a guard grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "It's too late! He's one of them now!"

Predaking snarled as he charged in, using his claws to cut them down, only for them to keep getting back up. Wanting answers about what he witnessed, Predaking looked to Saber and asked, "What was that light that the foreman had before his turning?"

"That must've been his aura. They must be feeding on our auras as they are our blood." Saber said as he kept firing his bullets at the ghouls.

Predaking thought about what he could read from the books that involved auras with his claws as he said, "It may be that the permanent way of ending this horde is to damage their brains and their hearts."

"Right, because that's how an aura's usually released, the person touching the heard and mind of the person whose aura is to be released." Saber concurred, he then saw another of the workers falling to the ghouls as he snapped, "The only problem is the time!"

Predaking agreed as more of the workers and two of the guards fell to the ghouls, only to rise and stagger towards the survivors. Predaking then shouted, "Everyone get behind me."

He activated his Aura as an extra source of protection as the survivors made their ways to stand behind Predaking. The Ghouls, sensing the unusual amount of strength in the Dragon Faunus' aura turned their attention to him and made their way to him. Predaking's anger began to grow as he remembered the demon doing similar to the remains of his ancestors. And now… because of him… His race will never walk on Cybertron's surface again!

With a mighty roar, Predaking let out a blast of fire, if anyone had the eye strength to look past the heat and the light, they could see it taking the shape of a dragon with horns similar to Predaking's before it opened its mouth and flew at the ghoul horde, burning them. The survivors could feel the heat through their closed, covered, eyes last for seconds. Once the flames had died down, everyone opened their eyes to stare in amazement by what they had seen. None of the ghouls had survived that last blast of fire, leaving nothing but ash in the large burst's wake. It also destroyed most of their supplies, tools, and water. Although it did seem to keep the doors and rock walls intact, smelted them together.

While everyone was staring at the Dragon Faunus' doing, no one noticed his eyes were blank and his body became too weak for him to remain standing as he dropped.

Saber watched as everyone went to make sure the large young man was all right as he thought, _'The kid said that those flames of his get stronger the more anger he feels, especially when it involved something involving his past. The question is: what sort of past did he have before Ms. Blake met him?'_

He then looked at the piles of ashes that used to be the ghouls and thought, _'And why is this happening to Menagerie?'_

* * *

 _Predaking groaned as he again found himself back on Cybertron, still suffering from the early effects of the great cataclysm. As he walked he saw that the Primes were building something. It appeared to be thick doors of a fallout shelter._

 _"Are you certain that these doors will hold off against both the heat and the radiation?" A regal voice asked, making Predaking turn to see Prima walking with two of his brothers._

 _The purple and red being with a short beard said, "Yes brother, Alchemist and I had overseen the construction of it once he had finished defending Cybertron from as many of the meteors as he could."_

 _"Very good, Alpha Trion." Prima said smiling at how far they have come. The heard the sound of feet as they saw Alchemist Prime approaching as he reported, "The Meteors have stopped, I'm thinking we're close to the ending of the first stage into the second stage."_

 _The report made the two Primes grim as Prima ordered, "Sound the evacuation. We must get as many of our people in the shelter as possible."_

 _"Very well then, I'll go to the wilds and-" Alchemist began but Prima stopped him, "No."_

 _"Prima."_

 _"I will not have our people threatened by those savage Predacons!" Prima refuted, glaring from his last encounter with the king of all Predacons._

 _The other two sighed, Alchemist then said, "But you know that only Cybertronians who were based by the thirteen of us had emerged from the well, sure for those like our late sister Solus, and late brother Onyx, they are a rarity but-"_

 _Prima turned and snapped, "They are the instruments of chaos! You saw and reports of what those beasts did to our people before I challenged that blithering tyrant into a duel."_

 _The two looked as though they heard this before as Alchemist added, "If you weren't like this after we defeated Unicron, then… The War of the Primes could have been avoided…"_

 _"I know…" Alpha Trion said, sadly, "I miss them too…"_

 _Prima however snapped, "I do not miss that agent of chaos. I and finally happy to have that disgrace off of Cybertron for his crimes of murder and disbandment of our brotherhood."_

 _Before they could continue one of the bipedals approached and exclaimed, He had an awfully large chin to go with his blue and yellow body armor, "Primes!"_

 _Looking over to the scared younger bot, Prima asked, fatherly, "What is it, my child?"_

 _"We've detected Predacons! They're heading right for our location."_

 _Prima's expression became serious as he asked, "How many?"_

 _"Thousands!" The young bot answered scared, his blue and yellow armor shaking at the memory of what he saw._

 _The Three Primes looked to one another as Prima ordered, "Hurry on the evacuation, NOW!"_

 _Predaking then found himself floating as he saw his original-self lead the charge to where he detected a high concentration of Energon, which meant many of the Bipedals were there. Predaking looked back and saw many of the Predacosn who could fly carrying as many of the hatchlings as possible. Predaking had to be impressed by his original-self's ability to command and lead his people through this crisis._

 _After they landed Predaking saw two of the Primes there conversing before they saw the Predacons landing._

 _The one in pearling silver and white armor placed his hand on the other one's shoulder and said, "Go."_

 _"But… But Prima… they are his children…" The other Prime pleaded, as if trying to convince his older brother about something._

 _Prima looked between them and said, "I will handle this, Alpha Trion. Please go and begin teaching our people the steps to go into Stasis-Lock."_

 _Alpha Trion looked between them before he nodded and hurried inside. Prima turned and approached while Predaking did the same, shifting into his bipedal mode to speak to the Prime in his language._

 _"Greetings, Predaking. What brings you out of your assigned territory?" Prima asked, as if it wasn't obvious._

 _Predaking growled at the Prime's arrogance and pointed, "The sky is falling, turning red, and the great flame has begun to run wild. Why is this happening to our world?"_

 _"We're entering into a great cataclysm where a red star has somehow begun to pass our planet's own sun which is causing this, As we speak my brothers are preparing our people to wait our this story before the full effects take place." Prima explained, keeping his face still._

 _Predaking of the past showed signs of hope as he said, "Well then."_

 _He began to lead his people inside when Prima stopped him with a large sword. Growling at this Predaking asked, "What is the meaning of this?"_

 _"You are not welcomed inside. Children of Primus only." Prima stated, keeping himself calm._

 _Predaking snapped, "We were all born from the well as you were!"_

 _"No! You all are a pack of wild and vicious beasts who would turn on each other the momen you had the chance! Obviously made by Unicron's essence the moment he came to fight us centuries ago!" Prima shot back, even as flames began to erupt around them, making it hard for anyone inside the shelter to hear. Predaking could see something wrong within the Prime_

 _Predaking snarled before he said to the retreating Prime, "You are absolutely unhinged."_

 _Prima stopped and turned suddenly on the spot as he said, holding his sword at the Predacon leader, "How dare you! I am Prima, first born of Primus, Warrior of Light, Leader of the Primes, and your better! You mongrels will do as I say and return to the flames of the pit from which your evil sparks spawned from!"_

 _"You are more of a betrayer than an honorable leader. A true king looks after all those who are under their rule, no matter how they appear or how they act. As with you I was the first of my kind to come from the Well of Allspark and since then I believed it was my destiny to rule those like me and unite them under my rule enable us to survive in this world. At first I thought you Bipedals who are unable to change forms were good for only two things, hunting for energy and for sport but since you beat me in our duel I have come to realize that you are more than what I thought you were. So allow us to prove you otherwise by allowing us entry into the shelter and wait out this cataclysm with you." Predaking said, making the present Predaking stare at his original-self in awe._

 _Prima however, was not moved. Predaking saw him acting like a zealot who believed he is in the right and those who oppose him are wrong due to him being first born which might make him in the right._

 _Before anything else happened the air around them began to heat up as fires began to erupt from random spots on the surface. Prima spat, "Go back to the pit!"_

 _He then turned to walk into the shelter. Furious, Predaking roared, "Traitor!"_

 _Before changing into his beast form and unleashed a blast of fire at the Prime's back. Prima let out a cry of pain as he fell forward. Prima growled as he looked back then to the shelter as the radiation began to grow stronger in the air and used his sword to seal the shelter tight._

 _The Predaking of the past let out a roar of fury before he turned to his subject and ordered, "We have been betrayed my people! Take flight and find shelter under the surface!"_

 _All the Predacons began to leave with their king. However as the fires began to erupt all over the planet, the present Predaking saw such fires consuming groups of Predacons both on the ground and the air. Hearing a chuckle behind him, Predaking saw Prima laying there, watching as the fires began to take the lives of the Predacons, burning them from Cybertron. His back to the shelter doors as he muttered, "Good riddance to such beasts… I hope you all burn in the fires you coveted so greatly…"_

 _Looking up at the sun Prima then breathed, "Lord Primus, I have done all I could to serve you and the light with all my spark… I hope you will welcome me for everything I did in my existence in your name and for our people… Till all are one."_

 _Before a great flash of light erupted, making Predaking cover his eyes._

* * *

Predaking gasped awake after this recent memory dream. He looked around breathing heavily before his eyes readjusted and realized he was in his room. His eyes searched everywhere before he found his affects.

Once he had gotten dressed and armed, Predaking began walking to Ghira's office. Just as he was about to reach for the handle he heard.

"THIS IS COMPLETE BULL!"

Stopping Predaking remained silent as he listened as one of the voice said, "You expect me to believe that something turned my brother and most of those people into some kind of undead creature? And that the only way to stop them was to kill them?!"

"It's all there in my report as well as the survivor's testimony." Saber said from inside the other.

"Look I know things are trying right now due to our current situation, but we must remain united." Ghira said speaking to the two men in his office. Predaking could

"Remain united?! How can we do that when the obvious reason as to why these things are happening is because of that fake faunus?!" The third voice shouted angrily.

"Predaking was attacked by those things just as we were! If it wasn't for him then all of us would be dead and nothing would've stopped them from reaching Kuo Kuana." Saber defended Predaking's actions.

"Well without physical evidence then won't believe any of this crap." The third voice said, completely dismissing the issue, "Besides I bet he only said that killing them was the only way to stop them was because he was pre-programmed to say it that way, like how the humans made him to be, as a weapon."

That got Predaking as he opened the door as he entered the office, his face the definition of fury as he growled, "I am not a weapon. Nor did I lie. They were deceased by the bite of the ghouls. I tried to save as many as I could but unlike back where I was from, things are different here."

"So the weapon can speak. And here I thought the commander was exaggerating when he saw you told him what happened." The Faunus on the chair said, glaring at the large dragon faunus. Predaking could see that this Faunus had the inherited trait of a elephant as he had tusks on either side of his face.

Predaking hissed at that while Ghira said, trying smooth the situation down, "P-Predaking. You're awake."

"Indeed, I had awoken due to the sound of someone insulting my honor." Predaking stated, glaring at the man with his arms crossed over his chest.

The Foreman's brother got up and snickered, "Honor. Funny for a fake and a weapon to know the meaning of that word."

Before a fight or Predaking going into a rage could happen Ghira asked, "Commander Saber, could you please escort our guest to the door so that we may continue this another time."

"Yes sir." Saber said, grabbing the man by the arm and pulling him out of the room.

However the elephant Faunus struggling as he shouted, "I'm not gonna give up on this! I'll expose him as the weapon that he is! His crimes against the true faunus will face by the people once I tell the families of the dead what really happened to them! Your lies may have blinded the chief and the commander of our guard but you won't blind me you fake! You hear me?! NEVER!"

Once the yelling man had left Ghira sighed placing a hand to his face while Predaking looked down and stated, "I… I must apologize for this… I had hoped that experiment had perished when that human's army terminated the undead onboard his airship…"

"Predaking… I'm concerned about more of these ghouls as you called them, are still in the underground tunnels. We may need to abandon the oasis…" Ghira said sitting down behind his desk.

Predaking stared in shock at this as he said, "You can't. The people need more territory in order to make sure they thrive, a place safe from the Grimm."

"And what about those ghouls?" Ghira asked, concerned for his citizens.

Sitting down on the chair across from the chief, he assured, "That dark substance that I told commander Rodentia about must have something to do with the Grimm. Let me go down to ensure that my theory is correct. If I can prove that the water from the oasis can repel these creatures then we can do something to ensure the safety of the people who travel between Mythos and Kuo Kuana."

"But you will be alone, with no help from the guards whose numbers are not large enough to patrol the city, protecting my home, and protection for the workers down in the tunnel." Ghira said, still fearful for the young man.

Predaking looked at the chief and said, "I do better hunting alone."

Ghira was about to protest but something about Predaking's eyes seem to make him think that the young man wasn't doing this for selfish reasons. He seems to want no one else to die while in his presence.

Sighing, Ghira nodded, "Very well… but please becareful, I still don't know how Blake will take if she knew you were hunting creatures as bad as Grimm."

"Then for her safety, it would be best to not mention my assignment to her." Predaking stated, as though that would solve everything.

Ghira tried to speak before find no words able to come out of his mouth before he sighed and said, "Fine… just be careful and come back safely."

Predaking nodded, "On my honor as a dragon."

He then stood up, bowing in respect to Ghira before he left his office. Ghira looked over the report once he left and sighed, "Just who are you Predaking and Why is this happening to our people?"

* * *

Outside between the desert and the forest stood the woman who caused the ghouls. She placed a finger on her gauntlet before activating a life sized hologram of a certain one-eyed Cybertronian. He didn't waste time as he said, "Report."

"It's as I suspected, I can create more similar to me and control them, such as before with her." The woman said, her helmet retracting to reveal her smiling face, before it became a frown, "That is, before your cloning experiment began to decimate my new subjects. Mmm I might want to add him to my new collection."

"Our orders are to experiment and practice with these new bodies so we may have an element of surprise upon our future adversary and more use to our new allies. A logical strategy." Shockwave stated, making her groan, "I forgot how much of a killjoy you are, especially since you began your experiments with the Insecticons and Predacons."

"The land mass you are currently on is the least technological, therefore the citizens on it are ignored by the majority of humans who have, illogically, express high levels of Xenophobic tendencies towards the Faunus species due to their physical appearance and physiological abilities." Shockwave explained, before adding, "You were the one who had suggested this experiment to test if you could convert more of the indignous life-forms into your drones."

Looking back to the village she asked, "You certain that Taurus fellow won't be upset that we're using his people to experiment with our new forms and abilities?"

"Adam Taurus has shown to have carried a policy, that our previous lord and master had recited, to heart." Shockwave assured her. Though with his head looking like one large mechanical eye, no one can tell his expression.

This caught her attention, "Really? Maybe Taurus is not as bad as I thought when I first met him."

"Continue the assignment that was given to you by him and rendezvous with the rest of us in Mistral before the attack on Haven Academy." He said, before his hologram disappeared.

Looking up at the broken moon, the woman with the Decepticon symbol on her breastplate, which covers the front of her neck, grinned, 'Soon, once I'm done play with Shockwave's pet, I'll get my revenge on the two who sent me to that accursed moon for months..."

She then reactivated the metal spider legs and scurried off to the White Fang Monastery so that she can finish what she needed to do before getting what she wanted.

* * *

(Ai-yi-yi... Things are not looking so good for Predaking and the Faunus now that a certain arachnid has been seen in Menagerie up to some evil. But what on Remnant is she of all cons doing there? How did she change from Cybertronian to Faunus? And why is she helping the White Fang? Find out on the exciting two-part finale of Blake and Predaking's stay on Menagerie, "Home-War Front."

If any of you are curious about that dream-memory that Predakin had before waking up, I had done considerable research as well as re-reading what happened in the Great Cataclysm within the Covenant of Primus, and... Prima was a real jerk to leave the Predacons to burn! I mean seriously if he was as he said he was he would've let them in, talk about Hypocrisy to the Max. And He's suppose to be the Prime of Light for Primus' sake. How can he act that way to cybertronians who were born in his sibling's images and talk that way about one of his still living siblings like that? He's a Hypocrite.

So until then, have fun reading and reviewing until the next chapter on "Transformers RWBY: The Light of Hope".

P.S. I may post both chapters together as one, let me know what you all think I should do about this in your reviews.)


	15. Ch15: Civil War Home Pt1-Domestic Strife

(Hey everyone how's it going? I hope you're all enjoying your summer. This is the chapter that ends Blake and Predaking's journey in Menagerie while the alliance of Airachnid and White Fang tries to stop them. What horrors will our two heroes face when this sadistic Decepticon come to hunt them?

Find out on this excited two part event of a civil war.

 **Reminder:** This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujudge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", which focuses on Yang and Ruby while my story focusing on Weiss and Blake after the Fall of Beacon. Even though Weiss' story is now being taken over by Ryujudge.  
 _I strongly suggest that you all who have not read his story do so, it's what inspired me to go to him and work with him by writing this very story with his._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.

Now please **Read** , **Review** , and **Enjoy.** )

* * *

Blake Belladonna leaned against the railing on the balcony of the Belladonna Home, hoping for recruits this time despite a month and two weeks of looking. She looked up into the night sky, thinking of Predaking. She wondered how he was doing on his tunneling assignment. Especially after the guards and what's left of the workers who her father hired for the tunnel, carried him home that one time a fortnight ago. Whatever happened, it made Predaking more on edge as he kept to himself while going on to complete making the tunnel to the oasis safe for the Faunus who wanted to live there. Her mind was so caught up in her thoughts of the draconic Faunus, that she almost missed Sun's voice calling out to her from inside her home, "Hey Blake! You ready to go?"

"Be right there!" She felt a note taped to the wooden railing of the balcony, grabbed it and read the message written down:

 _"B_

 _Things going too far.  
Not sure what to do.  
Find a quiet spot,  
I'll find you.  
Come alone. Please._

 _-I"_

Blake looked around a bit before hearing the door slide open. She quickly placed the note in her coat.

Sun asked, poking his head out of the room, "We going recruiting or what? We've got the entire nocturnal section to hit up!"

Blake didn't say anything, still with a concerned expression on her face. Sun noticed this, asking, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. I need to take care of something first." Blake told him. As she walked away, there was a quiet sound of rustling in the trees behind her.

* * *

Predaking was on his way back, as he walked past the nocturnal based Faunus citizens, with a number of the guards with him. He noticed them nervous around him as were the Faunus he saw during the day.

The guard who had been in charge of their tunneling operation, when Saber wasn't available, placed a hand as high up as possible to reach the large dragon Faunus' shoulders and said, "They'll come around, kid."

He remained silent and kept walking to the large house. They will indeed "come around" when he shows them what he has done for them with the tunnels that led to Mythos. He knew that in order to ensure that the oasis was to remain safe for the people who will inhabit it once the passage has been secured. But searching the tunnels, alone, was making the search for any more ghouls sluggishly slow, especially when it seemed that he could not find the "plague bringer" behind them.

Predaking sighed, reached for the canteen that still had the Energon infused water, and took a sip. This was the second time he took water from the lake of Energon traced water. And again it made him full of energy more than most of the organic food that the people on this planet made.

They continued on their way to the manor when they saw the chief and his wife waiting for him. Seeing the looks on his face the guard said, "Uh-oh…I don't think this'll be good."

Patting Predaking again on the shoulder he said, "Good luck."

Predaking remained at the bottom of the steps and looked up at the two, before Ghira's wife, Kali, went to offer the guards something to drink back in the dinning hall before letting them go back home for the night.

 _'Why is the chief here waiting for me? The expression on his face shows that he is trying to keep whatever emotions he is feeling from alerting me. Could this be because of the events that have been transpiring recently? But I slew the last of the ghouls this very sunset, why would he still worry about that? Has the white fang done something? Has Blake been harmed?'_ Thoughts were flying through Predaking faster than any of the flyers that he knew of from Cybertron. What began as a simple analysis of the situation became a full on thought racing panic, which he hid very well.

He stopped in front of Ghira and asked, "You wish to speak with me Chieftain?"

"Y-yes... Please walk with me." Ghira said. The two began walking down into the hallways of the household.

Meanwhile, outside of the manor, several figures were seen. The smaller number were dressed in a familiar black and white uniform, the larger number had an appearance of insectoid green with purple glowing visors. The insect like warriors turned to the back as one spoke, his voice sounding raspy and hissing, "Your Majesty, our targets are in sight."

Airachnid grinned sadistically as she mused, "I never seen a Predacon before, especially did not think they were capable of what Shockwave told me… This hunt will be fun."

Looking to the Faunus from the White Fang she said, "You have your orders. Go. Leave the _'Fake'_ as you call him, to me."

They nodded, though it was evident that they couldn't have been happier to get away from the spider Faunus and her beetle army any faster. To put it plainly, the newcomers had creeped them out, even more than the Grimm, after all the Grimm could only kill you…

* * *

Blake approached a darkened alleyway, looking for her friend as she asked, "Ilia?"

"I'm here."

Blake drew Gambol Shroud. Ilia walked out from the shadows with her hands up, dropping her black camouflage.

Lowering her weapon, Blake was glad to see the chameleon, "Ilia, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be. My family and I, we can keep you safe."

"I'm sorry." Ilia said, looking away slightly.

Blake, thinking that Ilia was apologizing, took a step closer, "You can make it up to me by helping us stop Corsac and Fennec."

"No." Ilia said. Her tone suddenly turned hostile, "I'm sorry."

Ilia's right hand curled up into a fist. Footsteps were heard running on the rooftop next to them. Blake looked up and saw Yuma fly down and land on her back, forcing her to the ground. Blake dropped Gambol Shroud which landed at Ilia's feet. Blake gasped, regaining her breath and struggled to get up as Yuma pressed his foot against her back. He got off her as two more Faunus joined him. Blake got back up on her feet, "Wait-"

Suddenly, Blake was interrupted by spider silk that wrapped her up. The spider Faunus from the White Fang monastery grabbed the silk strand holding Blake from her hand, "I've got her."

"Well done, Sister Trifa- and to you, Ilia." Yuma said, tossing Ilia her weapon.

Blake noticed the two White Fang members and asked, "Ilia! What are you doing?!"

"I tried to warn you, Blake. I'm sorry." Ilia said, looking down sadly.

Blake snapped, angered by this betrayal as she struggled to get out, "Don't tell me you're sorry!"

"But I am. I am sorry it has to be this way, but you and your family are holding the Faunus back!" Ilia confessed, getting angry.

"Because we're trying to protect people?!" Blake shot back, before asking, "In what world do you live in where attacking the innocent is the right thing to do?!"

"The same one as you! There's no such thing as innocent! There's no right thing to do! Only what's best for us! There's the humans that still hate the Faunus, and there's the others who stand by and let the hate happen! And then there are those who make fake Faunus as living weapons to spread that hatred! But you know what snuffs out hate? Fear. I don't like hurting people. But I'll tell you this..." Ilia said and pointed her weapon at Blake, "...it's gotten us results."

"Yeah, look where it's gotten you. Just like the humans you're fighting against…" Blake retorted, her words full of disappointment. Remembering Predaking's words of how the human, Megatron, believed in something similar and the tyranny that he dealt upon his own forces.

Her words made Ilia's eyes widen and she briefly pondered the retort, but she just shrugged it off, telling her captive, "We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, no matter how much it hurts."

"And you think killing me is really for the greater good?" Blake asked, glaring back.

Ilia, however, said, "No, but getting rid of your family and that fake is."

Blake's expression turned shocked and fearful, struggling in the webbing, "You wouldn't! You can't! I won't let you!"

"I know. That's why you're being sent to Mistral. To Adam." Ilia said, which made Blake's expression growed more afraid, almost on the verge of tears.

Blake struggled to get the webs off her as she pleaded, "Ilia, please! You don't have to do this. This isn't you!"

"Yes. It. Is!" Ilia shot back. She added, "But I guess back then you were just too busy falling for Adam to notice."

Blake's expression turns confused. Not understanding where this was coming from. The three of them had all been good friends before she saw the path that Adam was taking with the White Fang.

"I was always jealous of the way you looked at him." Ilia told her as her spots turn pink, "I wanted you to look at me that way. Instead…"

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were pink. She snapped, and yelled, "But we can't always get what we want! Like how you now look at the fake that way now!"

Her words confused Blake even more, making her wonder what Ilia was talking about. Ilia's eyes then turned back to normal as she ordered, "Yuma, with me. You two, get her to the docks."

Ilia and Yuma left while the other two Faunus prepared to bring Blake with them.

"Let's go, traitor." Trifa said, tugging on the silk holding Blake, but Blake remained stationary.

She then shouted, "Now!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Sun jumped out of nowhere and knocked down the masked Faunus next to Trifa.

"What?" Trifa asked, drawing her knife, engaging in a brief duel with Sun. He blocked her attacks with the staff before disarming her. Blake, now free from her bonds, then grabbed Trifa's shoulder and punched her square in the face, knocking her out.

Looking back to Sun, she said, "Thanks for the backup."

"Thanks for the invitation." Sun responded before asking, "You okay?"

Blake picked up Gambol Shroud and placed it on her back, "No. You heard Ilia, my family and Predaking are in danger. Call the police and let's go!

"Right!" Sun nodded as the two exited the alleyway and began running toward the Belladonna's home. They both took their Scrolls out to call their respective contacts.

Blake, worried, said, "Come on, mom, pick up!"

* * *

Back at the Belladonna's home, a scroll vibrated on the table with Blake's picture and the text "Blake calling" on the screen. Gunfire could be heard. Suddenly, the table was then knocked to its side as Kali and a Menagerie Guard took cover, who shouted, "Get down!"

The guard rose got up to fire back at two White Fang troops. He managed to shoot one of them down, but got shot down by the other. With the guard incapacitated, Kali took his pistol and starts firing back, shouting, "Get out of my house!"

Looking to the hallway she cried out for her husband, "Ghira!"

As she called out to her husband, Kali was forced to take cover again from the gunfire. She then wondered, _'Where is he?'_

* * *

 _[A few minutes ago.]_

Ghira and Predaking were walking down the hall, the two unable to say a word to each another. Ghira, because he didn't know how to say it correctly; Predaking, because he felt as though he would cause trouble. However, the windows were broken in to as the two saw what looked to be warriors with bulking frames in insect themed armor stood up from their landing. Predaking stared at their helmeted, visored, faces, saw the sharp teeth and mandibles on either side of the mouths and felt as though he recognized them.

Ghira however asked, "What's the meaning of this?"

"You there." A raspy voice said, one of the bulking insect warriors pointed in the two's direction, "You are to be killed by command of our queen."

 _'Queen?'_ Ghira asked, confused by the insect Faunus' meaning.

Before the warrior ordered, "Attack! Feast on their life-blood and aura!"

" ** _A_** _u **r** a…_" Many of the warriors repeated, turning their heads to the two before them, then they began to move in a manner similar to what Predaking had been hunting in the tunnels.

One of the let out a shrill like yell before charging forward. Predaking readied his claws as the closest one raised its own claw to slash, but Predaking was faster and cut the exposed lower face of the bug. Only for Predaking to detect the same corruption in this creature as was in the Ghouls.

As he pushed one of the warriors away, Predaking said, "Chieftan Ghira, do not let these creatures bite you, they will turn you into the same ghouls I have been hunting!"

"What?!" Ghira asked holding back one of the Bug warriors as he saw the fang like teeth gnashing at him. Predaking then slashed at the bug with his claw, causing the chief to see the purplish blood from the corpse. Something that had been presented in the reports involving these ghouls. However, despite the large cut it received the insect warrior rose back up and growled, " ** _A_** _u **r** a…_"

Ghira couldn't believe his eyes. Of course he had read the reports, but to see it in person… it was something else entirely… Predaking gave a war cry as he kept fighting to destroy these creatures. Seeing what the young man was fighting made Ghira ashamed of his earlier decision to ask Predaking to leave Menagerie; if he had left then surely everyone would have been killed and turned into a ghoul. He also felt fearful due to the ferocity of how Predaking fought these creatures, going more for the kill than anyone should be… It scared Ghira to think that the dragon Faunus had the same amount of hate and spite as Adam had adopted after his own first kill. That spite grew once he and his wife left the White Fang, handing the organization over to Sienna. His distraction at watching Predaking fight almost cost him as one of the ghouls grabbed him from behind with its main arms before reeling its head back to bite him. However a fist slammed into the head of the Ghoul, breaking its helmet and damaging its head.

Predaking stood there, holding a piece of the insect armor as he went and drove the large sharp piece into the heart of the ghoul. He grabbed the head with his claw and pulled until the undead creature stopped moving, severing its link to the dark matter that Predaking knew reanimated this poor creature's corpse.

"You'll pay for this Predacon!" The commander of the group hissed, shocking Ghira, as this insect warrior must be from Predaking's homeland.

Raising a brow, Predaking asked, "Do I know you?"

"No, but it should be know that if it wasn't for my efforts then the prospect of your "Predacon brethren" would not have come to pass before Megatron destroyed them. As he should have done with you as well." The insect warrior hissed. That made Predaking furious.

"Who are you?" Ghira demanded, angrily.

It looked at him, "I am Bombshock! The new leader of the Insecticon hive. That was, before our queen took command and infected us all with the plague of the undead."

"And yet you retained your individuality and intellect?" Predaking asked, finding it hard to believe.

Bombshock hissed, "She wanted a commander to deal with you while she took care of the secondary target."

 _'Secondary? Who would…'_ Predaking asked himself, before the fire in his stomach was drenched. The answer came to him and he roared, "YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!"

Predaking then unleashed a great blast of fire from his mouth. Though he was covering his face with his arms, he thought he saw the fire take the shape of a dragon, as it soared towards its target. Bombshock quickly evaded the intense flames, the remaining undead Insecticons serving him were not as lucky. They were caught in the blast and were burnt alive.

Bombshock saw the destruction of those under him and hissed, "This isn't over…"

He then scurried away as he went to report to his queen. Ghira, however, was busy staring at Predaking who was bearing his teeth like a beast as he turned his eyes, which contrasted against the shadows cast by the flames behind him as he growled angrily. Ghira felt like was watching the second coming of Adam Taurus, and that made him worry more.

Behind him Ghira saw the fire take shape again as a large dragon like creature, made entirely of fire, stood up from the ashes of the ghouls and turned its head in the same direction as Predaking.

* * *

Blake and Sun were running, trying to make it back in time. However, the closer they got, the louder the sounds of fighting reached.

Before they could get close enough to see the house, large insect based Faunus got in the way, all of them with mandibles on either sides of their mouths and smaller insect legs under their muscular arms. The two were silent when Sun asked, "Hey Blake, do you feel something… off… about these guys?"

Blake couldn't help it but… she did feel that there was definitely something off with the insect Faunus before them, other than the fact that they all looked exactly alike from their organic insect like armor down to their Faunus heritage. Which was impossible, unless they were parent and child, but they looked to be exactly the same, almost like they were cloned… like Predaking was when he was born.

They also heard the men moaning, " ** _A_** _u **r** a…_" As if they were hungry; but why would they want to eat auras? HOW would they eat aura?

"Now, now, my loyal subjects, there's no need to go straight to the main course." A woman's voice said, cutting the moaning as she stated, smirking evilly, "After all. I haven't had fun in cycles."

Blake had glared at the woman before them, Sun was stunned by the beauty and allure of this woman, blushing at her physical beauty. Seeing the looks on the monkey-tail's face, Blake snapped, "Sun!"

"Huh? Oh right! Bad guy!" Sun said going back to serious.

The woman with the spider-motif armor let out a humorous chuckle, "I'm not bad, cute boy. I'm just dangerous."

The spider-legs on her armor came off and extended to hold her up, a foot off the ground. Seeing that the two were stunned by this, she took the opportunity to jump high into the air, using her webbing to trap them on the ground. Especially to separate them from their weapons. After landing, she used her metal spider legs to reach out and retrieve them. After a brief study of their weapons, she commented, "Fascinating pieces of weaponry you people made. Even if the transformation sequences between the two forms are a tad crude. Nothing compared to my people's technology."

Looking at her trapped prisoners she added, "Much to your Predacon acquaintance can attest to."

Blake and Sun were shocked by this as she asked the spider Faunus, "You know about Predaking?"

"Predaking? Is that the name the clone made for itself?" She asked, as if the name was news to her. She then answered, "Why yes, I know about him, after all my previous affiliation was the one who created him and his cohorts."

That bit of information shocked the two, but it also made Blake angry. Using her spider legs to walk around her two captives, the woman asked herself, "Now… what should I do with you two? I know I had promised Taurus fellow not to extinguish the female feline's existence, but I haven't had fun torturing a prey in so long…"

The way she uttered her last few words which sounded like she was gushing over hurting someone, made the two prisoners sweat. How could any sane person find enjoyment in hurting another living creature?

"Look. You can walk away! You don't have to help the White Fang do this. Or hurt us." Sun stated, trying to put on a brave front.

The spider-woman let out a juvenile laugh, leaned in and said, placing a hand on Sun's cheek, "I know I don't have to hurt either of you, cutie. I just want to."

She then raised one of her spider legs, ready to begin her torture when Blake used her semblance to make a shadow clone of herself which took the hit for Sun. Their enemy was stunned by this, as if she never saw something like this before. Blake then used her semblance again to take her place in the cocoon as she retrieved her weapon and fired a fire Dust at Sun's cocoon. Which weakened it enough for the monkey Faunus to escape; he used three of his own aura clones to pull him out of his cocoon. The appearance of the aura clones got the attention of the insect warriors, a few of them even began to drool.

Blake took advantage of this distraction to pull Sun's staff from it and toss it over to the blond, who caught it. He immediately used it to fight against the insect men. Blake turned her attention to the woman before her. She seemed distracted by what she had seen and hissed, "That bovine didn't mention anything about these abilities…"

The woman's words confused her, as if she didn't know anything at all about semblances. She raised her arms up, her palms aimed at Blake and fired what appeared to be lasers at Blake. Blake blocked them with her weapons' katana and machete sheathe, deflecting them away from her, but also up to the sky.

Her arachnid opponent hissed, firing on the younger woman as she ordered, "My Insecticon subjects in my vicinity, hear me. The two before you are yours to feast on."

The bugmen, or Insecticons as she called them all paused to hear her orders and they let out their shrill scream before charging. Blake and Sun had no choice but to fight back. However no matter what sort of damage they did, without lethal force, the men in armor kept getting up. It certainly surprised Sun when he swung his staff with the strength to break an arm and found that these guys didn't have put up a defensive aura when he heard the sound of bones snapping. Even bandits knew better than to go into battle without aura activated.

Sun was only confused for a second even as the Insecticon growled and swung with his supposed broken arm. Sun had to switch tactics by splitting his staff into the nunchaku pistols mode and swung/shot them. One of the attacks hit an Insecticon's neck, resulting in a snapping sound. Sun looked troubled by the fact he killed someone when, much to his shock and horror, the body stood up, head hanging limping to its side as he snarled at him, hungrily. Stepping back, Sun breathed, "Th-that's not… How is he…"

Seeing this, the woman chuckled, "Still confused monkey-boy? My loyal followers have been dead ever since I drained the life blood from their bodies. And now thanks to my special trick, they obey my commands with more loyalty than they ever did when they lived."

Blake heard this and growled, "Are you insane?! Why would you do that!?"

"Well at first I did it because I was hungry." She confessed, as if it wasn't a big issue, then she explained, firing the lasers at Blake, "However, seeing the effect it had, I begun to drink their blood more and more to ensure my army of conquest would never die, especially to see my revenge on that mute of a con and that wretched enemy of mine. But now that I realized that I could convert anyone who was not of… my origins, I could create an ever growing army of warriors no matter what they were and use them to blanket this world in chaos and death. That's why we came to this island of yours. So remote, so isolated. All because of how the humans treat your people due to the fact they have more on them than usual."

She then gasped holding her head as she hissed, using one of her arms as shields to protect herself from Blake who was firing on her, "Although… I'd be able to do said plan if _he_ … wasn't watching my every movements… So I have to play nice with this White Fang organization until the deal that we made had come to a conclusion."

Blake got up, getting angry at this and shouted, "I can't believe Adam would allow you to turn people into monsters!"

"Oh you sweet diluted girl." Blake's opponent laughed, jumping from one wall to another wall before landing, "He doesn't even know that I've been testing my new abilities on your people."

Looking at her army of Insecticons she sighed, "However, if it wasn't for that Predacon clone of yours there'd be more of my darlings here to fight you."

"What're you talking about?" Blake asked, confused, as she kept firing.

This confused the woman who asked, "You mean you don't know?"

She looked puzzled before she smirked behind her arm, "Of course…"

"What I mean is that your precious 'Predaking', as you called him, has been hunting my army down in those tunnels and extinguishing their life force in order to keep you safe." The woman raised her arms wide from her body as the Ghouls kept walking towards Blake.

Blake stared in shock and asked, "Wh-what?"

"If he was truly the man you saw him as, wouldn't he try to find a way to reverse the effects? But no. After all he chose the quickest way he could to gain your trust as well as the trust of your father." She continued, making Blake feel worse about Predaking's true motives.

She shook her head, "No! I won't believe it!"

The woman hissed in delight at her target's losing faith in the Predacon; she then ordered, "Attack her already."

As one of the ghouls raised its claw to attack Blake from behind when it jerked, there was a Menagerie guard, the same one who had been with Predaking in his hunts for the ghouls, standing there. He exclaimed, "Thought I heard something familiar."

He then pulled out his pistol and shot the snarling ghoul in the head. The guard then pulled back and everyone saw the corpse fall. The three expected others it to get back up; however, it remained still.

Blake looked at the guard and asked, "What did you do?"

"Something that was unavoidable, Ms. Blake." The guard said solemnly.

He then glared, at the spider-woman, "I heard what you told the young miss here and I can't stand it."

Next he pushed his spear into another ghoul while it tried to bite him. As he struggled he said, "Predaking told Chief Ghira everything he could about these ghouls of yours and said that the change was irreversible. And the only way to stop them is to destroy the two places that are usually used to unlock an aura, the mind and the heart."

"Clever boy, I have to believe that the clone told you as much as he could understand before he revealed his intelligence to my former lord, Megatron." The woman's words made both Sun and Blake hear the name and glare in response. So… she really was in league with the man who turned his homeland into a wasteland and made Predaking's life miserable.

Blake looked to the guard and asked, "What'd you mean that they're irreversible."

"To tell you the truth, It's like they're Grimm now. Except they want to feed on our auras and turn us into them." The guard stated before shooting again, hitting the ghoul in the head.

Feeling more confident, Sun said, "Then we got no problem."

Blake wasn't as sure as her friend. Seeing her hesitation, the guard said, "Believe me Miss. I know… when I first saw these things I thought they could be saved by the foreman of those guys that first time, but he got bitten and turned. If the dragon kid wasn't there I think none of us would've survived right now."

Blake thought back to everything since she met Predaking. She reflected on how everything got too much for her she ran away. First time was from the White Fang, the when her teammates found out about her being a Faunus, and the last time was the Fall of Beacon. With newfound determination, Blake promised herself, _'I'm not running away… not this time.'_

Opening her eyes, she said, "What should we do?"

"Like how sometimes someone's aura is unlocked you need to damage their heads and their hearts; but these ones seem different so try and cut them down until they stop moving." The guard looked to the one he shot and saw it not getting back up. He then added, "Or shoot 'em in the head."

"You make it sound like they're those zombies from the movies." Sun remarked.

Looking back, after stabbing another ghoul in the head, "Do you have a better idea?"

Blake kept herself under control. She nodded and got ready to do what she had to, even mentally telling herself that the enemies she was facing were a new type of Grimm. They fought the horde around them.

Airachnid watched, though she hated seeing her army destroyed by the foolish humanoid creatures of this planet; she would be able to complete the assignment _given_ to her by the one who brought her to this planet in the first place, along with her accomplices. When the clone's dead she can finally have her revenge against Megatron and Soundwave for this defeat.

At least, if she survived, Adam Taurus would get the object of his desire. She then thought about what pain and torment the Faunus would do to her for getting the new leader of the White Fang to take such extremes.

Blake, Sun and the guard worked together, though the two who went to the huntsmen academies were able to take down more than the guard who was helping them Sun used his Nuchaku/shotgun to shoot more than physically hit his targets, Blake took her machete sheathe and her weapon to cut the creatures by their limbs or their heads. Sometimes she had to shoot past their armor before stabbing them in the chest.

Seeing her army failing to the abilities of the two younger Faunus, Airachnid hissed and fired her onboard arm blasters, which were positioned over her wrists, and fired at the three of them. The three took cover, while her blasts hit members of her undead army. She kept firing, too blinded by anger to see that she was doing part of their job for them as a fourth of her remaining army of Insecticons fell from her blaster fire to their heads and hearts. She stopped firing to see what she had done and gave a beast like hiss. Sun poked his head from behind the corpse of the Insecticon and told her, "Nice work, lady. You certainly got the whole 'shoot your friends' down for being a bad guy."

Airachnid let out a roar of outrage and dived down to fight them. Her metal legs cut into the dead body of one of her ghouls, effectively cutting through the armor. Seeing this, Sun gulped and shrunk back behind the corpse of the ghoul that he and his friends were using as a shield.

"I was going to let my servants beat you till you were weak enough to not resist, however, I changed my mind and decided to just kill you so that Taurus doesn't need to deal with your tenacity any longer." She used her spider legs to walk closer to her enemies, "I will torture you for every drone that I lost and make you suffer ten times the loss of my minion. Then I'll do him a favor by severing that tenacious head from your body and delivering it to him."

"The primate one is somewhat amusing, I think I'll keep him as a pet." She added, making Sun gulp, seeing what she had done to those who served her. He was afraid of how she treated her pets, if she had any that is.

"Your reptilian servant, I'm going to make him suffer in a way that I only do to those I despise the most, like my former plaything: Arcee and my future victims." She hissed, remembering that it was he who ruined her plans to break Blake's will and send her to Adam for him to do inflict pain he had planned for her.

Blake peaked behind the corpse of the Insecticon shot by the arachnid woman and thought she saw something flying towards them.

Before Airachnid could go on, she heard heavy footsteps heading her way and saw one of her minions coming, "Ah, my dear Bombshock. I can only imagine that you're here to report about the Predacon's death along with the chief?"

The Insecticon looked away before wheezing, "They… live…"

"What?!" She shouted, using her nails to cut into the man's cheek. Narrowing her eyes she hissed, "You fool."

"You incompetent fool! I shouldn't have given you back your intelligences and individuality if I had known you'd fail so miserably!" Airachnid said, berating her commander even more. The two of them ignoring the thing that looked like a fireball heading their way. While the two spoke Blake noticed the fireball getting closer and closer until it crashed in the center of their battle field.

Everyone, except Bombshock, and any of the Ghouls who survived the onslaught by their mistress, had to cover their eyes with their arms or weapons while the dust flew around them.

"What happened?!" Sun cried out, trying to get past the ringing in his ears. Blake tried to steal a peak at what fell on them and saw a light in the center of the landing zone. She kept seeing a firey like color going through the dust as it slowly cleared. There stood a large bonfire that no one knew where it came from.

Airachnid however hissed from the light and asked, "How did this get here?"

She looked around for the source of where this apparent flaming boulder came from but found nothing. Airachnid almost missed it as the fire began to take shape. Blake's eyes, if not everyone present, widened as the fire began to take on shape. Legs took form from the flames as it touched the ground around the crater from its impact. A body began to shape itself from the fires.

"Wh-what is that?" Sun asked, not able to believe what he was seeing.

Mighty wings sprouted from the back, shaped as a dragon's wings.

"Impossible… The reports said that he couldn't change forms…" Airachnid said staring in shock. The claws scrapped against the ground, leaving burning marks on it.

A long neck pushed out from the body as does a tail, slightly longer in length compared to the creature's neck.

The guard remained shocked at what he saw and asked, "Is that… a dragon?"

Eyes opened to reveal a sun yellow light in the socket like area. It let out a roar as its wings flapped, making everyone, especially Bombshock, to protect themselves from the heat. It looked down on those around and growled at the horde around it. With a screech like roar before swiping at them with its burning claw. The moment it came in contact with the Ghouled Insecticons, they erupted into flames. They let out their shrilled screams before thrashing about from the pain of being burned.

Airachnid then ordered, "Insecticons, destroy this… monstrosity!"

She raised her arms and began firing with her arm blasters. The remaining Insecticons did as commanded while Bombshock stared in shock at fire made dragon, unable to move. However he saw the fiery construct turn its head in his direction. The section that looked like eyes narrowed before it went after him. Feraing from his life, well… afterlife, he ordered, "Protect me!"

The retreating horde couldn't resist as they followed their commander's orders even as Airachnid jumped over the tail that was thrashing in her direction, firing back at the fiery dragon with her blasters. She would've used her webbing, but… the flames would burn them away. She saw her remaining minions going to protect Bombshock instead of falling back into the forest as ordered.

"No! Retreat you incompetent fools! Obey your queen!" Airachnid screamed at her minions, but the sounds of the fire from this dragon apparently drowned out her shouting. Only for the tail to hit its target on her chest plate. Airachnid was sent flying as she crashed into a tree. The sadistic spider slid down to the base of the tree. Blake saw the fire made dragon notice Bombshock once it had destroyed the rest of the ghouls. It went opening its mouth like a crab let out a powerful torrent of fire on the last of the Insecticon horde, who screamed his last. The blast of fire causing nothing, not even a burn mark on the ground, to be left.

Blake then heard a growl coming from the fiery dragon before seeing that it was looking at her. At first she was scared but it's growling wasn't in hostility or anger. The growling and actions seem to convey a form of affection towards her before seeing Sun trying to hide Blake behind him to protect her but it growled angrily at him to not to do that before looking at Blake, hostility slowly disappearing.

Seeing the visual from Shockwave back when they were all Cybertronians, Airachnid assumed it was impossible for the Predacon to assume their beast forms when he was turned into the organic form that Optimus put him in. She growled at how miserably this was going. She stopped before gasping holding her head as a voice growled in her mind, _" **You have failed.** "_

She gasped more feeling the pain growing as she hissed, trying to plead with the one who's causing this pain, "No wait… please… give me more time… I can exterminate the clone… and the Belladonna girl…"

 _" **Return to the dark realm and await the others.** "_ The voice ordered making Airachnid yell before the pain left. Hissing angrily she yelled, glaring hatefully at Blake, and promised, "We'll meet again, Belladonna. Do not think that you have seen the last of Airachnid."

Before she could get far, she heard the same loud shriek like roar and saw the fiery dragon crawling towards her enraged. Using her spider legs to climb away from it, she fired on it, even as it chased her away from the Kuo Kuana's perimeter. The three Faunus saw how she was chased away from them by the fiery construct. They could hear Airachnid's blaster fire going off further and further away. Once the sounds of roaring and firing had gone, Blake, Sun, and the guard came out of hiding as they looked everywhere. Every place that the fiery dragon stepped was on fire in the shape of the strange dragon's claw structure.

Sun still having trouble coming to terms as to what saved them asked, "Uhh… what just happened?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out myself… I've seen lots of things since I first met the kid and yet this was the strangest thing of them all." The guard said blinking from the light. The spikes along his face were giving a shivering feeling. He then said, "I'll catch up with you two later. I gotta check on something…"

Blake still stared at the battlefield even as Faunus began to gather around them. Some awoken due to the gunfire while others due to the shouting and roars. She felt something as the dragon looked at her and felt a familiar presence in those yellow eyes…

* * *

(WHoo! Who could've expected that Airachnid had her army of undead Insecticons with her, but as an undead horde? Or that could happen with the fire, the dragons, and how Predaking's fighting the Insecticon ghouls. Anyone worried about who was pulling on Airachnid's leash?

What will happen the next chapter, will the White Fang prevail or will our heroes? Find out what happened in the finale of this two part event. Especially after how long it took me to write this chapter, as well as the second half.

See you all the next chapter of The Light of Hope.)


	16. Ch16: Civil War Home Pt2-Menagerie Unite

(Hey everyone, how's it been I hope you all had a great summer. Here's the second part of the civil war that is happening in Menagerie between the White Fang and Airachnid, vs Blake and Predaking. Let's see how things get settled in this conflict.

 **Reminder:** This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujudge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", which focuses on Yang and Ruby while my story focusing on Weiss and Blake after the Fall of Beacon. Even though Weiss' story is now being taken over by Ryujudge.  
 _I strongly suggest that you all who have not read his story do so, it's what inspired me to go to him and work with him by writing this very story with his._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.

Now please **Read** , **Review** , and **Enjoy.** )

* * *

Ghira stared in the direction of the broken window by the Insecticon, still looking at the burn marks made by the fiery dragon created from Predaking's recent dragon fire. He turned his head to the young man asked, "What… what was that?"

"I could only assume that my semblance had evolved or I have just accessed the true potential of my semblance. Where I can create the shape of my inner dragon and order it to locations that I, otherwise, cannot go. Such as ensuring your daughter's survival." Predaking explained while some of the Menagerie guard approached. Hearing his explanation made sense to the chief, he then noticed the reptilian Faunus that Predaking had gotten to know from the guard was leading them.

However, before the two of them could find out the situation, several White Fang troops arrived and a fight ensue once more in the entry hall.

One of them tried to kick Ghira, but he grabbed his assailant by the foot and slammed him into the wall. Ghira dodged a sword slash from another White Fang trooper. A guard managed to knock out another trooper after a brief scuffle, and Ghira knocked out the trooper that attacked him by punching him in the diaphragm and slamming his head into the ground. Predaking roared as and charged, his armor and aura deflecting the enemy fire as he gave an upper cut that sent one trooper into the ceiling, hard, before he kicked another in chest, crashing him through a wall.

Ghira looked at the guards with them and ordered, "Go find my wife!"

Another White Fang soldier approached Ghira with his fist drawn back, but Predaking grabbed his wrist and forced his own fist into the soldier's diaphragm, hard, then tossed him aside. The reptilian faunus

"CHIEF! PREDAKING! LOOK OUT!" The reptilian guard got shot while protecting both Ghira and Predaking before he went limp. Ghira caught the guard's body and dropped it to the ground, with Ghira winced at the fallen guard. Predaking stared at shock; no one had ever sacrificed their lives for him… and this guard… he… he… He began breathing heavily as a new rush of emotion filled him. It filled him in a way that made him both enraged and saddened. He then kept breathing heavily, fire reigniting inside his heart. His mind then wandered back to the massacre of his Predacon brethren on earth and anger grew inside.

The two growled as they turned their attention to the direction of footsteps and saw Albains, who had their own weapons out. Anger boiled over in the dragon's heart. A squadron of more White Fang troops and an Insecticon ghoul joined them.

"I believe it's time our dear chieftain stepped down, brother." Corsac stated, getting himself ready to fight.

"Yes brother, I'm afraid I'm inclined to agree. But I am not sorry that we'll do our people a favor by removing the human weapon from Remnant once and for all." Fennec agreed, grinning in satisfaction by killing the dragon Faunus before them.

"Indeed, brother." Corsac added, he too was glad for the order to kill the dragon Faunus with their chief.

Ghira let his claws out and ripped his coat off. He bore his fangs and made a feral growl at the two brothers, before letting out a mighty roar. Predaking gritted his own teeth together and flexed his claws ready for the fight ahead of them, "Everyone continue to refer me as such… and it makes me ANGRY!"

He then let out a roar of his own which could be heard throughout the house. Unlike the other roars, this one was completely alien to them. It sounded like both a shriek and a roar at the same time. He then charge at them, in a greater burst of speed than before, surprising not only Ghira, but the two commanders as well. Predaking reeled his fist back. As he swung the air around his arm began to ignite; the two almost didn't make it out of the way. His fist made contact with the Ghoul, causing the large insect to fly and crash into a wall, creating a crater when it slid to the ground, visor cracked.

The brothers stared in shock at what they had seen. The wood bore small flames from what happened before.

His eyes on them, Predaking asked, "DO YOU WISH TO SEE HOW I CHANNEL THIS ANGER?!"

Without warning, he charged at the enemies before him, the air around him igniting even more, and he wasn't even using his semblance. Or… was he?

He yelled as he charged at the White Fang before him, their weapons proving ineffective against his armor and aura. The White fang moved out the way while two of them, scared out of their minds, couldn't escape as they fired. One received a claw slash across his chest while the other felt himself being kicked through a window.

Two of the White Fang soldiers ran forward firing at him. However his aura blocked the impacts of the bullets. They were then met with a backwards fist from Predaking as he roared again. One hit a pillar that held the ceiling up; the other fell to the ground, sliding past where Ghira stood. The Insecticon ghoul climbed up the pillar to the ceiling before diving at Predaking. The enraged Predacon heard the shrill cry before leaning back far enough to avoid being hit and used his claws to cut through the insect like armor of the creature before him, even as it slid to the ground, spilling its purple blood. Before the corpse could reanimate itself, Predaking went over and slammed his foot into the head of the Insecticon, causing a crunch from the amount of physical strength he used. The physical power that he used was similar to when Predaking destroyed the Autobot's hand for the crime against his brethren.

 _'He's a monster…'_ Both Fennec and Corsac thought, feeling fear as they saw the Dragon Faunus turn his head at them. They looked to see where their fallen comrade lay only to find that the chief had disappeared. Forgetting the fact that Predaking had only killed the Insecticon given to them by their arachnid ally.

Ghira Belladonna leapt around the entry hall and used his claws to hang from one of the pillars. He pounced on a White Fang soldier and clawed him down. A female White Fang soldier charged at him with a spear, but Ghira grabbed it, lifting her off the ground, and tossing her into Fennec Albain. Corsac Albain held out his weapon, which started to glow red as Ghira prepared to launch the spear at him. A fireball launched from Corsac's weapon as Ghira threw the spear. The two attacks managed to follow through the direction they were going; only the fireball had made contact with Predaking, making his aura shimmering from the fireball, as if absorbing the element, with Corsac getting pinned to the wall by his hood.

Fennec noticed and cried out, worried, "Brother!"

Looking at the two, Fennec shouted, "You'll pay for that!"

Fennec got back up and activated his weapon, which glowed white as a wind gust was conjured from it. Ghira brought his arms to his face to block the attack, and his feet drag backwards a couple of feet as a result. A White Fang soldier with an assault rifle is hiding behind a pillar and took the opportunity to attack Ghira. Before Predaking could help the chief, Sun came bursting in from the window behind him and knocked him down. Corsac discarded his hood and joined his brother as they prepared to launch a combination attack with their weapons. A stream of wind and fire whirled toward Sun, but he blocked the attack by twirling his staff, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang. He then called out to someone, "Hurry!"

Blake was seen loading a new cartridge into Gambit Shroud, drawing the attention of Corsac and Fennec. Blake Belladonna jumped down from the terrace above them, dodging a fireball and a wind attack in the process. She did a three-point landing in front of them, which impressed Predaking out of his rage. The brothers attempt to stab Blake, but she used her ice Dust-enhanced Semblance to trap their hands and weapons. She leapt away from them to join her father, Predaking, and Sun.

"Dad! Where's mom?" Blake asked, worried. She then saw the body of the guard that help them against the ghouls and gasped.

Ghira looked back, "I'm not sure; Predaking and I got ambushed right away."

"Once we take down Corsac and Fennec-" Blake began, but her father interrupted.

"No, you and Predaking go now."

"But-" Blake began, shocking both her and the tall dragon.

Ghira interrupted again by saying, "You keep assuring me your blond haired friend isn't a complete waste of space! Let's see him prove it."

Sun looked back to Blake and assured her, "We got this, Blake. I've wanted to sock these creeps since the day we met!"

Corsac used the fire Dust in his weapon to start melting Blake's ice clone.

"You'll have to get in line." Ghira told Sun before ordering the other two, "Blake, Predaking, go!"

Ghira ordered, keeping his eyes on the Albain brothers.

Blake and Predaking did as ordered and left the room. Corsac and Fennec freed themselves from their imprisonment, and prepared to fight again.

Blake bursts into the forked hallway with Predaking following closely behind. She heard the sounds of fighting to her right and proceeded down the left hallway.

"Blake, Should we not go to the direction of the conflict?" Predaking asked, concerned that the sound of the fighting indicated where her mother would be. Especially since the sounds and scents of everyone was making it hard for him to find the scent of Blake's mother.

Looking back, Blake called, while running, "Trust me!"

Predaking didn't take too long to think; he gave her a nod and followed after her. They continued until they reached what was, as Predaking put it, the archive room. Before Predaking could take a step, Blake stopped him with her arm out and poised herself for battle. Looking in the direction she was glaring at, Predaking saw Ilia there, standing up on the railing above them.

The two reached for their weapons, with Blake gripping Gambol Shroud first. Ilia proceeded to grab her weapon's hilt. The two glared at each other, both still holding their weapons while Predaking readied his claws again.

"Did you come in here to hide?" Blake asked, her eyes on Ilia.

Ilia, told her, ignoring the large male next to her former friend, answered, "I told you, I didn't want this."

Predaking's glare hardened as he said, "And yet, you are still here, doing that you proclaim you did not wish to transpire."

"Shut up, you fake! I'm talking to the only other person in this room." Ilia shouted at Predaking. He narrowed his eyes, even as Ilia continued, looking at Blake, "I don't have a choice!"

"Of course you do!" Blake shot back, trying to convince Ilia of a better way.

Predaking, who noticed that Ilia didn't say anything, just looked away.

"Just... stay out of our way." Blake said, having had enough of this, and put Gambol Shroud on her back and started walking away, unconsciously grabbing hold of Predaking's claw like hand and pulled him to not fight Ilia. In response, Ilia leapt and charged at the two, but Blake's form disappeared. Predaking leapt back as he growled. Blake then reappeared a few feet away behind her assailant. With both her enemies in front and behind her, Ilia swung her weapon around, in its whip form, to hit them both with one move. They dodged and rolled out of the way. Their immediate coordination made Ilia furious. She ran along the desks and chairs in the room, trying to get at Ilia, who kept trying to use her whip to hit Predaking. It seemed to Blake that Ilia was really out to kill Predaking for reasons unknown to Blake. So Blake managed to stop the attacks by using her ribbon to wrap around Ilia's wrist. Ilia was pulled toward Blake, followed up with the latter kicking the chameleon Faunus to the ground. The two then locked blades with each other. Predaking would've assisted but something made him stop as though this was a fight that Blake need to handle herself, for now.

Looking at Ilia Blake asked, "Why do you feel like we have to hurt people to get our way?!"

"Because it works!" Ilia shouted, pushing against Blake's blade with her own.

Blake then shouted, "That doesn't make it right!"

"Of course it does not… Especially since you are mimicking the very essence of humanity that you see in the species. Just like the one who betrayed me." Predaking said, talking to Ilia. It made Blake's eyes widen in fear of her friend, being the same as the man who hurt Predaking so much.

Ilia, seeing Blake's reactions to the "fake's" words, pulled the trigger on her weapon, sending an electrical charge that caused Blake to drop her weapon a few feet away from her. Blake pulled out her cleaver sheath, but Ilia jumped from the desk and did a turn kick that knocked Blake over another desk, causing her to drop her weapon. Ilia whipped at Blake again, but she used her Semblance to get out of the way. Blake takes cover behind a desk, being covered by Predaking, who sent a chair flying at Ilia, who dodged and dropped her mask, shouting at Blake, "Stop lecturing me!"

Blake peeked from behind the desk and noticed Ilia's Grimm mask on the ground. Ilia quietly turned the lights off in the room, sending it into dark. Blake quickly went to pick up her katana while Ilia sneaked around the room camouflaged. Blake heared a creak on the floor, Ilia quickly knocked her back. Blake used the pistol form of her weapon to shoot at Ilia, who quickly evaded the shots.

"Why couldn't you just leave?!" Ilia shouted in the darkness.

Blake, transforming her weapon into katana form, answered, "Because I ran away too much."

Blake dodged a couple more whips from Ilia. As she took cover from behind the desk, Blake extracted out two cartridges - one with fire Dust and the other with ice. Before she loaded the cartridge, she heard Predaking get up and turn his head to the plants above.

"Apologies chief Ghira." Predaking muttered before taking a deep breath and sent out a torrent of flames to the shrubbery close to the ceiling with his semblance. The roar of the flames jetting out of his mouth attracted the attention of the two fighting females. Ilia had to use her weapon to swing out of the way of the oncoming flames. Her face had the expression of fear on it from how close she was to being burnt alive by the heat of the dragon faunus' fire.

With camouflage not an option anymore, Ilia engaged the two in combat. The two started off with a mixture of sword clashes and hand-to-hand. Blake dodged out of the way of one of Ilia's attacks and started to fire at her with the pistol form of her weapon. Ilia deflected the shots with her whip, "Quit taking potshots and fight me like you mean it!"

With Blake out of danger, Predaking charged forward, rearing back an arm, which Ilia dodge, her expression showing that she knew about Predaking's Strength.

Blake took this chance to jump up on the balcony above them. She took cover behind the railing as Ilia ranted at her, angrily, as she kept fighting Predaking, "You used to see things the way I did! The way Adam did! If no one's going to do anything to stop the humans that attack us, then the only choice we have left... is to attack back!"

"Then what?! You become the same as your aggressors? That will only make you become the evil you claim to fight." Predaking said, speaking from experience. Those words made Ilia falter in her resolve; she shook her head and aimed to attack him again.

Blake loaded another cartridge into her pistol and began to fire at Ilia again. Ilia deflected the shots, but when she went to use her whip to attack again, Ilia noticed that her weapon was frozen in place. Suddenly, a ribbon wrapped around her weapon as Blake pulled. Ilia would've retaliated but Predaking took the chance to kick the chameleon Faunus away. This gave Blake enough time, as she leapt from the balcony to hold Ilia down, telling her, "You're wrong, there's always another choice."

Ilia struggled, sure that a number of her ribs might be broken, to get up as Blake continued to hold her down, "Ilia... please. You're a good person but you're making all the wrong decisions!"

"SHUT UP!" Ilia shouted as she thrashed in her former friend's arms.

Blake then asked Ilia, "Is this really what your parents would've wanted?!"

Ilia, voice breaking, "I don't know what else to do!"

Suddenly, Ilia ceased her struggling and her eyes start to well up. Sobbing, she said, "I don't know what else to do..."

Predaking tried to speak again, but… they heard a rumbling sound. Corsac was thrown through the wall, dropping his weapons. Ghira jumped into the room as he growled at Corsac. He then noticed his daughter pinning Ilia to the ground, "Blake!"

Suddenly, Fennec came rushing into the room and stabbed Ghira in the back, who cried out in pain and slumped toward the ground. Predaking charged in with his usual battle cry, not knowing the consequences of his action.

"Dad!" With Blake distracted, Ilia pushed her off her and kicked her into a nearby chair, knocking Blake out momentarily. Predaking slugged Fennec off Ghira's back, which sent him away as Corsac ran to him. Ghira pull the dagger out of his back and clashed fists with Corsac. The two then struggle to push each other as their hands interlock.

As if to rectify his mistake, Predaking grabbed Ilia by her arms and held her off the ground. She struggled to get out, "Believe me Ilia, I know exactly what you are going though, the pain, the hatred, it is a flame that you must use carefully or you will lose yourself to it. I lost my brethren due to the treachery of the very person that aided in my personal creation. They were what I considered my family. Like you I wanted to make the ones whom I thought caused their destruction whole heartedly to suffer. But then I found out that the human that ordered my cloning had used my fury for his own purposes."

While she listened, Ilia couldn't believe that what she thought was a weapon was actually telling her something that she could relate to. It was enough to make her stop in her struggle. Seeing this Predaking set her back down, back on her feet as she heard him say, "I live on for my brethren until the day I can face the betrayer who used me for the reasons in which you fear me. What will you do Ilia Amitola?"

Ilia seemed confused by his question, not sure how to answer it.

Fennec noticed the two of them standing and theorized what was happening so he shouted, trying to get her to focus again, "Ilia! What are you doing?! Fight! Kill that false Faunus and aid your true people!"

"Do not be deceived by the rantings of a fanatic zealot! YOU choose what you want to do." Predaking shot back to her before he went to back Ghira up.

Fennec pulled out another dagger from his sleeve and charged at Predaking, the feelings of hatred for the dragon faunus' status as a fake and human weapon, by Adam Taurus, made him blinded to those around him. The chieftain managed to push off Corsac, dodged Fennec's swipes as he began to fight both of them at once. They heard the familiar warcry of Predaking as he slashed at them. The two dodge out of the way. Fennec dodged the first attack, only to miss the one that tossed him away. With Predaking distracted by running to help Ghira, Fennec charged his weapon while Corsac and Ghira continue exchanging blows. Fennec then charged in again, giving a loud battle cry. Predaking noticed him and grabbed his wrist, pointing his weapon as it fires at Corsac, who got blown back several feet away and knocked unconscious. Realizing his mistake, Fennec cried out, again, "BROTHER!"

Fennec tried to correct his mistake and attacked Predaking again, but Sun jumped in and kicked him away. Sun saw Blake struggling to get back up and angrily glared at Ilia. Noticing this, Ghira ordered the two young men, "Go help Blake!"

"On it!" Sun said. Predaking nodded as the two ran to help Blake.

Sun pulled out the staff form of his weapon, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, and engaged Ilia in combat. He delivered a flurry of attacks with his shotgun nunchakus that overwhelmed Ilia and disarmed her. She was then pushed against pillar by Sun. As she struggled to get out of his hold, the pillar she was pushed against started to crack. The king of the Predacons stared and knew that there was only one way to stop fanatics… looking down Predaking thought, _'Forgive me… Blake…'_

Predaking then charged to deliver the final blow when…

"STOP!"

The voice alone made the dragon Faunus stop in his tracks as he glanced toward to the source. Sun and Ilia stopped to look at Blake, who had cried for them to stop fighting.

"Please..." Blake pleaded to them, as tears started to fall from her eyes. Seeing the tears in her eyes, Predaking was the first to lower his fist; something about her saddened expression hurt his spark than any physical weapon could. Sun was the second.

Ilia managed to push Sun off her and fell to the ground. Suddenly the pillar started to crack even more, Sun moved out of the way quickly as the balcony above Ilia started to give way. Ilia yelped as the balcony was about to fall on her. However, nothing happened. She looked up to see Predaking lifting the broken part of the balcony with his own strength, even as pieces of the ceiling began to fall on it. Ilia stared in awe at the weight of the debris barely affecting him.

Predaking turned his yellow glowing eyes and snapped, his voice distorted, his yellow eyes glowing, "Go!"

Ilia quickly got out of there, but Predaking remained where he was. Those who had not seen the dragon faunus' strength before, continued to stare in awe. Blake grabbed her weapon and changed it into its kusarigama form. Unbeknownst to them, Fennec got back up and saw his brother still unconscious. He grabbed both of their daggers and ran at Predaking. He would finish the holy quest given to him by the high leader, and kill the human weapon! Blake saw this and quickly used her weapon to try and wrap it around her torso, to pull him out before Fennec could harm him. But Predaking, hearing both these things at once, tossed the balcony as far up as possible to kick Blake's weapon away, looking to her afterwards, as though he was saying that he would be fine. Fennec charged, the daggers held high over his head to run them through the dragon Faunus' body.

However, Predaking gave Fennec a strong upper cut with his claw, shouting, "ENOUGH!"

The strength of the blow had finally knocked him out as the daggers fell. At the moment of contact, with them still charged in power, Predaking grabbed Fennec's unconscious body and dove away as they exploded, causing everything that Predaking had forced upwards to come crashing down.

"PREDAKING!" Blake screamed out, fearing that the explosion and the fallen debris had killed him.

The door to the side opened and Blake's mother, Kali Belladonna, entering the room dragging an unconscious Yuma, whose hands were tied behind his back. Through the tears, Blake cried out, happy to see her mother unharmed, "Mom!"

Kali dropped the unconscious Yuma as her daughter came up to hug her. Their embrace was cut short as a voice gets their attention.

Corsac stared in shock before he asked, darkly, "What have you done?"

He then stood again and said after a few breaths, "You and that fake… ruined everything..."

Finally Corsac screamed, "EVERYTHIIIIIIING!"

The Belladonnas and Sun took defensive stances. Corsac angrily charged forward, but suddenly, something large had jumped out from the wreckage. Everyone turned to see that it was Predaking, alive, and with something over in his arms. He landed in Corsac's way and gave the enraged fox the same shriek-like roar that everyone heard from before. The roar had frozen Corsac in so much fear that he didn't feel Ilia's weapon wrap itself around his body until he felt the energy of the lightning Dust electrocute him, knocking him unconscious. Everyone stared at her. With the battle over, Ilia started to cry. She fell to her knees and broke down, with the Belladonnas and Sun looking on.

Putting Fennec next to his brother, Predaking stood up to look to the sobbing Ilia.

 _'There has been enough death this night…'_ Predaking thought as he turned to leave. But he felt something press against him from behind.

He turned his head and saw the familiar cat ears over his shoulders. Blake was hugging him from behind, her face buried in his back as she pulled her face back to say, smiling, "I'm so glad you're okay…"

Predaking gently placed a hand to her face and using the underside of his claw to wipe the tears away. As he said, "I… apologize for not accepting your aid moments ago… I had hoped to take care of the collapsing balcony before Fennec Albain had interfered."

Predaking saw those with them either surprised or relieved to see him unharmed, but the dragon seemed to have detected something else from Sun's expression, as though he was dejected… But why?

Predaking remembered what he wanted to do. He looked to the deeper recesses of the household then turned to Blake.

Somehow guessing what she was thinking, he said, "Do you trust me?"

Blake looked back somewhat confused, wondering what he was planning.

* * *

Outside of the Belladonna's home, a large crowd of Faunus gathered outside, noticing the smoke and fire coming from the building.

A guard said, as he and the others were keeping the Faunus from getting closer to the obviously dangerous situation, "Back! Everyone, stay back! We've got people inside doing their best."

A Faunus cried out, pointing, "Look!"

From the smoky doorway, Ghira walked out carrying the motionless bodies of a White Fang soldier and a Menagerie Guard on each of his shoulders. He handed the bodies to two guards as the commander of the Menagerie guard, Saber Rodentia, approached. Behind Ghira, was Predaking carrying both Corsac and Fennec on his shoulders as well. Then came the rest of the Belladonna family and Sun, who were assisting the other survivors of the battle out. After depositing both of the brothers on the ground, Predaking went back into the blazing inferno and came back with more injured Faunus, even the bodies of those who perished in the fight. They deserved a proper send burial for their duty. Everyone who saw him do this inside the house was amazed that he did this for everyone whether they lived or not after the battle in the house.

"Get in there! Search for any more stragglers!" Saber ordered, his subordinates following as they rushed inside.

More guards walk out keeping Corsac and the unconscious Fennec restrained, followed by Blake, Kali, Sun, Ilia and others.

Saber looked to Ghira and explained his tardiness, "We came as soon as we got the call."

Saber walked over to the conscious Albain brother and asked, a snarky tone in his question, "Was it worth it?"

Corsac looks down, defeated, but was glad to see brother alive. As the commotion continued, Blake shared brief looks with Predaking, Sun, and then Ilia. Blake took a deep sigh as she went down the steps. Ghira noticed his daughter walking away.

"Blake!" He called after her, but before Ghira could speak any further, his wife stopped him, and both looked on. Blake then stopped at one of the steps. She then began to address the crowd. Predaking watched before he looked back into the blazing house.

"Humans didn't do this. Nor did anything they would call a weapon." Blake said, pointing at the smoke coming from her house, "We did this: Faunus. We did this to ourselves. We are just as capable of hate and violence as the humans without any sort of weapons that they may or may not have created, but I don't think any of us here would jump at the chance to point that out. So why are we letting Adam do it for us?! By doing nothing and staying silent, we let others speak and act in our place. And if we're not proud of the choices they make, then we have no one to blame, but ourselves. This is the message that Adam Taurus will bring to the world if no one stops him. But we can stop him! You have to understand that all of you are looking for simple answers to a very complicated problem. And I can't give that to you. I don't know how to make hate go away, I don't. But I know that this kind of violence is not the solution. I understand that to ask you to leave your homes and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk. But that's what's at stake. So I'm going, and I'll stand by myself if I have to."

Blake's words were heard by everyone even the White Fang members who survived the fight.

Predaking approached her and said, placing his right claw over his chest, bowing his head low to her, "You have my promise that I will stand with you until the end, Blake Belladona."

Blake smiled to hear him make a promise similar to the one he did when they first met.

"I'll stand with you too!" The pair turned, with surprised looks on their faces as Ilia stood up. Her pained expression then looked down, "If... if you both'll have me."

"Isn't that the White Fang girl?"

"I thought she hated the Belladonnas."

"Didn't she also called that guy a human weapon?"

"Yeah I heard that too. Why's she saying she'll help people she hated?"

Despite some of the crowd's murmuring amongst themselves, Blake smiled at her old friend. As Ilia proceeded forward, Saber suddenly stopped her, "You're not going anywhere!"

Blake ordered, "Let her come."

"Huh?" Saber asked, confused by her words.

Predaking then asked, "Blake, are you certain you comprehend what you just said? Are you willingly just going to forgive her? After everything she did? To you?! To your family?! To your home?!"

Ilia looked down ashamed of what she did when Predaking spoke. However, Blake looked back into his piercing yellow eyes and said, confidently, "I am."

Predaking stared in shock at this… Why? Why would she forgive someone so easily who did her wrong? It… it made no sense… Betrayal of this level deserved a harsh punishment.

Saber looked to Ghira, who nodded for him to let Ilia go. Ilia continued to walk down the steps to stand next to her friend and her new ally.

"What does she think she's doing?" Saber asked Ghira, who stood there smiling at his daughter's maturity, "She's learned a lesson that evaded me until I was much older: That there is strength in forgiveness."

Predaking was perplexed at that. How is there strength in forgiveness? Should not the guilty be punished for the crimes they committed? He then muttered, "Regretfully, I doubt that claim, Chieftain Ghira…"

Saber looked at the dragon Faunus, confused, Ghira; however, knew why. He kept his silence as he watched his daughter's actions.

Blake puts a hand on Ilia's shoulder, sharing a smile together. Predaking noticed that the crowd of Faunus were still uncertain after what was said about him.

Taking a deep breath of his own, Predaking looked to those assembled and spoke, "I know for the past two months lies and accusations were placed on me due to my unusual appearance, even amongst my own kind. I was indeed made to be a weapon, but I was not fabricated completely, I was cloned from the ancient fossilized remains of an ancestor whose very genes allowed me to be born thanks to their modern science. However, since breaking ties with my creators I have come a long way to know about the race that my form was based on and I see you, not just capable of being proud warriors, but people who wished to protect not just themselves, also those they loved and cherished. Please… for those who fell for a pointless battle as the one that happened this very eve, please help us protect others from this pain of loss!"

Everyone was silent at what they thought was a human weapon and a fake speak to them like a regular person. They all looked at each other, unsure of what to do when. Unbeknownst to everyone Fennec had been awake when he heard Predaking speak, and the anger he felt for the dragon Faunus seemed to have evaporated.

"I'll go!" A male ram Faunus stepped forward and raising his hand, followed by many more. Inspired by the words spoken by Blake and Predaking.

A female aquatic Faunus then volunteered, "I'll go too!"

"I'll stand with you!"

"I'll go!"

"Yeah!"

"Me too!"

"Let's go!"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

As more Faunus start to give Blake their support, Sun walked down the steps to join the three who started this. The crowd cheered as a majority agree to volunteer. They all smiled at the crowd. Sun then said, "Looks like we've got work to do."

"Thank you." Blake said, smiling at her friends.

Sun pointed to Ilia and then to Predaking, "You stabbed the big guy."

Ilia looked down sorrowfully, remembering that she did do that. Turning to the towering Faunus before her she began, "I-"

Sun playfully pinched her arm, which made her cry out, "Ow!"

"There." Sun said, grinning, "Let's just call it even."

"It was even the moment she promised her support to Blake's crusade." Predaking interjected, feeling the matter had been settled before Sun punched Ilia's arm.

Ghira and Kali then walked down the steps to join their daughter and her friends, telling them, "We have about two weeks before Adam's attack on Haven. We're going to need shields, training, whatever we can do to protect as many people as possible."

"We'll need transportation too. For everyone." Kali pointed out, viewing the numbers that were coming with them.

Smiling, Blake said, pulling out her scroll, "I think I know a ship captain who owes us a favor."

Sun grinned and Predaking nodded in agreement. But looking back into the burning flames, Predaking's eyes hardened, the raging inferno reflecting in his eyes, _'I will never forgive Megatron for what he had done… Never… And if I were to meet him again, then he will know exactly how the Predacon race exact their own form of justice.'_

Sun saw the look of hatred in Predaking's eyes and began to worry.

* * *

Outside of the village Airachnid hurried away from the living inferno that seemed to have zeroed in on her as its prey. Fortunately for her, it seemed to have lost interest in her or had a limit to how far it had to be away from the one person, she could guess, created that being with those "Semblances" that their supposed allies told them about.

Her comms came to life as a hologram of Shockwave appeared, once the communication between them was stable, Shockwave stated, _"I heard from our 'benefactor' of your failure."_

"I would've terminated your precious creation if it wasn't for that Faunus girl that Taurus wanted alive!" Airachnid hissed, not needed to be reminded of her failure in the name of her new master, Unicron. She then accused, "None of our supposed allies told us the exact capability of these Semblances."

 _"It was provided to you as research material into the culture of the inhabitants of this planet. You chose the illogical choice of revenge and conquest over studying the information provided by our allies."_ Shockwave explained, his armor hiding any emotion expressed on his face from the irony of this.

Airachnid hissed, "And those miserable organics destroyed my army of Insecticons."

She paused as a thought came to her mind. Looking back at Shockwave, she theorized, "You wanted them to be exterminated… and you wanted our plan with the Faunus extremists to fail so that our _benefactor_ would reprimand me."

 _"I do not see the logic in the depletion of our forces and the failure of our new lord's heralds."_ Shockwave simply stated. Again that helmet hid whatever emotion that must have showed on that organic face of his.

Airachnid hissed again. Ever since Shockwave's first encounter with Unicron and the Terrorcons back on Cybertron, she and one other of the heralds believed that shockwave's sense of logic had been altered. However, since she met up with the one-eyed scientist again on this planet of Remnant, she was not given any evidence of this twistedness of Megatron's former second in command, back on Cybertron, that is.

Seeing as he was the only one that her benefactor, or control, as Airachnid calls him, trusted enough to give the Heralds their assignments to aid that strange immortal organic's goals. Airachnid had no choice but to let this insult to her pride go… for now.

Forcing her anger at the scientist to simmer down, calmly, she asked, "What am I to do now?"

 _"You are to return to the castle where the three of you will assist Salem's followers in the assault on Haven."_ Shockwave conveyed the orders from the benefactor.

"The 'Three of you'? You are not accompanying us?" Airachnid asked, a brow raised.

 _"My presence is needed in aiding doctor Watts in the reassembly and completion of Tyran's tail repairs. By Salem's request. Before continuing my research."_ Shockwave informed her, though he WAS curious on how the fusion of both Remnant technology worked in compatibility with Cybertronian technology or Cybertronian biology.

"Very well… However, I may need to rendezvous with them at Mistral instead." Airachnid stated. Knowing this world had yet to discover their own means of space bridge technology.

Shockwave however, countered, _"That will not be necessary."_

Airachnid was confused more as Shockwave explained, _"While you were attempting to create more of your army of organic Terrorcons, Salem's disciple, Cinder, was able to recruit the bandit leader Raven Branwin who has the ability to create space-bridge like portals to those who had made bonds with her. After analyzing the energy frequency and using what my data tracks retained of Space Bridge technology, It should be enough to attempt a stable portal by use of the natural resources of this planet."_

"You mean those _dust_ crystals that are found abundantly on this planet?" Airachnid asked, remembering how the air commander with them had thought it was Energon and got himself unconscious due to the incompatibility to what was left of his armor.

 _"Correct. All it takes is the exact combination of each elemental variant of Dust to make the proper fuel necessary for it be accomplished."_ Shockwave explained, earning an awed look from the vampiric arachnid. But it was easily taken away as she knew that if it was scientific, no matter the ethical issue of the research, or how amoral Shockwave made to the experiments, it was always to ensure their success.

Airachnid then realized, "But that still leaves me in this island filled with enemies."

 _"I believe you are resourceful enough to make it out of the island without my assistance."_ Shockwave stated, just as he was about to end communications before telling her, _"I also called to inform that the experiment of the female Faunus you infected has come out of the operation with full cerebral functionality along with the countermeasure against Dreadwing's involvement."_

She was about to shout on hearing that her new pet had survived the infection as well as the attempt on her life. She grinned at how others will react when they see her as she after Shockwave got through with her with his experiments to preserve her individuality and the same level of combat effectiveness that she had before her abduction by Airachnid and Shockwave. And the countermeasure for that honor-loving fool was an accidental surprise in itself when the four of them arrived.

Shockwave then ended the communications causing Airachnid to scream, as she did when Soundwave space bridged her and her army to the farthest moon in orbit around Cybertron. "NNOOOOOOO!"

She really hated that one eyed scientist…

* * *

(Aye-ai-ai-ai-ai! It seems like these two weren't sent by Optimus after all. Who could the "benefactor" of these former Decepticons? did Shockwave's sense of logic indeed get twisted when he met Unicron and the Terrorcons? And what will happen to the surviving White Fang members who were saved by Predaking? Find out this and more next time. and if any of you have questions please let me know in a review I will try to answer as best as I can.

Oh yeah, for the following chapters are going to be for the next fourteen days it'll take them to find equipment, train the people, when the boat arrives and the time it takes to get the Faunus militia to Anima/Mistral and then for them to come up with a plan for when they meet with Adam and the others. Depending on how I want to get this done on the same day i started a year ago, I'm gonna either do fourteen short chapters or a couple of days in each chapter.

So until then, See you all the next chapter of The Light of Hope.)


	17. Ch17: Fourteen Days-Train and Prepare

(Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Things have been slow since my graduation from college and other things. But right now I was able to get the first half the fourteen days it took for those with Blake and Predaking to train the members of their new army. How it goes depends on the cooperation between them and any new recruits that happened after the previous two-part chapter.

Unlike the other chapters these are going to be points of progression as a filler.

 **Reminder:** This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujudge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", which focuses on Yang and Ruby while my story focusing on Weiss and Blake after the Fall of Beacon. Even though Weiss' story is now being taken over by Ryujudge.  
 _I strongly suggest that you all who have not read his story do so, it's what inspired me to go to him and work with him by writing this very story with his._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.

Now please **Read** , **Review** , and **Enjoy.** ) -No really, please do enjoy this chapter as much as possible.)

* * *

 _(Day 1)_

"Please… wait…"

Everyone turned to see a lone White Fang soldier take a step forward, making the guards tense up. He made no indications that he was making sure that he got people's attentions, before he requested, "Please… Let me come with you too."

"What?!" Saber asked, angry at the request.

Looking to the guards, the soldier said, "I know what you all think of me, but… I… I want to help!"

"After what you've done? You and the others with you killed who knows how many people tonight." One of the other guards growled, angrily.

The White Fang soldier reached up and took his mask off, revealing his face as he said, looking at it, "I joined the White Fang for our people. Trying give our people what we deserve from the humans who persecuted us…"

He looked up and said, "But I… I didn't sign up to fight and kill the people we were supposed to be fighting for. That's why I didn't try to fight so hard tonight…"

"You traitor!" Yuma snapped trying to tackle the member to the ground and kill him, but the guards holding him back, kept the attacker at bay. Yuma then yelled, "Adam has done more for us than any of them did! You should be taking pride in the cleansing the Faunus of these traitors and that fake!"

Predaking's eyes began to glow yellow as he heard the bat Faunus' words and approached claws bared, "I will not be judged by someone who wishes to help see the world burn for the sake of a tyrant's unhinged ideals!"

He then grabbed Yuma by his face and began to squeeze his hand around the criminal's head.

"As future king of the Predacons, I sentence you to suffer immensely for the lives you took!" Predaking declared, the memories of Cybertron going through the Great Cataclysm and see many of the original Predacons burning and screaming because of Prima's refusal to help them as he did his own people.

Yuma let out a muffled scream, though his mouth was covered by the dragon's palm covering his mouth. Predaking, in his fury, kept on squeezing. Instead of seeing the murderous Faunus before him, Predaking saw Prima in his place. He would've kept on squeezing until nothing remained, however, stopped when he felt a calm hand on his and looked to see Blake, her eyes begging him to stop. Predaking froze at those eyes. It was those same eyes that made him spare Ilia back inside the burning house. Breathing heavily to get out of his rage, Predaking dropped Yuma and said, leaning in for only the bat Faunus to hear him, "However, I am nothing like you, or your war obsessed leader. I will do what is right with my own claws."

Predaking straightened himself and approached the White Fang member who spoke about joining Blake's cause. Looking at the man in the eyes he asked, "Are you certain you wish to join our ranks?"

"Yes." The Faunus said, looking back at the piercing yellow eyes.

"Even if you are to fight and possibly slay those you might know?" Predaking asked, wanting to see this Faunus' true character

"… I'll fight, but I'll avoid killing as much as possible." The Faunus said, looking back at the larger and scarier Faunus before him. The honestly to protect of this Faunus reminded Predaking of a young bot back on Cybertron.

The silence between them was tense, Blake was not sure what Predaking was doing. Usually those who wear the masks were as bad as Adam. Yuma, Trifa, and the Albains proved that tonight. But… if Predaking's right, then maybe there're more Faunus under Adam's lead who are like Ilia and need to find someone who can help them come back to the light.

Kali leaned in closer to her daughter and asked in a whisper, "What's Predaking doing, Blake?"

"I think… He's trying to get us more help." Blake said, though she wasn't completely sure.

Kali wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but that display from Yuma made her think it could work, especially with how he seemed to be a true believer of Adam's philosophy, as he wanted to kill the guard that was with her back in the dining room.

The two remained silent before Predaking gave a smile, "Welcome to our cause, brother."

He lightly (By his standards) patted the Faunus on his shoulder, accidently making the Faunus trip and fall abit. Confused by this, Predaking went and helped the young man up. He looked over to the others seized by the guard and asked, "And what say you?"

Those surviving White Fang remained silent, some angry for the "fake" talking to them and corrupted one of their own. Predaking pointe with his claw to the bodies of those who died, the ones he was able to pull out of the fire before it was too late and said, "Look there. Do you see what you have done tonight? What has occurred, it will only lead to your own extinction. This isn't in the benefit of the faunus, it is only for the benefit of one unhinged man who wishes the world to burn in corrupted fires of evil. This world may not be perfect, but we can strive to make it perfect where the strong can truly protect the weak, where the guilty will only gain their comeuppance.-"

Ghira watched, amazed by the speech was giving Adam's followers as the dragon continued, "I have watched, witnessed, suffered, and read of another who use these tactics to get what he wanted and in his hunger for power, he destroyed what he wanted to control. My original homeland, the one where the remains of my ancestor was found and I birthed from his life-blood."

"Is this truly what you wanted to do when you chose to fight for your people?" Predaking asked, making those who were not angry look away ashamed.

He looked to them, "Join us and you can truly be there for your people as you wanted."

The captured members looked amongst each other before another of them stood up, removing the grimm masks, "I want to join as well."

Soon others joined.

"Me too!"

"Yeah!"

"I want to help!"

"Count me in!"

Once those who agreed to help their former foes took off their masks and removed the hoods. However, those who remained loyal to Adam looked away at the sight of the desertion.

Seeing as no one else was willing to join them, Saber ordered his subordinates, "Take 'em away!"

The guards took those who kept their loyalties to Adam away while those who renounced Adam Taurus' ideals, were being kept watch by some of the guards who remained with them. Predaking looked over those who are willing to serve alongside, but given what has happened, he must take them under his responsibility and said, "From this day forth you all serve under me. A separate unit from the main force. And any who wish to object, I will be pleased to negotiate."

He then flexed his claws, making those who would protest, remain silent. Ghira was confused as to why Predaking would do this before the answer came to him.

 _'He wants to ensure that in-fighting between the former White Fang soldiers and those of the main force of the Faunus doesn't happen.'_ Ghira thought, amazed by Predaking's quick understanding of the need to protect those who were once people who caused this and the deaths of others this night.

Predaking looked to those who he placed under his command to protect them from persecution. He turned his head towards Blake, who nodded smiling at Predaking's choices to take in those who really joined for the mission the White Fang originally stood for and who hasn't been completely brainwashed by Adam's philosophy.

His train of thought was interrupted as everyone was pointing to the sky screaming about something heading their way. When Predaking turned his head towards the sky he saw a fireball was heading their way. However, he did not sense any danger from the ball of fire as he stood his ground, it falling directly for him.

Predaking stood unafraid as the fireball came close before it stopped to reveal it was the fiery construct he made with his semblance. Predaking was still stunned by how he was able to make it in the shape of his true form. It flapped its mighty large wings before landing on the ground.

The dragon's yellow eyes looked back at the yellow eyes of its creator. Blake seeing the same yellow eyes in the dragon that helped her match the same eyes as the young man who has always been there for her since they met.

The two continued to look to each other before Predaking opened his mouth, there the Dragon let out a roar before becoming a torrent of fire, shot up into the air and then into Predaking's mouth. Everyone was too shocked to move as they witness what was happening.

Once it was over, Predaking let out a rather loud burp and said, placing his hand over his mouth, "Please forgive my rudeness."

Sun and Ilia's mouths went slack jawed. Blake was too but more amazed that his semblance made that strange looking dragon. She had assumed that his semblance had only allowed him to breathe fire, nothing like this.

Ghira stared in shock at this, before remembering what her daughter told them about the captain who owed the three younger warriors. As he said, "Make the call to the captain you know Blake. We'll need to prepare as much as possible before he arrives."

"Okay dad." Blake said, going to make the call.

Sun looked over and asked Predaking, "Is this really a good idea? Who knows how many of those guys are just pretending to try and stab you in the back."

"It is the only course of action in order to unite the Faunus people at last." Predaking stated before promising, "If any betrayer attempt a folly then I will cut them down."

Sun was still uncertain about Predaking, especially those eyes. Those eyes filled with hate scared him.

* * *

In the next morning Predaking awoke early. As the thoughts of the battle the previous night were fresh in his mind, as were the memories of his original self. He looked around and saw he was in a substitution of a place to sleep within the White Fang monastery. Which had been given to them by the former white fang members as a way to make amends for their fighting resulted in the burning the Belladonna household. Of course the fire didn't burn down every inch, but it was enough to make the Belladonnas feel insecure about sleeping there after how some lives were lost as well as the acts of violence that occurred there.

Remembering that Blake and her parents had done so much for him, he began walking back into the wreck house to retrieve something for the feline Faunus. Something to retrieve for her…

* * *

Blake yawned as she woke up in the room that she and family were borrowing in the former White Fang monastery. She didn't remember the last time she slept in a White Fang Facility, so she woke up, surprised by her surroundings before remembering what happened the night before.

Blake sighed, remembering how part of her home burned down or was damaged by the fighting with the White Fang. Getting herself ready for the day and dressed, Blake walked to where the members of the White Fang would eat and joined her family as well as members of the new militia of Faunus who are willing to go with them to Mistral to save Haven Academy.

After calling, Blake found that the captain of the ship won't be able to come and take them to Mistral till the week's end. Half of their remaining days before Adam and the White Fang attack Haven Academy.

As she ate, she was beginning to grow nervous about facing Adam again. Given what happened last time they met at the Fall of Beacon, she was still not able to let go of the fear that grew. So many people dead, her best friend and partner dis-armed before her eyes. The fear that he instilled in her was slowly fading, but it seemed to regrow at the thought of what happened that night.

"Morn'n Blake."

She turned and saw Sun walking over to her with a tray of food in her hands. She smiled a bit, "Morning."

Sun sat down and said, "I still can't believe we got so many people here wanting to help us. It's like a dream come true."

"All it takes was someone willing to say what no one will admit." Blake told him, noticing something bothering her ex-date, "What's wrong?"

Sun was silent before he said, "I don't want you think I'm making this up, but I'm worried about the big guy."

"Why?" Blake asked, confused.

Sun leaned and said, "last night, you saw how he was about to crush the bat guy's head, right?"

"But he stopped." Blake reminded before going back to her breakfast.

"Only because you stopped him." Sun countered pointing his fork at her.

Blake blinked at that as she asked, "Meaning?"

"I think that he's not completely honest with his feelings about certain things." Sun said before leaning in and asked, "You sure you know you can completely trust him? I mean you heard what your dad said when the two of them fought the White Fang and those undead Insect-whatevers."

"He told dad that there was nothing we could've done to save them…" Blake reminded him, knowing the Ghoul couldn't be saved.

Sun sipped on his mug. Before setting it down, "Yeah, he did… but has he even tried?"

"Come on Sun, what's this really about?" Blake asked, getting tired of the pretense he was using.

Sun looked over his shoulders and stated, "That psycho spider-lady, if she was in that army that created Predaking, before coming to this part of Remnant, then that could mean that Megatron guy could be too…"

Blake remained silent from that, unfortunately seeing the wisdom in Sun's words. Her thoughts were interrupted when Blake noticed her mother looking around concerned. Getting up, Blake went to her mother and asked, "Hey mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh, morning Blake. Have you seen Predaking? Ghira asked me to find him." Kali asked, making both teenagers to look at each other before shaking their heads to her.

"Sorry, we haven't seen him since last night." Blake said, remembering how Predaking wanted to burn the building down instead of use it for their staging and training.

Kali looked troubled by this and said, "Ghira was looking for him, wanting to talk about Mythos' how it would seem as though until we can discuss the exact logistics since the majority of resources seem to need to go to the people who want to fight with us."

The two looked each other again, not sure how Predaking would react to this.

Soon the doors of the main eating hall opened and Predaking walked in as people saw his arms seemed to be covered in ashes or soot. Predaking approached the three and cleared his throat backing the three of them turn to see the tall young man there.

Sun let out a sigh of relief as he said, "You gave me a heart attack dude. Please don't do that again."

"I will endeavor not to, Wukong, but I must speak with Blake alone." Predaking said, not breaking eye contact with her.

Kali felt that it wouldn't be about something bad and gently pulled Sun away as Blake asked, "So what's up?"

"I thought about everything that has happened to you and your family before my arrival and I was able to get this from your home while it's under repairs."

He reached into his robe's sleeves and pulled out the picture frame of her as a child with her parents, smiling into the camera.

Blake stared at the picture in Predaking's scaley claws, where he carefully held it. She took it as she looked up at Predaking and said, with a warm smile, "Thank you."

Predaking looked to her and said, looking away as his face began to feel warm, "I only did this to repay the kindness and trust you and others have done since our first meeting."

However, Blake wasn't convince that was truly his reason for retrieving one of her happier memories.

* * *

Once everyone was ready, Ghira stood before the recruits and spoke, "I'd like to thank you all for having the courage to join us in our fight. As you all know Haven Academy will come under attack by Adam Taurus and the White Fang to try and destabilize the world even more in his ill attempt on insuring Faunus supremacy. Which is against everything I have done and envisioned for a world where Faunus and Humans can live in co-existence."

Predaking remembered the words of the Prime's scout during the demon's attempts to destroy Cybertron. How Predacons and the Bipedal Cybertronians can live in peace.

His eyes widen as he saw images in his mind. He saw his two fellow Predacons Skylynx and Darksteel with him as they came for revenge on the seeker by his wounding of their prides as Predacons. Then he remembered them chasing the coward through the halls of Dark Mount on Cybertron then… a flash of bright red light and he woke up alone on Remnant.

He gasped as he got out of his flash back and asked, _'What was that vision?'_

Predaking's gasp had not gone unnoticed as both Blake and Sun noticed as well.

The Predacon began to think, accidently drowning out Ghira's speech as he tried to understand those images that appeared in his mind, _'I recollect going to Starscream with my fellow Predacons to seek vengeance however… that flash of light… What could have that been? Was it the Prime's magic or was it something viler?'_

He held his head with his hand as he tried to remember. He then felt a hand touching his shoulder as he turned and saw Blake looking at him, her face showing concern.

Predaking shook his head, indicating now was not a good time. Predaking went to focus on Ghria's speech as it looked like Saber and a few of his guards would be training them. Predaking looked at those who were standing before him. He then saw that they waiting for his instruction.

He then stated, keeping a strong appearance, "You may begin training in another part of the monastery if you desire."

The nodded before they went to one of the training rooms inside the building. Predaking remained neutral until he saw he was no longer in anyone's field of vision and clutched his head again.

Blake was about go with the other trainees when her cat ears picked something up and turned back to see Predaking holding onto the wall, clutching his head. Deciding it would be best, Blake hid behind the entrance into the monastery as Predaking growled, "What is this? Why can't I remember exactly how I got here?"

Pressing her back against the wall, Blake thought about everything that Predaking did to help her and promised, _'Predaking's helped me all this time. Now… I'll help him.'_

==  
 _(Day 2)_

Today was the fifth day and Predaking was training with the new recruits. Not only would it help them be ready for a fight, but it will distract him from trying to find answers to questions that bring him nothing but pain.

Predaking swung an arm in a wide arch as he sent all five of his opponents flying until they hit the ground hard.

Once Saber saw that no one was getting back up, he announced to the audience, "Okay that's enough! This match goes to Predaking."

Predaking stood to relax, released his aura from protecting him when he heard people talking about his strength and combat prowess.

Saber approached and stated, "You do have great offensive power but you take too much time getting the attack ready before you can execute it."

Predaking, offended asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't get me wrong, your strength and speed are impressive, but all that power will take too long to use in a real fight." Saber said, which made Predaking raise his brow in indignation. He remembered using the full extent of his physical prowess before arriving on this planet… could his reflexes be slowed due to his organic body?

Looking at the guard captain, Predaking asked, "Would you wish to test your theory?"

Saber raised his scarred brow and said, "Sure. But don't blame me if when I prove you right."

"It will not come to that." Predaking said, flexing his claws out while reactivating his aura.

Sun was watching the fight with a bag of popcorn as both Blake and Ilia arrived. Seeing them, Sun asked, grinning broadly, "Wassup ladies?"

"Hey Sun." Blake greeted back, ignoring the attempted flirt he was sending her way as the two saw the fight between the two men in the training yard and asked, "What's going on there?"

"Oh. Captain gerbil teeth said that Predaking's power's gonna slow him down in a fight so the big guy got mad and challenged him to a fight to prove him up." Sun explained. To which they heard something hitting the ground and saw Predaking's fist into the floor.

Saber was breathing heavily as while Predaking pulled his fist out and asked, "Still do you believe that my strength takes too much from my speed?"

"Okay… I was partially wrong. But, in a fight with someone like Adam Taurus you need to have quicker moves as well as power." Saber said to Predaking.

Predaking raised a brow before standing up, not as tall as Ghira but still taller than Saber as he asked, "Such as?"

Saber took a stance his fists up as he began move lightly on his feet before making quick punches with his fist. Predaking stood and watched confused. However it did interest him enough as it wasn't the same sort of punches that he had come to use since his first transformation into the bipedal form. Blake and the others watched as their powerful friend began to train.

==  
 _(Day 3)_

Predaking was walking through the halls of the monastery, getting ready to train those quick jabs and other kinds of physical combat he can use when the swiping of his claws will no longer work, when he saw members of his squadron huddled together. He approached them, when he got close enough, he asked, "For what reason does members of my squadron have to assemble here instead of training for the battle of the academy of Mistral?"

They all turned to see him there before they relaxed. One of them were the first to speak, "Oh, hey boss."

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Predaking narrowed his eyes, stated, "I am not your boss. I am your king."

"Ahh… right. Sorry." The faunus said, still not understanding why Predaking kept referring to himself as king.

One of the female faunus spoke, "Anyway-.. We've been talking. Since we're no longer with the White Fang we've been wondering if we should call ourselves something different."

"Such as?" Predaking asked, his arms crossed.

"Well, after finding out about you and your past, we're thinking about naming our squad after that project of yours." Another member of his squad said, earning a raised brow from Predaking.

Predaking then asked, "Are you referring to the "Project Predacon" that gave way to my creation?"

They all nodded, as the one who first addressed him said, "Yeah, Predacons! We should be known as the Predacons."

Predaking stared at the faunus, uncertain why they would believe that should be their new identity. So he asked, "Why do you believe so?"

"Yesterday Ms. Blake told us how you're the only one left of the ancient faunus so… since your trusting us even though we tried to kill you, we felt we should show you how much we appreciate this chance and want to stand by your side since you gave us a chance." A fourth faunus said, she seemed to be the youngest of the group, however she was still of age to fight.

Predaking looked at them all and asked, "Are you certain you wish to carry this burden?"

While he was beginning to feel grateful to their willingness, the fact that these non-predacons wish to take the name of his great race seemed insulting for they were not physically strong or as well-mannered as he or the other two Predacons he met were. However, their courage to stand up and regain the right path seems have Predaking give these faunus the benefit of the doubt and see if they can live up to the name of their new brotherhood, looking at them and said, "Very well then. We shall begin today."

Unbeknownst to everyone, Black was listening from behind a wall, smiling as she went to help the Menagerie militia to get ready for the upcoming battle once they reach Haven academy in Mistral.

==  
(Day 4)

Predaking watched as his squadron began to make uniforms that combined their White Fang's trappings as well as the uniforms of the Menagerie guards. While they still wore hoods they no longer wore masks and armor similar to the guards of Menagerie. However, instead of the insignia of the guard, they were able make mold of his people's symbol and then make new shoulder guards with the changes on them by use of die-cast.

While they were getting their uniforms ready, Predaking went to train on the new martial arts techniques that Saber told him about two days before. His movements have been getting quicker but the power necessary to end the conflict. He stared at his clawed hand and clenched it. However, if what the captain said is true, then the next full power attack of his will be his end…

Standing again Predaking began to train as he went to strike at the practice dummy. However unlike the actual opponent this one was quickly reduced to pieces.

Exhaling, Predaking went and wiped a towel over his face, minding his horn, before leaving the training room.

* * *

During his walk Predaking heard a commotion.

He looked and saw several of the guard members ganging up on his squadron. The faunus who was standing in defense of his friends glared, "What is this?! I thought we're all on the same side now!"

"You really thing I'm gonna work with a bunch of murderers!" One of the faunus ganging up on them asked, his face having anger on it.

"I don't care if you were able to convince Predaking! You guys caused the rest of us to be hated and fear more than respected!" Another faunus said, balling his fists.

"Because of you my brother in the guard is dead!" Another faunus exclaimed.

The youngest covering herself with her feather wings and arms, shouting, "We didn't kill anyone!"

"Yeah, you heard her, sure when we joined we wanted to help our people! But murdering isn't one of them!" The man growled, his hair standing up as claws came out from his fingertips, teeth extending.

A two of the opposing faunus got ready to fight when they heard footsteps coming out. Everyone in that hallway turned to see Predaking turning the corner. They could all tell that he heard everything, given how he was walking towards them. His head was low as he was when he was about to fight and his claws were flexed.

The angry gang were beginning to fear Predaking the closer he got to them, however, a clapping was heard and in came the faunus that Predaking had thought had died that night four days ago when Blake rallied everyone to help her.

"Okay you guys, that's enough." The injured faunus said as he had a makeshift splint for his arm as he moved closer, "I think you're making Predaking upset."

"V-Val… you're alive!" One of the gang members said, stunned.

Val turned to the faunus who spoke to him and said, incredulously, "No duh. But what're you guys doing? Picking on people who are the same side as you. You know if I didn't know better I'd say you're acting just like the humans who had you all come to Menagerie in the first place."

The gang who were gonna get payback looked shocked or insulted by his words. He then said, "Sure we weren't apart of the same organization, but that doesn't mean that we all didn't want to make life better for our people."

"Look I'm sure you all got stuff you want off your chest, but let's face it we're gonna need their help when we meet Adam Taurus, especially if those monsters were there too." Val said standing in defense of the two former White Fang members.

Hearing that made the gang members go back to what they were doing before they wanted revenge. Val then turned to Predaking and saluted, "Reporting for duty, sir."

"But I thought you perished when you took that bullet for me…" Predaking said, stunned by this. Val laughed it off and said, "It went clean through my shoulder. I was lucky if I need to be honest. Besides when I heard you're making a squadron of your own I thought it'd be best if I joined you."

==  
 _(Day 5)_

The day had started as they usually did for the Menagerie militia. Wake up early, eat a hearty breakfast, and then hours spent on training the recruits on how to fight and protect themselves.

While Predaking was busy helping some of the trainees with a counter attack against gunmen, Saber came to him.

Seeing the captain of the guard's approach, Predaking asked, "What is it Captain Saber?"

"I was asked to bring you to the jailhouse." Saber said, his expression serious, "The Albain brothers wish to talk…"

This confused Predaking, while both Sun and Blake were having negative reactions to this.

* * *

The two arrived where the White Fang members, who remained loyal to Adam, stayed as they approached a couple of cells were poorly lit. As they heard the sounds of the greaves on his boots, the two ceased their mediation and turned to see their guest.

"We've been awaiting for you, your excellency." Both of the brothers stated, bowing their heads quietly.

Saber looked shocked by the greeting, not expecting this over them trying to yell and shout insults at Predaking. This was not exactly what he thought was happening.

"I had assumed, where as you both were the ones who wanted to communicate with me." Predaking said, still not trusting the two. He stood there, his arms behind his back and stated, "Speak quickly."

"Yes, of course." Fennec stated, respectfully. Predaking noticed that the anger was no longer in Fennec's eyes or his voice as it was during the night of the battle. Fennec then was the first to speak, "You see, my brother and I have spoken to each other and recounted everything that we have learned and heard the night we failed Adam Taurus' mission to…"

"Assassinate myself and the Belladonna parents." Predaking finished, his eyes narrowed at the two of them. At his glare the two looked away in shame and regret.

"Y-yes… that." Corsac admitted, hesitant for reasons unknown to Predaking while Fennec spoke next, "Which is why we understand what we want to say may not be easy to believe, but."

The then went and knelt before the young man, who was surprised by their actions and said, simultaneously, "We wish to serve you, O Great Predaking."

Predaking stared unsure as to what to do about this sudden plead to serve him.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Ghira exclaimed when he heard what Predaking told those assembled about Fennec and Corsac's request.

"You can't be serious!" Saber shouted.

Sun then asked, "Did you forget what those two tried to do to you, dude?"

"They wanted to use you as a scapegoat for what that Airachnid had done to people?!" Blake asked, furious at Fennec and Corsac's request, "They wanted to make everyone blame you for their current issues!"

"How do you know that they're honest about this change of heart?" Kali asked, concerned though a bit of anger was in her eyes.

Predaking remained silent before he looked to Ilia, noticing that she was the only one who did not speak out against this, asked, "What do you know of these two, Ilia?"

Ilia seemed surprised that her former enemy would ask her opinion of two individuals. Taking a steady breath she then told them.

"Fennec and Corsac have always wanted what was best for the Faunus, they only went along with Adam because they though he was the one to deliver the Faunus to the future that was promised." Ilia explained, "Before Adam told them that you were a human weapon, I overheard Fennec say that he was convinced that you would have been a better choice of a leader for the White Fang."

This surprised the three heroes when Ilia said that last bit, she then said, sadly, "Especially since Adam started to… not make rational decisions…"

"Yeah, like working with that psycho-spider lady with the ghoul army." Sun brought up.

Ilia looked away, "Yeah… that too…"

Predaking narrowed his eyes at the mention of this "Spider lady" as his memories of his own beginning had overheard two Decepticon soldiers talking about a strange Insecticon with triple-changer abilities of bipedal, vehicle, and something akin to the arachnid, had betrayed Megatron multiple times and had the ability to control other Insecticons by use of something that was beyond his understanding.

Blake was the first to see the look and asked, "Do you know her?"

"No. I know of her by gossip among my creator's airship. A sadistic poacher who seeks out a species and enacts a mockery of a hunt to make them endangered species… Megatron had been cautious of her due to her bloodlust and her enjoyment to kill." Predaking stated, "She even tried to take command of the Decepticons, as did the cowardly Starscream."

Ilia looked over and asked, "Can I ask why people where you're from have those strange names? I mean…Instead of how people have names."

"Yeah, When I heard your name I thought it was a joke but then you told us your story then… Well…" Sun pointed out.

Predaking looked to each of them and asked, "How did you all have your names?"

"Our parents gave them to us when we were born. And because of the last war, people began to name their kids after an aspect of art, color." Blake explained, making Predaking tilt his head confused by this. Though Ghira and Kali had looked to each other smiling when they remembered Blake's birth.

Seeing this Blake looked around before seeing a good example, "Sun's name is obvious because he's named after the color of the sun."

"Amitola's for rainbow. I think…" Ilia said for her last name.

"Blake, which means black." Sun told him.

Predaking found it curious. Thinking back to one of the memories of the Predacon younglings, how small and undeveloped and might understand the parents of the smaller organics giving them names to keep track or see something of them the parents would need to in order to name the child.

"I assume my name is strange because I named myself that way… Considering the Decepticons saw me as a weapon…" Predaking stated looking down as if the thought of being strange would keep him from his goal.

This made the three of them feel guilty or uncomfortable for how they were about his name when he had to make one from scratch.

Predaking remained silent most of it before he thought back and told them, "I believe I know what I should say to the Albain brothers."

The six of them looked at each other.

* * *

Predaking approached the cells where the Albain brothers were and stood before them. The two went and knelt before the dragon faunus.

==  
 _(Day 6)_

Everyone in the Menagerie Militia and the Predacon Squad were assembled again as Saber spoke to the volunteers, "Attention!"

Once everyone had stopped murmuring the gerbil faunus spoke, "As you all know tomorrow morning is when the ship that will take us to Mistral will arrive and therefore we must be ready to get all the equipment and weapons onboard and stored before we shove off!"

"Once we reach the docks Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna will go to the kingdom's police department where they will show evidence of Adam Taurus' plans of attacking Haven academy!" He then stopped and confessed, "I won't lie to any of you. With what has happened in the past week and what else the enemy will have in store, we don't know what will happen. Even with the backup we've received from the chief's guest, Predaking, and his personal squadron of former White Fang, we could be walking into a battle. Remember your training and fight well."

With that Saber stepped down where as Ghira Belladonna spoke in his place, "As captain Saber said, we don't know what will be awaiting us when we arrive at Haven academy, and I can't guarantee your survival. If you have lingering doubts about this then please speak now because once we board the ship, there is no going back."

Everyone remained where they were while Predaking was silently commending the assembled faunus for their courage to face death. The Predacon squadron before him remained still, especially the two latest converts to his cause, the Albain brothers. Val was standing with his arm still in the splint arm.

Seeing that no one had spoken about this, Ghira nodded, "Thank you all for your courage and have a good night sleep for tomorrow, we set off to stand up, for our future!"

==  
 _(Day 7)_

It was first light as the members of the Menagerie militia and Predaking's squadron serving under Predaking directly all packed up and got everything of theirs on the ship. Predaking oversaw everything as those with groups of people, of the White Fang and militia member, said their good-byes to those they were close to. The concept of family was still confusing to the Predacon, not just the biological aspect but the emotional one too. He even saw one of the militant's family begging that member to not go, while another one and the former extremist in his squadron not talking to each other, while the faunus of the opposite gender looked between the two concerned. As another fighter gave two both parents a hug and a smile to assure them she'll be fine. He then saw two faunus kissing each other good-bye instead of exchanging words.

He then thought, _'If I was created in the manner similar to these people how would things be for the members of my family?'_

Predaking was so lost in thought that he wasn't aware of someone approaching him.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Predaking turned to the voice's source and saw Blake there. Predaking looked over and stated, "I was… merely contemplating more on the foreign concept of family. It is still strange to the culture that I was created to serve. The culture that I believed was how all lived."

"I know… but you don't have to go through this alone, Predaking." Blake told him.

Predaking looked back to her and said, "As king, I must take actions to ensure the safety of those with me."

Blake gave a smirk as she asked, "You really believe yourself as a king?"

Predaking felt his anger flaring but seeing that she was only teasing him to get him out of his thoughts he cleared his throat and stated, "It was what my soul is telling me I am destined for."

At the word "destined" her face faltered. Predaking noticed and asked, "Have I said something to dissuade you?"

"No… It's just during the fall of beacon, there was once a student who was gifted but she believed in destiny…" Blake looked down when she spoke.

Predaking noticed her growing sadness and asked, "What became of her?"

"She didn't make it…" Blake answered, her ears pressed against her head.

Taking the words as a sign of negativity. His hand moved and carefully enclosed around hers and stated, "Nothing as that will never happen. I swear on my life."

Blake, though appreciative of the thought stated, "You don't need to go that far. Especially since we're trying to prevent more lives ending."

Predaking narrowed his eyes as he said, "If only more have the wisdom you hold within, Blake. Then perhaps conflicts as these would cease to be."

Blake smiled at the compliment, at least that what she thought it was as she stated, looking at the two Albain brothers and asked, "Are you certain you can trust them?"

"As your friend said two days ago, how they 'always wanted what was best for the faunus'. And it would appear that they believe I can give them the future they strive for." Predaking deduced as he went down to the gathering and helped carry the heavier supplies up the ramp into a secured location in the boat. When the members of his squad tried to prevent him from helping, as to keep him unharmed, he politely declined and continued to help. He lifted the container of supplies over his head and walked as though it weight little to nothing, once again showing the Faunus his incredible physical strength.

As soon as soon as the sun has fully risen, the ship was ready to set say to the kingdom of Mistral. Blake, with her family, Sun, Ilia, and Predaking, stood at the bow of the ship. Looking out into the horizon as they began their journey out to stop Adam Taurus.

* * *

(Here's the chapter. I'm sorry it's not all all fourteen days or even one day per chapter but while I was writing this, I noticed how closer to the finale of Vol.5 Ryujudge was so I decided to pick up the pace and make some sacrifices on the chapters.

So now that the first week is done I'm gonna work on finishing the second week as that one will be the last chapter... I'm not gonna cry... *Then cries loudly before grabbing a handkerchief and blowing hard into it before calming down.*

I want to thank everyone who has been following this story since i began working with Ryujudge6614 a year ago and one month ago in this collaboration between us. And I hope you all take a chance to look at my other stories and/or continue to give me your support with any future projects. So until then have a good time and stay warm and dry for any of you who live in the east coast of the US, because the rain's going to be crazy here.

So... see you all in the last chapter of The Light of Hope.)


	18. Ch18: Arrival and Reunions

(Hey everyone, How is 2020 treating you all now? Well I'm just hoping that we'll be able to pick ourselves back up as a community here in the USA after the horrors the last 4 years we had to endure...

Well... As you know this is my last chapter while working with Ryujudge6614 and I need to say it has been an honor working with him to help his story along.

 **Reminder:** This is a story that works in correlation with Ryujudge6614's "Transformers RWBY: The Flames of Redemption", which focuses on Yang and Ruby while my story focusing on Weiss and Blake after the Fall of Beacon. Even though Weiss' story is now being taken over by Ryujudge.  
 _I strongly suggest that you all who have not read his story do so, it's what inspired me to go to him and work with him by writing this very story with his. Our stories are connected together as the same universe in case it's not been cleared up._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Transformers Prime and RWBY they are the property of their respective owners.

Now please **Read** , **Review** , and **Enjoy.** ) -No really, please do enjoy this chapter as much as possible.)

* * *

 _(Day 13)_

For the majority of their journey, the Faunus from Menagerie had to take shifts to train, with not as much room as there was back in the monastery, they had to make each training by the squadron instead of the larger groups. And of course that meant they needed to be sure everyone was fed and well rested before they reached their destination. Predaking, not only working in helping those falling behind to catch them up with their comrades, also had to test the members of his personal members to prove their worth of the name "Predacon". Though he wished he could've done his idea of a Trial of Fire, he was convinced not to by everyone on the ship, especially Blake.

The one trial he had devised was most crucial, the Trial of Loyalty, will be shown when they arrive and stand with the Menagerie Militia when they face Adam. They were able to pass a few of his recently made trials during the past five days. Predaking had dubbed as the Trial of Strength, where they had to face him in what was their strength, not just physical. The Trial of Conviction where he had denied them anything to eat to see how long they'd last. The Trial of Honor will test their honor as a person and with those they fight with as well as their enemies.

Predaking stood before those who would join him in battle, "As you know, tomorrow will be the day that we will reach the Kingdom of Mistral and face the usurper Adam Taurus and his conspirators. If a fight is to occur, remember your training. Show our enemies your strength and your conviction. Fight with honor and loyalty to our cause. And remember that while fighting never lose your heart to the battle lest you wish to be seen as the opposition wants to portray you."

The Faunus before him lowered their heads in respect. Fennec and Corsac stated, simultaneously, "Yes, my king."

Predaking looked at them all before stated, "You are dismissed."

They left to get ready for the most likely battle. As Predaking looked at the large piece of Cybermatter he found back at Mythos, more questions on how it was to be found here on this planet. Could the ancients have come to this world before the coming of both human and faunus? Or is there more to these people's creation tale than any previously thought.

Soon he heard someone come in. Without turning his head, Predaking asked, "What do you want now, Sun?"

Standing by the door was Sun Wukong, leaning against it with his arms crossed, "I'm just trying to figure out how come you seem so focused on that large piece of metal?"

"Do you not recollect what I spoke of? This metal is from my homeland." Predaking snapped turning to face the blond simian.

Sun shrugged, "So?"

"Has all reason left you? If anyone of ill intent discovers this metal and are able to duplicate then no force could stop them, after all you've seen my armor and gauntlets withstand a crushing balcony." Predaking remained, though calmer as he looked at his armor.

"So?" Sun asked, again. The blond monkey's attitude confused the Predacon.

Predaking stood his full height and asked, "Why are you living up to your… heritage's moniker of 'trouble maker' to me?"

"Just wondering why you're obsessed over a hunk of metal when there's someone who might need your help and attention more than it does." Sun said shrugging, moving his hands to rest behind his head.

Predaking blinked and asked, "What are you attempting to tell me?"

Sun face smacked himself at the question before shouting, "DUDE! You need to talk to Blake!"

"For what reason? Are we being assaulted?" Predaking asked, getting on edge.

"Wha?! No! Just talk to her!" Sun said in disbelief, before stating, "She just needs someone to talk to, and I think if I did it I'll just get slapped again."

Predaking stared before Sun said, "Just promise me that you'll be there for her no matter what happens."

Predaking was about to shout at the stupidity of Sun's words when… he saw the look in the blond's eyes. It wasn't the same jovial or as jesting as he was on other occasions. There was some anger in his eyes but Predaking answered, "You have my word."

Sun then dropped the serious attitude and grinned as he usually does, "Great then! No need to worry then."

Predaking was stunned by this sudden change of emotion before they heard members of the Menagerie militia and the Predacon squadron heading to dinner, as they heard from the captain that tomorrow's the day is when they'll make dock and with the evidence get to help save Haven academy.

Sun then asked, "Hey you hungry? How about one last meal before we reach shore?"

Predaking blinked before following the blond faunus out. During the ship's dining area, Predaking was to sit by himself, before Sun pulled him along to sit at the same table as where Blake and Ilia were sitting at while Sun passed off, "Hello ladies, how's it going? Anyone else sitting here with you?"

Before either of them could speak Sun kept talking, "No? Great. Can we join you?"

Annoyed, Blake tried to speak this time, however, Sun kept talking, "We can? Thanks you're real pals!"

He sat opposite of Ilia while Predaking sat directly across of Blake, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him. This confused Predaking more while Sun groaned and Ilia seemed a bit relieved. Sure she doesn't hate Predaking anymore, but she's not sure if Blake would be happy with a clone. However when the two heard this both Sun and Ilia stared at each other before becoming serious.

Predaking began to eat as he usually does with the meat food on his plate. Blake tried to eat in peace however seeing the dragon Faunus before her, his eyes glancing in her direction as he chewed on his food. Blake kept trying to avoid contact for reasons unknown to Predaking.

Unable to think of anything else Predaking remained silent, as to not make things worse. He ignored anything that happened between Ilia and Sun. It felt like a long time in the pair's silence.

He sipped on his glass before setting it down, seeing Blake had left. And the wrestling between the two others at their table seemed to be attracting a crowd so Predaking left them to it while he went looking for Blake.

Some time he found her at the bow of the ship looking at the moon. Though he was confused why the moon's phases were like that instead of how it was on earth, but seeing the feline faunus before him.

Predaking did his best to not let his feet announce his presence but Blake sighed and asked, "What is it Predaking?"

"Nothing, other than wishing not to see the renewed feud between our two allies." Predaking stated, standing next to Blake with his arms behind his back, like how the general Ironwood did before the Fall of Beacon.

Blake sighed looking out into the ocean and the starry night sky. Predaking looked at her and asked, "Are you worried for how the operation will progress or if we will face opposition from the humans in power?"

"I'm just hoping that everything will go all right when we arrive." The black haired faunus told him though.

Predaking, however, stated, "The battle tomorrow will decide the future."

Looking at him, annoyed, Blake asked, "Is _EVERYTHING_ a battle to you?!"

This accusation raised Predaking's brow as he asked, "What sort of inquiry is that?"

"How can you think about fighting when lives are on the line!?" Blake asked getting angrier.

Predaking looked and stated, "Sometimes words can be useful. However, sometimes actions are required to resolve situations."

"How can you say that?" Blake asked, not understanding.

"Because that's how Adam will be." Predaking answered, making Blake's eyes widen in fear from that.

Seeing the look on her face he said, "I had fought the usurper before. And words will not be enough to convince him to lay down his sword. He needs to see himself bested in battle by a superior opponent to shake his resolve."

Blake stared, even more concerned than ever, but Predaking added, "And there is, of course, the occasional settling of the score for you with that dishonorable cur."

The moment Predaking said that, Blake felt her cheeks heating up and turning into a fair pink color. Then, Blake thought, _'He wants to fight Adam… for me?'_

When Predaking was ready to go turn in for the night he heard.

"Umm… Predaking."

He turned to face her as he asked, "Yes?"

She seemed to be shy about something as she took a deep breath and said, "That word that I believe you personify? I think I finally found out what it is."

"And that would be?" Predaking asked, feeling his tiredness close to overpowering him.

Blake's face, becoming red, though in the light of the moon, she looked radiant to the dragon as she said, "Love."

Though confusion of the word, Predaking immediately his chest began to quicken in its beats as he asked, his tiredness forgotten, "How do you mean?"

"When we first met. I thought you were a 'strange'. When we had to fight, I saw 'protection' as how you were in defending people you hardly knew. After seeing how well you took to leading and organizing like a king from one of the fairytales or books of legends, I thought you 'majesty'. When you talked me out of putting myself down 'compassion'. When you helped protect Sun and my family, 'self-sacrifice'. While you took the time to help train those who volunteered to come with us 'carrying'. But all these are words that led to something that linked them all together. You even shown 'forgiveness' for those who were once thought of as your enemies."

Blake stood there while Predaking let her words fill him, but she was not done, "There was also 'loyalty' for when you immediately want to stayed with us throughout that whole thing. You cared so much for the others who you saw as your brothers that you were willingly going to face the danger for their sake. The anger you felt for failing to protect them, and the at discovering the truth, all proved that you loved your people more than your own personal well-being as well as how you use every bit of strength to keep us safe, that all proved to me that you are the personification of love." Blake explained. As she spoke she felt the heart beating in her chest coming in a fast pace and pressing harder against her ribcage. She had never felt like this before, not even when she decided to go to that dance with Sun. Not that she was telling Predaking that she was in love with him… was she? No… they only met months ago… How could she begin to have these feelings for someone she met months ago?

Throughout Blake's speech Predaking felt his chest warm as well as his face, not the same anger that burned whenever he used his Dragon-fire. This warmth… it felt… pleasant... as though it was like the great fire in the sky. But that doesn't answer the question as to what the word love has to do with all of those other words. All he ever knew were: pride, anger, sadness, hatred, loyalty, faith, trust, bewilderment, understanding, pain, and betrayal. What was the general sense of the word love? He was never taught that or felt that emotion before in his life, and nothing from his original's memories.

Could this word, this 'love' be what the prime had said when they last spoke at the oasis? Predaking did not know for certain, but as the prime… as Optimus said, Predacons are different than the other sub-species of Cybertronians. Predaking looked back to her and said, "I had been detecting similar virtues within you, Blake."

Blake looked confused by his sentence as he took this time to explain, "When we met you were what I would call… 'bewildering'. Then 'infuriating' by how you were not wishing to embrace the fact of humans seeing your heritage, 'courage' when you came to your homeland to face your parents after what happened between you when they left the White Fang. Then you became 'understanding' to my plight… You showed great 'patience' with me while I was enduring my lengthy exile from the populace. 'Trust' as I helped you faced your old friend and 'faith' as I helped train your militia even though I had no formal training myself. I am now convinced that no matter the battle I know that you will never let myself or anyone else down with your many great virtues."

While hearing him speak of how she was with him. At first she was annoyed. Then calm, soon her cheeks heated up and turned even pinker with how he thought about her.

Seeing her stunned for reasons still unknown to him, Predaking bid, "Good night Blake, see you on the morrow."

"Good night, Predaking." Blake said, her voice seemed different. Predaking wondered if she could she be embarrassed? No… it was not the same tone. It sounded softer…

As he went to his room to lay down on the same bed he laid on before arriving at Menagerie. Predaking undressed himself enough for his armor and clothes to make his sleep more comfortable, Predaking laid down on his side and let sleep take him again.

=Dream=

 _Predaking was seen running as the flames of destruction that have struck the planet. He looked down and looked at two of his species' hatchlings. Two very small Predacons in their true forms, wrapping themselves tightly to be protected by the effects of this catastrophe. Gritting his dentures at the betrayal by their… bipedal "Cousins", Predaking kept running, letting the heat and the radiation do damage to his frame while he protected the only two remaining Predacon younglings with all his might, 'These two are the last of our kind's future, and they must be protected while I search for shelter against this cataclysm. I swear on my title as Predaking to protect these hatchlings with my life.'_

 _Originally, Predaking was not alone with these hatchlings, he had aid from both Twinstrike and Laserback, two of his most loyal supporters. However… they did not last as they had to fend off a pack of their own frenzied brethern who lost themselves because of the intense heat and radiation from this cataclysm. Predaking then found what looked to be an entrance that leads under the planet's hot surface._

 _"King, I don't feel so good…" The one Predacon hatching groaned, using contractions while in beast mode. These two younglings had not yet learned how to change into their bipedal forms yet. It was something all Predacons learn to do while not being in their true forms to communicate to the other children of their planet. However, because of the Prime's betrayal, many of his race had perished by the intense flames and radiation of the burning skies. Even his own queen… Predaking squeezed his optics shut as he remembered seeing the deaths of his people. He was only able to save the two hatchlings that he was carrying in his arms throughout this entire tragedy._

 _Looking to the children in his arms he assured them, "Do not worry young ones, the ancestors have brought shelter to us."_

 _As he entered the underground cave, he began to feel cooler and his body beginning to heal itself as he continued deeper, "There, see? We are safe now."_

 _He carefully set the two young Predacons down. To allow them to rest. However, they were still… unnaturally still. Fearing the worse, Predaking assumed his true form and nuzzled them, as if trying to wake them._

 _Predaking withdrew as he could not detect any signs of life in either of the hatchlings. Unable to hold back to hatred inside his spark Predaking let out his trademark roar before unleashing a powerful blast of fire that began to melt the walls around him in the underground chamber. While in his rage he kept thrashing about at the loss of these two innocent creatures because of Prima's arrogant hubris. He thought that the younglings' true forms, due to the mass and thickness armor, that they would survive long enough for him to get them to safety, before he could teach them how to change into their own bipedal forms that Predaking and many of the older Predacons learned how to do to communicate with the other bipedal species of Cybertron._

 _Stopping in his anger, Predaking went to give the two younglings a proper burial in the customs of his race, before sending their bodies into the great fire. As he watched their remains burning Predaking looked at a reflective surface made by his anger and approached, he had suffered great heat and radiation damage, but protecting the youngling made him bear the pain for the hope of them to survive and rebuild the Predacon race. Feeling the effects of the damage after his reasons to endure it had… passed on… Predaking went deeper into the caverns, shifting into his true form as he crawled down and deeper into the depths of the planet. He kept on this trek until his servos could not support him any longer. Breathing heavily, Predaking looked out into the empty space before him as he growled, "Great ancestor, Onyx Prime… hear me… Why? Why have we… been betrayed by… those who… were born similarly to us? We have done nothing to warrant this… extinction… We kept to our promise when I lost to their leader, Prima, fairly… And yet he left us to burn…"_

 _He then spat, "The 'noble Prime of Light'? He is a deceiver who blinds those to his doctrine… and to those different… he reveals his true evil…"_

 _Predaking looked and thought he saw a younger version of himself as he spat, "Hear me, child born from my remains, you must never trust a Prime. They are liars, and deceivers of treachery, offering empty promises as they plan your destruction."_

 _The last king of the Predacons felt his head grow too heavy as he repeated, "Never trust a Prime."_

 _Now much quieter, Predaking said, "Never trust a… Prime…"_

 _"Never… trust… a Prime…" All the while the Predaking of the present had witnessed his original's final hour…His eyes widened with emotions at this._

=Dream End=

Predaking let out a yell as he jumped and sat up in cold sweat. He had a cold sweat before, but this… this was worse… The door was then knocked on as Blake's voice was the first to ask, "Predaking?! It's me, Blake! Are you alright?!"

Predaking, still in the heat of what he witnessed from his original's last moments, immediately went to the door.

He opened the door to see Blake standing there, a worried look on her face. Seeing her worried expression made Predaking's spark hurt as he looked at her face.

* * *

(Few minutes ago)

Blake was lying in bed, unable to get to sleep, thinking back to the conversation that she had with Ilia back at dinner.

-{Flashback}-

 _The two ladies had gotten their meals and looked for a place to sit. Blake spotted one, "Over there."_

 _She then lead the two of them as Ilia asked, "Hey… Blake?"_

 _"Yeah? What's up?" Blake asked as she ate her fish like meal in peace._

 _Ilia looked a bit uncomfortable as she said, "I've been wanting to say this, but didn't know how… I'm sorry for the stuff I said back there, that night… I was so angry and confused that I came up with these crazy ideas that you and Predaking were…you know…together."_

 _Connecting the dots, Blake's cheeks when scarlet as she shook her head, "Nope! We're not!"_

 _Ilia gave a sigh of relief before saying, "Oh, that's good."_

 _Seeing the strange look that she got from her friend, Ilia then clarify, "It's just he's the leader of an organization and… well."_

 _"I don't think it's what you think it is Ilia." Blake told her, trying to keep unproven rumors from spreading. Ilia was still unconvinced, especially when she spied on how close they were the day they oversaw everyone boarding the boat._

-{Flashback End}-

Blake, thinking about this made her cheeks turn pink. She then pulled the sheet closer to her face as she said to herself, disheartened, "There's no way we can be… After all… He's a clone…"

Though remembering everything and remembering how closely he worked with not only people of his personal squadron but also the militia personnel she, along with any admirers noticed how Predaking looked without a shirt on and everyone saw what they dubbed as "Primordial body" with muscularity being different than expected under the robe-like coat-top of his outfit. She then remembered what Predaking said to her and she shook her head. Her cat ears pressing against her head. She then closed her eyes to sleep.

It has been some time before she heard what sounds like screaming. It jolted her awake as he looked around. She then put on her boots and jacket when Sun and Ilia came running into the room, dressed in their sleepwear, "Blake you okay?"

"I'm fine. But, what was that?" Blake asked standing up. Sun then asked, "If it wasn't you then…"

"Predaking!" Blake then rushed out as she went and knocked on the door, "Predaking?! It's me, Blake! Are you alright?!"

When the door opened, Blake saw him, shirtless, from the door. Seeing the signs of sweat and his wide eyes, she thought he had another dream of his original's memory… She then led him back inside to sit as she just sat with him, though she was curious what he saw this time, but by how on edge he was from it, Blake chose to respect his privacy.

* * *

 _(Day 14)  
_

At sunrise everyone was up and ready to make port. They were, however, halted when members of Mistral's police arrived, who seemed to be expecting trouble. Predaking's presence made the humans in the kingdom's police nervous, not just his height, or his heritage, but also by the look in his eyes.

Before open conflict could occur the ship's captain and his first mate approached and told the police how they were giving these good people a ride to help the huntsmen who helped him, especially when the White Fang plans to do something to CCT near the academy. While some of her officers were skeptical of it, the police chief looked over the evidence on the scroll of the White Fang's plans with Haven Academy. Looking over at Ghira, the police chief said, "This does prove your story. But this is official police business now, I can't let civilians get involved, even if you have Huntsmen with you."

"Thank you for your concern, but you do not know the numbers that the enemy forces have, let alone if they decide to use Grimm as they at the Fall of Beacon. You will need our assistance. Chieftan Ghira may be able to talk the enemy into surrendering if they see the faces of the people who they were fighting for initially before being warped by Adam's furious logic." Predaking stated, remember what Sun and Blake said when he first met the Albain brothers.

She looked at the reptilian Faunus that somehow was born with both horns and claws who was close to Ghira's height. Seeing his size and the fire in his eyes did make her heart quicken in fear but hearing him speak did make sense to her. Thought she and her officers were numerous, they weren't used to dealing with Grimm like the huntsmen. Sighing in surrender the police chief said, "Very well…"

"Ah, come on, chief –" One of the officers began. By the looks of him, Predaking could assume that he was an elitist upstart who believes that they don't need help from the people that are not members of their order.

The police chief interrupted the young man, "You know we're not used to fighting Grimm. If the White Fang are going to use Grimm in their attack tonight, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

Just as Adam received word from his followers that the bombs were in place, they heard something going through the wall of the academy's grand hall and outside to the quad. Adam Taurus and his White Fang soldiers there look on from their work. Seeing the human that Adam brought into their headquarters standing up again.

The White Fang soldier closest looked to Adam and asked, "What's going on in there?"

"None of your concern..." Hazel answered, calming down some as he looked to the White Fang.

Adam and his followers stare in amazement as they watch Hazel get back up. He then takes out a pair of red Dust crystals and stabs them into his arms. He let out another roar as he felt the surge of energy from the crystals flow through his body. To be sure everyone inside heard the recent roar.

Adam smirked at that before he began to walk away, telling his men, "Stay focused! Our friends are almost done here."

Adam and his followers went to get back to work, but then they hear a voice call out to him.

"ADAM!"

They all look up and see Blake Belladonna standing proudly on top of the roof of a nearby building.

"Blake?" Adam asked, surprised.

Hazel noticed the one who Adam knew and asked, "Who is that?"

"Stand down!" Blake demanded.

The White Fang soldiers aim their firearms at her.

"Wait!" Adam ordered, putting his hands up. The White Fang soldiers stand down. Adam then laughed evilly before addressing the girl, "To think that I went through so much trouble to find you, only to have you deliver yourself to me."

Blake then cried out, "This isn't what's right for the Faunus!"

She then demanded, "Stop what you're doing and we can end this peacefully."

"You're wrong, Blake, and you can't stop us." Adam said grinning, knowing what and who he had for support.

"No, I can't. Not by myself." Blake said, not letting fear take over.

"That's why she didn't come alone!"

Adam and his followers turn to the left in surprise, seeing Sun Wukong standing in front of a massive legion of Faunus all armed with blunt weaponry, their shields bearing the old White Fang symbol.

Finding it impossible to believe, Adam asked, "What?!"

"Who's there?" A white Fang soldier asked, hearing more Faunus approaching.

They then turn to the right, and see Ghira Belladonna leading another massive legion of Faunus, he answered, "Your brothers and sisters."

One of the White Fang Soldiers lowers his weapon, recognizing one of the Faunus in the crowd, "M- Mata?"

Holding a club and shield, Mata pleaded the soldier who called his name, "Please... stop this..."

Adam and his followers look all around them assessing the situation. He then saw Fennec and Corsac, their usual garb replaced with one that bore the mark of that Dragon Faunus. Adam glared, _'So… they've all been corrupted by that fake!'_

"Make no mistake, brothers! These are our enemies! And we will not let them ruin-" Suddenly, Adam is interrupted when a Mistral airship shines its searchlight down on Adam and his group. The Mistral police captain is seen on the airship with Kali Belladonna and Predaking. The Mistral Police Captain then spoke over P.A., "Adam Taurus, this is the Mistral Police Force! Lower your weapons and surrender peacefully."

More Mistral airships arrive, shining their light on the group attempting to destroy the Mistral CCT tower. Soon more arrived, as their lights and the sounds of their engines would attract the attention of those inside.

Blake landed on the ground from the roof while Adam was having trouble processing what's happening. Looking at her, he asked, "How?! How did you do this?!"

"Adam, it's over." Blake said, ignoring his question.

Adam looks around as the crowds of Menagerie Faunus get closer to him and his group. He then pulled out the detonator for the bombs they planted on the CCT tower, "Then it's over for all of us."

"Hey wait!" A female member of the White Fang exclaimed, just as he pushed the button. Adam's followers hold up their arms as they brace for the impending explosion. Adam presses the button, but nothing happens.

"Huh?" He pressed the detonator button a few more times, nothing happens.

The White Fang soldier who recognized Mata asked, "What are you doing? Trying to get us all killed?!"

Suddenly, Adam grabs his collar, then yelled enraged, "I am making humanity pay for WHAT THEY'VE DONE!"

The way he yelled that made Predaking remember his own anger getting the better of him before when he fought Megatron and the demon who had controlled the tyrant like a puppet.

Adam let's go and pushes the White Fang soldier back when Blake said, "We sent someone over to confirm your explosives, and once we did, she disarmed them."

Adam turned to see Ilia, wearing clothes somewhat different from her uniform in the White Fang, walk out from around the tower, dropping her camouflage as she held the wires in her hand that disabled the bombs. Adam seethed, realizing that the situation is no longer in his favor.

Turning to Hazel, Adam asked, "What do we do?!"

"This... is your business. Not mine." Hazel said, almost as if it was to get back at Adam for something before now, cracking his knuckles before he told Adam, "Fix it."

Adam just glares back at him before turning to Blake, who said, "I told you, Adam. It's over..."

Adam, not having any of it, yells out in frustration and charges forward toward Blake. He takes out his sword Wilt from his rifle/sheathe Blush to slash at her, but Blake used her Semblance to get out of the way and she knocked him down by balling her fists together and hitting his back. Adam falls to the ground on his knees, before yelling out to his followers, "KILL THEM!"

However, before a battle can begin, something heavy landed down behind them. Adam and his followers turned to see the dragon Faunus there, unharmed by the fall as Predaking said, "ADAM TAURUS! Face me!"

Hazel watched, one of his eyebrows raised when he saw this new Faunus, it was as their "partners" said. A living Dragon Faunus cloned from the original's remains. The younger man was indeed close to his height, but he cannot be certain unless he was right in front of this Predaking to be certain. He stuck around, wanting to see how the high leader will deal with this one, before he himself enters the fray and then gets back to his own revenge.

"Why should I? You're not a true Faunus, just a fake created by our enemies. I've seen the reports on your creation! I know the truth about you! You're nothing more than a weapon of the humans, a fake!" Adam shouted back.

Seeing as Adam was trying to using his own anger against him, Predaking smirked and said, "If that is what you believe then why hesitate? I'm sure a _true_ Faunus, as you say, would hold no issue in putting down a _fake_ as I. And after witnessing the kind of leader you are, trying to take both ally and foe with you into the inferno, I challenge you, for the good of your brotherhood! If I am victorious then you will remove yourself from leading the White Fang and submit yourself to the full extent of the human law."

Adam glared behind is mask, wondering what the fake was up to before he asked, "And when I win?"

Predaking did not blink as he stated, "If you are the victor then you may have my life and continue on killing more of your people than the humans you despise so much."

Everyone outside who heard this were shocked that Predaking was willing to risk his life again for them. Adam then asked, "Why… why would you allow yourself to die by my hand? Was it a part of your programming or are you just tired of your fake existence?"

"I am merely attempting to stop more of the needless bloodshed." Predaking said, surprising the bull Faunus' followers. Then it got them thinking, if he was a fake like their leader said he was then why is he trying to save their lives as well as everyone else's.

Looking around Predaking ended the matter as he said, "This is a duel between myself and the usurper. Is that understood?"

"Yes, My king!" The few voices of Predaking's private squad chorused, including Fennec and Corsac who bowed their heads in respect. Blake looked shocked by this, but Predaking gave her a look that told her that she can trust him to win.

Hazel himself was surprised by the selflessness of the clone. Adam laughed before he said, "This has been a very good performance, but I'm not gonna waste my time and energy fighting a human's weapon."

Looking to his soldiers he ordered, "Kill it."

They raised their guns, but didn't fire. Confused by this, Adam looked to either side of him and repeated his order, "I said… Kill the fake!"

"Why?" The same female soldier from before asked.

Adam turned and snapped, his sword at her neck, "Because I'm ordering you to kill the fake and cleanse Remnant of its vile presence!"

The male soldier from before said, "High leader… you're not afraid to fight him are you?"

"What? Of course not!" Adam shot back, indignant to the remark.

Lowering his rifle the soldier said, "Then you wouldn't mind showing us why we should keep following you after you tried to kill us with the Belladonna girl. Besides he did issued a formal challenge to you. If you back out now then you'd no longer be seen as the high leader we should follow."

Mata looked to Ghira and asked, "Is that true?"

"Yes, any Faunus is allowed to challenge the leader to a duel for leadership, if Adam backs out or loses then all of his support and allies will be lost." Ghira explained, "It was what Sienna added before her death…"

Hazel heard what the other man said and grimaced, _'If only they knew what really happened to Sienna Kahn.'_

Gritting his teeth tightly, Adam snapped, "FINE! As soon as I kill this freak of nature I'm gonna make you all see why you should be following ME!"

The other soldiers lowered their weapons, seeing Adam approach his opponent. Hazel was again surprised by how the clone before him had swayed Adam's followers by his words and not his physical prowess. Predaking readied his claws as Adam held his sword in his sheathe.

Only for a blood curdling scream to echo from inside the main entrance of the academy. Those who recognized the voice stood in horror. Adam was surprised to hear that, wondering what Airachnid and that cybernetic human did to her.

Fennec and Corsac stared in horror as the elder brother breathed, "It can't be…"

"It is not possible…" Fennec stated, mirroring his brother's thoughts.

Refocusing his efforts, Adam was determined to find out what was happening after killing the fake before him, showing everyone why _he_ should lead the White Fang.

 ** _-{Play: Lionized RWBY Vol.6 OST}-_** (AN: The Completed version not what was played during Adam's short like in one of the more earliest chapter of this story.)

 _-{Instrumental beginning}-_  
Quickly both opponents had rushed each other as blade met against scales, causing a shockwave around them. The two seemed to be struggling to push each other back, Adam getting energy due to his sword absorbing the impact of Predaking's fist. But, they were able to push each other away as they both landed and charged again.

 _-{"Taunted and tortured"}-  
_ Adam made quick slashes with his sword to which Predaking was able to, either, evade or block with his aura. Adam then began firing his rifle/sheath, Blush, at Predaking, trying to weaken the dragon's aura more.

 _-{"Insulted and reviled"}-  
_ Predaking charged in adding his powerful punches into his opponent only for Adam to block many of them with his sword. Predaking feinted himself backwards before making a right cross, to which Adam moved out of the way in time, only for him to see that the Predacon had let himself continue to spin into the punch as he gave Adam a powerful reverse kick to the chest, sending Adam flying.

 _-{"In thrall to human overlords"}-  
_ The tyrant of the White Fang straightened himself in midair and fired three rounds, to which Predaking used his arms to cover his anatomical weak spots, giving the bull faunus more time to sheathed his sword as he landed, then fired the blade up where he kicked it to spin like a buzzsaw in Predaking's direction. Predaking put his scaled arms together letting the weapon try to cut through his aura covered scales before it bounced off. Predaking had only a second as he saw Adam use his foot to drive it at Predaking like a hammer on nail.

 _-{"Since I was a child"}-  
_ The Predaking was able to move out of the way in time while Adam landed next to his sword and sheathed his sword again. Predaking and Adam gritted their teeth as they kept fighting intensely, both remembering what caused them to fight with much ferocious fury.

Predaking pressed his attack moving his punches with more speed thanks to the couching he got from Saber back on Menagerie. Majority of which was absorbed by Adam's sword.

 _-{"Surrounded by weaklings"}-  
_ Predaking then feinted and slammed his fist into Adam's mask covered face. He continued this feinting tactic which made Adam furious. Before using his semblance to make images appear, having them make the same movements he would make before he caught up with them and slashed again.

 _-{"Pathetic and oppressed"}-_  
Predaking felt his scales holding on but the quick movements was chipping away at his Aura. But his will power will hold out as he broke off the attack by spreading his arms and running after his opponent roaring.

 _-{"Satisfied to gnaw on scraps"}-_  
Adam had to leap back before firing his rifle at Predaking who kept on charging. Predaking attempted to slash with his claws but Adam blocked with Wilt before slashing back, making Predaking fall backwards to avoid being cut.

 _-{"Afraid to leave the nest"}-_  
Predaking then pushed himself off with his arms high into the air before Predaking aimed his mouth and let out a powerful blast of fire at Adam, who, unable to use his semblance to stop something not entirely solid, moved out of the way of the intense flames.

Predaking pushed off the ground as he soared after the retreating leader.

 _-{"Won't apologize for Re-tri-bu-tion"}-  
_ Adam fired on Predaking with his rifle, Blush. Bullets bounced off Predaking's aura as he flew closer. Predaking then moved himself through the air and made his foot go ahead of him, his foot connected with Adam's sword, moving it away from the swordsman.

 _-{"Punishment is well-deserved"}-_  
Predaking turned in the air made a left hook with his arm. Adam blocked with his sheath, but the force of it made him flying away from his opponent as he sheathed his sword and rushed forward, firing Blush at Predaking who, not wanting anyone to get hurt, let his arms and aura take the blow.

 _-{"Subjugate, humiliate us rob us of our pride"}-_  
Unable to take his opponent's "pre-programmed" actions, Adam got ready to slash with his sword. Predaking side stepped him before giving the swordsman a slash with his claw, cutting the fabric of Adam's uniform.

 _-{"Watch them fall as I am glorified"}-_  
Seeing this Adam jumped away from the claws before looking at his uniform, seeing claw marks on his arm. Not feeling it cut into his skin as he did when they made contact with his sleeve.

That was a mistake on his part for the distraction gave Predaking the chance to let out a burst of fire in Adam's direction. Adam looked up, by hearing the sounds of fire, and yelled as it made contact with him, sending him back some feet as he rolled on the ground.

 _-{"You'll see"}-_  
Adam looked up to see Predaking standing there, glaring down at the mask wearing faunus.

 _-{"I'm their hero"}-_  
The two glared at each other as Predaking reared his fist back. Adam pushed his sword out with his thumb.

 _-{"I'll be lionized"}-_  
He then struck as both yelled, his fist met with Adam's blade again, making an indent as Adam was pushed down towards the ground. Along with a loud klang when the blade met with Predaking's scales.

 _-{"I have the strength to do what's needed"}-_  
Predaking kept pushing against Adam's sword, as the dragon Faunus lets out a loud roar. Adam, shocked by Predaking's physical strength.

 _-{"Unify our people with no compromise"}-_  
All the Faunus around watched as Predaking used his aura as a gauntlet as he pushed Adam backwards. The police captain looked to Kali in shock at the fight between the Dragon Faunus and Adam Taurus.

 _-{"Champion the truth until they recognize"}-  
_ Adam stood up, both rearing back and attacked again. As they struggled, Adam tried to use his rifle to fire, hearing the click of the hammer, Predaking moved his head to the side, as the bullet whizzed by him, grazing his cheek.

 _-{"Lead them to salvation and regain our lives"}-_  
Predaking growled before using his other claw. Adam leapt backwards, firing more from Blush, Predaking used his arms to protect his head and vitals, even though his aura was protecting him, he wasn't going to take the chance of them breaking through.

 _-{"Behold your flaccid leaders"}-_  
Adam, having contained all the energy he needed proceeded to launch his counterattack. Thinking, _'Now to really cut this fake loose.'_

 _-{"Too weak to take the prize"}-_  
As he ran towards Predaking Adam used his Semblance to make black and red images that would confuse anyone. This is because some of the images appeared before him and some appeared behind him with each step he took.

 _-{"Replace them with a warrior"}-_  
As he took a step and slashed with his sword, to which Predaking ducked. When he stood straight he saw the images went before Adam and moved as though the swordsman was continuing his moving in his place. Predaking blocked with his scale covered arms.

 _-{"It's time we mobilize"}-_  
Adam went forward almost like he was playing catch up before he swung at Predaking, who blocked with his scaled covered arms.

 _-{"Depose the feeble cowards"}-_  
Adam smirked as he moved faster, the energy in his sword making everything red on the masked swordsman glowing as he swung. Predaking moved himself out of the way, actually being pushed back as he wasn't sure his scales and aura would be enough to block his enemy's empowered blade.

 _-{"Heed this battle cry"}-_  
Predaking let out a roar letting out a blast of fire and from the flames came a fiery Griffon, though its body was more robust than the Grimm of the same species.

 _-{"Vengeance on the human filth"}-  
_ It let out a fire made birdcall like roar as it charged at Adam.

 _-{"The time is now we rise"}-_  
Adam, initially surprised by the fake's Semblance to make more fakes with its fire.

 _-{"Won't accept a life of Des-ti-tu-tion"}-_  
Adam then cut it down with his sword, making the yellowish/white fireball in the center to fly back into the mouth of Predaking who breathed heavily once the action was done.

 _-{"Suffering is over soon"}-_  
Adam took this apparent point of weakness to press his attack, re-sheathing his sword and rushing forward.

Predaking looked up in time to see Adam about to draw his red bladed sword.

 _-{"Terminate, annihilate"}-_  
Adam swung once, then twice. Each time Predaking used his semblance to unleash a power behind the slashes.

 _-{"Our enemies must die"}-_  
He then let out a stronger blast that almost broke through Predaking's Aura, but it was still strong enough to protect Predaking's arms, and his life, from the attack.

 _-{"Destroy them all while"}-_  
Adam's contorted rage was focused on killing his draconic enemy once and for all. Especially by how close the clone got to Blake. And let out one of his signature moves, the Moonslice, as he did when he took the blond human's arm.

Predaking let out a blast of fire before channeling his aura to his scale covered arms before the slash sent him flying some feet closer to the academy entrance. Adam walking calmly towards him.

 _-{"I am glorified"}-_  
Adam then kicked Predaking in the face making the dragon faunus fall on his back. Blake and the others of the militia looked worried.

He then stood over the downed Predaking, thinking that the "weapon" had finally lost his strength. Just as he raised his sword up to finish Predaking off…

Seeing this, Blake stared, and images of the fall of Beacon flashed in her mind. And just as now, Adam stood over her before he cut off Yang's arm and wounded her. Not wanting to lose anyone else, Blake cried out, "PREDAKING!"

 _-{"I'm here"}-_  
Predaking's eyes snapped open as he raised his arm, grabbing the sword in his scaled hand and kicked Adam away from his precious sword, remembering what Ilia had said about how Adam is never seen without it and seemed to not be able to use his Semblance without it.

 _-{"I'm your savior"}-  
_ Dropping the sword, Predaking let out a roar of defiance as he went and gave Adam a flurry of quick punches to Adam's chest and face. Adam felt his mask beginning to crack from the last blow to his face.

 _-{"I'll be lionized"}-_  
Enraged by his being beaten by a construct like the dragon Faunus before him, Adam let out a roar of outrage and reared back his fist at the same time as Predaking.

 _-{"I am… the path to reclamation"}-_  
Their fists met in collision and Adam felt his arm close to breaking, his aura almost gone. Adam refused to give in as he has to win, in order for the Faunus to reclaim this world and teach the humans the same pain and misery that they made to the Faunus.

Predaking saw Adam refusing to go down, even with Predaking delivering a kick to the man's chest. Which made Adam fall a couple feet away. Still not giving up, Adam shakily stood, no longer caring about his aura.

 _-{"This world will have no peace till our dream's realized"}-_  
Adam breathed heavily, blood trickling down his lips as he glared at Predaking more. He refused to give in to a human weapon take anything else from him!

Predaking stared and ordered, "Surrender."

Adam shook his head, not willing to give up. Even as Predaking made a slashing motion with his claw. The blow did damage to Adam's aura, but he used his sheath rifle to keep himself standing and tried to fire again.

 _-{"No mercy no compassion our fate's justified"}-_  
Predaking moved his head out of the way as Adam fired. The bullet whizzing past his head.

 _'Why? Why is this man refusing to give up? His aura should be close to being non-existent and his body is not strong enough to keep him standing by himself. So why is he still not willing to surrender and stop this? Does he truly wish to see this world burn in a war that will damage the Faunus' reputation even more?'_ Predaking asked himself, uncertain as to why the usurper before him still had the refusal to surrender and live…

Growling, Predaking slashed again. Adam used his sheath to block this time, only for his claw to knock Blush out of Adam's other hands.

 _-{"Time to turn the table on who's tyrannized!"}-_  
Adam let out a yell and charged. When Predaking readied himself, he saw Adam going past his opponent to reach his sword, Wilt. Turning quickly Predaking saw the bull-faunus take hold of the sword in his hand and charged, prepared to run his opponent through. Hissing in annoyance, Predaking sidestepped to Adam's left side, grabbed the hand around the sword.

Just as Adam turned his head to get a better look at his opponent, Predaking roared as he gave his mightiest punch, his fist contacting with the masked Faunus' face, causing Adam's cherished mask to crack more. At that moment Predaking detected a burning scent coming from Adam as the swordsman placed a hand to the left side of his mask. Adam's sword was flung into the air after the last blow before being imbedded into the ground. Adam laid on his back his hand over his left eye.

 _'What was that scent?'_ Predaking asked still staring at Adam who was holding his hand over the left eye piece of his mask. He then assumed it was the reason why Adam joined the White Fang in the first place.

Everyone stared at how intense the fight was, most were too silent to speak as no one has ever fought as intensely as Adam did. The White Fang and everyone then realized that Predaking won the match, and therefore became the new leader of the White Fang.

Blake stared, tears of joy welling up as she stated, "He won…"

Everyone in the Menagerie militia began to cheer at Predaking's victory. Predaking stood victorious as he remembered Blake telling him that Adam used his sword to harm her best friend and battle partner from Beacon. He figured it was time to enact the means to settle the score while also dealing a major blow to Adam's resolve, going to the sword.

Grabbing hold of Wilt, Predaking held the sword in both hands, one on the blade, the other close to the handle of it as he began to push the opposite ends against each other, before snapping it in half. Shards from the middle flew out, away from him as he glared down at Adam Taurus.

Adam gasped as he landed and fell on his back, his hand over the broken section of his mask, where he was first hurt in the first place by the humans.

 _'I lost…? No… I can't have… I'm supposed to lead the Faunus to the future it rightfully deserved! IT WAS MY DESTINY!'_ Adam thought as his first defeat since he took up his sword echoed in his mind. Seeing his sword, Wilt, broken before him was the final straw of his determination.

He watched as Predaking callously dropped the sword pieces and approached Taurus, ready to finish him then and there. Adam backed away in fear as he saw the Dragon Faunus release flames from his mouth, causing it to take on the form of a dragon like creature with feathery looking wings and a lizard/cat head. Not like any of the Grimm species, but similar in size as the griffon. It made a snarl at Adam, making him yell in fright. Predaking looked over to the construct that resembled Skylynx and ordered, "Watch him until the Mistral Police come for him."

Hazel observed the situation in front of him, impressed by the strength the younger man had in his fight to stop the needless deaths. However, he was then suddenly impaled by a white, glowing stinger. He is then pulled back inside the building and sat up to see that the white hair girl, with the armored young man that Cinder wounded was on his feet again, with a summoned Queen Lancer flying above her.

Hearing what was going on, Predaking and Blake looked to each other and nodded. The two then hurried to the entrance. Blake was much faster than the large Predacon as he kept running. Inside he could hear the sounds of fighting.

As soon as Predaking reached the academy's main doors, his eyes scanned before seeing what was going on as he rushed in, seeing another ghoul and then used all of his might to slam his fist into the face of the female undead wearing light looking armor while his scales met with a familiar sound as it was Cybertronian metal his fists collided with, meaning this creature came from Cybertron or was placed in armor made from Cybertronian metals. He kept fighting while she used her chained weapon. Predaking kept at it with his punches before the helmet broke apart, revealing the face underneath. Recognizing it, the fighting style and her face, Blake stared his horror, breathing, "By the gods…"

Then seeing a familiar blond haired young woman, Blake asked, surprised, "…Yang?"

"Blake, are they..." the male Faunus speaks to their friend.

"Yes... they're my friends," Blake says, still in shock of seeing her teammates here after months of separation.

Seeing the one who had obviously caused it, Predaking shouted, "Airachnid!"

Gaining everyone's attention. The masked individual turned and asked, as though seeing another familiar face in the draconic faunus, "Onyx?"

Airachnid seemed to notice the two who came in and said, "Ahh. It appears now that all of my quarry are here at last!"

Turning to her current opponent she sneered, "I'll deal with you later-"

She then went to deal with the two she recently swore vengeance on while both Faunus got ready to defend themselves. The two used their training to good use as it allowed them to protect each other from the Decepticon's attack.

Airachnid then used her webbing to make Predaking be stuck in place as she focused on Blake.

The two crossed their blades. Smirking she asked the girl, "Do you like my new pet? She was originally going to be killed by Taurus back at her throne room until I and my associate found a more delicious means of using her. She needed to go through intense treatments, which would help her retain her higher cerebral functions. However, now she's the perfect killing machine, similar to me in all except for this nasty habit of wanting her pain to end so she's a good side along."

Predaking hissed when he heard that as he found out that Airachnid found pleasure in the pain of an innocent. Though every time he pulled his arm was forced back to the ground. He heard a cry as he saw Blake being hit, but protected by her aura from Airachnid's attack. Knowing that she was in trouble Predaking used as much strength as possible before feeling someone standing before him. It was the ghouled Sienna who asked, her darkened eyes focusing on him, "Who… are you? Your aura… is different… like the sun…"

Seeing as she has intelligence, similar to Airachnid and Bombshock he answered, "I am Predaking. The new leader of the White Fang Brotherhood."

"Lies! Adam took it! Stole it from me!" She hissed holding the knife edge of her chain to his neck. Predaking looked into her darkened eyes and saw tears, of a different color, but tears all the same.

Keeping his eyes forward, Predaking told her, "I claimed the title of leader from him in honorable combat."

Sienna's eyes darted about before recognition came to her face as she remembered who Predaking was and stated, "You defeated… him?"

Predaking nodded, as he said, "And broke his resolve. You do not need to worry about the future."

He then took a deep breathe, following the feeling of his soul and exhaled some of aura in her direction as she detected it and began to inhale similarly as a person does with oxygen rich air. This act and Predaking's words seemed to have brought some life back in Sienna's eyes as she raised her chain and used the fire dust in her chain's blade to cut Predaking free of the spider's web. Predaking remained there before she said to him, "I'll distract that monster… You help who you can…"

Predaking nodded as the two split off. While Airachnid went to help Blake, Predaking went to aid the child who was being hunted down by the man who watched the duel between himself and Adam, going back to attack the child with a feline Faunus whose inheriting trait was unfamiliar to him.

Just as Hazel thought that he was going to get his revenge on Ozpin he heard a spark of flames and saw the dragon Faunus outside, coming at him with his fist engulfed in fire. Hazel gritted his teach, getting angry with his revenge being interrupted again. Pushing himself away, he saw a crater being made where he would have been. Predaking stood and went protectively before the boy, ignoring everyone else as he glared. Seeing the boy, reminded him of his latest memory from last night, and thinking of someone's attempt to end a youngling's life fed the anger that burned within him. Enough for him to exhale thick smoke from his nose.

Hazel glared at the Faunus before him and growled, feeling this was getting in the way of his revenge, he shouted, angrily, "Get out of my way!"

And charged at Predaking, who fueled by his hatred and anger at what Airachnid tried to do to Blake, swung his arm, not caring of how much of his true strength he put into his attack, hit Hazel, as if he was swatting a fly. The man stared in utter shock not only from the contact of the fist, but also by how he soared and crashed into one of the pillars, breaking it completely and through the walls, again until they heard him crying out in anger, "NOOO!".

All those who knew Hazel, Mercury and Emerald, gapped at what they thought would be impossible. He may not feel pain, but he might feel it when he reached the bottom of the mountain when he lands. The masked individual who had previously been in a stalemate with Megatron stared, in wide-eyed recognition of another person from his past.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake continues to fight against Airachnid. Airachnid threw a kick, which Blake ducked under, and countered with a slash of her katana. Airachnid blocked, and then two of her spider legs attack from the sides. Blake used her semblance to evade them, but Airachnid's spider legs not only destroy her shadow clone, but also to kept her from attacking from the rear. Airachnid fired off her blasters along with her webbing, forcing Blake back until some webbing caught her and glued her in place. Airachnid went in for the kill, only for someone intervene in time to stop her. Blake saw how he has a visor covering his face. The guy then had mechanical tentacles shoot out from his chest, which grabbed Airachnid by two of her spider legs, and began to shock her by sending electricity throughout her body. Airachnid screamed before pushing through it and firing her blasters at him. Blake's new savior then released her to evade the attack, but as soon as she's free, a sudden chain swung by and smacked her in the face. The sadistic spider shook it off to see Sienna helping Blake out and freeing her from her webbing.

"What?! How dare you betray your savior! If it weren't for me, you would still be dead by Taurus' hands!" Airachnid yelled angrily at this betrayal.

Sienna glared back her tormentor before stating, "I'd rather be dead than put through anymore torture as your puppet," she says as Blake and the visor young man stood with her.

Blake looks to the visor young man and asked, "Listen, I don't know who you are, but we got this, can you go help the others?"

The young man stared at her for a moment, but then nodded and gone to help Ruby and Weiss, with his cybernetic falcon flying right by his side. Blake and Sienna turn back to Airachnid, who growls before she charged at them.

Predaking turned around going to the boy as he asked, "Are you unharmed, young one?"

The young man stared at him, as if he had seen a ghost, "Wh-Why are you-"

However a sound caught their attention before turning to see an elevator in front of the foyar's staircase rise up. Soon a young man with one arm, with an arm cannon on it stood there. Predaking then saw the man jump up and land before the blond that Blake blamed herself for failing back in Beacon. Her friend. The person helped Yang up, stand before her protectively, then held up a lamp like object and addressed all with the voice that made Predaking's blood freeze, as if hearing a ghost, "This battle is over. Raven has fled, Vernal is dead, and Cinder and Starscream have been defeated. They're not coming back, and the Relic belongs to us. Surrender and your lives will be spared. There is no point in fighting any further."

His eyes widened at the individual with an arm cannon. His actions, his voice, and the tone in them. They were all the same as the one being in all of existence that Predaking will never forgive or forget of their actions... All the anger and hatred that was in his spark was bubbling back to the surface and intensified in the hundreds, making him bearing his teeth and contorting his face in fury. Hearing the voice of this person also confirmed his suspicions.

Unable to hold back any longer, Predaking roared, "MMEEGGGAAATTTTRRRROOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!"

The roar attracted the attention of everyone in the room. Blake turned back to Predaking, frightened by his loud roar. She never heard his voice covered in so much hatred before. And it scared her.

The Hazel saw the Faunus before him and growled, feeling this was getting in the way of his revenge, he shouted, "Get out of my way!"

And charged at Predaking, who fueled by his hatred and anger at Megatron, swung his arm, not caring how much of his true strength he put into his attack. The man stared in utter shock not only from the contact of the fist, but also by how he soared and crashed into one of the pillars, breaking it completely and through a wall, again. All those who knew Hazel gapped at what they thought would be impossible. The masked individual who was in a stalemate with Megatron stared, wide eyed as though he saw someone he knew.

"Predaking?!" Megatron stared as he tried to make an appeal, "You're here? Listen, I know you are angry at me, and you have every right to be, but you must listen. I am not the same Megatron back from our world. Things are different now!"

That only made Predaking angrier, Megatron was giving orders to him as if nothing had changed. As if he was still the master and Predaking was a simple beast. However…

"In the name of my Predacon brethren who fell due to your treachery, I shall never again yield to your charge. But I will heed your previous advice and face my true enemy once more, AS A BEAST!" Predaking roared in complete outrage, shocking everyone as he began to activate his semblance, causing powerful streams of fire to shoot out from his mouth upwards.

* * *

Back outside the fiery construct snarled at Adam just as the police arrived. Sensing something it turned its head to the doorway as it roared and flew in Predaking's direction, losing its physical shape as it and the soul piece that gave the construct life flew to its rightful place. Adam, seeing the distraction took the hilt of his sword and knew what he had to do.

* * *

The fires that were exhausted from Predaking then shaped itself as a flaming construct in the shape of the Predacon's true Beast form around his actual body size wise. But was scaled down to accommodate the change from Cybertronian to Faunus size. However, it was still very large to make everyone inside, and those who see the lights of the fire from the outside to stare in shock and awe before he attacked.

"Predaking, wait!" Blake tried to stop him, but the combination of his anger, the intensity of the flames, and the distance between them, prevented her from reaching him in time while he was blinded by his feelings of revenge.

He screeched at Megatron, ignoring the enemies, swiping at them with his claws as if they were obstacles before him as he jumped off and dived for him. Bashing Megatron with his enflamed claws.

He saw Megatron created a shield with the same power as he had when the demon possessed him, this made his anger grow as he kept pushing Megatron back with each strike of his burning claws. This was the proof that Predaking needed to let him know Megatron was still under the alliances of the demon, and that the words he was speak were all another farse!

"FIGHT BACK, VILE BETRAYER!" Predaking's voice roared from inside his fiery construct. Demanding the warlord to fight back as he did during their previous encounter on Cybertron and Earth before that.

"Predaking, I do not want to fight you! I know I betrayed you, just like I betrayed so many others, but that is why I am here: to atone for my crimes!" Megatron retorts as he sticks mainly to defense. This Made Megatron furious by the lies spewing from his mouth.

"RUINER OF THE HOMELAND!" Predaking accused attacking with another claw.

"Predaking, listen. I gave up the life of a decepticon as part of my atonement. I seek redemption for my past, to try and write all of the wrongs I have committed. Even if you don't believe me, you must hear what I have to say!" Megatron cried out as he jumped back to evade another swing of Predaking's claws.

"LYING WARMONGER!" Predaking shouted swinging his tail at Megatron, who then fell. But Predaking was surprised that warmonger had staggered to his feet.

"I know I lied to you, to many others, but you must understand, I left that part of me back at our home when I exiled myself from there. I did that because I realized I was a fool, and a monster, and a murderer!" Megatron yells.

"DESTROYER OF MY RACE!" Predaking screamed with great hatred.

Hearing the hate in his voice Blake began to worry for Predaking. Maybe some of the ideas from Sun wasn't so farfetched but, she must try to reach him before he becomes exactly like Adam.

"I know I destroyed your people because I was afraid of you, of all of you. That was my mistake, and I will never forget it. Predaking, please..." Predaking heard Megatron beg, but his words made Predaking become closer to give into his hatred for the warlord. His crimes against his brethren was too much for the Predacon to forgive.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY SIEGE TO ANOTHER WORLD UNDER MY VIGILANCE THIS TIME!" Predaking declared as he pressed his attack by a large blast of fire which clashed into Megatron's shield. He did not mind his words as his vengeance on Megatron consumed his mind and heart. As well as his promise to keep Blake and the Faunus safe from evil, especially Megatron's brand.

Due to the intensity of the flames and the power of the attack, Megatron was sent flying into the ground, his shield shattering to pieces. Everyone in the main hall watch on at the monstrous brawl as Megatron got pushed into a corner. Predaking jumping into the air towards him, fangs and claws bare as he was about to end Megatron once and for all. When...

"MEGATRON!"

Megatron's eyes widen as he heard someone shout his name, this made Predaking take on a shocked expression. He was not able to stop when Megatron conjured a large cannon over his right arm and fires a blast that pushes Predaking back away from him, allowing him to stand back up. Predaking could faintly hear Megatron speak, shaking his head to get his mind back in order.

"Believe me, Predaking, no one wants me to perish more than I, but... I made a promise."

Predaking stood up glaring at Megatron, hearing him say something about a promise made him look at Blake, he could see her fearful expression. He growled and promised to make her fears go away, by ridding Remnant of Megatron once and for all.

"I made a promise to one whom I've come to care about a great deal," Predaking heard Megatron say. Predaking then followed the eyes of his enemy looking over to the human female with the same hair color as Sun for a moment. Before the warlord's attention was returned to the enflamed dragon before him.

Predaking looked back at his own opponent as he snarled, a lack of humanity or consciousness in the snarl. But the mention of the word promise made Predaking regain his consciousness from within his construct.

 _'I too had made a promise myself… To someone I respect and care about greatly.'_ Predaking thought as he bared his fangs, _'A promise to make sure no harm comes to Blake and make sure that none of this world will ever bring tears to her. To make a future for the people of this world to make her smile.'_

"And I promised her that I would always be there by her side, to aid her in any way that I possibly could. So I can't die now, but if it's a fight you want..." Predaking could partially hear Megatron state, his arm blade shooting out from the warlord's gauntlet, "Then it's a fight you shall have."

His eyes narrowed at Megatron's word and snarled, his construct's eyes took on a redder color, _'And to keep Blake and this world safe…_

"I WILL CAST YOU BACK INTO THE PIT WHERE YOU BELONG!" Predaking roared, for all inside to hear. Seeing Megatron charge at him, Predaking met with a charge of his own, all the while, everyone on both sides inside the hallway were unable to look away. Blake placed hands over her heart, afraid for Predaking.

* * *

(There it is, the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who has been following this story since i began working with Ryujudge6614 a year ago in this collaboration between us. And I hope you all take a chance to look at my other stories and/or continue to give me your support with any future projects.

Thank you all for your support and following my story and thank you again Ryujudge6614 for allowing me to work with you on this story.

So... I guess this is it. Till all are One.)


End file.
